


The Purrfect Life

by misteeirene



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Twilight
Genre: Abuse, Dumbledore Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 109,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns the truth about his inheritance after he is rescued by his godfathers. Can his family keep him safe from Dumbledore and the dominates?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Yes it's another fic,, lol. Don't worry, I'm still updating my other two. This plot has been buzzing around in my head making it hard for me to concentrate on my other two fics, so I thought I would post it and get your opinions. Please let me know if you think I should continue this.

This will be another Harry Potter / Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Emmett. Harry will be a submissive creature.

Please read and review!

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Sirius and Remus stood in the doorway that led to the bedroom their sick and injured godson was currently occupying. Earlier that day they were finally able to gain temporary custody of Harry Potter. If it wasn't for Dumbledore's interfering, then they could have gotten full custody of their pup. 

After the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic the end of Harry's fifth year of Hogwarts, Sirius had been fighting for his godson. Sirius was declared innocent after Peter was captured at the Ministry and questioned under veritaserum. Immediately Sirius filed for custody of Harry, hoping to get him before he was shipped back to his horrible relatives. He was shocked when Dumbledore stormed into the hearing protesting his guardianship. Dumbledore tried to say that Harry was safer with his aunt behind blood wards but Sirius had a feeling that there was more to it.  
Thanks to Albus, it took almost two months for Sirius to get temporary guardianship of their pup. As soon as the trial ended Sirius and Remus apparated to number 4 Privet Drive.

The fat bastard of an uncle tried to say that there wasn't anybody by the name of Harry Potter living there. He changed his tune when Sirius pulled out his wand and jabbed it between the many fat neck rolls the man was sporting. The whale then tried to say that Harry was out playing with his cousin but that story was blown out of the water when said cousin came home minutes later, minus one Harry Potter.

Remus started to worry when Harry's cousin had stepped behind his obese father and looked at them, then towards the kitchen. He kept repeating the motion, looking desperately at them. Remus and Sirius knew that after the dementor incident Dudley had sent Harry a letter through Mrs Figg, apologizing for his actions growing up. Harry and Dudley had kept up the correspondence throughout the school year. Dudley had even snuck out at Christmas time to meet Harry in London.

Dudley's attitude wasn't the only thing that changed the past year. Dudley went from being an extremely morbidly obese teen to a fit, muscular, handsome young man. Dudley had spent the last year dedicating himself to eating right, working out and becoming the boxing champion in his division. He also no longer bullied those weaker then him, but stood up for them.

It finally took Sirius blasting the couch to pieces to get the fat lard ass to tell them where Harry was. As soon as they went rushing to the basement following Dudley, Vernon took off.

Sirius fell to the ground in tears when he saw the state his pup was in. Harry was wearing a large pair of ripped up filthy jeans that hung off his emaciated frame. He was shirtless and was covered in welts and bruises. Harry also had numerous serious burn marks and festering stab wounds. He was chained to the damp wall by a metal collar tight around his neck. Harry was curled up on his side on the cold concrete floor, unconscious. 

Dudley explained how his father was still mad over the dementor incident and had chained Harry down the basement as soon as returned home from school. Vernon had always been very abusive towards Harry, but he had gotten more violent this summer. Dudley had went to Mrs Figg begging her for help but she cried, saying there was nothing she could do. Her employer had forbidden her from helping Harry and sending any more letters for Dudley. Dudley had been trying to help Harry by sneaking food, antibiotics and pain killers to Harry but his father caught him a week ago, and threatened to kill Harry if he continued to help him or tried to bring in the authorities. 

Remus and Sirius panicked when they found that it was a magical collar Harry was wearing and they couldn't break through the enchantments. Not knowing what else to do, they sent a patronus to the only person they trusted to help.

Sirius had taken off his robe and draped it over his shivering pup. He grew even more concerned when Harry didn't respond. Placing a hand on Harry's forehead, Sirius cursed when he felt that Harry was burning up.

Both Sirius and Remus breathed a sigh of relief when an elegant aristocrat with long blond hair and grey eyes came storming down the steps. Lucius Malfoy had been working in his study when he got a desperate patronus from Sirius. Immediately he apparated out of his manor and to the location Sirius was at. He froze in his steps when he saw the broken and chained young Potter Lord. It took him a half hour but he was finally able to break the enchantments on the collar.

Before apparating out Dudley begged them to allow him to go with them. He knew that his father was going to flip when he got home and he no longer wanted to live with his sick, sadistic parents.  Remus decided to stay to help Dudley pack, Sirius apparated Harry to Grimmauld Place and Lucius apparated home to get his wife who was a healer. After briefing her on the situation, Narcissa quickly grabbed her medical supplies and floo'd to her cousins house. Lucius then floo'd to Spinners End to enlist the help of his best friend and potions master, Severus Snape.

It took Narcissa and Severus eight hours to patch up Harry and he still was in critical condition. Other then the obvious injuries, Harry had four broken ribs, a broken collar bone, broken nose, fractured cheek bone, internal bleeding, septicemia, liver failure and pneumonia. Harry would also have a permanent ugly scar around his neck from the collar. Upon closer inspection they found that the collar was a magic dampening collar that would punish Harry each time he tried to use his magic, or fight against his uncle.

Dudley had been given a room next to Harry's and was currently asleep. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus were in the kitchen waiting on Sirius and Remus.

" Come on Siri, there is nothing more we can do for Harry. We have monitor spells placed on him, we will know the second he starts to wake up." sighed an exhausted werewolf.

" I'm afraid if I leave somebody will take him from us. Merlin Moony, our pup almost died. He is still in bad shape." cried Sirius. Looking down, he whimpered when he saw his clothes were covered in dried blood, his pups blood.

Remus pointed his wand at his mate and vanished all the blood. " Come on, everyone is waiting for us in the kitchen."

Taking one last look at his pup, Sirius followed Remus down the stairs and into the kitchen. Narcissa and Severus were practically asleep at the table. Healing such life threatening injuries was draining on a healers magical core.

Remus and Sirius poured themselves a cup of strong coffee and joined everyone else at the table. " Please tell me my pup is going to live." pleaded Sirius.

Narcissa looked at her cousin sadly. " He isn't out of the woods yet, but I believe he will pull through. I just hope that he heals fast enough to be able to survive his inheritance in three days."

 Witches and wizards went through a magical and sometimes creature inheritance on their sixteenth birthday. Some witches and wizards only got a slight magical boost and never felt anything and slept through it, but others got a large boost and would suffer great pain for hours. If your family has magical creatures in your bloodline, then the inheritance becomes even more risky. Not everyone survived a magical creature inheritance. A creature inheritance could skip many generations until it found one who was worthy of the gift. Unfortunately, you didn't know until your inheritance if you were a magical creature or not.

Sirius ran his hands tiredly over his face. " It was Dumbledore!" he growled.

" What was Dumbledore?" asked Severus.

" Dumbledore had to have given Harry's uncle that collar. There is no way a magic hating muggle could accidentally get his hands on such a 'dark' collar." explained Sirius.

" I agree" said Lucius. He was still in shock at the condition he found the Potter boy in. He had never seen anyone so emaciated and broken. The Dark Lord even showed his enemies more mercy when torturing them.

" We have to tell 'him'" said Lucius, looking around the table. " He doesn't want Harry in the war. Harry is his only family and he wants him safely away from Dumbledore.

Not many knew it but James and Lily weren't exactly ' light' wizards. They weren't evil and they weren't Death Eaters, but they did agree with a lot of the Dark Lords ideas. Not long after marrying James, Lily went to Gringotts to take an inheritance test. During her wedding her hateful sister kept hinting that she wasn't a true Evans. After giving it some thought it made sense. She looked nothing like her family and she was the only magical person in her family history. It didn't come as a shock to her when the test showed that she had been adopted when she was a newborn. What was a shock was who her true parents were. Lily's biological mother was Druella Black (née Rosier), and her father was Tom Marvolo Riddle. It took Lily a few months to accept that her father was Lord Voldemort but with the support of her husband she confronted the man. 

Lily had sent a letter to her half sister Narcissa Malfoy requesting a meeting. Lily had taken a copy of the Gringotts inheritance test to prove her birth. Lily was expecting Narcissa to call her a liar and curse her, not to embrace and cry on her shoulder. Narcissa explained how their Lord wanted an heir and her mother volunteered to carry one for him. Everyone was excited for the little princess to be born, none more so then her daddy. The birth had it's complications so Druella was forced to deliver at St Mungos. After thirty two hours of exhausting labor a tiny little girl was born with tufts of dark red hair. The tiny little girl had her daddy wrapped around her finger the second he laid eyes on her. Later that night, Tom left the hospital to celebrate his daughters birth with his followers. Early the following morning Tom was woken by an upset, panicking Cygnus Black. Sometime during the night someone had kidnapped the baby from the hospital nursery. For years Tom searched for his daughter, delving deeper and deeper into the dark arts to try to locate her.

While Lily had a wonderful life with her adoptive parents, she still wept for the life she could have had. She had a father that adored her, a mother who equally adored her, a step father who thought of her as a true daughter and three older sisters who couldn't wait to meet her, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. She also had two cousins in Sirius and Regulus Black.

Lily was scared but with James, Sirius and Remus by her side, she went to meet her father. By this time her father wasn't completely sane. He had delved deeper into the dark then anyone before in his search for his missing daughter. He had also split his soul numerous times in his quest for immortality. As soon as Voldemort met Lily, his magic recognized hers as his daughter. The slightly crazed Dark Lord broke down clinging to his daughter, refusing to let go. After that, Lily would visit her family frequently and got to know and love them. Voldemort was thrilled when he found out that he was going to be a grandfather, and started talking about recalling his broken soul pieces. He wanted to make the wizarding world a safe place for his grandson to live in and he needed to be sane in order to do that.

Voldemort knew of the prophecy and he did agree that it was talking about his grandson. The way he saw it, his grandson was vanquishing his dark lord persona and making him into a better wizard. He couldn't live with himself if his grandson saw him as the 'evil Dark Lord' and was scared of him. So he was going to reinvent himself into a wizard his grandson would be proud of and could look up to.

James and Lily only went into hiding to keep Dumbledore from finding out about their secret. They didn't trust the man, and didn't want him to know that Lily was Voldemort's daughter. When Dumbledore came to them proclaiming that their son was the prophecy child and that they had to go into hiding, they played along with the old man. They didn't need the old man getting suspicious of their loyalties. 

On the night of October 31 a Death Eater that Voldemort trusted despite his weakness, slipped him a potion. The potion was a liquid form of the imperius curse and was impossible to fight.  Voldemort didn't think that Wormtail had it in him to betray him so he never suspected anything. The potion forced him to go to his daughters house and despite him desperately fighting it, he killed his son-in- law and daughter. Inside Voldemort was dying, he had killed his beloved daughter, and now he was getting ready to kill his precious grandson. Immediately after firing the the killing curse, Voldemort gained enough control to cast a very powerful, dark shield around his grandson. Harry still got hit by the curse but the worst of it bounced off the shield, hitting him instead. He gladly took the killing curse for his grandson. He deserved to die for killing his daughter and her husband. He didn't know it at the time, but a piece of his soul broke off and embedded itself into his grandsons scar.

After using Harry's blood in the graveyard to resurrect himself, Voldemort had no memories of Lily being his daughter, or Harry his grandson. It wasn't until after he possessed the boy at the Ministry and relived Lily's final moments through the boys memories, did be remember everything. He had spent the last two months with the help of his most loyal followers, Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Bella, tracking down his soul pieces and reabsorbing them. So far he took back his soul from Nagini, Slytherin's locket, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, and Hufflepuff's cup. Severus was waiting until the start of the new school year to get Ravenclaw's diadem, but sadly his soul piece from his diary was lost forever.

Voldemort spent two weeks locked in his room refusing to come out, mourning the death of his daughter and son-in-law. He was also punishing himself for how he treated his grandson and for trying to kill him on numerous occasions.   He needed to find a way to get Harry out of the war and safely away from Dumbledore. He didn't have proof but he knew the potion that Wormtail slipped him was from Dumbledore. No other wizard was smart enough or powerful enough to brew such a dark potion, except for Severus, but he trusted Severus with his life.

" Do you think Harry will come into a creature inheritance?" asked Draco. Draco had always known that Harry was his cousin. He had hoped to become friends with Harry when he met him on the train, but Weasley had already poisoned Harry against him. Since he couldn't get close to Harry by being a friend, he decided to be his enemy. Even though Draco fought with Harry, he loved his smaller cousin. It hurt him every time he had to pick on him and call him names. Draco had to be close to Harry to watch over him, and that was the only way he could do it.

" It's possible, the Black's, Potter's and Rosier's have a lot of different creature blood in them." answered Narcissa. Draco had come into his Veela inheritance early that summer. The gene had skipped her and her sisters so she was surprised when her son inherited. Lucius was a Veela too. Most assumed that Andromeda ran from her arranged marriage to Lucius but the truth was, after coming into his inheritance he recognized Narcissa as his mate. 

" We will have to keep a close eye on Harry the next few days to see if he starts acting any differently." said Severus. " If he does come into a creature inheritance I would guess by his small stature and submissive attitude, that he would be a submissive. If that's the case, he will have every dominate sniffing around him. Harry is very powerful and famous, they are going to be fighting to claim him."

Sirius cursed, why was it always his nephew? "We need to tell Harry the truth about his family." They hadn't told Harry about him being Voldemort's grandson because they were worried that Dumbledore would find out by reading his mind. They weren't to worried about Harry's reaction. They knew he would flip out at first, but then his desperate need to be loved by a family would win out and he would accept them.

" I agree with Sirius. I also suggest that we take Harry and run." said Remus. All eyes looked to him in shock. " Listen, Dumbledore is planning something and I'm guessing now that he has lost control of Harry, he is going to show his hand."

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought. " I will talk to Tom and see what he has to say, but I'm sure he will agree." Lucius looked to Sirius. " Start searching through the Black properties and see if you can find a suitable place far away from the wizarding world to take Harry."

" That sounds like a plan, Merlin knows the Blacks have enough properties all over the world." agreed Sirius.

" If you don't mind, I would like to go with you. I would like to finally get to know my cousin, and help protect him." explained Draco.

" That's a good idea, dear." said Narcissa smiling at her son. " If Harry comes into a submissive inheritance, he will need all the dominate protection he can get." 

Draco was a dominate Veela, Sirius was a dominate dark Veela, Remus was an alpha werewolf, Lucius was a dominate Veela and Severus was a dominate Dark Elf. Dominate creatures were more common then submissives, that's why it was important to protect all submissives until they were properly mated. A submissive could be forced to mate against their will, and then they would be forced to remain with their rapist dominate for the rest of their life. There were laws in place to protect submissives, but there were dominates desperate enough for a submissive to break them. Once fully mated, even a forced mating, it would kill the submissive if they were taken away from their mate. Once the submissive was bitten and marked during sex, the bond formed and couldn't be broken.

" Cissa, did you see signs of sexual abuse?" Lucius asked softly.

" No, Harry has not been raped." Narcissa was quick quick to answer. Everybody relaxed at hearing that. It was bad enough that Harry had to suffer the physical and verbal abuse, along with starvation.

" What are we going to do about his cousin, Dudley?" asked Sirius. They didn't mind the boy staying with them, they just weren't sure how comfortable he was around magic.

" It will be his decision, but he is more then welcome to come with us. We will have to hide in the muggle world so having a muggle living with us can only help us blend in." answered Remus.

Lucius stood up and helped his exhausted wife to her feet. " We are going to head home and brief Tom on the situation. We will be back first thing in the morning to check on Harry. We will contact you by your magical mirror first incase Dumbledore is here." After Dumbledore protested Sirius' guardianship of Harry, Sirius banned the Order from using his house. They didn't put it past Dumbledore dropping in though, despite the wards they have keeping him out.  

" If you don't mind, I would like to crash here? I'm too exhausted to floo home." asked Severus. " I will only have to return first thing in the morning anyway."

" That's fine Sev, you can pick any room." said Remus smiling.

Sirius and Remus bid goodnight to everyone and headed to their own room. On their way they stopped to check in on their precious pup.  " Don't worry Siri, we have Harry now and we aren't going to let anyone hurt him." whispered Remus.

" I know, I just wished we could have saved him a long time ago. Despite everything, he is such a loving, affectionate pup. He deserves the world, Moony." Sirius laid his head on his mates shoulder as he looked to his godson.

Remus smiled at his mate. " We will make sure he gets the world, Siri. I promise."

After watching their pup breath for another minute, the two men quietly left the room and headed for bed. They had a busy couple of days ahead of them  and they were going to need all the sleep they could get.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Here ya go, another update. Please read and review and let me know how you like it:)

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

The first thing Harry was aware of was talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying, it sounded more like a loud buzzing. His chest was hurting and it hurt to breath in. Harry jumped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

" He's burning up, Severus." came a females voice.

Harry heard the clinking of bottles. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't obey him. " It's ok sweetie, your safe. Can you drink this for me." Harry didn't recognize the woman's voice. He felt something foul smelling and cool being pressed to his lips. Harry wrinkled up his nose and tried to turn his head.

" It's ok pup, it's just a fever reducer. We need to get that fever down, fast." came a worried males voice.

Harry whimpered and tried to open his eyes again. He knew that voice, it was his godfather. How did Sirius get here? The last thing he remembered, his uncle was stabbing him in his side. Harry tried to struggle but his arms were cooperating about as much as his eyes were.

" Potter stop fighting. You are safe at Grimmauld Place and we are trying to heal your idiotic hide."

Harry relaxed and tried to catch his breath. He would recognize Professor Snape's voice anywhere. Harry started coughing, his lungs were burning. He moaned when he felt someone rolling him onto his side. He tried to stop coughing but he couldn't.

" Harry we need you to take some potions. I know you hate them but they will make you feel better." soothed Narcissa.

Harry felt the vial being pressed to his lips again. Holding his breath he quickly swallowed the foul concoction. Three more times Harry repeated the process. The last one caused him to gag horribly, and he had a hard time keeping it down.

" Blood replenishers are particularly nasty, Potter" chuckled Severus.

" Don't pick on him Severus." chided Narcissa.

Harry felt something else cool being pressed to lips. Dreading more nasty potions, Harry turned his head and brought his hand up to cover his mouth.

" It's just water dear." said Narcissa in a calming voice.

Harry greedily accepted the water, it felt like years since he had something to drink.

" Not to fast pup, you don't want to choke." Sirius started to run his fingers through Harry's dirty hair. It broke his heart to see his godson so desperate for something as simple as water.

Harry was finally able to talk his eyes into opening. He regretted it almost immediately as pain shot through his head. The room was way to bright. He had been locked in a dark basement for close to two months.

" Moony dim the lights." asked Sirius. " Take your time opening you eyes, pup."

 

Harry moaned but was finally able to open his eyes. When Harry spotted Narcissa Malfoy he started to panic. If she was here then Voldemort must know where he was. 

Narcissa looked at Harry sadly, it saddened her to see her precious nephew look at her with fear in his eyes. " Harry, I promise that I will not hurt you, or turn you over to Voldemort."

" Hey pup, you really had us worried." Sirius smiled at his godson.

Harry tried to talk but all he ended up doing was coughing. He attacked the glass of water when it was brought to his lips again. He was confused, how did he get here? He thought for sure he was going to die alone in his uncles basement.

Sirius set the glass of water on the table next to the bed. " Well, I have some good news. You are looking at the official guardian of one Harry James Potter." Sirius beamed at his godson.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Sirius telling the truth, was he truly his guardian? He couldn't believe that his dream was coming true. Harry tried to smile but all that came out was a grimace. He felt like he had died and been buried. Unable to resist the call, Harry closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a-

Harry slowly blinked his eyes trying to wake himself up. He felt much better this time around. His chest no longer hurt and he had no desire to cough. 

" How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry blinked a few more times trying to focus but without his glasses, he was as blind as a bad. He was pretty sure that it was Narcissa Malfoy again. 

" B-Better" croaked Harry.

Narcissa smiled at her nephew. " I'm glad to hear that, you have been pretty sick for the past twenty four hours. We finally had to slip your godfather a dreamless sleep." Narcissa giggled. " When Sirius is tired he is even more immature and a pain in the....... Well, I'm sure you know what I mean."

Harry smiled had Draco's mother. Even though his vision was limited he could see how stunning and proper she was. " Where am I?" he whispered.

Narcissa looked around the room. " This is your room at Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Remus has had it ready for you since he was first cleared."

" I-I have my own room?" Harry asked in wonder. He had never had his own room before.

Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye before Harry could see it. " You better get use to it, your godfather plans on spoiling you." What kind of monster doesn't give a child a room?

Harry shook his head. " No, he doesn't have to do that. I'm just happy to be here, with him."

" He knows that, but Sirius has more money then he could spend in ten lifetimes. By letting him spoil you, you will be making him very happy." Narcissa waved her wand over her patient running a diagnostic scan. " Severus' potions have performed a miracle on you. You were on death's door when Sirius rescued you, and it took Severus and I over eight hours to heal you. If you think you can handle it, I will let you take a quick shower. Just five minutes mind you, I don't need you passing out."

Harry smiled and took her offered hand. For a dainty woman, she was very strong. She was able to help him up and get him to the bathroom. He was relieved when she left him at the door with a towel and a change of clothes. It took a lot out of him but he was able to shower, dress then walk himself back to bed.

" You look much better, Harry." said Narcissa.

" I'm sure I smell better too." said Harry softly.

Narcissa chuckled at her nephew. " I am going to get you some soup. Will you be ok alone?"

Harry's stomach grumbled when she mentioned food. He hadn't had real food since he left Hogwarts. " I will be fine, thank you."

Narcissa desperately wanted to give her nephew a hug but she didn't want to freak him out,,,,, more then he already was. " I will be back in five minutes. Stay in bed!" she ordered.

Harry rested back in bed and tried to make sense of everything that was going on. What was Narcissa Malfoy doing at Grimmauld place? He knew that she was Sirius' cousin, but she was also a Death Eater. Why would she work so hard to save him and why was she being so nice? For a brief moment jealousy flared in Harry, he was jealous because Draco got to have such a loving and caring mother and he got the Dursley's.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by a hand touching his shoulder. Screaming, Harry jumped and covered his face, shaking.

" Oh pup I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." said Sirius sadly. He had cleared his throat a few times but Harry was so deep in thought that he didn't hear him.

Harry lowered his arms and threw himself at his godfather, crying. He didn't want to ever let go of Sirius. Sirius made him feel so safe and wanted.

Sirius gently patted Harry's back, mindful of the fading bruises and whip marks. " It's going to be ok, I promise. I have you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." 

Harry clung to his godfather tighter, and cried harder. He was crying so hard he could hardly breath.

" Here, giving him this." Sirius turned his head to see Severus holding out a calming draught. It took some coaxing but Sirius was finally able to get the potion down his godsons throat.

Sirius tried to gently push Harry back against the bed so he could talk to him, but Harry wasn't letting up on his grip. " Harry, can you let go for a few minutes so we can talk?." Sirius hated having to have such a serious conversation so soon after Harry woke up, but they were running out of time. Harry would be coming into his inheritance midnight the following night.

Reluctantly Harry sat up but he didn't let go of his godfathers arm. He felt like he would drown without that arm. He didn't understand why he was so desperate for Sirius' touch, but he couldn't control himself.

Sirius raised one eyebrow and looked to Severus. He was sure that the man didn't miss the signs of Harry's submissive behavior. He was really hoping that Harry wouldn't come into a submissive creature inheritance. Him being a submissive was going to add an entirely different level of complications onto all the ones they currently had to deal with.

Harry rolled onto his side and trapped his godfathers arm into his chest. Smiling, Harry blinked sheepishly up at his godfather.

Sirius smiled and ruffled his godson's hair with his other hand. " Pup, do you know what tomorrow is?"

Harry thought for a moment and shrugged. " I don't even know what today is." Harry said softly.

Sirius cursed under his breath, when all was said and done and he got Harry safely away, he was returning to kill that fat bastard. " Well, tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday."

Harry's eyes widened in shock, he couldn't believe that summer was almost over. He didn't want it to end, he didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted,,, no he needed to stay with Sirius. Harry quickly wiped a a few traitorous tears away.

" Why are you crying?" Sirius asked softly.

" Don wanna leave you?" mumbled Harry, clinging tighter to Sirius' arm.

Sirius smiled at Harry's submissiveness. He wondered what creature Harry was going to come into with him already showing submissive signs. " I'm happy you said that pup, because I don't want you to leave either. We were thinking, if you agree, leaving the wizarding world and starting a new life. A life where you don't have to worry about being famous or being in the war."

Harry couldn't believe that he might actually be able to get away. So many times he thought about running away, or just ending it all. 

Harry was so deep in thought that he missed the shocked look that came over his unflappable potion professors face. Severus had been monitoring Harry's thoughts, and he was shocked that Harry had considered suicide. Honestly, with the life he suffered, he probably would have thought of it too. 

Sirius looked to Severus when he heard the man inhale in shock. He nodded his head when Severus mouthed 'later'.

" I would love to get away, please. What about Voldemort and the prophecy? D-D-Dumbledore said that I had to be the one that killed him.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his godson. He didn't miss the bad stutter over Dumbledore's name. " Pup, why are you having such a hard time saying the headmaster's name?"

" I-I-I'm not." stuttered Harry. Harry lowered his eyes and looked at his godfather's arm clutched tight to his chest.

Sirius put his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face up. " Tell me, pup." ordered Sirius.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, then taking a deep breath he nodded to his godfather. " My first day at Hogwarts wasn't the first time I had ever saw D-D-Dumbledore." Harry whispered softly. " I have seen him everyday on my birthday since as far back as I can remember. Of course he doesn't know that I remember."

Neither Sirius or Severus missed the shudder that ran through Harry's body. " Every year it was the same. He would come and my aunt and uncle would sit at the table and offer him some tea. As they were drinking the tea he would ask my aunt and uncle about me and my punishments. He wanted to make sure they were disciplining me to his standards. Then he would hand them a large bag filled with money and told them to ' keep up the good work.' He would then take me into the living room......" Harry stopped talking and lowered his head, shaking. He was so upset, he didn't want his godfather to be ashamed of him and think him disgusting.

Sirius was really getting scared. Whatever that old bastard did, really upset his pup. " Hey pup, you can tell us."

" D-D-D......" Harry whimpered when he couldn't get the name out. " He would make me take off my clothes and then he would inspect my body. He would start at my head then work his way down, checking every piece of flesh, every crevice."

Sirius' heart was pounding in his chest. What the hell was that sick pervert doing with his godson? Merlin, this went back to as far as Harry could remember. He was subjected to standing naked in front of Dumbledore when he was just a tiny boy. " I don't understand, why?

" He, he was looking for something." Harry lowered his head, he really didn't want to say more.

" Harry, please finish." asked Severus. " What was he looking for?"

Harry looked to his professor. " A mark, he was looking for a mark. He would talk to me, ask me questions, tell me that I was a good boy. When he was done he would give me candy and he wouldn't leave until I put it in my mouth. As soon as his back was turned I would spit it out. There was something about it that always tasted off, bad.

Severus paled and collapsed at the foot of Harry's bed. Bringing his hand up, he pinched the bridge of his nose. " Every July for the past fifteen years Albus has asked me to brew a forgetful potion."

" What does that do?" Sirius had a pretty good idea what it did but he still needed it confirmed.

" The potion will make a person forget everything that happened twenty four hours before taking the potion. Albus must have laced the candy with it. Since Harry spit it right out, he never lost his memories." said a shocked Severus.

Sirius closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths, trying to control his anger. " Harry, do you know what mark he was looking for?"

Subconsciously Harry brought his left hand up and rubbed his neck right behind his left ear. " It was right before midnight on my thirteenth birthday. It started off as an intense itching, but then it started to burn. I dug out a piece of broken mirror that Dudley had left in the room and that was when I saw it."  
Harry closed his eyes and placed his hand on the spot on his neck he had been rubbing. There was a light glow then a shimmer, opening his eyes, Harry removed his hand.

Sirius gasped when he saw the mark on his pups face. It was about the size of a galleon and placed right behind and below his left ear. " Severus, is that what I think it is?" asked a shocked Sirius.

" The mark of the Hallows" gasped Narcissa. She was standing just inside the door holding a tray of food. None of the men had noticed her, but she had been there for most of Harry's story.

" You know what this is?" asked a leery Harry. He didn't know if it was safe for so many people to know about the mark.  It must be something important if Dumbledore had been obsessing over it since he was a baby.

Narcissa went to answer her nephew but Sirius quickly cleared his throat. " How were you able to hide it from him?"  Sirius didn't want Harry to hear about the Deathly Hallows, at least not yet. He needed to think about this and get with Tom, whatever this was, was serious.

" I was scared after it appeared, I knew that it was the mark that he had been looking for. I started panicking and wishing for it to disappear. When I went to touch it again, my hand warmed up and it disappeared. The following day when he checked me over, he never saw it or suspected anything." Harry dropped his head and scooted closer to his godfather.

The three adults shared a look. " Pup, what else is bothering you?" asked Sirius.

Harry kept his head down refusing to look at anyone. " The last few years, his inspections became different." whispered Harry. " He took longer and lingered longer in certain areas. It was the look in his eye too, he looked.......... I don't know how to describe it." Harry scooted closer to Sirius, he was almost in his godfather's lap. " He looked like Ron at the Welcoming Feast on our first day back at Hogwarts." Harry whispered so softly that they could barely hear him. " He also started saying that I was a good and pretty boy."

Sirius cursed and scooped his godson up and held him tight. He could feel his pup trembling. Looking up, he saw the looks of shock and disgust on Narcissa and Severus' face. 

Sirius rocked his godson until his trembling subsided. " Pup, Narcissa brought you some delicious soup and warm buttered bread. Unfortunately, your mean old potions professor has some disgusting potions for you to take first.

Giggling, Harry sat up and sniffed the air. He moaned when he caught the scent of the mouthwatering soup.

Sirius laughed as he watched his pup sniffing the air. Yes, it seemed that Harry was definitely going to come into a creature inheritance.

It didn't take long for Harry to finish off the meal. Eating was a bit awkward though because he refused to give Sirius his hand back. With a full belly Harry laid back on the bed, yawning.

" Harry, I know you hate them but can you please take a dreamless sleep potion for me? Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday, which means you will be coming into your inheritance. You need to be well rested and strong for it." pleaded Sirius.

Harry really didn't want to take the potion but he didn't want to upset Sirius. Accepting the potion, Harry smiled at his godfather and swallowed it in one gulp. Not thirty seconds later he was sound asleep.

Sirius watched his godson sleeping for a few more minutes. Finally reclaiming his hand, Sirius turned to the other two in the room. " We need an emergency meeting with Tom,,,, now!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Please read and review.  Your reviews is what keeps me writing.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

 

Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise know as the Dark Lord Voldemort, exited his pensieve looking pale and shaky. Grabbing the corner of his desk, he braced himself against it as he fell into his plush leather chair.

Tom Riddle was no longer the snake like man he was two months ago. He now stood at an impressive 6'5, powerful build, black wavy hair that came to his shoulders and crimson eyes. He was a very good looking and extremely intimidating man, that looked to be in his late forties. 

" He knows." Tom said breathlessly.

" My Lord?" asked Severus.

" Dumbledore, he knows that Harry is my grandson." Tom lunged to his feet and started pacing. In his anger and fear he lost control of his magic and it started to wildly whip around him. 

" Why do you suspect that?" asked Sirius. He was hoping that Tom could explain the Hallows mark on his godsons neck.

" He was looking for the mark, the mark of the Hallows. If he didn't know who Harry truly was, he never would have been looking for the mark." Tom stopped to look out the window. It was more dire now that they get his grandson as far away as possible.

" Can you please explain the mark to me?" asked Lucius. " I know the tale about the three brothers and the deathly Hallows, but what does that have to do with Harry, and why is the mark burned into his neck?"

Tom walked over to his bookshelf and removed a book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Flipping through the pages he stopped and flipped the book around so everyone could see it. The emergency meeting consisted of Tom, Sirius, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Narcissa. Normally Remus would be involved but he stayed back at Grimmauld to keep an eye on Harry.

" This as you know is the mark of the Deathly Hallows." Tom pointed first to the vertical line. " This line represents the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created." Next Tom pointed to the circle. " The Resurrection Stone." Lastly he pointed to the triangle. " The Cloak of Invisibility. Legend has it that whoever possess all three items will become the master of death. Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus Peverell were the three brothers who tricked death and were rewarded the Hallows. Not many know it, but I am a descendant of Cadmus Peverall."

Tom opened up a desk drawer and pulled out a magically locked box. The box was a deep red color and had intricate Celtic designs carved into it. Waving his wand, he unlocked the box and pulled out a ring. " This is the Resurrection Stone, and has been passed down through my family for generations."

Everyone sat forward to get a good look at the legendary artifact. " I can't believe that the story is true." said Sirius skeptically.

Tom chuckled. " Well this is where it gets really interesting. Ignotus Peverall, who asked for the Cloak of Invisibility, passed the cloak on to his son, who then passed it to his son. This continued for generations until it ended up in the hands of, James Potter."

Sirius' mouth fell open in shock. The cloak, the cloak that the Marauders used to pull off all their pranks at Hogwarts, was the Cloak of Invisibility? James owned one of the legendary Hallows?

" So Harry is related to the three brothers from both his mother and his fathers side. What does that mean?  Why does he have the Hallows symbol on his neck?" asked Draco

Tom sat for a few moments staring at nothing, lost in thought. " I don't know, but obviously Dumbledore does. Grindewald was obsessed with the Hallows, and Dumbledore was obsessed with Grindewald. Grindewald researched the Hallows extensively with the help of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was in love with Grindewald but he did not return the feelings. Dumbledore was not as powerful as Grindewald which is why when his back was turned, Dumbledore stunned him then took the glory for defeating the greatest Dark Lord. Grindewald trusted Dumbledore and never expected the betrayal. 

" If Dumbledore loved Grindewald, why would he send him to Nurmengard?" asked a stunned Narcissa. She couldn't believe everything she was hearing about the great Albus to many names Dumbledore.

Tom dropped his head chuckling. " It seems Dumbledore got fed up waiting for Grindewald to return his feelings. The night before Dumbledore betrayed him, he slipped into Grindewald's bed naked and tried to seduce him." Tom laughed as everyone groaned in disgust. " Grindewald flipped out and kicked Dumbledore out of his room and let him know that he would never return his feelings, and to stop trying. Twenty four hours later,  Grindewald was sitting in a cell in Nurmengard."

" How do you know all this?" asked Lucius. He was desperately trying to get the image of a naked Dumbledore out of his head.

" During my travels I visited Grindewald in Nurmengard and he was more then willing to talk about Dumbledore." Tom got up and walked to the window. " Dumbledore may not be as powerful as Grindewald or myself, but he is smart and manipulative. He isn't afraid to use underhanded tactics to get what he wants, and he has the love and respect of the wizarding world. He is very dangerous." 

Tom turned back to Sirius. " You have to get Harry out of here right after his inheritance. I don't mean the following day, I mean minutes after the inheritance is complete. Harry will most likely be unconscious so the moving shouldn't affect him. Dumbledore is going to be desperate to inspect Harry for the mark. This is Harry's sixteenth and most powerful birthday, he will be expecting the mark to appear. He will also want to know if Harry comes into a creature inheritance. If you all suspect Harry of being a submissive then so does Dumbledore. Male submissives are very powerful and rare. It is rumored that the greatest wizards of time were born from a male submissive. Dumbledore will want the power and fame that comes with claiming a male submissive."

Tom was going to have nightmares about Dumbledore forcing his innocent grandson to strip naked and then stand there as his wrinkly old hands touched, and inspected his young body. He needed to rid the world of the sick pervert.

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat. The thought of his sweet pup in the hands of that disgusting old man made him physically sick. " I have already contacted a distant cousin of mine in America. He isn't a wizard but he does have the shifter gene. His son and a few other pack members are werewolf shifters. He has offered us a small house on his reservation until we can have a house of our own built. It is in a very remote and isolated area in Forks Washington."

Tom nodded his head. " Excellent, make sure you are packed and ready to go immediately after his inheritance." Tom turned his attention to the youngest Malfoy. " I understand that you wish to accompany my grandson to America?"

" Yes my Lord." answered Draco in a strong and commanding voice.

Tom smirked at the young Veela trying to prove himself. " You will be my grandsons personal guard. Where he goes, you will go. Do you understand?"

" Perfectly my Lord. I won't let anything happen to Harry." said Draco proudly.

Tom pierced Draco with his blood red eyes. " See that you don't" Tom sat back in his chair and leaned back. " You will have to change your names."

Sirius nodded his head. " I was already thinking that. We are going to all keep the Black name since my cousin and his family are Blacks, but we will change our first names.

" I am going to start researching the Hallows and see what I can find out about the symbol. Send an elf after Harry's inheritance to let me know how it went. I will get in touch with you if I find out anything. If you need me, use the mirror." ordered Tom. All of Voldemort's most trusted had a mirror to communicate to each other with.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Sirius stumbled into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place rubbing his tired eyes. The meeting with Tom lasted into the early morning hours and it was now 8am, he had gotten very little sleep. His mind kept replaying everything he learned about Dumbledore and the Hollows. He was terrified for his godson.

Sirius froze and raised his eyebrows at the sight in front him. Remus was sitting at the table with his small godson pressed against his side and the werewolf's arm wrapped tight in his arms. Remus was looking at Sirius over his cup of tea with a smirk. 

Sirius shook his head chuckling. " Good morning." he barked in a cheery voice. 

" Siri!" squealed Harry. Harry started to slide off the bench so he could run to Sirius when he froze, realizing that he was going to have to let go of Remus' arm in order to do so. Harry bit his bottom lip as he looked at Remus' arm then back to his godfather. Harry started to whine; he really didn't want to let go of Remus' arm but he really wanted to hug his godfather. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he needed to be touching one of his godfathers. The thought of not touching them caused him to feel hot, sweaty and shaky. His heart would start to pound faster and harder in his chest, and it got hard to breath.

" Hey, easy there pup. Take a deep breath for me and relax." Sirius sat down next to his godson and started rubbing his back.

Immediately Harry captured Sirius' arm in his remaining free arm. Sighing, Harry started to purr in contentment. He felt incredibly safe and warm, he had Sirius on his left and Remus on his right. Now, if he could only figure out how to eat without letting them go, then everything would be perfect.

Sirius and Remus stared at each other over Harry's head. They were both concerned over Harry's extremely submissive behavior. How much worse was it going to get after his inheritance? Harry's abuse and insecurities surely wasn't going to help.

" Hey pup, are you purring?" asked Sirius, grinning down at his kittle godson.

Harry looked up at his godfather like he had two heads. " Of course not silly, I'm a boy, not a cat." Harry giggled and laid his head on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius looked back at Remus grinning. " Harry, can you eat some more eggs for me? You need the extra protein, your inheritance is going to be rough on you in the condition you are in." asked Remus.

Harry looked at his plate of scrambled eggs with cheese, toast and fried potatoes with longing. He wanted his food so bad, but he couldn't let go of his two godfathers. Not even for the delicious looking and smelling food in front of him. " Can't" he mumbled sadly.

Sirius frowned. " Why can't you, pup?"

Harry looked sadly into Sirius' grey eyes. " I-I can't let go of you two, please don't make me." he desperately pleaded.

Sirius sighed and kissed his godson on the head. " It's ok pup, we understand. Would you like me to feed you?"

Harry blushed a deep red and nodded. " What's wrong with me Siri? Why am I acting this way? I tried to stop, but I can't."

Sirius looked at his adorable little godson. " It's not your fault and I'm afraid it's only going to get worse. Harry, we think your going to come into a submissive creature inheritance tonight."

Harry scrunched up his face, confused. " I thought male submissives were really rare, and my mom was muggle born. I think you are wrong Siri, I can't be a creature." Harry turned to Remus when he saw him scoop up some eggs for him. Harry's stomach growled as he waited for his food.

" Harry, after breakfast we have a lot to discuss and some of it will be hard." said Sirius. He was dreading Harry's reaction to finding out about Voldemort.

Harry swallowed his eggs and smiled at his godfather. He wasn't worried about the talk that Sirius wanted to have. As long as he could keep his godfathers arms, then everything would be fine.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry sat in his godfathers lap, stunned. Actually stunned wasn't even a good word to describe how he was currently feeling. He had just found out that Voldemort was his grandfather and that he didn't want to kill him. There were so many emotions running through him right now.

Harry started to talk but he snapped his mouth shut, he just didn't know where to start. Not only he did just find out about Voldemort but he also found out about his aunts, uncles and Draco. Harry turned around so he could see his godfather. " So we are related by blood, right?"

Sirius smiled at his pup. "Yup, Lily was my cousin."

Harry laid his head on his godfathers chest. " Mom and dad liked Voldemort?" he asked softly.

" You mom grew to love her father. Pup, your parents death wasn't his fault, he had no control over his actions the night he killed your parents. Tom dearly loved you and your parents. After he returned he had no memory of you, until after he possessed you at the ministry." Sirius started caressing Harry head.

Harry sat quietly for a few minutes. " I'm so confused" he said burying his face in his godfathers neck.

" I would be worried if you weren't. This is a lot to take in. It's important that you understand that Voldemort, your grandfather, doesn't want you in the war and doesn't want to fight you. He loves you pup, and is concerned about your safety." Sirius wrapped his arms tight around Harry when he felt his pups tears soak through his shirt.

Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes. " Draco is my cousin too, and he cares about me?" Harry had a hard time believing that. Draco had always been so mean to him. He did his best to ignore Draco, but he was always having a go at him.

" I know it's hard to believe but every word is true. Draco cares a great deal about you and was here around the clock after I rescued you. He will be moving with us along with your cousin Dudley." Sirius looked down to see that his godson was half asleep.

Harry clenched Sirius shirt in his fist. " I have a family, and one that likes me."

" No Harry, you have a family that loves you. You have me and Remus, your grandfather, cousins Draco and Dudley, aunt Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix and uncles Rabastan and Lucius. Even grumpy Severus cares about you." laughed Sirius.

Harry whimpered and clung tighter to his godfather.

" Pup, what's wrong?" asked Sirius concerned.

" I don't like that name, u-uncle. Do I have to call them that?" mumbled Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath. " Of course not, you can call them whatever you want." Sirius hated that just the word uncle upset his pup so much.

" M'kay. I am happy but I need time." Harry yawned and curled up more on his  godfather. " m'tired"

Sirius chuckled. " Go to sleep, I got you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry was shocked when he walked into the kitchen later night clinging to Sirius. The kitchen was full of people and there were presents, food and a giant cake spread out on the table.

" Surprise!" Everyone yelled to Harry. All of Harry's family was there except for his grandfather, Bellatrix and Rabastan. Bellatrix and Rabastan where still recovering from their stay in Azkaban, and weren't completely sane. Tom would have liked to have come but not only was in not safe, but he wanted to give Harry time to come to terms with everything he had just learned.

Harry gave everybody a beautiful smile. " A birthday party for me! I never had a birthday before."

Dudley lowered his head in shame. He was never going to be able to forgive himself for how him and his parents treated Harry while he was growing up. He hated his parents for raising him to be hateful bully. The best thing that ever happened to him was the dementor attack.

Draco got up and slowly approached his cousin. Stopping in front of Harry, he held out his hand. " I'm sorry about the past, I just wanted to be a part of your life, even if I had to be a bastard."

Harry looked into Draco's intense eyes. Dropping his hand so he could clutch Sirius' hand, he leaned forward to hug Draco. Harry flushed red at his actions but he couldn't stop himself. Like Sirius and Remus, he felt safe and protected with Draco.

" Why am I hugging you?" asked Harry in a small voice.

Sirius chuckled at the look of shock and adoration on Draco's face. " Draco is a dominate Veela and your cousin. My guess is he makes you feel safe."

Harry sighed and nodded his head. This submissive business was starting to get very awkward. " M'sorry" Harry said into Draco's neck.

Draco laughed and hugged his cousin back. " Don't be, I like it. Anytime you need a hug, cuddle or the need to feel safe, come and find me."

Harry had a great first and sixteenth birthday. His actual birthday wasn't until the following day but they would be thousands of miles away by then. He was a bit embarrassed over his need to cling to his dominate relatives, but they assured him that they understood and didn't mind. At one point he was huddled against, Lucius mesmerized by the mans hair. He had to sit on his hands to keep from touching the silky blond locks.

Harry had gotten a lot of wonderful presents. He got a whole new wardrobe both wizard and muggle from Narcissa and Lucius, Draco got him the newest racing broom on the market, Dudley got him an iPhone, Severus got him a beautiful leather pouch fully equipped with healing potions ( which Severus pointed out that he would probably use up before summer was over), and Sirius and Remus got him dragon skin boots and matching dragon skin coat. There was also more presents from his others relatives, including a communication mirror from his grandfather. The note attached said ' for when you are ready'.

Harry was having a wonderful evening until an owl showed up with a howler from Dumbledore. Sirius growled as the  howler went off in front of him.

" I am very disappointed in you Sirius. Myself along with Harry's friends have been trying to get in contact with him. You should not have removed him from his loving aunt and uncle. There will be a party tomorrow for Harry at the Burrow and you will be bringing Harry. I am not asking you to bring Harry, I am ordering you. After the party, I will personally be returning Harry to his aunt and uncles home. I will see you boys tomorrow at 6." Dumbledores voice boomed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Sirius threw his head back with a bark like laughter. He sobered up when he spotted his godson curled up on Severus' lap, head inside the mans robe. Severus was wide eyed, staring at the head that was buried in his robe. Harry had been sitting with Draco until Dumbledore went off, the scared boy flew off the chair and onto his lap. 

Sirius got up to rescue Severus. " Don't be scared, pup. There is nothing Dumbledore can do, we will be long gone by the time the party rolls around. There is no way he will be able to find us in America. Severus will be here spying for us and Lucius will know what is going on at the ministry. Tomorrow morning, you will be waking up to your new life."

Harry sniffled and popped his head up. He squeaked when he saw who's lap he was curled up on. " I-I'm sorry professor.  My instincts told me to run to you."

Severus sighed and awkwardly patted the soon to be submissive on the back. " It's ok Potter, I was the closest and strongest dominate to you at the time you got scared. Your instincts told you to seek safety with me." Severus tried to not puff his chest out in pride because  the submissive saw him as more powerful then Lucius.  He would also never admit it, but he enjoyed Harry on his lap. He was starting to think of Harry as a troublesome little nephew. 

Harry gave Severus a shy smile. " Thank you."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed shaking his leg. In ten more minutes it would be midnight and he would come into his creature inheritance. Sirius warned him that it would be very painful.

" Try to relax, pup. I know your scared but there is nothing you can do to stop it. We can't interfere during your inheritance, but we will be here for you. As soon as it's over we will be taking a portkey to the Quileute Reservation." Sirius was sitting in front of Harry trying to calm him down. Severus, Narcissa, Draco, Dudley and Lucius were also in the room. They couldn't help Harry, but they were all anxious and worried, and wanted to support him.

" What do you think I will be? Harry asked.

" There are so many different kinds of creatures in your bloodline that it's hard to say." said Narcissa. " I'm sure that whatever it is, you will be adorable."

Harry blushed and lowered his head. Grimacing, he brought his hand up and started rubbing at his head. " My head hurts all of a sudden, and it's so hot in here." Harry started whimpering, this must be his inheritance. Harry started to panic and his heart started to pound in his chest.

Sirius stood up and backed away from his godson. Harry magic was starting to whip wildly around him. " Don't fight it, pup. Just accept what is happening." Sirius felt so helpless not being able to help his pup. He wished he could take the pain and fear away from him.

Harry laid back on the bed and curled up into a tight ball. He tried to do what his godfather said but the pain was getting more intense. Harry squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to block out the pain. His lower back felt like a knife was being jabbed in it and his head was being split open.

Everybody ended up retreating to the hallway. Harry's magic was so intense that it was almost impossible to breath in the same room as him. They cringed as Harry started screaming and convulsing on the bed. Blood could be seen seeping out of the sides of Harry's head, hands and back. 

" His magic is like nothing I ever felt before." whispered Lucius.

Remus nodded his head. Moony was whimpering and trying to break free. He didn't like seeing his pup in so much pain.

Wind started to tear through the room, knocking things over and rattling the windows. Severus quickly threw up a shield to prevent the magic from destroying more then the room. Harry was still screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing on the bed.

" What is that coming out of his head?" asked Dudley. He couldn't believe that wizards could become different creatures. When Harry's aunt took him shopping earlier that day, he bought a few books on different kinds of magical creatures. He wanted to be able to help his cousin adjust to his new life. He got scared when he read how dominate creature could go crazy trying to claim a submissive, especially a powerful, rare , male submissive. He knew he wasn't much of a match against wizards and creatures, but he could fight better then most and he would do what he had to do to protect his little cousin.

" It looks likes ears, one on each side." said Draco. It was hard to tell from a distance because there was a lot of blood mixed in Harry's hair. The new ears were also wet and bloody.

Harry rolled onto his stomach and brought his knees up under himself. Throwing his hands up high in the air, he slammed them down hard onto the mattress and raked them down, shredding the mattress as he went and leaving blood trails.

" Damn, he must have some wicked sharp claws." mumbled Sirius.

Dudley covered his ears and closed his eyes as Harry's screaming got impossibly louder. He stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall as his cousins screams turned into a more animalistic yowling. He about hit the ceiling when a firm hand landed on his shoulder. Opening his eyes up he spotted one of Harry's godfathers, Remus, looking at him in concern.

" It will be over soon, and then we can help him." Remus felt bad for the young man. It must be horrifying for a muggle to witness a person turning into a creature.

Harry's room started to light up so bright that they could no longer see Harry. The light was so intense that they had to shield their eyes or turn away. One last long drawn out scream was heard from Harry, then all was quiet. Slowly the light dimmed enough for them to see Harry's small body laying still on the bed. As soon as the magic died down enough they rushed into the room to check on the little submissive.

" Shew, there is no doubt that Harry is a submissive." said Lucius, sniffing the air. He had never smelled a male submissive before and Harry's scent was almost intoxicating. If he wasn't already mated and related to Harry, he would be having a hard time. Lucius looked to Severus in concern. He was the only dominate here that wasn't mated or related to Harry. Draco wouldn't feel the pull or be tempted by Harry's scent since they were cousins.

Severus pupils were blown wide and his hands were trembling. Harry smelt like the sweetest ambrosia. He creature was screaming at him to claim the newly turned submissive. Severus closed his eyes and strengthened his occlumency shields.

Lucius, at seeing his best friend struggle quickly cleared the air and masked Harry's scent. " It's ok now, Severus." he said, coming to stand next to Severus.

Severus shook his head. " I wasn't expecting that." he said. " I knew that a submissives scent was the strongest right after turning, but I thought that I would be able to handle it. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't cleared the room of his scent."

" Don't beat yourself up over it. His scent was even getting to me. Let's hope that he learns to control it and soon. Harry is going to be in a lot of danger." said Lucius.

" Won't it be dangerous for Harry on a reservation full of Alpha wolves?" asked a concerned Dudley.

" These wolves have destined mates, or imprints. They won't be drawn to anyone except their mate. They will be able to recognize Harry as an unmated submissive and will be very protective of him" explained Remus.

All of them stood around the bloody and mangled bed staring down at Harry. Harry had kept his small stature of about 5'3 and was still very petite and dainty. His raven hair had grown out to his waist and was no longer trying to go in every direction. He had two fuzzy, bloody ears on the sides of his head above where his human ears use to be. It was hard to tell because of the blood, but the ears looked to be black outlined in white. The tips of Harry's fingers had small, extremely sharp claws sticking out of them. The claws stuck out about an inch from the tips of his fingers. Sticking out from above his tailbone was a long black tail, flecked with white hairs, that came to just below his knees.

" Merlin, is he a Neko?" gasped Lucius.

Sirius stood speechless. There hadn't been a Neko inheritance in over a hundred years. Neko's were mostly submissives that needed a strong dominate to protect them. Even though they were more powerful then any dominate, they were reluctant to use that power. Neko's had a very submissive nature and would prefer cuddling to fighting. A lot of Neko's were forced to mate with abusive, power hungry dominates. Neko's had a strong desire to make their mates, and everybody else happy and do what was ordered, even if they didn't like or agree with what was asked. A lot of Neko's were killed when caught in the middle of dominates fighting over them. Neko's were the most sought after and desired submissives. 

" Things just got even more complicated." mumbled Sirius.

" Indeed." agreed Severus.

-a- a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Ok, I don't know a whole lot about Neko's other then what I read in other fics. Keep in mind that this is fanfiction so I can play around and change things however I want. I don't know if how I end up portraying Neko's will be correct, but it work for me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 

Thank you for reading a reviewing. I try to answer most reviews but there are those that I read at like 2 in the morning that I don't get a chance to respond. THANK YOU!!!! 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- a-a -a- -a- 

" What if they are a danger to the tribe?" growled Paul. He didn't like the idea of housing wizards that were running from other evil wizards.

" They are family and I will not turn them away." Billy Black glared at the young wolf. " They are in need of help."

" Paul, they have a newly inherited male submissive. We will look after and protect the boy. He is going to be in great danger and it is our job as dominants to help him until he finds and mates with his dominant." ordered Sam.

Paul sighed. " I understand that and I vow to protect the submissive. I was just worried about the safety of the tribe. It's bad enough that we have those damn bloodsuckers living so close."  
Paul was actually looking forward to meeting a male submissive, they were incredibly rare and powerful.

" Dad has some pretty wild tales about his cousin Sirius. Also, his mate is a werewolf, a real werewolf, not a shifter." said Jacob. His dad hadn't seen   
his cousin Sirius since they were twelve, but they were pretty close growing up. Sirius would spend a couple weeks on the reservation every summer. He also couldn't wait to meet a real wizard and see magic performed.

" Wicked, do you think he will let us run with him on the full moon?" asked an excited, Seth. He never imagined that there where real werewolves.

" They will be here soon. They were going to portkey out as soon as the boy came into him inheritance." announced Billy.

The pack and Billy were gathered around the spot where the wizards and submissive where going to be portkeying into. Everybody was a bit anxious and nervous. Billy couldn't believe it when his favorite cousin had contacted him asking if they could move to the reservation. Sirius' godson was a newly turned submissive that was in grave danger. Without having to think about it, Billy agreed.

The pack jumped back as suddenly four men appeared out of nowhere. The men looked exhausted and weary. One man with long black hair was gently cradling a small body in his arms. The boy was wrapped up tight in a blanket, but you could just make out the tips of black fur.

Billy wheeled forward to greet his cousin. He was a little startled to see a long black tail hanging from the body in his arms. " Sirius, I hope everything went well?" 

Sirius smiled at Billy. It had been too damn long since he had last laid eyes on his cousin. " Everything went as well as expected. He is out like a light and probably won't wake until morning. I would like to introduce you to my mate Remus Lupin, cousin Draco Malfoy and my godson's cousin, Dudley Dursley." Sirius chuckled when he heard Dudley grumble. He knew how much the boy hated his last name and planned on changing it as soon as possible.

Billy acknowledged everybody and then introduced the pack to them. He chuckled when he noticed they were all trying to get a peek at the little submissive. 

" I can't believe how protective I already feel over him, and I haven't even gotten a look at him." said Paul.

" His scent is incredible, I have never smelled anything so amazing." added Jacob.

" What is he!" asked Sam, approaching Sirius.

Sirius smiled fondly at his presious, pup. " Once again my pup had done the impossible. Not only is he the first male submissive in probably a hundred years, but he is also a Neko."

Billy's eyes widened in shock. " I thought they went extinct." Billy may not be a wizard but thanks to Sirius, he had read hundreds of books about them and magical creatures.

Sirius nodded his head. " As far as I know, there hasn't been a Neko seen in over a hundred years. If this gets out we are going to have every Dom for over thousands of miles fighting for him. My pup couldn't handle that. He has been severely abused by his relatives since he was fifteen months old. He likes it quiet and not in the middle of chaos. Sirius looked around as he heard a deep rumbling coming from all around him. Every wolf shifter was growling at the thought of someone hurting the little submissive.

" Excuse me" asked Quil. " What is a Neko."

" Basically a Neko is part human, part cat." answered Remus, going into professor mode. " They have a very submissive personality and share a lot of traits and behaviors with real cats. They are exceptionally powerful but balk at using their power, or hurting people. They will do anything to please their dominant, even if it will physically hurt themselves. They crave touch and affection and can get severely depressed and even die if denied contact. Male Neko's are bearers, meaning they can have babies. A Neko is like a diamond in the creature world. They are rare, beautiful , to have one makes you envied and powerful, and they will do anything to please you."

" The pack will make it their priority to protect Harry. Any dominant that comes after him will have to get through all of us first." proclaimed Sam. 

" Thank you very much." said Sirius smiling.

" Come on, you must be tired." said Billy. " Let me show you to the house. It isn't anything big or grand but it's a dry roof over your heads until you find or build another place. The house is next to mine so we will have plenty of time to catch up. With the time difference, you must be exhausted."

The house was a small, one story house with four bedrooms, a small eat in kitchen, small living room and one bathroom. It had a nice little back deck that looked out into the woods. Billy's house was the only house close to it.

" We will worry about rooms tomorrow, just pick a bed and crash. It's going to take sometime to get use to the time difference, but for now let's just catch up on as much sleep as we can." ordered Sirius.

Sirius took his godson into the smallest room. Gently, he laid him down and checked him over. Harry was out of it, not even twitching a finger. He was also too stinking cute with those little fluffy kitty ears, and angelic face.

" Come to bed, Siri. Harry isn't going to be moving for at least another eight hours." Remus wrapped his arms tight around his mate, and looked down at his  honorary godson. " Those looks, combined with him being a submissive Neko, are going to keep us very busy until he is mated."

" Don't I know it." Sirius yawned and turned into his mates chest. " I'm scared for him. He isn't ready for this; he isn't ready for a mate, and he most definitely isn't ready for sex."

Remus didn't want to freak Sirius out, but he totally agreed with him. He couldn't picture Harry in a sexual relationship, and honestly, Moony wanted to rip the head off any Dom that tried to have sex with his pup. " We will make sure that Harry gets the right mate. A mate that will love him and not the fact that he is a male submissive Neko, or the famous Harry Potter."

Sirius looked at his pup one last time, then decided to join Remus in bed. He would make sure he was awake before Harry, he didn't want him being scared in a new place.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

The pitter patter of little feet could be heard running down the hallway. Harry had just woken up and he was confused, and disoriented. He was alone in a strange room with all new scents and sounds. He could smell many safe dominants close by, and he wasn't sure who to go to. Nervously looking around, Harry swung his legs over the bed, and took off to find safety. Flinging open the door, Harry ran to the most powerful dominant he could scent.

Sirius howled as something hard landed on his gut and nuts. One minute he was sleeping peacefully in bed with his mate, and the next, he was on the floor blue in the face, in pain.

Fearing for his mate, Remus lunged out of bed with a ferrous growl, brandishing his wand. Spinning in circles, Remus looked for the attackers, but was confused when all he found was Sirius curled up like a ball on the floor, moaning. 

" What the hell happened?" asked Remus, bending down to check on his mate.

Sirius moaned and tried to answer. " Some-something attacked me, ugh, I think my nuts are lodged in my throat."

Remus tried not to laugh, getting nailed in the nuts hurt like a bitch. Sniffing the air, he lunged to his feet when he picked up the sweet scent of a male submissive.  
Looking around, he started to panic when he couldn't find Harry. Harry must have woke earlier then they expected and ran to them for safety. Remus checked every corner and under the bed, no Harry. Running down the hall, his heart plummeted when he saw Harry's bed, and room was empty.

" Sirius!" bellowed Remus. " Harry is missing."

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -- -a- 

Jacobs eyes snapped open when he felt something press up against his side, and he heard a feint sniffling. Flicking on his bedside light, he spun around ready to attack the intruder. He stopped mid growl when he was confronted with huge, glowing, emerald green eyes and black and white furry ears that were drooping down. The eyes were leaking tears, and a big bottom lip was hanging out, trembling. Instantly every protective bone in Jacob's body went on red alert. This was his cousins little Neko godson, the male submissive. The poor kitten was terrified and lost.

" Hey there little one." Jacob slowly reached out to pet and comfort the little submissive, but was saddened when he squeaked and scooted away. 

Harry was scared, he didn't know where he was at, or who's bed he was in. He bolted when the first dominant screamed at him, and he ran as fast as he could out of the house. He picked up the scent of another dominant close by and snuck into his house. This time, instead of pouncing on the bed, he quietly climbed in and settled against the side of the large dominant. He felt horrible that he hurt the first dominant, he hoped that he wasn't going to get punished for it. This new dominant was large and smelled like family. Hopefully this Dom would protect him if the other came searching for him.

Jacob sat all the way up and adjusted the blanket around his lower half. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and he didn't want to frighten the little one.  
Spreading his arms wide open, Jacob waited. He only had to wait a second before he had a lap full of crying submissive.

Harry was terrified as the large hand came towards him. He didn't want to be hit again, he just wanted to be a good boy. He cried out and pounced on the dominant when he opened his arms up to him. Harry clung to the large body crying, and trembling.

Jacob started to rock the distressed submissive, whispering words of comfort. He had no clue how the little one ended up in his bed, but he was sure that his cousin was going crazy looking for him.

Harry started to purr as a large hand settled between his ears and started to scratch. He tilted his head back so he could get a good look at the handsome Dom. The Dom was massive at almost 7 feet, and was rippling with muscles. He had short spiky black hair and warm brown eyes. He had the strangest tattoo on his arm that Harry just had to trace with his finger.

Jacob chuckled as the little submissive checked him out. " You are adorable." he said under his breath. He pulled back to look between them when he felt something tickle his bare stomach. He was shocked to find a black and white tail twitching back and forth.

" Alright kitten, we have to get you back to your godfather before he looses his mind with worry." said Jacob, trying to scoot out of bed.

" Siri!" said Harry, looking around for his godfather. His ears were twitching back and forth trying to hear his godfather. He pouted when the big Dom stood up and moved away from him. Wasn't he being a good boy? Why was the Dom leaving him?

Jacob grabbed a pair of shorts from off the floor and quickly pulled them on. He turned to find the submissive sitting in the middle of his bed, eyes tearing up, bottom lip out and ears handing down at the sides. It was one of the saddest most pathetic sites he had ever seen.

" None of that kitten, I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to get dressed before taking you back to my cousin. I don't think Sirius would appreciate me showing up at his house, carrying his beloved and adorable godson in only a pair of underwear." Jacob strode back to the bed and scooped up the pouting kitten. He smiled when the boy wrapped his arms tight around his neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

Harry felt much better now that he was once again in the Dom's arms. This Dom was very strong and powerful, but he was also very kind and gentle. " Where's Siri and Remi?" he asked softly.

Jacob had some difficulty sliding on his beat up old, but favorite sneakers while holding the small boy. " They are in the next house over, probably tearing it apart looking for you."

" Uh oh" eeped Harry.

" Uh oh, what do you mean, uh oh?" asked Jacob, curiously.

" M'think I hurt Siri in the boy parts when I pounced on the bed. He screamed and fell out of the bed, and I got scared and took off. I smelled you and hoped that you would protect me. I'm Harry, but don't tell anyone because their not supposed to know that I'm here. I'm going to get a new name. Do you know a good name for me? I have only ever been Harry, but I always thought it was a bit of a funny name. Do you think it is a funny name? I like Orion, like my godfather. Do you like Orion? Do you like your name? What is your name?"

Jacob chuckled and shook his head as the little one rambled on, and fired off one question after the other, without taking a breath. Gently, he covered the tiny mouth with his much larger hand and looked into the sparkling emerald eyes. " My name is Jacob Black, and I like my name fine. All my friends call me Jake for short. I like the name Orion, I think it fits you. Harry, is a bit of a funny name, makes me think of a big hairy monster." Jacob made a growling, howling sound.

Harry giggled into Jacob's neck, this Dom was funny too. " Can I be your friend too, and call you Jake?"

Jacob stepped outside to see every light on in his cousins house. He knew they were tearing the place apart looking for the kitten. " You better be my friend and call me Jake. What's even cooler, since your my cousins godson, that makes us something like cousins too."

Harry pulled back to look into Jacob's eyes. " Your my cousin? That's so cool, I now have three nice cousins." Harry dropped his eyes and fidgeted in Jake's arms. " You won't hit me will you?" he whispered softly.

Jacob hugged the submissive tighter to him. How could he fall in love with someone so fast? " Never kitten, and if anyone does hit you, you tell me and I will eat them." Jacob smiled when he heard the kitten giggle. " Kitten, you are safe here on the reservation. Nobody will hit or hurt you here."

Harry sighed, he liked the sound of that. " I promise I will be a good boy."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. He had a feeling that was going to be one promise Harry was going to have a hard time keeping. Underneath that shy innocent exterior, lurked a hyper, mischievous kitten. He had a feeling that he was going to keep every Alpha on their toes.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Jacob walked into the house to find four men in various states of undress, frantically searching for the kitten. " Lose something, did we?"

Sirius was beside himself with fear, his submissive godson was missing. He had tried a point me spell, but it didn't work.  
How did this happen? Harry should have been out of it recovering from his inheritance for at least another three hours. He didn't mean to frighten him away when he yelled. He was just shocked, and in a lot of pain when Harry pounced on his nuts.

Sirius almost fell to his knees when he saw his godson safe in Jacob's arms. " Merlin Harry, you just can't go running off like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sirius, immediately regretted his outburst when he saw the look of fear on his pup's face. How could one tiny boy tear your heart out of your chest, and stomp on it with just one look?

Sirius took a deep breath and approached his pup. He was a bit surprised when Jacob started growling at him. " Jake, I'm not going to him."

Harry lunged from Jacob's arms and into his godfather's, when he opened his arms for him. " M'sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I didn't mean to run away. I was scared and couldn't stop myself. Will I always be such a baby?" Harry was frustrated with himself because he could no longer control his instincts. He was never an outgoing kid before, but he was never this weak and submissive.

" Oh pup, your not a baby. Things will get easier as soon as you settle and find a mate. You need to get use to the new you, you won't always be scared." Sirius reassured him.

Remus came up and rubbed Harry on the back. " Since we are all awake, I will make us some breakfast. Jacob, why don't you stay." Jacob quickly agreed, never one to pass up free food.

Sirius set Harry on his feet and kissed him on his head. " I will be right back, I need to get dressed."

Harry started to nod his head when he spotted a black shadow out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to move away from it, but screamed when it followed him. He span in a circles trying to get a better look at it, but it stayed behind him, following him. " Siri" he screamed. " It's gonna get me."

Sirius tried his damnedest to not laugh at his godson, who was trying to run away from his tail. Unfortunately, the other men in the house didn't have such restraint and were howling with laughter at the sight.

Sirius grabbed his godson who was making himself sick by spinning in tight circles. He felt bad when he noticed how truly scared his pup was. " Easy pup, it's only your tail."

Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at his godfather. " I have a freaking tail?" Harry reached down and grabbed the black thing that had been chasing him. " How the hell did I get a tail?"

Sirius chuckled. " You came into a Neko inheritance last night. Not only do you now have a tail, but you also have adorable kitten ears."

Harry's mouth fell open, dropping his tail, he started patting his head, feeling for his ears. Harry squeaked when he felt the furry appendages on top of his head. Harry's tail wrapped itself around his leg, and his ears fell to the side. " Uncle Vernon was right, I really am just an ungrateful freak." Harry said sadly.

Dudley rushed to Harry's side and pulled him into his arms. " I never want to hear you mention that bastards name again. He was nothing but an abusive, bully who deserves to rot in prison for what he did to you. My mother was a vindictive, spiteful bitch, who took out her jealousy of your mom on you. You are not a freak. Harry, I'm jealous, I wish I could be like you. I think your ears and tail make you look adorable. Just think of what those sad puppy dog eyes, and droopy ears can do to your Dom. Your going to have him wrapped around your little finger."

Harry sniffled and leaned into his cousin.  
" I'm so glad your no longer mean to me and wanna hurt me. I never liked playing Harry hunting."

Jacob's eyes darkened and a deep snarl rumbled from his chest. He didn't like hearing that anyone hurt that sweet kitten.

Dudley cringed and lowered his head. " I will never be able to apologize enough to you for how I treated you. I know it isn't an excuse, but it was how I was raised. I didn't know any better at the time. I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Harry kissed Dudley on the cheek. " But I do forgive you, Big D." Harry giggled when Dudley went to muff up his hair.

-a- -a- -a-a-a -a- -a- -a-a- -a- -a- 

Harry was holding hands with his godfather skipping along as they explored the reservation. It was so pretty here in Forks Washington. Everything was green and lush, he couldn't wait to explore the woods. He was shaking with excitement at seeing all the huge trees to climb. He couldn't wait to sink his new claws into the bark and scale the large trees. He didn't tell Siri of his desire, he didn't think he would allow him to climb a tree.

Sirius stopped to talk to his cousin Billy. He felt his pups hand slip from his, but he didn't think much about it. Harry was allowed his freedom, as long as he didn't wander too far. Turning to check on him, he shook his head as he saw him stalking a butterfly, tail straight out behind him, twitching.

" He really is cat like, isn't he?" chuckled Billy. Harry had to be the most adorable creature that he had ever seen.

Sirius looked back to Billy and laughed. " He really is. Did Jacob tell you about this morning?"

Billy laughed. " I wish I could have seen Jake's face when he found Harry in bed with him."

" Well, he scared the shit out of all of us. His Dom is going to need the patience of a saint." said Sirius.

Harry looked at his godfather, and the nice man in the wheelchair. Sighing, he looked up at the big tree he was standing under. He could feel his claws retracting, begging to be allowed to scale the tree. Harry looked back to Sirius again and smiled when he saw that they stepped into the house. This was his chance, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his claws to pierce the tree. It felt so amazing when they sank into the bark. Looking up, he easily pulled himself up and started climbing the large tree. Before he knew it, he was more then halfway up and perched on a thick branch. He loved being up so high, he felt happy, and free.

Sirius stepped out of the house holding a drink. Looking around he felt fear rise up in his chest when he didn't see Harry. He had only been gone a moment, just long enough to grab a drink.

" Everything all right, Sirius?" asked Billy.

" No, I don't see Harry." Sirius was trying not panic, Harry couldn't have gone far. Scanning the field and tree line, he was disheartened to see that his pup was nowhere to be seen. 

" Harry' bellowed Sirius. Listening carefully, he cursed when he didn't get a response. Pulling out his wand he cast a patronus to Remus.

Harry could see and hear his godfather, but he didn't answer. He was scared if he was caught, Sirius would punish him. Looking down, he grew a bit dizzy when it dawned on him exactly how high up he was. He loved heights, but he felt more secure when he was on a broom. Leaning forward, he tried to climb down , but froze in fear. What if he fell?

Remus, Draco, Dudley and a few of the pack members came running up to Sirius. Remus couldn't believe that they had already lost Harry, again.

 " I turned my back for one minute and he was gone." cried Sirius. A thousand scenarios started playing out in his mind, all involving a large brutish Dom, forcing his pup to mate with him.

Everyone split up and started calling, and searching for the missing submissive. All the pack had showed up, desperate to find the little one.

Seth caught the scent of the submissive around one of the largest trees in the area. Seeing the scratch marks in the tree, he slowly followed them up until he spotted a black, twitching tail, over a hundred and fifty feet in the air. Cursing, Seth let out a loud whistle letting the rest know that he had found the submissive.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

I was busy this weekend so I didn't get to answer all the reviews,, I'm sorry. Thank you all who took the time to review. You gave me the inspiration to get this next chapter out so fast. Please keep it up.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- /a- -a- -a- -a- 

" Harry, get down from there, now." bellowed Sirius. He was on the verge of hyperventilating. His pup was at least a hundred and fifty feet up a tree, and stuck. He could just make out the small, distressed yowling sounds Harry was making.

" Don't upset him more, he could fall." stressed Remus. How the hell were they going to get Harry safely down from the tree?

Harry was clinging to the tree in desperation. His nails were dug in so deep, they were starting to hurt and bleed. He wanted his godfather, he should have never left the safety of his arms. Harry clenched his eyes tight as another wave of dizziness swept through him.

" He's going to fall." yelled Draco. He could see that Harry was swaying in the tree.

" Can't you fly on a broom up to him, and rescue him?." asked Dudley. Dudley's heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't lose his cousin, he had come to care a great deal to him. 

" Draco, please tell me that you brought your broom?" begged Sirius.

Draco bit his bottom lip and shook his head no. " Mom said that I wouldn't need it in the muggle world. Harry has his in his trunk, but he has it warded in parsletongue." 

" Fuck" growled Sirius. Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated. It had been a long time since he had released his wings. Even though he had wings, they weren't meant for far flying or carrying passengers.

Remus was quickly casting cushioning charms on the ground in hopes of lessening Harry's impact. If Harry fell, he would still be gravely injured, even with the charms.

Sirius was having a hard time getting to Harry because of all the foliage. Finally he was able to settle on a branch above Harry's. His pup was extremely pale looking and was almost in shock with fear. " Pup, can you hear me?"

Harry jumped when he heard his godfather's voice. He was just able to catch himself before he tumbled out of the tree. " S-S-Siri?" he cried.

Sirius almost died when he saw Harry almost fall. " Harry, can you please open your eyes?" 

Harry carefully shook his head no. There was no way he was going to open his eyes and remind himself of how high up he was. He was going to pretend that he was already safe on the ground.

Sirius cursed. " Please pup, you have to get out of the tree."

Harry whined when he heard the fear in his godfathers voice. Once again, he majorly fucked up. " I'm s-stuck." he whimpered. " Please help me."

Sirius looked at the branch Harry was clinging to. There was no way that it would hold his weight too. Scratching his head, he tried to formulate a plan. There was no way that he could safely levitate Harry down from this height. Apparition was out because Harry didn't know how, and there was no room for him to turn. His wings weren't strong enough to carry them both. Harry was in a bad and dangerous situation.

Harry was now crying. " I-I'm scared Siri. My head is spinning, I don wanna fall." Harry was taking large gulps of air, breathing was becoming impossible. 

Sirius recognized the signs of Harry having a panic attack. " Harry, I'm begging you, please calm down. I promise we will get you safely down. I'm going to fly down to Remus to see what he has to say."

Sirius quickly flew back to the ground where everyone was gathered around. " We need to think of something fast. He's having a panic attack and is going to pass out. Please tell me you have a plan." Sirius begged Remus.

" I don't know, Sirius. I can't think of any safe way to get him down. We need to get a calming draught into him to calm him down." stressed Remus.

" I'll get one" offered Draco. Draco took one last longing look at his cousin up the tree, then took off for home.

Seth started to shuffle his feet nervously. He had an idea, but he knew the pack would freak out on him. " Guys. I-I have an idea on how to get Harry down."

" No Seth, we can't call the fire department." snapped Paul.

Seth growled at the larger shifter. " Just because I'm the youngest, doesn't mean I'm stupidest. I have an idea on how to get Harry easily and safely out of the tree. But your not going to like it."

Sirius turned pained eyes to the youngest wolf. " Please, please tell me. I will do anything to get my pup down." All eyes looked up when Harry made a loud yowling sound and pieces of bark fell at their feet. " We don't have much time. If he falls, he will die."

Seth looked at Sam and gulped. He knew his alpha wasn't going to agree with his plan. " The Cullen's, the Cullen's could easily get Harry." Seth flinched as his pack started growling at him.

" The Cullen's are not allowed on our territory." snapped Sam. He could not believe that Seth was suggesting that they allow those bloodsuckers on the reservation.

" Who the hell are the Cullen's?" asked Sirius. " I don't care what your issues are with them, if they can save my pup, I want them here."

" The Cullen's are a coven of bloodsucking vampires." snapped Paul.

" Vegetarian vampires." corrected Seth. " They only drink animal blood, and they are very nice. Dr Cullen is the best doctor at the hospital. He was awesome when he treated my broken leg before I became a shifter."

Sirius stood there in shock. " Really, your going to let my pup die because your prejudiced against vampires?"

" We have a treaty with them. They are not allowed to cross our land without the alpha's permission." said Seth. He was nervously avoiding Sam's glare. 

Sirius turned to Sam and pointed his wand at him. " Call them now!" he growled. " 

" I will call them." said Billy. " Seth is right, the Cullen's can save Harry. I may not like the Cullen's, but they won't hurt him or us." Billy ignored Sam's growling. Sam may be the pack alpha, but he was a tribe Elder. His word overrides Sam's.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Emmett was bored. Bored didn't even begin to describe what he felt. Earlier, the girls drug Edward to Seattle to do some shopping. As bad as he wanted a mate, he thanked god everyday that Rose or Alice wasn't his mate. All they wanted to do was shop, and they drug poor Edward with them, the schmuck! He understood that the Rose was Edward's mate and he wanted to make her happy, but come on, you had to draw the line somewhere. Take Jasper for example, he didn't feel the need to follow Alice everywhere like a love sick puppy. No, he was currently upstairs engrossed in another totally boring war movie. Esme needed some art supplies so she went with the girls, and Carlisle was at work. And here he was, bored, bored, bored and bored.

Emmett groaned and rolled off the couch when he heard the phone ringing.  
"Emmett's Vampire Crematorium. You stake em, we bake em. Emmett speaking." answered Emmett. Emmett chuckled when he heard Jasper mumbling about stupid, bored vampires from upstairs.

Two minutes later Emmett hung up the phone looking slightly shocked.

" Do you think it's a trick?" asked Jasper coming into the room. He had heard the entire conversation and found it a bit hard to believe.

Emmett shook his head. " Naaa, not with Billy calling. They really need our help to get some human out of a tree." Emmett chuckled, finally something fun to do. If he was lucky, maybe one of the wolves would want to wrestle him.

" Well I'm coming with you." Jasper wasn't worried about the wolves hurting Emmett. He was more worried about unleashing a bored Emmett on the unsuspecting shifters.

Five minutes later Jasper and Emmett came walking out of the woods and approached the group of people huddled under a giant tree. Emmett laughed and cracked his knuckles when he heard the wolves growl at him. If he had to pick, he would want to wrestle Paul. He looked like he wouldn't be afraid to break the rules and wrestle dirty.

Billy rolled up to the two male vampires. " Thank you for coming." Billy pointed up the tree. " He has been stuck up there for close to an hour, and he isn't doing so good."

Emmett followed Billy's finger and let out a whistle. " That is impressive! How the hell did he get all the way up there."

" My godson is a very special boy." answered Sirius. He could smell that this vampire was an unmated dominant and it was making him very nervous.

Emmett stared at the guy with long black hair. He could tell that this man was not completely human, but he couldn't tell what he was. " Ok, I will just climb up there and get him down for you."

No!" screamed Sirius. " Not you, him." Sirius pointed to the blond vampire. This vampire was already mated, he wouldn't try to claim Harry.

Emmett tried not to pout, he really wanted to be the hero. There was also a lovely smell coming from up the tree and he wanted to investigate it.

Jasper took a step back, shaking his head. " I can't" he said. " I struggle with my bloodlust and if he is bleeding........."

Sirius dropped his head in defeat. He didn't want the Dom near his pup, but it was better then Harry being sucked dry. " Please be very careful with him. My godson has had a tough life, and he has been hurt bad. He also isn't completely human, so don't let his appearance shock you."

Emmett lifted one eyebrow and stared at the strange man. " Ooooook, got it!" Emmett turned to the tree and in a blink of an eye, he was up it.

Emmett's nostrils flared when he picked up the scent of a male submissive. In all his years, he had never come across a male submissive. Now he knew why the strange man didn't want him near his godson. Emmett's vampire was purring in delight at the thought of finally finding a mate. Emmett swallowed the venom that had pulled in his mouth and focused on his job.

" So, how's the view from up here?" called out Emmett.

Harry screamed and wrapped his arms tighter around the branch. He didn't recognize the Dom's scent or voice. " Please don't hurt me." he pleaded.

Emmett frowned at the kids back. With all the foliage in the way, he couldn't get a good look at him. " I'm not going to hurt you, I have come to save the day." laughed Emmett.

" Can,,, can you get me down from here?   
Please, I just wanna go home. I need my godfather." cried Harry.

Emmett scooted closer to the small body. He was a little concerned that the branch wouldn't hold. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the kid had a black and white tail. " You need to trust me if you want to get safely down." said Emmett softly.

Harry whimpered and tried to look over his shoulder. He screamed when he lost his balance and started to fall.

Emmett cursed and lunged for the small boy when he saw him fall. He was just able to wrap his beefy arm around the small waist and pull him into his chest. Emmett buried his face into the boys neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. " It's ok, I got you."

Harry clung to the massive Dom. This Dom was even bigger then Jake. Harry started to purr at the feel of being securely held in his muscular arms.

Emmett chuckled, he could feel and hear the little submissive purring in his arms. " Are you purring , my sweet?"

Harry buried his head farther into the Dom's chest. "M'sorry, I can't help it. I'm a Neko." Slowly Harry lifted his face so he could look at the Dom.

Emmett gasped when he got a look at the sweet submissive in his arms. He had never before seen anything as adorable and utterly perfect before. His gaze lingered on those mesmerizing green eyes and adorable furry ears. Having to see if they were real, Emmett reached out to touched the cat ears.

Harry moaned and leaned into the hand rubbing his ear. It didn't feel like this when Jacob was touching his ears. This felt amazing, and made his tummy tickle. Harry squeaked and blushed when he felt himself becoming aroused.

Emmett groaned when he smelt the cat's arousal. He wanted to take the little one and run. He had to have this submissive as his mate. " I must admit, little one. I don't want to return you to your godfather and those smelly wolves. I want to keep you all to myself."

Harry giggled and butted his head under the large hand, begging for more scratches. " Will you promise to never hit me?" he asked shyly.

Emmett snarled and pulled the kitten tighter to him. " Tell me who hit you, and I will rip their heads off and shove them up their......"

Harry giggled and slapped his hand over the Dom's mouth. " Language" he chided. " Eventually everyone hurts me, except my godfather, he loves me." he said sadly.

Emmett gently cupped the beautiful creatures face. " I would never, ever, ever hurt you. But I would kill anyone who did."

Harry smiled at the large Dom. " You can't steal me, I don't even know your name." Harry could already feel himself falling for the large Dom. This Dom made him feel even more safe then his godfather did.

Emmett cleared his throat. " I am the devilishly handsome and incredibly strong, Emmett McCarty Cullen, vampire extraordinaire."

Harry giggled hard at the funny Dom. " I'm Harry James Potter...." Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth and his eyes got wide. " I wasn't supposed to give my real name." he mumbled through his fingers. " Can you please forget that I said that?" Harry pleaded.

Emmett grinned at the distressed little submissive. " Said what? I didn't hear anything. You know, us vampires have terrible hearing." Emmett wasn't going to push Harry to tell his secrets. As soon as the submissive trusted him, he would tell him everything.

Harry giggled again. Since meeting Emmett, he had been doing a lot of goofy giggling. He knew that Emmett was teasing him, vampires had excellent hearing. " Alright then, my name is Orion, Orion Black." Harry moved his face closer to Emmett's and tilted his head. " Do you think I look like an Orion? Jacob said that I did, and I really like the name Orion."

Emmett wished he had a camera to capture the adorable look on the kittens face. Puss-in-Boots from Shrek couldn't come close to matching the cuteness of this little one. " I hate to agree with that smelly wolf, but I think Orion fits you."

Sirius was pacing at the base of the tree. " What the hell was taking so long? It shouldn't have taken that large Dom this long to retrieve his pup."

Jasper tried to send calming waves to the strange man, but they weren't having much of an effect. He could feel the fear and desperation the man felt for his godson. " Emmett will save him, and he won't hurt him."

Sirius stopped to stare at the blond vampire. " Orion is an unmated male submissive." he confessed.

Jasper's eyes bulged out of his head. He knew how incredibly rare a male submissive was." Jasper looked back up into the tree. " Shit!" he mumbled.

" So what do you say, can I keep you?" asked Emmett."

" Harry laughed. " I think my godfather would miss me." he whispered.

Emmett grunted. " I would let him visit you, kitten." Emmett really didn't want to let his kitten go. 

Harry giggled and tucked his head under the Dom's chin and purred. " You smell so good, I want to lick you." Harry couldn't believe what he just said, stupid instincts.

Emmett threw his head back and howled. " Ok little one, I will return you to your family on one condition."

Harry lifted his head and his ears perked up. " What condition?" he asked.

" Promise that I can see you again. I want to court you, I want to be your mate." Emmett said seriously.

Harry blushed and bit his bottom lip. " I don't think my godfather will be very happy, but I promise. I really like you Emmett, and you make feel safe."

Emmett smiled happily at the little submissive. " Well, I guess I better get you back down. First, we need to seal the deal with a kiss." smirked Emmett.

Harry opened a closed his mouth a few times. He had never kissed another person before. Harry dropped his eyes to look at the vampires soft lips. " I don't know how." he confessed.

Emmett closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't believe that this submissive was so untouched, that he had never even been kissed before. " Close your eyes and just follow my lead." whispered Emmett.

Harry fidgeted in the Dom's arms but did as instructed. He was so excited about getting his first kiss, but he was also scared.

Emmett looked at the submissive kitten and he could feel himself getting painfully aroused. He was going to need some alone time in the bathroom after this. Emmett gently cupped the back of Orion's head and lowered his lips to the little submissives. Emmett chuckled and tightened his grip on the boys head when he jumped.

Harry leaned into the colder lips and moaned. This felt nice, well better then nice, this was bloody terrific.

Emmett pulled back before the kiss could go any farther. He wanted to take it slow and not scare the little Sub by shoving his tongue down his throat.

Harry pouted when Emmett pulled back. " Wasn't I any good." he asked sadly. Ron had explained how when you kiss you were supposed to put your tongues in each others mouth. He thought it sounded absolutely disgusting at the time, but now he wanted to try it with Emmett. Harry didn't know much about sex, his relatives never saw fit to teach him. He had left the muggle school system before they started sexual education. He had never even masturbated before. His aunt said that only dirty, disgusting, bad little boys touched themselves down there, and if she ever caught him, she was going to cut his hand off. 

Emmett placed his forehead on Orion's. " You were too good kitten. I want nothing more then to ravish your sweet body, but your not ready. I want to do this right, and take it slow. I want to get to know your family so they will come to trust me with you. Family is everything kitten, if they don't like me, then you will never be truly happy with me."

Harry wrapped his arms around Emmett's thick neck. " I love my family and I don't know what I would do without them." Harry said. " I want to do this right, too."

The two creatures where so into each other that they never noticed someone ease dropping in on their conversation a few branches below.

Sirius sighed and dropped down from where he was perched. He had to admire the vampire Dom for how he treated Harry. Even Severus almost lost it when he got a whiff of Harry. He would give the vampire a chance to court his pup, but if he hurt him, he was going to decapitate the bastard and burn his body while he danced naked around the fire.

Sirius landed on the ground seconds before the vampire and Harry. Harry was clinging tightly to the vampires large body. Sirius grimaced when he noticed how much smaller Harry was then the vampire. At least the vampire could protect his pup.

Harry was reluctant to let go of Emmett. He knew that Sirius would never hurt him for climbing the tree, but he knew that he was still in big trouble. Harry also felt safe and cherished wrapped up in the vampire's steal like arms.

Sirius rushed forward and snatched his pup from the vampire. " Merlin Harry, I think you are trying to kill me."

" M'sorry." Harry cried. He tried to stop the tears, but he couldn't. He felt horrible for worrying everyone. He just wanted to climb a tree, he didn't know he would get stuck.

Emmett chuckled. " Next time you want to climb a tree, call me. I love to climb them and I will make sure you can get back down." Emmett smirked when he heard all the wolves growl at him. Maybe he could still get his wrestling match in. He wouldn't mind showing Orion just how strong he was.

Sirius looked to the vampire. " Thank you for saving my pup. I don't know how we can repay you." Sirius was giving the vampire a chance to ask to court his pup.

Emmett looked to Orion and then to his godfather. " I would be honored if you would allow me to court your godson."

" Like hell" snarled Jacob. He wasn't going to let that bloodsucker court his sweet cousin.

Sirius held his hand up to stop Jacob. Sirius stared at the vampire for a few minutes waiting for him to start fidgeting. His respect for him grew when Emmett stood straight and proud and patiently waited for him to answer.

Jasper didn't recognize his brother. Emmett had alway been immature and inpatient, but here he was acting like the powerful dominant that he was. He looked to the tiny little submissive and he could understand why Emmett had changed. He wasn't sure what kind of creature he was, but he was adorable.

" I will allow you to court Orion, but on my terms. My terms are nonnegotiable, and I will only give you one chance. Do you accept?" Sirius ignored the furious shouts and growls. He had nothing against vampires, he wasn't prejudiced. Sirius held out his hand for the vampire to shake.

Emmett didn't even need a second to think about it. He would do whatever was asked of him to be able to court Orion. He grabbed Sirius' hand and gave it a firm shake.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy and review:) Have a great day or night, wherever you are at:) I am curios where everyone is from. I'm from Delaware, USA:)

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry was sitting on the couch leaning against his godfather. He was right, his godfather was mad after the tree incident. After he was safely on the ground, his godfather had marched him home and gave him a twenty minute lecture about the dangers of climbing tree's. Even after getting stuck up the tree, and getting in trouble, he still couldn't help looking longingly out the window at the magnificent trees. He blamed his desire for wanting to climb the tree's on his Neko. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

Sirius put down the pen he had been writing with. Why the hell didn't wizards use them? There was absolutely no good reason that they continued to torture themselves with parchment, quills and ink. The wizarding world needed to step out of the dark ages and get with it. Sirius had been writing a letter to the vampire Dom, outlining his first official meeting with Harry. The courting was going to be a little difficult because of the wolves hatred for the Cullen's, and the treaty. He was going to have to look for a house on the boarder.

"What's bothering you, pup." Sirius asked after hearing Harry sigh for the eighth time.

"I'm sixteen years old and yet I act five, why?" Harry was really getting frustrated with himself. He couldn't help or stop what he said, or how he acted.

Sirius turned to give Harry all his attention. "That's true Harry, you are sixteen years old, but it's your human part that is sixteen. Your Neko is still a kitten. Your not even twenty four hours into your inheritance, it's going to take longer for everything to settle. Because of your Neko, you will always be a bit childlike, but it will get better. You have also been horribly abused and neglected, you never had a chance to be a kid. I think it's the combination of your Neko and abuse that is causing you to act the way you do. Just try not to fight it, everything will be ok."

Harry sat quietly thinking about what his godfather said. In a way it all made sense. He was never allowed hugs and kisses when growing up. Uncle Vernon would have killed him if he tried to cuddle with him on the couch, like he was doing with Siri. He wondered how different he would be if he got to grow up with his parents.

"How long will it take before I'm the old me?" Harry asked softly.

Sirius sighed and took Harry's hand in his. "You may never be exactly like your old self. There isn't a whole lot known about Neko's, and I don't even know if what is written is true. What I do know is that as a submissive, you will always want to please your mate and those you care for. You will crave touch and affection in order to thrive. Neko's have been known to die a slow, painful death if they were denied positive touches. You will shy away from confrontations, and seek out your mate to protect you. You will also keep a lot of your cat like behaviors and instincts. Everything else we are going to have to learn as we go."

Harry nodded his head and snuggled back into his godfather's side. "Do you think Emmett will take me to climb a tree?"

Sirius growled. "If I ever see you put one claw in a tree, I'm going to ground you until your a hundred and fifty." Sirius was sure he was going to have nightmares for years about Harry being stuck in a tree.

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "What if I take Emmett, and my broom, could I climb a tree then?"

"No!" Sirius said flatly. "You may never climb a tree again." Sirius knew he was being unreasonable, but until he recovered from his freight, he wasn't even going to consider Harry climbing another tree.

The pair sat quietly for a few more minutes. Sirius was reliving Harry being stuck in a tree, and Harry was fantasizing about climbing the biggest tree in the forest. The tree would be so big that it disappeared into the clouds.

"Siri, how will I be able to go out in the muggle world? I can't go out with cat ears and a tale." Harry had been trying to figure out this dilemma for the last hour.

"That won't be a problem pup, we can glamour you. I bet your grandfather can even make an amulet for you to wear that will hide your Neko attributes, and give you the appearance of human ears." explained Sirius.

Harry grabbed his godfathers arm and pulled it close to him. "Do you like Emmett?" he asked softy. He couldn't wait to see Emmett again.

Sirius moaned and let his head fall back against the couch. "Harry, I'm not going to like anyone who wants to take you away from me. That being said, I think Mr Cullen will be a good Dom for you. He looks incredibly strong, and with him being a vampire, he will be extremely protective of you. I was also impressed that he was able to fight his instincts and not force you to mate with him. I will let him court you, but I will be keeping a close eye on him."

Harry giggled. "I liked him, he was nice and funny. He also smelled really good."

" Well, that settles it then. If he smells good, then he's the one." Teased Sirius.

Harry lightly smacked his godfather on the arm. "Don't be mean." he laughed. "When can I see him again?"

"When your forty." he said between clenched teeth.

"Siri......." Harry whined.

Sirius grimaced. "I am getting ready to send him a letter, if he agrees, then you can see him tomorrow night.

Harry squealed and hugged his godfather. 

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Dumbledore was set to kill. Black should have been at the Burrow an hour ago with Harry. He had made it perfectly clear that he had to bring Harry to the party. He didn't give a damn about the party. He needed to inspect Harry for the Hallows, and see what creature he became. He had a strong feeling that Harry was submissive, and if that was the case then he was going to claim Harry for himself. With Harry as his submissive, he would be unstoppable.

Fred and George looked on as Dumbledore  started to lose his mind. They knew that Harry was extremely uncomfortable around the old man, they just didn't understand why. They prayed that their little brother was ok. Before getting off the Hogwarts express, Harry had asked them to take care of Hedwig For him.

"What do you think is up with the old man?" asked Ron, gesturing to Dumbledore. Ron had always thought there was something creepy about how Dumbledore always seemed so obsessed with Harry. He wasn't like that with any of the other students, and it just wasn't healthy.

"I think Harry has done a runner." said George.

Fred looked at his brother and nodded his head. "I agree. Sirius is now his godfather and he isn't going to let anyone hurt Harry. Besides, Harry just turned sixteen."

Ron looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

George tapped Ron on the head. "Think little brother. What happens on your sixteenth birthday?"

Ron thought a minute then his eyes widened. "Harry's inheritance. I bet he got a huge magical boost." Harry was already very powerful, an inheritance could triple that power.

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. Ron may be a good friend, but he was totally clueless about his best mate. "Ron, did you ever think it was strange that Harry stayed so short and delicate while you grew tall and and muscular?"

"Well, his family don't feed him right, do they? Harry always looks so bad after summer vacation." answered Ron. He always worried about Harry over the summer. When he could, he would send food, but Dumbledore made him stop.

"We think brother of ours." said Fred.

"That Harry came into a......." added George.

"Creature inheritance!" they finished at the same time.

"I would have to agree with you on that." said Charlie joining the secret conversation. "I don't think he came into any old inheritance either. Harry is special, and powerful. If I had to guess, I would say Harry is a submissive."

"Your shitting me" yelled Ron.

George quickly slapped his hand over Ron's mouth. "Keep it down. We don't trust the old goat, there is something not right with him."

"I don't think I have ever seen Dumbledore so mad." said Charlie, watching the old man pace in front of the fireplace. "He tried his damnedest to keep Harry from Sirius. If he really cared for Harry, then he would want to see him happy, with someone that would have his best interest at heart."

"No, he wants to control Harry." said Fred. "He has been controlling Harry since his parents were killed."

"He can't control Harry if Sirius is his guardian." said Ron thoughtfully.

"Well done Mr Weasley, Mr Weasley, and Mr Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor, each." said Severus stepping out of the shadows. He had been listening to their entire conversation. He was happy to see that Harry had some true friends. With everything that was going on, Harry could use as many as he could get.

Ron gulped and moved closer to his older brother, Charlie. Professor Snape had always scared the shit out of him.

"If you three will make an unbreakable vow, I will fill you in on everything. If not, I will obliviate you faster then what you can blink." sneered Severus.

All three quickly nodded. They wanted to know what was going on with their little brother and help.

Thirty minutes later the three Weasley men sat stunned. They didn't know what was more shocking, Harry being a submissive Neko, perverted Dumbledore or grandpa Voldemort.

"If you feel you can't handle this information, speak now and I will obliviate you." said Severus. All three men looked like they could catch flies with their mouths wide opened.

" No, no we're good, just shocked." said Charlie.

"How can we help Harry?" Ron was determined to be there for his best mate. He may have abandoned him during the Tri-Wizard tournament, but never again.

"Can we see him?" The twins asked at the same time.

Severus sighed. "I will have to contact Black, but I'm sure it can be arranged. Any letters for Harry can be given to me and I will forward them. Dumbledore must not be able to get his hands on Harry.

"I am actually transferring to a reserve in Canada, not far from Washington. I would like to be able to stop in a visit sometimes." said Charlie.

Severus nodded his head. "Let me know when and I will get you a portkey."

All conversation froze when the sound of shattering glass echoed around the room. Dumbledore was standing, chest heaving, and hands shaking. Glass shards were scattered around the fireplace. Obviously, Dumbledore had lost his temper and heaved the glass.

"Honestly Albus." chided Molly. "That was my mothers good china. How dare you come into my home and destroy my precious heirlooms." Molly never let anyone use her good dishes, except for Dumbledore, and that's because he insisted.

"I think you better go, Albus. It's obvious that Sirius and Harry aren't coming." said an irate Arthur.

Dumbledore couldn't believe how these pathetic excuses for wizards were talking to him. He was the great Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindewald, he commanded respect.

Dumbledore turned on Ron, eyes blazing with Fury. "Where is Harry?" he screamed. Dumbledore didn't miss Charlie and twins drop their wands into their hands.

"I'm sorry headmaster, I don't know. Mind you if I did, I bloody well wouldn't tell you." snapped Ron.

Both twins snorted in laughter. They would have never thought that Ronniekins would have enough balls to stand up to Dumbledore.

"Mind who you are talking to boy." growled Dumbledore, raising his wand  at the disgusting red head.

"No" screamed Molly. "You mind who YOU are talking to. You better stop pointing that wand at my son, if you want to floo home in one piece.

Dumbledore looked around the room to see every Weasley, including the youngest, pointing their wands at him. Snarling, he spun on his heals and floo'd back to Hogwarts.

Severus chuckled from where he was standing with Charlie. It seemed that Harry would have more then just three Weasley's on his side.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Jasper was shaking his head at his hyper brother. For the past two hours Emmett had talked nonstop about Orion. Orion has the cutest ears, Orion smells incredible, Orion is the sweetest, I kissed Orion, and his favorite, Orion is mine.

"What do you think his godfather's conditions will be?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope to hear something soon. I can't wait to see my little kitty again." exclaimed Emmett.

"What the hell, you bought a cat?" yelled Rosalie. Rosalie was standing in the doorway with her arms draped in shopping bags. She had been out shopping for the last five hours.

"Who bought a cat? Can I pet it?" asked Alice excitedly. She loved animals, but ever since her turning, they were terrified of her. She didn't blame them, heck she would be scared to of something that wanted to eat her too.

Jasper chuckled at his sweet mate. She truly was the love of his life. "Emmett didn't exactly buy a cat." 

"What do you mean?" snapped Rosalie. She hated it when they talked in riddles.

Emmett grinned. "I found my mate and he is a submissive Neko." He sat back and laughed at the dumbfounded looks his family was sporting.

"Congratulation, sweetie. When do we get to meet your mate?" Esme didn't want to show it, but she too was shocked that Emmett found a male submissive. She wasn't to sure what a Neko was.

"I'm waiting to hear from his godfather. Orion is special, and his godfather has some pretty strict courting rules." explained Emmett.

Edward chuckled, he had a hard time picturing Emmett courting. He didn't think Emmett even knew what the word meant. Edward's mouth dropped open when he saw Emmett replay himself saving Orion from the tree in his head. " You and Jasper went to the reservation. Do you know how dangerous that was?" said Edward shaking his head.

Esme inhaled in shock. "You broke the treaty?" She couldn't believe that her boys would be do something so reckless. They were going to have to move before the wolves came after them.

"No, they called needing our assistance in rescuing the Neko out of the tree." Emmett said smiling. He could just picture his little kitty with the big green eyes and furry little ears.

Both Edward and Jasper moaned. Jasper because he felt Emmett's emotions and Edward because he had to relive everything through Emmett. He had to admit, that submissive was to cute. He had read about Neko's but never thought he would get the chance to meet one.

"What is a Neko?" asked Esme.

As Edward and Emmett explained what they knew about Nekos, a huge black owl soared in through an open window and landed next to Emmett.

Emmett stared at the crazy bird in shock. No animal in their right mind would ever come into their house. The owl stared back at Emmett, unblinking.

" Uhm Emm, there is a note around it's leg. I think it's for you." giggled Alice. She was so excited to see an owl up close. They were regal, beautiful birds.

Emmett looked at the note attached to the birds leg, then to the birds very sharp beak. "Ok you, I will take your letter, but you better not peck me." growled Emmett. The bird continued to stare at the vampire, unblinking.

"Christ Emmett, your a vampire, it's not like it's going to hurt." said Rosalie, with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Very slowly Emmett reached out and untied the letter. He never once took his eyes off the birds beak. He may be a tough vampire, but that still didn't mean he wanted the shit pecked out of him. He was a little freaked out that the owl had yet to blink at him. He was hoping that once he had the letter the owl would fly off, but nope it never moved.

"Why isn't it leaving?" asked Alice.

"Maybe it's waiting for a reply." answered Jasper. "What does the letter say?"

Emmett tore his eyes away from the owls to open the letter. He grinned when he saw it was from his kitten's godfather. "He is waiting for a reply. It's from my kitten's godfather explaining the rules for our first date." He was relieved to see that the rules were nothing to crazy, he could easily handle them.

Alice was jumping up and down with excitement. This whole courting thing was so romantic and sweet. "What does it say?"

Emmett glanced back down at the letter. "Our first date is tomorrow night, I can set the time and place. Orion and his family will come here, since I can't go to the reservation. Sirius, Orion's godfather, wants to meet the entire family. There will be somebody chaperoning the entire time, but he said we won't see or hear him unless I break the rules."

Esme smiled at her son. She was so proud of him for handling the situation the way that he was. Most vampires when finding a mate, especially one as rare as a male submissive, would just grab them and run. "What are the rules, dear?"

"Let's see" mumbled Emmett. "Rules for the first date. 1) I am to protect Orion with my life. 2) If at anytime Orion wants to go home I am to call Sirius. 3) At no time during the date is Orion to be left alone, not even to go to the bathroom. 4) The date is to be conducted in the town of Forks. 5) I am to be in constant lookout for other Dom's. 6) Because of Orion's need for physical contact, I am allowed to touch and cuddle with him, but nothing below the waist and under the shirt. If I break   
the rule, the chaperone will make it very painful for me. 7) Kissing is allowed as long as Orion is comfortable with it. 8) We are to be back here by eleven o'clock so Sirius can pick up Orion. 9) And the number one, most important rule.......There will be no tree climbing no matter how adorable Orion begs for it."  
Emmett threw his head back and howled. It had been less the twenty four hours since Harry got stuck in a tree and he was already wanting to climb another. This gave him a great idea for their first date.

Esme patted her largest son on the shoulder. "Those are very understandable rules, especially the one about looking out for other Dom's. If Orion is found by another Dom, they could kidnap him and force him to mate. It is said that male submissives are very powerful, but their offspring will be even more so." They may not know everything, but they have been around for a long time and have traveled the world. They knew about all the different creatures that existed, including wizards and witches. If this letter came by owl, then Orion's family were wizards.

Emmett growled and his eyes turned black at the thought of his kitten being catnapped by another Dom. Orion would be safe with him, his strength was unmatched by any other vampire, and while his fighting skills weren't up to par with Jasper's, he was still damn good at it.

"I'm so excited" squealed Alice. I can't wait to meet a real Neko. Alice spun around on Emmett, wide eyed. "You need a gift, a courting gift. This means we get to go shopping."

Emmett closed his eyes and let his head crash to the table. Shopping, it always came back to shopping with them. For decades he managed to escape their dreaded shopping trips and now he was getting sucked in. He was going to turn into another Edward.

Edward laughed at Emmett's thoughts. He knew what Emmett thought about him, but he would soon realize that he would do anything for his mate, even follow her around the mall for hours being her pack mule.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

"Are you sure he is a good Dom for Harry?" asked Tom. It was five in the morning and he was laying in bed talking to Sirius on his communication mirror. Sirius had explained about Harry getting stuck in the tree and how a dominant vampire rescued and returned him safely. He was surprised that the Dom didn't just whisk Harry away.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do. I watched how he treated Harry, and how comfortable Harry was with him. He is more then strong enough to protect Harry and being a vampire, he will have the added speed, strength and hearing. He will also never need to sleep, so he can always watch over Harry." said Sirius thoughtfully.

Tom nodded his head. "I agree, he does sound like a pretty good match for my grandson. What of the rest of his coven?"

"According to Billy, a few of them have  special gifts. Emmett is incredibly strong, stronger then any other vampire, Jasper, his brother, is an empath, he has another brother that is a mind reader, and a sister that can see the future." answered Sirius.

"Impressive" muttered Tom. "They sound like a pretty powerful coven, and able to protect Harry. Let me know how the meeting with them goes and we will plan from there."

"Will do" smiled Sirius. "Will you send the chaperone?"

Tom chuckled. "He will be very eager to chaperone Harry's date and most attentive to what's going on. He won't let that vampire stick one finger out of line. I almost feel sorry for the Dom."

Sirius nodded his head laughing. Yes, that Dom won't know what hit him.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE READ:: Sorry for the late update, things have been crazy. I have some good news, and some bad news. The good news, here is the next chapter. The bad news, my updates are going to be sporadic for a while. I am a doll artist, and have been slacking. We are going on a vacation in October and I need to raise up the money to go to Universal Studios. I want to check out their new Harry potter attractions. So unless you all want to pay my way, I'm going to have to stop writing for a while. Yeah, that's what I thought,,lol. I will try to update each fic at least once a week.

I know earlier on I said I was going to change Harry and his families names, well that's just to damn confusing. I don't know why I said that, I hate fics that change the names or give them code names. I kept Orion since I already wrote it, that is all.

-a- --a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry was having a hard time controlling his excitement. In just an hour he would be leaving to see Emmett Cullen. He had spent half the day arguing with Draco, who wanted to dress him in formal clothes. 'First impressions are everything, Potter' Draco yelled at him. Well, if Emmett liked him when crying, stuck in a tree, then he was still going to like him in jeans and a nice shirt. It wasn't until after Harry shoved Emmett's letter in his face, that he gave up. Emmett's letter was simple, giving his home address, time, and instructions to dress in comfortable clothes. Emmett also stated that he couldn't wait to see Harry again. Draco still insisted on picking out Harry's shirt and styling his

Harry jumped and ran to the door when he heard a knock. At seeing Jacob standing on the other side, Harry flung the door open and jumped into his arms. "Did you come to see me, Jake?"

"Of course I came to see you kitten." Jacob brought his hand up and rubbed between Harry's ears. He chuckled when Harry leaned into the touch and started purring. "You look great, going somewhere?" Harry was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, tight silver t-shirt with Celtic symbols, hair braided down his back and a pair of silver Converse sneakers.

"Yup!" Harry said, popping the P. "I'm going out with Emmett Cullen. I don't know where we are going, but I'm sure it will be fun. Emmett is very nice and funny, he also smelled good." Harry had a dreamy, far away look on his face.

Jacob started growling and pulled Harry close to him. "I don't want you anywhere near the Cullen's. They are bloodsuckers, and dangerous."

Harry wiggled out of Jacob's arms and lowered his head, pouting. This was the first time he had to fight with his creature. Even though his Neko desperately wanted to see Emmett, it also wanted to obey a dominant that he cared about. Harry really liked Emmett and thought that Emmett could be the one. His Neko was telling him that they had to put the wishes of the dominant that was related to them before their own. Harry took a few steps back and started shaking his head, trying to clear it.

"Orion, what's the matter?" Jacob took a few steps towards Harry when he saw the pain on the young Neko's face.

Harry fell to his knees, clutching his head. The pain was so bad that it felt like someone was trying to pry it open. He didn't want to listen to his Neko, it was wrong. Jacob was his cousin and he was great and all, but he had no say in who he could date. Another strong surge of pain in his head had Harry screaming.

Sirius and Remus came rushing unto the room, in a panic. They had visions of a dominant trying to steal their pup. "What the hell is going on?" roared Sirius. Sirius fell to his knees next to his godson, looking for injuries.

Jacob was staring at Harry in horror. " I,,, I don't know. He was happy to see me, then he started shaking his head. He then fell to his knees, grabbing his head screaming." 

"Did you say anything that might have upset him?" demanded Remus. It scared him to see his pup in so much pain, he was practically tearing his own hair out.

Jacob ran through the short conversation he had with Harry. "I told him that I didn't want him to see the bloodsucker."

"Shit," yelled Sirius. Sirius grabbed Harry' arms and pinned them to his side. "Don't fight your Neko, Pup. It's ok, I give you permission to see Emmett Cullen. Come on Harry, I demand that you calm down." Sirius hated demanding something of the submissive, but if he didn't stop fighting his Neko, he could seriously hurt himself. 

Remus spun on Jacob, growling. "You tell him! You tell him that he can see Emmett, now. I don't care about your petty issues with the Cullen's, you give him permission.

Jacob's wolf was cowering at the much more powerful werewolf. Jacob knelt down and gently grabbed Harry's face. "I'm sorry kitten, you can see Emmett. Emmett is a good guy, he will protect you. Don't you remember kitten, Emmett smells good?"

Harry lay panting in his godfathers arms. "He,,, he does smell good." Harry rolled over to look at Sirius, he really didn't want to look at Jacob right now. "What happened?"

"You were fighting your creature, that can be very dangerous. What happened?" asked Sirius.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Jake said that I couldn't see Emmett. My Neko wanted to obey him, but I didn't." Harry buried his face in his godfathers stomach, crying. " I hate this, it's so unfair. It's not right to have a stupid cat inside me trying to tell me what I can and can not do. I should be able to think and act for myself."

Sirius glared at Jacob who was kneeling in front of them. "Pup, I know it's confusing now, but it will get easier."

Harry sat up and looked at his godfather with flushed cheeks and red eyes. "Easy for you to say, isn't it? Your a dominant, you can do what you want. I hate what I am. I hate that I always feel scared, I hate always needing to be pet like a freaking dog, and I hate that I need a dominant to protect me. If a bloody Dom tells me to jump off a bridge, I would do it with a smile on my face. It's sick."

Sirius tried to pull Harry into his arms, but his godson pulled away. "That's why I am going to make sure that you get a Dom who will love and cherish you. Now, unless you have changed your mind about tonight, you better go and wash your face and redo your hair.

Harry lunged to his feet and brought his hands up to inspect his now rats nest of hair. "Bloody hell, Draco is going to kill me."

As if on cue, Draco came walking in through the front door. "What the hell Potter, you look like Hagrid. Your hair! All my hard work, are you trying to scare your Dom away?" 

Harry started to nervously pull at his tail. "M'sorry, please don't be mad."

Draco sighed. "It's fine Potter, come on, back to the bathroom. I should spell it so it can't come out of the braid, even if you have five hours of vigorous, rough sex.

Harry squeaked and slapped Draco on the arm. "I'm not going to be having sex with Emmett.

Draco winked at Harry. "Not yet you won't, but by the looks of that Dom, it won't be long."

Harry sat in the bathroom as Draco fixed his hair, thinking. He had never really given sex a thought before, he had never had those types of feelings before. Would he want to have sex with Emmett,,,, someday? Draco was right about one thing, Emmett would want to have sex and mate.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. "Does sex hurt?"

Draco's hands seized up on him and he dropped the brush. Trying not to stutter, he answered. "If your partner doesn't take the time to prepare you, or if he is to rough before you are ready, then yes it can hurt, a lot."

Harry scrunched up his face trying to understand what Draco meant by prepare. "What do you mean, prepare?"

"Merlin Potter, I'm not the one who should be giving you the sex talk." snapped Draco.

" Sorry" Harry mumbled. Harry lowered his head and stared at his sneakers.

Draco sighed and sat next to him. "You never had sex, Potter?

Harry shook his head but didn't look up.

"When your ready, sex can be amazing. If your partner truly cares about you, then he will make sure that you enjoy yourself, and not be left in pain. Then again, there are those who love pain mixed with their pleasure." Snickered Draco.

Harry looked up at his cousin. "Have you ever had sex?"

Draco started fiddling with the brush in his hands. "Yes" he answered, smiling. "I have had sex a few times."

"Was it good?" Harry asked grinning.

 

Draco looked up at his submissive cousin. "It was a bloody fantastic." Draco flushed a bright red.

"Harry's mouth dropped open. "Honestly, you have had sex? With who?"

Draco chucked at Harry. "Honestly Potter, my first was when I was thirteen and it was Marcus Flint."

Harry chocked in his tongue. "Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch captain."

"The very same one. I was a bottom with him?" At seeing Harry's confused look, Draco elaborated. " There is a top, and a bottom. The bottom is the one being penetrated, and the top is the one doing the penetrating."

Harry flushed. "So,,, so that means,,, that means you let Flint stick his,,, his,,, his penis inside your......... You know?"

"What Potter, my what? My ear?" Draco chuckled as Harry started to stutter. "In order to have sex Potter, you need to be able to say the body part names out loud." Draco teased.

Harry stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped when Draco grabbed his arm. "Sorry Potter, I never knew how innocent you were. To answer your question, yes I let Flint stick his very large penis in my ass."

Harry flushed and looked away. "How did it fit?" Harry was trying not to think about Emmett's penis, but he couldn't help thinking that it was probably massive. Emmett was a huge man, didn't that mean that his penis would be huge too.

"Preparation is the key. Your partner has to use his fingers to relax your anal muscles." Explained Draco.

Harry moaned and covered his face wishing that he wouldn't have asked anything. He didn't think he would ever get the picture of Marcus Flint buggering Draco out of his head. "Please" Harry begged. "Can you just forget that I asked?"

Draco laughed, he liked seeing his cousin all flustered. Harry's innocence surprised him, he thought with all his fame, that all the girls would have been throwing themselves at Harry.

The pair looked up as Sirius walk in, "If you're done embarrassing my godson, he's going to be late for his date."

Harry eeped and jump up, he couldn't believe that it was time to see Emmett. All of a sudden he went from excited, to extremely nervous. What if Emmett decided he wasn't good enough? Harry honestly didn't think he was all that much. Why would a dominant like Emmett want him? 

Sirius shook his head at his godson, he was so easy to read. "Don't think like that, there isn't an available Dom out there who wouldn't want to be with you. Now enough of that, your chaperone is here."

\--a -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- 

All the Cullen's were sitting around the living room waiting for Emmett's future submissive to arrive. Well, Emmett hoped that the Neko would be his submissive soon. He hadn't been able to get the little kitten out of his mind all day. He had let Alice drag him to five stores until they were able to find the perfect first courting gift for Orion.

"I can't believe your going to take him there for your first date, that is not romantic at all" sneered Rosalie.

Emmett chuckled at his sister. "Wait until you meet him Rose, you will understand why I think it's the perfect place to take him. Come on, I had to rescue him out of a tree."

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun, maybe I will get Jasper to take me sometime." Giggled Alice.

"Just remember son, Orion is a male submissive and there are a lot of dominates out there who would love to claim him. Keep your eyes open and keep him safe. Also, follow his guardians rules, the man doesn't seem like the type that will play around and give you a second chance." said Carlisle. He really hoped that this worked out for his son. Even though Emmett never showed it, he could tell that he was lonely for a mate. Plus, he liked the thought of getting another son.

Emmett started growling. "No Dom is going to get near my mate, I'm more then capable of protecting him."

Carlisle smiled at his son. "I know you are, I'm just reminding you."

All the vampires turned towards the window when they heard a loud crack. They were surprised when four men appeared out of nowhere. Emmett lunged to his feet and ran out the door, stopping a few feet from his mate.

Harry hated portkey travel, it always made him feel sick to his stomach. Leaning on his godfather he slowly opened his eyes when he smelled his Dom. "Emmett!" He screamed, and jumped into his mates waiting arms.

"Real subtle Orion, what a way to play hard to get." chuckled Draco.

Harry didn't care, it felt so right being in Emmett's arms. Purring, Harry rubbed his head under Emmett's chin.

"Oh my god!" squealed Alice. "He is so adorable." Alice was having a hard time containing herself, she wanted to rub his ears so bad.

Edward cocked his head to the side. He couldn't hear anything from the other three men, and only a little bit from Orion. He had never met anyone that he couldn't hear their thought's before. It was both refreshing and concerning.

Carlisle chuckled and approached the man he figured was Orion's guardian. "Well it looks like those two are too busy to introduce us." Carlisle held his hand out to the man with the long black hair. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's sire."

Sirius took the vampires hand with a grin. "I'm Sirius Black, Orion's godfather, my mate Remus Lupin and Orion's cousin Draco Malfoy. Your right, they are a little occupied with each other."

Carlisle introduced them to his family and invited them into the house. He was relieved to see that they were comfortable being around vampires. He had met other creatures in his time and most didn't want to have anything to do with them.

Emmett carried his kitten into the house. Orion had his legs wrapped tight around his waist, and his arms around his neck. Emmett couldn't resist burying his nose in Orion's neck and inhaling.

"Where are we going?" pleaded Harry. He hoped it was somewhere fun and not some stuffy restaurant or something.

Edward chuckled when he heard Orion's thoughts. It seemed Emmett was right, he picked the perfect place to take his frisky little cat. 

"I don't think this will be a very long courting." mumbled Remus. He hated the idea of losing his pup, but he knew that Harry would be much safer with a mate. Emmett looked incredibly strong and he was already smitten with his pup. Emmett also had a close coven that would help protect Harry. It looked like Harry was finally going to get the family that he always dreamed of, and they would always stay close to Harry too. There was no way they would ever live more then a few miles from their pup.

"They do look sweet together." smiled Esme. She couldn't wait to start spoiling Orion, he was so adorable.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Alright you two, front and center. I need to go over a few rules and then introduce you to Orion's chaperone." Sirius chuckled, it was almost cruel leaving them in Tom's chosen chaperone's hands.

Emmett carried Harry to the sofa and sat down. Harry wiggled in Emmett's lap until he got comfortable. He felt so safe with Emmett.

"Before we get started, I would like to give Orion a courting gift" Emmett accepted the small wrapped gift that Rosalie handed him. Smiling at the excited kitten in his lap, Emmett handed him the box. "Please accept this courting gift."

Harry blushed and lowered his head, he wasn't expecting a gift. Harry gasped when he saw what was in the box. It was a beautiful, yet manly charm bracelet. The bracelet was gold with three charms attached to it. The first charm was of a cat with real emeralds for eyes, the second charm was a tree, and the third charm was super hero. Harry looked at Emmett and started laughing, he laughed so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I love it, I will now never forget how we first met."

Emmett beamed at his future submissive, he loved hearing the boy laugh. He was so worried that Harry would think that the bracelet was to girly. "Here, let me put it on you." he said softly in Harry's ear.

Harry shivered at the feel of Emmett's breath on his ear and neck. Harry shyly held out his hand and bracelet. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the dangling little charms. After Emmett clipped it on, Harry dangled it over his face and stared transfixed at the charms. Harry gave his hand a shake and watched the charms dance in front of his eyes.

Rosalie started laughing. "He's just like a real cat batting at a toy." She smiled fondly at the Neko, she wasn't expecting to like Orion this much. It normally took her a long time to warm up to new people. After what her ex did to here, she wasn't very trusting.

Emmett howled with laughter at his kittens antics. Orion was so into the dangling charms that he wasn't even aware of what was going on around him. Emmett lightly tapped Orion on the nose to get his attention. "Come on little one, let's listen to what your godfather has to say so we can get going."

Harry blinked owlishly at the large Dom, then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best gift! I'm never going to take it off."

It warmed Sirius' heart to see his pup so happy and carefree, he was going to have to send this memory to Tom. "I know I listed the rules in the letter, but I just want to run down a quick review." said Sirius.

Harry had a really hard time concentrating on what Sirius was saying. All he wanted to do was play with his bracelet, he had never had any jewelry before. 

Emmett had to keep nudging Orion to get him to pay attention to his godfather. Orion's attention kept drifting back to the bracelet around his wrist. First thing tomorrow he was going to go and buy a small silver bell to go on the bracelet. He knew Orion would love the soft tinkling sound.

"Now, your chaperone will be invisible unless Orion is in danger or your hands wander where they don't yet belong." said Sirius throwing a warning glare at Emmett.

Emmett brought his hands up to where Sirius could see them. "I really like Orion, I won't do anything to ruin my chances to make him my mate." he said honestly.

Sirius smirked and snapped his fingers. Emmett growled and pulled Orion tighter to him. In front of him stood the ugliest creatures that he had ever laid eyes on. It was brown, stood about three feet tall, had large eyes, long nose and bat like ears.

"This is Dobby the House Elf. He may look weak, but house elves have very powerful magic, I wouldn't get on his bad side if I were you." said Sirius.

Dobby sized up the vampire that was growling at him. This was the Dom that thought he was good enough for his Harry Potter. "You is not be growling at Dobby. I is Orion's friend and I will not be letting you touch him in his special places. You is going to be minding you's manners."

Edward couldn't take it, he damn near fell of his chair laughing. He had no doubt that this creature was powerful and could protect Orion and his 'special place'. It was incredibly funny to see the look of shock on Emmett's face.

"Be nice Dobby." scolded Harry, "Emmett would never hurt me." Harry smiled at his little friend, Dobby was always there for him.

Emmett was speechless, what did you say to a creature like Dobby? Emmett cleared his throat. "I promise I won't do anything to your friend, until he is ready."

Dobby stared at the very large vampire. "Dobby is watching you." And with that Dobby snapped out.

Remus chuckled at everyone expressions. " You won't see or hear Dobby unless it is needed. Go and enjoy yourselves and don't be late getting back."

Harry jumped up and gave his family a kiss on their cheeks. Even though he was excited to go out, he was a bit nervous leaving his family. "I promise we will be back, and I will be very careful."

Dobby popped back into the room. "Dobby be keeping close eye on my Orion." and very quickly popped back out again.

Emmett chuckled at the insane little creature. "I think I could come to like that crazy little dude." Emmett took Orion's hand. "You ready, my jeep is waiting." Harry looked back at his family and waved them goodbye.

Sirius leaned into his mate and sadly watched his pup leave for his first date. "I'm not ready for this. I just got him, I'm not ready to lose him already."

"If they end up mating, your always welcome here. Like Harry, you will become family." Carlisle said softly. He didn't know Orion's story, but he picked up on some concerning signals. He could tell that Harry had a hard life, he could see it in his eyes.

-a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- -a- --a -a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry loved Emmett's jeep, it was loud, fast and the tires were jacked up, he loved sitting up high. They had been driving for about ten minutes, Harry tightly clutching onto Emmett's hand.

"I thought you had two cousins?" asked Emmett curiously.

"I do, well three counting Jake." Harry started to giggle. "I think my cousin Dudley is the imprint to the female shifter."

"Leah! Your kidding me? Well let's hope she is less grumpy after getting some." snickered Emmett.

Harry squeezed Emmett's hand tight, but still laughed. "Don't be mean, she has been nice to me. I think she really likes Dudley too, she followed him around most of the day until she finally asked him if he wanted to take a walk with her. I think they make a cute couple."

"Not as cute as we do." Emmett winked at his kitten. "Look, we're here."

Harry looked out the window and squealed in excitement. "A fun zone, I always wanted to go to one. Dudley and his best friend Piers always got to go, but uncle Vernon would lock me in my room."

Emmett gripped the steering wheel tight enough to hear it start to crack. He was afraid to learn the truth about Orion's home life. He had a feeling he was going to be killing some humans.

Harry linked his arm in Emmett's as they walked into the fun zone. Harry stopped just inside the door and just stared, unblinking. "Wow," he said breathlessly. The fun Zone was incredible. There were games, bowling, inflatables, slides, trampolines and one side was nothing but different sizes of rock climbing walls. Harry started trembling at the thought of being able to climb. "It's not a tree, Siri said that I couldn't climb trees, but these aren't trees. I'm not breaking the rules."

Emmett laughed at Orion, he looked like a dog that just saw a squirrel. "Nope, not trees. These are one hundred percent safe and you will be wearing a safety harness. You can climb all night if you want to."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement while a man in his early twenties rigged him up in a safety harness. He didn't like being touched by a stranger, but his excitement over climbing the rock mountain won out over his discomfort. Looking up, he started giggling at how high the mountain was. He couldn't wait to get climbing.

Emmett chuckled at his little kittens excitement. "Race you to the top" he joked.

Harry looked to the large Dom, then back up at the mountain. "Your on." he giggled, eyes shining in excitement.

Emmett shook his head. "No claws allowed."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. "Ok then, no vampy strength." he whispered so only Emmett could hear.

"You got it." grinned Emmett. "If I win, you have to give me a kiss." Emmett missed the look of shock the guy harnessing Harry gave him.

Harry blushed bright red. "O,,, ok" said Harry breathlessly. "Umm, if I win, you have to take me exploring in the forest."

Emmett smiled, "No tree climbing though, I do believe that is number one on your godfathers, do it and I'll kill you, list."

Harry giggled, "got it, no tree climbing." Harry shyly smiled at the large Dom. He was falling fast and hard for Emmett. He prayed that Emmett felt the same way about him. He didn't think he could take getting hurt again. 

The rock climbing worker knew of the Cullen's, and he was shocked to hear that Emmett was gay. Raking his eyes over the small boy he was harnessing, he couldn't blame him. He never checked out another dude before, but this kid was just adorable. There was just something about this kid that drew you to him. While bringing the harness around the boy hips, he let his fingers brush the boys small ass.

Harry eeped and lunged forward when the stranger groped his ass. Instantly Emmett was at his side with the workers hand in a crushing grip. Harry winced when he heard a bone snap.

Emmett was seeing red. How dare this human touch his kitten in an inappropriate manner. Emmett grabbed the mans hand with such force that he heard a bone snap. Growling, Emmett tugged the man closer to his face when he tried to collapse to the ground in pain. "How dare you touch him? I should rip your hand off and shove it up your......"

Harry laid a shaking hand on Emmett's hand. "Please Emmett, it's ok. Let's just have some fun."

Emmett looked down at his sweet little kitten, but never loosened his grip on the idiot that dared touched his future mate. "Orion, what he did was wrong. It is not, ok. You are mine and I will not allow anyone to get away with molesting you."

"Cullen, is there a problem here?"

Emmett turned to see Mike Newton hovering behind him. Not only did Mike work here, but his family owned the place, along with a sporting goods store. "This loser groped my dates ass." he growled.

Mike looked to his worker who was on his knees with tears rolling down his face, his hand was still clutched tight in Emmett's larger hand. "Is that true, Dawson?" he asked his employee.

"No,, no s-sir." stuttered Dawson. He was trying not to scream from the pain in his broken hand. He couldn't believe how incredibly strong Cullen was.

Emmett growled and squeezed the mans broken hand even tighter, causing him to scream. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. Emmett let go of the worker and grabbed Orion up in his arms.

Mike stood there with his mouth hanging open. Every girl in school had tried to hook up with the only available Cullen, but he wasn't even interested in the most popular, pretty girls. He couldn't believe that Cullen was here lovingly comforting a cute, small boy. He said that the boy was his date, he never suspected of Emmett being gay. Looking around, Mike groaned when he saw that they were attracting a crowd. "I apologize for his behavior, and I promise we will look into it. We have security cameras all over, if he did do it on purpose, he will be fired immediately. Please don't let this incident ruin your time here." Mike grimaced when he looked at Dawson's crushed hand. He was going to have to take him to the hospital.

"Emm, can we please just climb the mountain?" Harry mumbled into Emmett's thick neck. He just wanted to forget about the mess and have some fun.

Emmett looked to Newton who was helping Dawson up. "Ya kitten, that jerk isn't worth ruining our first date over. Are we good, Newton?" he asked Mike.

Mike looked back up at Cullen. "Ya, just give me a minute to get someone to cover for Dawson." Mike shifted his attention to the small boy in Emmett's arms. "Please don't let this ruin your fun. I promise that something like this won't happen again." Mikes heart melted when the cute kid gave him a shy smile.

Emmett turned Orion around so Newton couldn't look at him, he was already insanely possessive of him. Caressing Orion's neck, he asked. "Is our bet still on?"

Harry pulled back from Emmett's arms and gave him a blinding smile. "Trying to chicken out are you?"

"You wish, kitten. There is no way I'm going to lose this bet." laughed Emmett. He couldn't wait to get a taste of his submissive again.

-a- -a- -a- 

Emmett and Harry stood side by side at the base of the rock mountain. "Ok, on the count of three." said Emmett. Emmett turned to look at Orion to make sure he was ready. Emmett grinned when he saw Orion grinning back at him. "One, two......."

As soon as Emmett said two, Harry started scaling the mountain. By the time it registered to Emmett, Orion was already half way up the mountain. "Why you little........" bellowed Emmett. Quickly Emmett started climbing the mountain but he wasn't fast enough to catch Orion. By the time Emmett got to the top, Orion was sitting there with his legs draped over the side giggling, his face flushed beautifully.

"You cheated!" cried Emmett. Emmett was trying to act mad, but his silly grin easily gave him away.

Harry got to his feet laughing. Getting on his toes, he kissed Emmett sweetly on the lips. "You don't have to win a bet to get a kiss from me." he said softly.

Emmett cupped the back of Harry's head and kissed him back. Harry whimpered when Emmett ran his tongue over his. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his mouth and let Emmett's tongue in. Kissing Emmett was making Harry feel feint.

Emmett chuckled and pulled back. "Your allowed to breath while kissing." He would happily lose every contest with Orion if he got a kiss like that every time after. "What do you want to do next?"

Harry looked around in excitement. "Trampolines, I always wanted to try a trampoline. My cousin had one when we were younger, but I wasn't allowed on it."

Emmett clenched his fists tight. The more he heard, the more he worried that Orion was abused. "Trampoline it is, but I call a rematch on this mountain before we leave, and this time you count to three."

-a- -a -a- -a- -a 

Harry was having a hard time not falling asleep on the car ride home. He never had as much fun as he did with Emmett. They spent hours at the Fun Zone and they must have climbed the mountains thirty times. The trampolines were incredible, but he did scare Emmett a few times with how high he went and with all his tumbling tricks. Right before they left, Mike Newton came back and apologized again. He had reviewed the tapes with his father, and Dawson was guilty of groping Harry. Dawson was fired and Emmett and Harry were given four free passes back to the Fun Zone. Harry could not wait to go back.

Emmett caught Orion yawning for the fifth time. He could tell that his kitten was exhausted. By the tenth yawn, Orion's head was starting to bob. Reaching over, he draped his arm across Orion's shoulder and pulled him to him. Smiling, Orion rested his head on Emmett's shoulder and fell asleep in seconds. 

Emmett turned off the jeep in front of his house and gently shook his sleeping kitten. "Come on sleepy head, we're here."

Harry moaned and snuggled more into Emmett. "M'sleepy, don wanna." he mumbled. 

Emmett chuckled and pulled Orion onto his lap. "Alright kitten, I will carry you." Emmett shook his head when Orion mumbled something that even with his vampire hearing, he couldn't understand.

Emmett was met at the door by a giggling Alice. "Awwwww, look how adorable he is. It looks like he had a good time."

Emmett looked down and smiled at his little kitten. "He is one hyper little cat. He loved everything we did."

"Your five minutes early. Good job!" chuckled Sirius. Shaking his head, Sirius waved his wand over his godson and removed the glamour that was hiding his Neko features. "So, where did you take my godson?"

Emmett took a seat on the pristine white couch, but kept Orion in his lap. "I took him to the Fun Zone. They have rock climbing walls, trampolines and loads of other fun game. I don't think I have ever seen anyone as excited as him to be there."

Sirius looked sadly at Harry. "Orion has had a very hard life. He never got the chance to be a kid and have fun. He missed out on a lot."

Emmett growled. "He doesn't say much, but I got the impression that he was neglected, and possibly abused."

Sirius nodded his head and sighed. "Orion was raised by his aunt and uncle, who hated anything to do with magic."

"Did they beat him?" asked Rosalie. She was clinging tightly to her mate.

Sirius closed his eyes trying to block out the image of his broken, bloody godson. "I thought he was dead when we found him in his uncles basement chained to the wall. I didn't know a person could be so emaciated and still be alive. The only thing that bastard didn't do to him was rape him."

Esme, Alice and Rosalie cried out in shock. Edward and Jasper started growling, and Emmett clutched Orion closer to him. "That's horrible." cried Esme. "And yet, he is still so sweet and caring."

"Orion has the biggest, most forgiving heart. All Orion wants is to have a family, be loved and taken care of. He doesn't think he is good enough, or deserves love." Sirius' voice started cracking.

Esme got up and hugged a shocked Sirius. "If Orion decides he wants Emmett as a mate, he will always be loved and taken care of here.

Carlisle came walking through the front door and pierced his largest son with a glare. Edward, picking up on his fathers thoughts started laughing. "So, I had an interesting patient tonight. As soon as I introduced myself as Dr Cullen, he paled and pissed himself. Now, I got his version of the story, care to tell me yours, Emmett?"

Emmett opened his mouth to defend himself, but Harry chose that moment to wake up. "Jerk, groped ma bum." he mumbled still half asleep.

"Excuse me?" snarled Sirius. "Dobby!" he bellowed.

Dobby popped in bouncing up and down. "Bad man touched my Orion's special place. I iz going to hex em, but big vampire crushed bad mans hand." Dobby smiled at Emmett. "You iz good for Dobby's best friend."

Emmett laughed at the crazy little creature. "I like you too, little buddy."

Dobby squealed in excitement. "I iz being youz little buddy? I never bez a little buddy before." 

Sirius chuckled. "Thank you Dobby, you can go back to Tom. I will call you next time Orion needs you." Dobby waved to Emmett, then popped out.

"Is what he said true?" asked Carlisle. Dawson had a completely different version of the story.

"Every word, and Newton caught it all on tape." growled Emmett.

"He gave us free passes to the Fun Zone. I can't wait to go back. Can I go back tomorrow?" Harry begged.

Sirius laughed at how excited Harry was. " Why don't you rest up a day it two, then Emmett can take you back, if he want too."

Harry looking to Emmett with pleading eyes. He really wanted to go back, but be wasn't sure if Emmett wanted to go back out with him. He couldn't figure out why anyone would want to spend time with a worthless freak like him.

Edward quickly relayed what Orion was thinking to his brother. He made sure that Orion couldn't hear him. "You better believe we are going to go back. I still have to beat you climbing that mountain." teased Emmett. It made him sad that his kitten thought so bad about himself. Orion was amazing, adorable, perfect, sweet, and a million other good things, all rolled into one little Neko.

"Please, can I go next time?" begged Alice.

Harry sat up and smiled at Alice. "I think we should get everyone to go, it would be so much fun." Sadly, Harry lowered his head. "Jake won't go though." he whispered. "I don't think he likes me anymore." A lone tear slowly made its way down Harry's cheek.

Sirius got up and kneeled in front of his pup. "Pup, why do you think that? Jake adores you."

Harry shook his head no. "Not anymore. He doesn't like Emmett, and now he doesn't like me."

"No Orion, that's not true. Jake is just worried about you, it's in his nature to hate vampires." explained Sirius. Sirius was going to have a long talk with his cousin.

"Moony doesn't hate vampires." Harry said softly.

"No he doesn't, but Moony is amazing." laughed Sirius.

Harry smirked and hugged his godfather. "I don't wanna leave Emm, when can I see him again?"

Sirius sighed and looked to the large vampire. "Why don't you ask Emmett?"

Harry shyly turned to the vampire who's lap he was still sitting in. Emmett couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the tip of Orion's nose. "I do believe that you royally kicked my ass in rock climbing and I owe you an exploration trip into the woods." Emmett looked at Sirius and quickly added. "No tress,,, no, no tress."

Sirius chuckled. " If you promise not to climb trees, then I'm fine with you going tomorrow."

Harry lunged off Sirius' lap and tackled his godfather, knocking him over. "Thank you, thank you."

"Alright pup, you got five minutes to say goodbye to your vampire in private. I'm sure Moony is waiting to hear all about your first date." Sirius chuckled when Harry climbed back onto Emmett's lap and the large vampire carried him out of the room so they could say their goodbyes. 

-a- -a- -a- -a- 

Harry was clinging to Emmett, he really didn't want to leave him. "I feel so safe with you, wish I didn't have to go."

Emmett smiled and and kissed Orion on the cheek. "I don't want you to leave either, but soon we can be together. I really like you Orion, and I would be honored if you would be my mate. Let's just do this by the book, and get to know each other better." Emmett hated saying that, but he wanted to make Orion feel better about leaving. Personally, he never wanted to let Orion go and his vampire was screaming at him for doing so.

"Will,, will you kiss me?" Harry asked blushing bright red.

"Do you want me to kiss you, kitten?" purred Emmett against Orion's ear.

Harry swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. Emmett cupped Orion's cheek and slowly brought his lips down to his. Harry moaned and leaned into the kiss, allowing Emmett's tongue into his mouth. After a minute Emmett pulled back and started placing small kisses on Harry's cheeks, slowly making his way down to his neck. Emmett kissed, sucked and nibbled on his kittens neck.

Harry was a pile of goo, he never felt anything so intense. He was use to getting hits, kicks and whipped. He only recently got comfortable with Sirius' hugs and affection. Since his creature inheritance, he had become more affectionate and needy. At times it irritated him, but he also craved it. Harry tilted his head back moaning, he never wanted this to end.

Emmett reluctantly pulled back and subtly adjusted his hard cock. He couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was just from kissing Orion. Emmett wasn't by any means a virgin, but he had never reacted to anyone this intensely. Orion's purring and moaning wasn't helping his hard on any.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Emmett's lust blown eyes. His feelings for Emmett were starting to scare him. Whenever something good happened in his life, it was ripped away from him. " Please don't hurt me." Harry cried.

"Oh kitten." Emmett picked up Orion and held him tight. "Never, I will never hurt you, physically or mentally. I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I'm falling in love with you Orion."

"I'm falling in love with you too, and it scares me." Harry whispered.

"Don't be scared, everything is going to be fine." soothed Emmett.

Harry started crying. "Nothing ever goes fine for me. If you take me as your mate then something horrible will happen to you, I know it."

Emmett sat down on the floor with Harry clinging to him. "Nothing horrible is going to happen to me. And even if it did, I would die a happy vampire because I had you as a mate. But you don't have to worry, I'm the strongest, toughest vampire there is."

Harry giggled and laid his head on Emmett's shoulder. "I'm so glad my godfather brought me here."

"Me too kitten, me too." said Emmett.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Authors note::: please excuse any mistakes and tardiness. I have been so busy, and thanks to my husbands horrible snoring, I have been too exhausted to write. I think in the last week I have gotten 3 hours of sleep. If you hear on the news that a wife chopped her husbands head off, or stuffed his pillow down his throat while he slept...... That was me!!! Honestly, I can't even think straight I'm so damn tired. I lay in bed at night fantasizing torturing him. I think I might need professional help,,,lol.

Please make me feel better and REVIEW. Maybe getting lots of reviews will make me feel better and save my husbands life.

-a- -a- -a- 

Harry crashed to the floor with a scream. Scooting across the hardwood floor, he stopped when his back hit the wall, painfully. With tears in his eyes, Harry frantically searched the room. Harry's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, he was shaking and covered in sweat. With his knees pulled tight to his chest, Harry lowered his head and started sobbing. 

"Just a nightmare, just a nightmare." he cried brokenly. Harry grabbed his tail and pulled it into his chest, trying to comfort himself. The dream felt so real. "I'm safe, I'm safe....." he repeated over and over again.

Harry stumbled to his feet and with trembling legs, made his way to the door. Just as he was about to turn the knob, his eyes landed on the clock. Three in the morning, it was only three in the morning. Harry whimpered, he couldn't bother his godfathers at this time. Sinking back to the floor, Harry curled into a ball and started crying again. He didn't want to be alone, he was scared. He needed Sirius, Sirius would make him feel loved and safe. He couldn't wake Sirius though, not like the other night. 

Emmett, thought Harry. Emmett was a vampire so he didn't sleep. He could run to Emmett's house and he would make him feel all better. Emmett would chase that horrible nightmare away. With a yowl, Harry curled into a tighter ball. He couldn't leave the safety of the house to go to Emmett. Sirius and Remus would kill him if he left the house alone.

Harry panicked when it started to get harder and harder for him to breath. He needed a dominate. Crawling across the room on his hands and knees, Harry stopped at his trunk at the foot of the bed. Lifting the lid, he blindly searched for the gift that his grandfather gave him. He hadn't used the mirror yet to talk to his grandfather, but with the time difference he knew he would be awake. 

Clutching the mirror as tight as he could, he looked into it. It was weird looking into a mirror and not seeing your reflection. "He-hello" he called out in a tiny broken voice. He couldn't believe he was actually contacting the Dark Lord. The man had tried to kill him countless times. "Hello!" he called again.

"Harry child, what's wrong? asked Tom. He was shocked when he heard his grandsons voice calling from the mirror. Tom was trying not to panic at seeing the distraught Neko with a flushed face, puffy eyes, snotty nose and heaving chest. 

Harry started to cry even harder when he heard the concern in his grandfathers voice. He expected the man to yell at him for bothering him. He was also taken back at the mans appearance. Gone was the snake like creature, and in its place was a handsome, distinguished man with black wavy hair and crimson eyes.

"Harry, listen to me." ordered Tom. "I need you to take a deep breath and try to calm down. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is."

Harry tried to catch his breath, but they were coming short and fast. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Dammit Harry, snap out of it." yelled Tom. He hated yelling at his grandson, especially since this was the first time he had reached out to him. If Harry didn't calm down he was going to make himself sick, or pass out.

"M'sorry." sobbed Harry. He was trying to calm down, but it was hard. He was so scared.

"Harry, are you hurt?" asked Tom feeling helpless. He wanted to apparate directly to the submissive, but he knew Dumbledore was tracking his movements. He couldn't lead the old goat to his grandson.

Harry quickly shook his head no. He was scared, but he wasn't hurt. "No." he answered in a soft voice.

Tom relaxed slightly, at least Harry wasn't hurt. "Where are your godfathers, child? Is everyone ok there?" Something must have happened for Harry to contact him on the verge of a panic attack.

"S... S... Sleeping." hiccuped Harry. 

Tom looked at the boy in confusion. "Why are you crying?"

Harry whimpered, he didn't want to talk about his nightmare. "S...scared, had a nightmare." Harry sat back leaning against his trunk.

Tom breathed out a sigh of relief, thank Merlin everyone was alright. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare? It will make you feel better." Tom soothed.

Harry viciously shook his head no. "Please don't make me." he whined.

Tom gave his grandson a reassuring smile. "It's ok sweetie, you don't have to talk about it. Harry, why didn't you go to Sirius or Remus if you were scared."

Harry sheepishly shrugged his shoulders." Didn't wanna wake them." he mumbled.

"Harry, you know that Sirius won't get mad if you wake him, especially if you are scared. He loves you very much." Tom chuckled at the embarrassed Neko. "I'm glad you contacted me, child. I will always be here if you need me, even in the middle of the night."

Harry gave his grandfather a shy smile. He was feeling a lot better now that he had a Dominate to calm him, he was also starting to feel very tired. "Thank you for giving me the mirror. I'm sorry that I didn't contact you sooner." Harry looked down at the floor. "I was scared." he said barely above a whisper.

Tom cringed, he knew that he had been horrible to Harry before he got his memories back. "Child, I wasn't in my right mind before, but I'm better now. I promise that I will never hurt you again." Tom searched for a topic that would distract the Neko and relax him even more. "So, tell me about the Dom you went out with." Tom already got all the details from Sirius, but he figure it was a safe topic that would relax him.

Harry grinned from ear to ear and flushed a bight red. "He took me to a fun zone where I got to play games, jump on a trampoline and climb a huge rock mountain." Harry's tail was twitching in excitement as he described his first date; nightmare completely forgotten.

Tom chuckled, his little Neko was head over heals for that vegetarian vampire. Tom's heart melted when the little Neko let loose a large yawn, snuggled in a ball on the floor and clutched his tail in his hands. 

"And later today..." continued Harry in a sleepy voice. "Emmett's gonna take me exploring in the forest." Harry yawned again and his eyes slowly slipped shut.

Tom waited a few minutes making sure that Harry was in a deep sleep before ending the connection and contacting Sirius. Unlike Harry, he didn't mind waking up the animagus. "Sirius!" he yelled. Tom waited a minute and growled when there was no answer. "Black, get you hairy grim ass up. Harry needs you." he bellowed. Tom didn't even try to stifle his laughter when be heard a thump and then some colorful cursing. If that was how the man always woke, it was no wonder that Harry didn't want to wake him.

"What,,, Tom?" asked a bleary eyed Sirius, still mostly asleep.

"Damn your ugly when you wake!." laughed Tom. The mans long hair was knotted and sticking up in every direction and he had crusted drool in the corner of his mouth. Merlin, he hoped that it was drool. Tom quickly covered his eyes when he noticed that Black was only wearing a skimpy pair of underwear. "Merlin, put some pants on!" growled Tom.

Sirius blushed and grabbed his sleep pants from on the floor next to his side of the bed. He normally didn't sleep half naked, but Remus was extremely horny last night. He could barely pull his underwear back on after Remus was through with him. If it wasn't for Harry, he would have just slept naked. Sirius eyes widened when he remembered Tom said something about Harry. "What about Harry?" he asked frantically.

"Calm down, Harry is fine. He had a bad nightmare and got scared. He didn't want to wake anyone so he contacted me. The boy was in the middle of a panic attack and close to passing out." explained Tom.

"Shit" cursed Sirius. "Why the hell didn't he wake me?"

"Maybe because you look like that when you wake." laughed Tom, pointing at the grim.

Sirius quickly pulled a shirt on and from the corner of his eye he could see Remus doing the same. "How is he now?"

"He is fine now, but he is asleep on the floor. I think he was too scared to get back in his own bed." said Tom.

Sirius looked at the Dark Lord and nodded his head. "Thanks, I will get him and bring him back here." Sirius ran out of the room.

Tom looked to the werewolf and shook his head. "You might want to freshen the bed before putting my grandson in it. I didn't miss those scratches that your mate left on your back." Tom threw his head back and laughed when the werewolf face-palmed. 

-a- -a- -a- -a-

Harry yawned and stretched out on the soft bed. Taking a deep breath, Harry's eyes flew open when had smelled Sirius and Remus. Harry quickly sat up, looking around in confusion. How the hell did he get in his godfathers bed?

"Go back to sleep." mumbled Sirius into the pillow.

Harry was shocked to find himself in bed with Sirius. "How,, how did I get here?" Harry felt bad, he must have slept walked and woke his godfathers.

Sirius reached out and grabbed his godson around the middle and pulled him back down. Pulling him tight against his chest, Sirius pulled the covers over the two of them. "Sleep" he grumbled.

Harry purred in contentment. He liked snuggling with his godfather like this. He still didn't know how he ended up in bed with him. "Sirius." he whispered. He didn't want to wake him if he had already fallen back to sleep. Harry giggled when he heard his godfather grunt. "How did I get here?" he asked softly.

"I carried you." Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, be asked. "Why didn't you wake me, pup? You know you can come to me at any time and for anything?"

"Last time I woke you, I hurt you and you got mad. I didn't want to make you mad at me again." whimpered Harry.

Sirius sighed, he figured that was the reason. "Pup, I wasn't mad, you just shocked me. I felt bad when your grandfather contacted me last night. It hurt that you didn't come to me when you needed help."

Harry started to cry, he didn't mean to upset his godfather. "M'sorry"

Sirius tried to comfort the crying Neko. "You have nothing to be sorry for, so don't apologize."

Harry rubbed at his wet eyes. "M'sorry" he said again.

"What did I say about apologizing?" playfully growled Sirius. Before the Neko could scoot away, Sirius started to tickle him.

Harry squealed when his godfather started tickling. " stop,,,, stop." he begged. "I,,, I won't do,,, do it again." he laughed.

Remus walked in the room to find Harry thrashing and laughing hysterically on the bed. Remus cleared his throat. "I do believe someone has a day planned with a certain vampire dominate. If you want to meet him on time, you better get up and get some breakfast."

Harry squealed and lunged out of bed. Without looking back, he raced out of the room, tail flying out behind him.

-a- -a- -a- -a

Harry clung tightly to Emmett's back as they raced through the forest. Running with Emmett was more exhilarating then riding a broom. Emmett was fast and could dodge and leap over stuff faster then what he could blink. Him and Emmett had been racing through the forest for the last fifteen minutes.

Emmett finally came to a stop at the edge of a small stream that was winding through the forest. Giggling, Harry slid off the large vampire's back. "Oh Merlin, that was so much fun." 

Emmett grabbed Orion when his legs gave out on him. "Easy there, you need to get your land legs back." he chuckled. He loved having the small cat clinging to his back. He could happily carry Orion around for eternity.

Harry blushed and sank to the ground. He was breathing so hard that you would think he was the one that did all the running. Harry brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

Emmett frowned at the cat boy. Orion wasn't his normal hyper self. "Everything ok, Orion? You seem awfully tired."

Harry looked away from Emmett, he really didn't want to think about last night. The nightmare was still fresh and vivid in his mind.

Emmett sat down next to Orion and pulled him into his lap. He grew concerned when he saw a tear slip from his kitten's eye. "Hey now, what wrong?' he asked wiping away the lone tear. It physically hurt him to see the Neko crying.

Harry shook his head and snuggled into the dominate's embrace. This is what he needed last night. He needed Emmett to hold and comfort him after having nightmares. Harry looked into Emmett's amber eyes when the vampire gently lifted his head up.

"Please tell me what is bothering you. If we are going to be mates then we have to learn to trust each other." Emmett started running his hand up and down Orion's back. He was careful not to go any lower, he knew that crazy little creature was keeping a close eye on him.

"It's nothing really." mumbled Harry. "I just had a bad dream last night."

Emmett kissed Orion on the cheek. "Do you want to tell me about?" he asked. He hated seeing his little kitten looking so sad and lonely.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in Emmett's thick neck. He couldn't tell Emmett about the entire dream because it was a about Dumbledore, and Emmett didn't know about his life yet. "I was scared and wanted you. I wanted to come to your house, but I knew Sirius would get angry if I left."

Emmett took a big unneeded breath. He felt horrible that he couldn't be there when his little one needed him. "Your right, Sirius would have panicked if he woke and found you missing." Emmett peppered Orion's face with kisses. "I have an idea. How about we head to the store and I will buy you an iPhone, that way you can call or text me anytime you need me."

Harry blushed. "Dudley got me a phone for my birthday, but I don't know how to use it."

Emmett smiled at his kitten. "Not a problem kitten, I'm an expert with all electronics. If you have it on you, I will show you how to use it."

Harry leaned in a kissed Emmett on the lips. He giggled when he heard Emmett growling. "No, but I can send Dobby to get it." For the next two hours Emmett showed Orion how to use the phone, in between kisses and caresses.

-a- a-a -a- 

Dumbledore was pacing his office. He couldn't believe that those damn mutts had the nerve to make off with his submissive. He had been grooming the Potter boy since his birth to be the perfect, meek little submissive that forever would be dependent on him. He had paid the boys relatives to starve and beat any resistance out of him. He had to find a way to get the boy back. He waited too long and worked too hard to lose the boy now. Since the boy had been born he had checked him over on his birthdays for the mark of the Hallows. The past few years he had to really restrain himself from touching that beautiful little body. Even now, thinking of that timid little boy standing in front of him blushing and trying to cover his bits, had him hard in his pants. Not that the boy would remember if he did spend a few minutes extra fondling certain areas on the boys developing body. At least he never took it too far, well not until he got back and spent a few hours with his pensieve and his right hand.

He knew that the Potter boy was the grandson of Tom Riddle. The boy was also related to the Peverall brothers on both his mother and fathers side. He wasn't sure the significance of that, but every time the boy was close, his wand called to him. His wand was one of the fabled Deathly Hallows and it wanted to be with Harry. From the first time he laid eyes on the newborn Potter baby, he knew that he was going to be someone special. He had been researching everything he could find about the Peverall brothers and the Dealthy Hallows since the first time his wand sang for the newborn Potter brat. From what he could find, the boy was the true master of death, even without the Hallows in his possession. He had been checking the boy for the sign of the Hallows on his body each year since the day he was born. He knew it was just a matter of time before it appeared, and when it did, he was going to claim the boy for his own. With the Master of Death as his mate, then he too would become immortal. He would rule all of the wizarding world and have Harry's immense power at his disposal. It was just an added bonus that the boy was a submissive, and absolutely gorgeous. Their children would be the most powerful witches and wizards that ever walked the earth.

Dumbledore roared and threw one of his precious instruments against the aged stone wall, shattering it. He needed to find the boy, and when he did, he was going to punish him most deliciously and kill those damn mutts. Dumbledore waved his wand and a beautifully carved wooden locked box floated towards him. Dumbledore mumbled something under his breath while waving his wand over the box until it snapped open. Reaching in, he grabbed a small glass vial with something red in it. He was glad now that he had thought to take a few samples of the boys blood and preserve them. He knew it would take a few week, but he would have Severus make him a tracking potion. The tracking potion he had in mind was very dark and illegal, but there was no way the boy could hide from it. Yes, hopefully by this time next month, the boy will be back where he belonged. He just prayed that no other dominates claimed him before he did.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry potter or Twilight.

PLEASE REVIEW:)-

*** Purrfect Life***

Harry rolled off the couch laughing so hard that he had tears falling from his eyes. Taking deep breaths, he tried to stop laughing only to lose it again when he saw Emmett's dumbfounded look.

"I never thought I would see the day that someone could beat Emmett at this video game." chuckled Jasper. He really liked this little Neko, he was good for his brother. Orion was going to make a wonderful addition to the Cullen family. He could tell from their emotions that they both were already in love with each other.

"How..... how the hell did you beat me?" asked Emmett in shock. He had planned on taking it easy on his little kitten since he had never played a video game before. He didn't want to admit it, but the submissive slaughtered him.

Harry was giggling uncontrollably, he didn't know how he won the game, but he loved shocking his Dom. Today, instead of going out, they were going to hang out around the Cullen home to give him a chance to get to know his possible future family. He really liked everyone, they were all nice and made him feel very welcomed. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving Sirius after he mated, he didn't think he could survive without his godfather.

Sensing the turn in the Neko's emotions, Jasper sent him some happy emotions and warned Emmett that something was bothering his future mate. The Neko had excellent hearing, but still not as sensitive as their vampire hearing.

Playfully growling, Emmett reached down and plucked his mate up and settled him on his lap. He loved seeing his face red with happiness and his eyes sparkling. "Are you having fun, kitten?"

Harry eagerly nodded his head. "I would have fun with you even if we were just staring at the wall." he said shyly.

Emmett chuckled and ruffled Orion's adorable ears. "I can think of better things to do then stare at the wall." Emmett wagged his bushy eyebrows up and down.

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Like what?" he asked innocently.

Jasper started laughing. "He truly is innocent, Emmett." He wasn't sure how the little one was going to handle his brother. Orion was the complete opposite of Emmett.

Emmett gave him a big mischievous grin. "Well, I would tell you, but I think your crazy little protector would have my head." Emmett winked at the Neko.

Harry's eyes got big and he flushed a bright red when it dawned on him what the Dom met. "You..... you mean..... S-E-X!" he spelled out. Harry hid his face in Emmett's thick neck when he heard every vampire in the house laugh.

Just hearing Orion spell out the word sex got him hard. He couldn't wait for this courting to end so he could claim his mate....over...and over... and over again. "I was just teasing, kitten, but I can't deny that I don't fantasize about seeing you naked laid out on my bed."

Harry was starting to feel very hot, and his breathing became faster. "You.... you do?" he whispered.

"Ouch.... son of a b.....!" bellowed Emmett, clutching the back of his head.

"You iz not talking dirty to my little master. You iz being a good vampire, or I iz hitting your hard head again." Dobby was standing behind the couch holding a large wooden stick high above his head.

Jasper was holding his sides howling with laughter, the crazy little creature didn't even come up to his brothers waist, and he was threatening him with a stick. Edward and Carlisle were standing in doorway leaning on each other, laughing.

"Easy there little buddy, we were just joking around." pleaded Emmett, holding his hands up in the air. For a little creature, he sure as hell hit hard. "I would never do anything to upset, Orion." 

"Dobby, it's not nice to hit." scolded Harry, with tears in his eyes. He knew how much it hurt to be hit with something.

Emmett stopped chuckling when he saw that his mate was truly upset. "Hey kitten, it's alright." he said softly.

Harry got off Emmett's lap and scooted away, wrapping his arms around himself. Shaking his head, he cried. "It's never ok to hit somebody. Hitting is mean, and it hurts. It doesn't just hurt you body, but it also hurts here." sniffed Harry, pointing to his heart.

Jasper was trying to calm the little Neko, Orion was on the verge of a panic attack.

Dobby's eyes were watering and he was frantically pulling on his ears. "Bad Dobby....Bad Dobby." he kept repeating.

Emmett reached for Orion, but the submissive quickly stepped away. "I...I want Siri, I want my dad." Tears were steadily falling from Harry's eyes, and he was trembling. Why did they all think that hitting was funny? Were they going to hit him and laugh about it too?

"He thinks we are going to hit him and laugh." said Edward, picking up on the Neko's thoughts. 

"I can't help him, he's too upset." said a frustrated Jasper. He should have been able to manipulate the little Neko's emotions, but his fear was to great and it was blocking him."

Carlisle slowly approached Orion. "Son, please calm down. I promise you, no one will ever hit you here."

In Harry's panic, he didn't see Carlisle approaching him, he saw his uncle. Harry fell to the floor curling in on himself, crying. "M'sorry.... M'sorry.... Please don't beat me."

Emmett lunged to his feet and stood between his kitten and his father. He knew that Carlisle would never hurt Orion, but his vampire was screaming at him to protect his submissive. It was killing him to hear Orion begging not to be beat.

"He thinks your his uncle, Carlisle." said Edward sadly. He cringed as the little Neko started remembering the times his uncle beat him. How could someone treat another human being in such a way? Stumbling to the couch, he collapsed and grabbed his head as the images became more and more violent.

"Get his godfather." screamed Rosalie, coming into the room. She couldn't stand to hear the pain and fear in the little boy's cries.

"Dobby" yelled Emmett. He felt like choking the little creature when it just stood there staring at Orion, pulling on his ears. "Dammit Dobby, snap out of it and go get Sirius."

"Please" Harry pleaded. "I will be a good boy, I promise. Noooo, not the whip." Harry's screams where so loud that the massive windows in the room started shaking.

Edward brought his knees up to chest, trying to block out the horrific images. Orion couldn't have been more then five, and a very tiny five year old. A beast of a man was towering above him with a look of hate and loathing on his red, splotchy face. In his hand was a long leather whip that looked to have barbs sticking out of the bottom few inches of it. With a sadistic grin on his face, the man brought the whip down on the small boy, shredding his clothes and his skin. Edward covered his ears trying to block out vision Orion's screams, along with the real Orion's screams.

Alice ran to Dobby and started shaking him. "Please, you have to help him, get his godfather." Dobby gave his best friend one last look then popped out.

Emmett was on his hands and knees next to his kitten trying to comfort him, but each time he tried to touch him, Orion would scream louder. "It's ok Orion, I won't let anyone hurt you. Please, please come back to me."

"Don't touch him, Emmett." warned Carlisle. "He is trapped inside a memory." Carlisle looked to Edward and Jasper who both looked like they were in physical pain. He knew that Jasper was feeling what the Neko was feeling, and Edward was living the memory.

Edward rolled off the couch, landing on his knees. He was clutching his head so hard that he was tearing some of his hair out. Large bloody gashes were coving the small boy's body and still the monster kept bringing the whip down. The floor, the walls, and the mans clothes were covered with specks of the child's blood. Sneering down at the boy, the man threw the whip down on the boy, then gave him three hard kicks to his tiny side. The monster chuckled when he heard the sound of a rib snapping. "Your a worthless, disgusting little demon. You will spend your life alone, after all, who would love a foul creature like you."

Dobby popped back into room with a disheveled and panicking Sirius. "What happened?" he asked, kneeling at his godson's side and pouring a calming draught down his throat.

"Bad Dobby... Bad Dobby. I iz hurting my friend." Dobby picked up the game controller and started bashing himself over the head with it.

Carlisle raced to the little creature and snatched the controller from his hands. "Dobby thought that Emmett was talking inappropriately to Orion so he hit him in the head with a stick. The rest of us thought it was funny, but it really upset Orion."

Edward shakily got to his feet. Now that the potion was taking affect, Orion was no longer locked in his memory. "It triggered a flashback of when he was about five." Edward closed his eyes, and accepted a hug from his mate. "It was horrible." he choked out. "I don't know how he survived living with those monsters." 

Harry had his sweaty head in his godfather's lap, and he was panting and trembling. Harry was staring off into nothing, still trying to chase away the last remnants of the flashback.

Sirius was gently running his hands through his pup's hair. "Your alright, pup. Your safe here with everyone."

Emmett was anxiously looking on. He desperately wanted to be the one comforting Orion, but he understood that his Neko needed his godfather. 

"He was already feeling a bit upset before he had the breakdown. I think it had just dawned on him that if he mates with Emmett, then he would have to leave you. He doesn't think he can survive without you." explained Edward.

"He called you his dad." said Rosalie, softly. "He asked for you, then said he wanted his dad."

Sirius looked back down at his pup who was looking up at him with large eyes, full of fear.

"He thinks you will be mad and disgusted because he called you dad." said Edward, reading Orion's thoughts.

"Pup, do you think of me like a dad?" Sirius asked softly.

Harry bit his lip and turned his head closing his eyes. He knew that Sirius wouldn't want a son as pitiful as him. He should do everyone a favor AK himself.

Edward scrunched his forehead up in confusion. "What is AK?" he asked in concern.

Sirius' head snapped up and he looked to Edward. "Why do you ask?" Sirius dreaded the answer.

Edward felt like he was tattling on the little Neko, but obviously the little one needed some help. "He desperately wants you to be his father, but he doesn't think he is good enough. Thanks to his uncle, he believes he is worthless, and unlovable. He said that he should do everyone a favor and AK himself."

Sirius grabbed Harry up and sat him so his back was against the couch. Ignoring the growls coming from Emmett for his rough handling, Sirius grabbed Harry by the sides of his face. "Look at me!" he growled. Sirius was furious that Harry would consider suicide, but more then furious, he was terrified. "Dammit Harry, you will look at me." Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't have a choice, he was a dominant and he had give him a direct order. Sirius also knew he would have some explaining to do after this was handled. In order to get Harry's full attention, he had used his real name.

Harry didn't want to look at Sirius, but he couldn't refuse. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He couldn't believe that Edward had told Sirius everything, especially the part about wanting to AK himself. It was his body, if he wanted to kill himself then he should he allowed.

Edward gasped when he heard Orion's thoughts. He still didn't know what AK was, but apparently it was a form of suicide. Knowing that Emmett was getting ready to yell at Sirius for being rough with his mate, Edward grabbed him by the arm and shook his head. "Don't, Orion is considering suicide." he whispered so only the vampires could hear him.

If Emmett could have paled even farther, he would have. It felt like someone had reached inside his chest and ripped his heart out. He knew that Orion had some issues, but be didn't realize how bad they were. How could someone who was so full of life and not fifteen minutes ago was giggling hysterically, consider killing themselves? With trembling legs, Emmett sat on the floor next to the Neko.

Sirius looked into terrified emerald green eyes. It was taking everything in him not to shake the cat until his head rolled off. "Talk to me, Harry." he demanded.

Harry tried to lower his eyes, but stopped when his godfather growled at him. "I'm not good." he said in a broken voice, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm unlovable. Who would want me for a son? I am a no good, worthless, little freak who is a burden on everyone." Harry was crying so hard that he could hardly breath.

"Dammit Harry, I already think of you as a son. I love you so much that it hurts. It would kill me if you took your own life. You are my reason for living. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up in Azkaban the first month I was there. Don't you see, you are my little boy. You are none of those horrible things that your aunt and uncle said. You are loved Harry, and not just by me. Remus loves you, your grandfather loves you, your cousins love you, the Weasley's love you, hell, everyone who knows you loves you."

"I love you." said Emmett softly. "I think about you all the time, and the only time I am truly happy is when I am with you. When you leave, I don't stop worrying about you until you are safely in my arms again. I need you, Orion...Harry...whoever you are. If you are a burden, then it's a good thing that I'm the strongest vampire out there. I will happily carry you around for eternity, at least you will be my burden. Your not worthless either. How can someone who makes me so incredibly happy, be worthless? I also don't think your a freak, but if you are, it's a good thing that I love freaky things. Really, you should see my collection of rocks shaped like animals."

"Sounds like your the freak." laughed Rosalie, nudging Emmett with her knee.

"Everyone thinks I'm a freak because of the way I space out when I have my visions." said Alice grinning.

"Same here." added Jasper, grabbing his mate's hand. "I have a hard time resisting blood so I always look like I'm in pain. I have been called many things, but freak is the most used name."

"Your.... Your not freaks." cried Harry in shock.

"And neither are you." said Carlisle. "We may have only just met you, but we care a great deal about you."

"We already consider you a member of the family." added Esme.

Sirius was grinning with tears in his eyes. This was truly an amazing family. These vampires were perfect for his pup. Tom had already confided in him about the Hallows and how he suspected that Harry was immortal. This family would continue to look after and cherish his son long after he was gone. He knew because of his creature that he would live far longer then a normal wizard, but he would eventually die. The thought of not being here for his son terrified him, but at least he had Tom. He knew that Tom had achieved immortality by creating horcruxes.

Harry was clinging to Sirius with one hand, and Emmett with the other. He couldn't believe everything he was hearing. Not only did Sirius love him, but so did Emmett. "I.... I love you too." he cried, looking between the two of them. "M'sorry, I promise I will never think about killing myself again." Harry looked around at all the Cullen's "Thank you." he whispered.

Sirius embraced his pup. "I love you, pup. It would be my honor if you would allow me to blood adopt you."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "You.... You want to adopt me? You honestly want to be my dad?" he asked in disbelief.

"Harry, I wanted to adopt you the day you were born. Selfishly, your father refused." Sirius laughed. "James never did like to share. Since I wasn't allowed to adopt you, I had to settle for being your godfather. Now, we will have to run this past your grandfather first because I'm not sure if my creature blood will affect yours, but I want you Harry, never doubt for a minute that I don't want you as my son.

Harry lunged into his godfather's arms crying. "I love you so much.....dad. I'm sorry that I scared you."

Sirius pulled slightly back so he could look into his son's beautiful eyes. "Promise me Harry, promise me that you will never, ever do anything to hurt yourself."

Harry looked down ashamed of his thoughts. "I promise." he said sadly.

Sirius pulled his son close to his chest and hugged him, not wanting to let him go. Looking up to Carlisle, he said. "We have a lot to discuss."

Carlisle nodded his head. "As soon as he is calm, we can wait." Carlisle knew that there was more to Orion's..... Harry's story, but he was willing to wait. 

Edward knelt down at next to the little Neko. "Hey, sorry that I told, but I was scared for you. I already think of you as my little brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I hope your not to mad at me."

Edward only had a second to brace himself before he had an arm full of submissive Neko. "I'm not mad. Because of you I'm getting a dad. Thank you for helping me, and I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry lowered his head and looked at his hands. It made him sick to know that Edward had witnessed what his uncle did to him.

"Don't be ashamed for what that monster did to you. You did nothing wrong, and everything he said was lies." He knew it was going to take years to help Orion overcome the abuse he suffered at his family's hands. He also knew that Orion truly believed all the horrible and hurtful thing his aunt and uncle spat at him.

Emmett was feeling helpless, he didn't know what he could do to help his kitten. It really scared him when Orion had his breakdown and there was no enemies he could physically fight to help him. Emmett was all muscle, he didn't know how to handle emotional stuff. Maybe he wasn't the right mate for Orion. He already loved the submissive, but Orion would be better with a Dom that was more like Edward or Jasper. He didn't think that he could give the Neko what he needed.

Harry cried out and clenched his chest, it felt like someone was sticking a knife in his heart. Every time he tried to inhale, it felt like the knife was getting pushed in deeper. "Please, it hurts." he cried out. He didn't understand what was happening.

Sirius grabbed his son and laid him on the couch. He cursed his lack of medical knowledge. Carlisle placed his hand on the boy's chest, concerned when he felt how hard and fast his heart was beating. "His heart is racing, I don't understand why."

Dobby lunged across the room and slammed into the large, burly vampire. "You iz hurting my friend. You is a bad vampire, you said you not hurt him."

"Please" Harry cried out pitifully. The pain was getting more intense, it felt like his heart was going to explode.

Emmett was trying to fend off the crazy little creature, he needed to help Orion. He didn't understand why the elf was blaming him for whatever was happening to the Neko.

Jasper grabbed the elf and pulled him off of his brother. "Why are you blaming Emmett? Do you know is happening to Orion?"

Dobby's little arms and legs were flailing around, he was desperately trying to get back to the bad vampire. "He iz breaking the bond, he iz hurting my friend."

"Shit" cursed Sirius. Sirius glared at the vampire Dom. "What are you thinking? Are you rejecting my pup?"

"No... No!" yelled Emmett in a panic. He couldn't believe that he was responsible for hurting his sweet little kitten.

"Emm, you were just thinking that you weren't good enough for Orion. You said that he would better off with someone like me or Jaz." said Edward.

"Yeah, but I wasn't rejecting him. I love him." Emmett was beside himself with worry. "I didn't even know that a bond had started."

"His magic saw that as being rejected and now his creature is punishing him for failing their Dom." warned Sirius.

"What's going to happen to him?" asked Esme, scared for the little submissive.

"I....I didn't know. I love Orion and I want him to be my submissive. I was just worried that I wasn't good enough for him. I'm all tough and muscles, I don't know how to do emotions." Emmett was desperately clinging to Orion's hand.

Sirius watched as his godson folded in on himself, whimpering in pain. He knew that a Neko submissive would die if the bond broke, but he wasn't sure what would happen to Harry because of him being immortal. 

Emmett picked up Orion and held him tight to his broad chest. He may not be the best Dom for Orion, but he would do his best, he loved Orion with everything in him. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything take his kitten away from him. "Please Orion, don't let the bond break. I love you so much. My insecurities wasn't your fault, you shouldn't be  
punished because I'm a big idiot. Pleas give me another chance." he begged.

"Love... you... too." Harry said between clenched teeth. A second later, Harry went completely limp in Emmett's arm.

"Dad" yelled Emmett in a complete panic.

Carlisle smiled down at his son. "It's ok, he is just sleeping."

Emmett looked down as something tackled his legs. "You iz saving my friend, you iz a good vampire."

"Little dude, you making my head spin." chuckled Emmett. One minute he is a good vampire, then he's bad, and now he is back to being good. "Is the bond still there?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, I iz seeing the bond. He iz loving you very much." said Dobby, still clutching Emmett's legs.

"Have you ever heard of a bond forming before the mating?" Carlisle asked Sirius.

Sirius shook his head. "No, but Harry has never done anything right. Harry has managed to break almost every magical rule."

"So, is he Orion, or Harry?" Carlisle asked with as smirk.

Sirius sighed. "While he is sleeping, I will tell you everything." Sirius looked to Dobby who was looking at Emmett like he was a god. "Dobby, go tell everyone that Harry it ok, and that we will return after Harry wakes." He knew that it was just a matter of time before they all stormed the Cullen home.

Dobby gave Emmett's legs one last squeeze, then popped out.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Poor Harry, more angst in this chapter, but hopefully this is it for a while. I want to start focusing on their bonding and mating.

Big thanks to all of you who took the tine to review. 

Please Review.

***PL***

Sirius looked up from flipping pancakes when he heard the kitchen door open. He tried to stifle his chuckle, but it was hard with Harry looking so damn adorable. Harry was still dressed in his pajamas that were now all wrinkled and hanging off his small frame. His hair was wild around his back and full of knots. His face was flushed and he was rubbing his eyes with his left hand, while his right was holding his tail. Sirius decided then and there that he was getting a camera so he could capture these moments. Other then a few baby pictures and scrap book cuttings from the Prophet, he didn't have any pictures of Harry.

"Good morning pup, did you sleep well?" Sirius asked, turning back to cooking breakfast.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and plopped onto the old wooden kitchen chair. "I guess," he answered giving a big yawn.

Sirius turned back to his godson so he could get a better look at him. He was concerned when he saw the dark circles under the young Neko's eyes. "Harry, did you have nightmares again last night?"

"No," lied Harry. Of course, he had nightmares last night; he always had nightmares. He didn't want to worry Sirius though. Sirius had enough to worry about, he didn't need something as childish as his nightmares to add to the list.

"Harry, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't have nightmares last night," demanded Sirius. He knew that his pup was lying to him. Harry may be a good seeker, but he sucked at lying.

Harry looked Sirius in the eyes, then quickly dropped his gaze, he couldn't do it. He didn't want to purposely lie, he just didn't want to worry anyone. He tried so hard to get a good nights sleep knowing that he had a busy day, but he couldn't. "M'sorry," he mumbled."

Sirius turned off the stove then picked up the stack of pancakes. Walking over to his godson, he set the pancakes in front of him then took a seat next to him. "Harry, you can tell me the truth. I can't help you, if I don't know what's going on. Now, what were your nightmares about?"

"Dumbledore," Harry said softly. "It's always, Dumbledore. Even when I was little I had nightmares about him coming on my birthday and making me strip. Now my nightmares are about him taking me away from all of you, and Emmett. In my nightmares, he always kills Emmett." Harry swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat. He already loved Emmett so much, he couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt.

"Oh, pup." Sirius reached over, picked Harry up, then settled him back on his lap. "Dumbledore can't find you here, and even if he did, you are surrounded by dominants that have sworn to protect you. Emmett is the strongest vampire that I have ever met, and his family has some incredible gifts. I know your scared, but everything will be, ok." Sirius kissed his godson on the head then settled him back onto his own chair. "Now, eat up. We are meeting the Cullens in an hour, they are going to show us a plot of land on their property that we can build a house on."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really? I'm not going to have to live far away from you?" He was terrified of having live away from Sirius and Remus. He didn't want to tell Sirius, but he also had nightmares about Dumbledore killing him and Remus.

Sirius chuckled. "Nope, they are letting us build a house about a mile from theirs. They love you and want you to be happy."

Harry grinned and started stuffing his mouth with pancakes, he couldn't wait to see his, Emmett. He was so happy that his family was going to be living close to him after he mated with Emmett.

"Really, Potter, that's disgusting. At least swallow before stuffing another forkful into your mouth," sneered Draco, gracefully taking a seat across from Harry. "I can do without looking at that first thing in the morning, you disgust me. Why don't you get out of my face."

Harry's bottom lip started trembling and he choked down the mouthful of pancakes. "M'sorry," he said, tears falling from his eyes. Dropping his head, Harry started silently crying into his chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" hollered Dudley. Draco was a moody drama queen, but he was never mean to Harry. His little cousin had been hurt enough thanks to his parents, he wasn't going to sit back and watch as Draco hurt him more.

"It's ok Dudley, Draco's right, I am disgusting; I'm a disgusting freak," cried Harry softly. With a loud cry, Harry got up and fled the room."

"Fuck," yelled Draco, throwing his fork across the table. He didn't mean to hurt his cousin, he just woke in a bad mood.

Draco jumped when he felt a wand poke him hard in the back of the neck. "You have two minutes to talk me out of cursing your fucking lips off," snarled Sirius. 

"I didn't mean to hurt him, ok, I'm just in a bad mood." growled Draco. 

"I don't give a fuck if your in a bad mood, what you said was uncalled for. You are a dominant so whatever you say he is going to take to heart. That boy has been beaten, bullied and starved his entire life. He wasn't raised to be a stuck up, spoiled little shit like you were. Now, you go make it right, or pack your bags and get the hell out of here." snapped Sirius. 

Draco hung his head in shame, he had royally fucked up. Why did he snap at the poor Neko like that? Standing up, he turned to the enraged animagus, "I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on him. I'll apologize."

Draco had searched the house four times before he conceded that the little submissive was nowhere in the house. He was trying not to panic, not only was Sirius going to kill him, but Harry was missing. He was horrible to his little cousin and now he was outside somewhere, alone.

"Did you make my pup feel better?" growled Sirius as Draco entered the kitchen.

Draco sighed when he saw that Harry wasn't in the kitchen. He was really hoping that the little Neko decided to finish his breakfast. The poor kitten had only eaten two bites of pancakes before he snapped at him. "Harry, isn't in the house." Draco closed his eyes and waited for the eruption.

"Then where the hell is he?" growled Remus, getting to his feet. He wasn't here when Draco snapped at his pup, but he heard that it was horrible.

Draco backed up a few feet. Even though it wasn't the full moon, Remus was still dangerous. "I-I don't know, I can't find him."

"Shit," yelled Sirius, lunging to his feet. Grabbing Draco by his collar, he slammed him against the wall. "If something has happened to my, pup, I'm going to kill you. If I were you, I would get the hell out of my sight, and get looking for my godson."

It only took ten minutes to get everyone on the reservation searching for Harry. Sirius had called Carlisle to give him a heads up, just incase Harry decided to run to Emmett for comfort. Emmett was beside himself and ready to break the treaty in order to help search for his future mate. All the Cullens, with the exception of Esme, started searching their territory for Harry. Esme stayed home just incase Harry showed up there. Two hours later, there was still no sign of the small Neko.

***PL***

Harry sat watching as waves crashed against the large rocks. He didn't know how far he walked on the beach, but he guessed it had to have been a few miles. He had stopped crying a while ago and now he just felt empty. He thought that the old Draco was gone, but he was wrong. He really liked having caring Draco as a friend and cousin. He didn't mean to eat his pancakes fast, he was starving and excited about seeing Emmitt.

Harry picked up a rock and tossed it into the ocean. Ever since his birthday, his life had been so much better, but at the same time, it was worse. It was better because he now had a family and he never had to see Dumbledore again. Voldemort, who he thought wanted to kill him, was actually his loving grandfather. He had met the most amazing dominant in Emmett, and he hoped to spend the rest of his life with him. 

His life was worse because he was now was a submissive Neko. His life was no longer his own, thanks to his cat. He was whinny, scared all the time and had to do whatever a dominant said. He also hated that he needed a dominant it to look after him. He had always had to look out for himself, it didn't feel right having to depend on someone else. He didn't want to be rare or special, he just wanted to be Harry, even if Harry was a disgusting freak.

Harry laid down and rested his head on a warm rock. He knew that he should be getting back, but he didn't want to. Even though he was scared, it was nice to be out alone. It was so peaceful here and the sound of the waves crashing was making him sleepy. He was just about to doze off, when a dark shadow was cast over him.

"Well, it isn't every day that you stumble across a cute little male submissive. In fact, I haven't seen a male submissive since my turning back in 1780."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, scraping his back against the jagged rocks. Looking up, he cowered and whimpered at what he saw. Standing over him was a male dominant vampire. Even if he wasn't sitting, this vampire would have towered over him. He was easily over six feet tall, lanky build, with medium length brown hair. What really scared Harry, was his ruby red eyes, indicating that he drank human blood.

"I'm curious," drawled the vampire, "what kind of creature are you?"

Harry tried backing away, but he was surrounded by rocks and ocean. How could he have been so stupid and leave the safety of the house and reservation? He was so upset over Draco, that he blindly ran, not even taking his wand or phone. His Neko was screaming at him at the time to get out of the house, the veela dominant didn't want to see his face. Once again he cursed his stupid Neko. At least he remembered to hide his Neko attributes as he tore out of the house.

"Don't be scared, little one." said the vampire, bending down to Harry's level. "You're too cute to hurt."

Harry flinched when the vampire reached out to touch his leg, silently he started crying again. This vampire was going to steal him away from his family and Emmett.

"Hey, no tears, I said I wasn't going to hurt you." pleaded the vampire, he didn't like seeing the little one crying. The creature in front of him was the most adorable little thing he had ever laid his eyes on, with his long black hair, petite body and huge watery emerald eyes. He had never seen eyes as captivating as his.

Instantly Harry stopped crying, the dominant demanded it of him, and so he had to obey. 

"Now, that's much better little one. Do you have a name?"

Harry sniffled and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "O-O-Orion," he stuttered. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Well Orion, do you realize that it isn't safe for a little submissive to be wandering around alone? You are too much of a rare treat for a dominant to pass up."

Harry dropped his head and started crying again. "Please, don't steal me. I don't want to leave my daddy and my Emmett." he cried.

"Easy there, precious. As much as you tempt me, which is a lot, you smelly bloody fantastic, I'm not going to kidnap you." He was very tempted to run off with this little submissive. The boy was beautiful and powerful, "Unfortunately, I'm strictly a ladies man."

Harry looked into the vampires red eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. Harry gave the stranger a shy smile. "Th-Thank you." Harry paled as he thought of something. "Are...are you going to eat me?"

The vampire chuckled, "Hmmm, now that does sound tempting, but I'm going to have to pass. I just ate in the last town over." The vampire inhaled deeply. "Are you injured, I smell blood?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, but winced when the movement irritated the scratch on his back. "M'ok" he whispered.

"No, I don't think you are. Let me see your back?"

Harry whimpered, but did as the dominant ordered. He tried to fight the command not wanting the vampire to see the shameful scars on his back, but his Neko demanded that he obey. His creature inheritance lightened the scars his uncle left behind, but vampires had excellent eyesight.

The vampire growled when he saw that the little submissive's back was covered in whip marks. When he found who did this to the sub, he was going to drain them dry. Other then the whip marks, the submissive had a nasty, deep gauge in his back running from his left shoulder, to right hip. He wasn't a doctor, but it looked like it was going to need a stitching. The boy had to be in a tremendous amount of pain and yet he wasn't complaining of crying over it.

"You have a nasty cut on your back from the rock. My good friend Carlisle is a doctor, I was on my way to pay his family a visit. If you hop on my back, I will take you to him."

Harry's face lit up, "Carlisle, do you mean, Carlisle Cullen? He is going to be my dad soon, I would love to go and see him. I was supposed to visit my Emmett today, but then Draco upset me and I ran off. My godfather is going to be soooooo mad at me for taking off, but Draco said that I disgusted him and he didn't want to see me. I didn't want to run off, but my cat made me. Sometimes I really hate my cat. I just......." Harry stopped talking when a hand gently covered his mouth. Harry looked up at the red eyed vampire and cocked his head to the side.

"Wow, I didn't realize that a human could talk that fast without breathing." The vampire chuckled at the boy's lovely blush. "Now, I don't know who this Draco idiot is, but your face is anything but disgusting. Is he the one who left the whip marks on your back?" Harry quickly shook his head no. "Good, then I don't have to slowly kill him, though I might hurt him for upsetting you. Next question, how is Carlisle going to be your dad?" 

Harry blushed a bright red. "Emmett is going to be my mate. Do you know, Emmett? He is so big and strong, and nice to me. He promised to never hit me or be mean to me. Best of all, he smells soooo good." Harry knew he was rambling again, but he couldn't help it. His Neko was thrilled that there was a nice dominant that was paying attention to him. His Neko was crushed when Draco yelled at him and made him leave the house.

The vampire threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Emmett is going to have his hands full with you. You know what, I think you are perfect for my dear friend, Emmett. I'm sad to say that I never noticed that he smelled good so I will have to take your word for it. Now, I have one last question before we head to see Carlisle. What did you mean by, 'your cat made you run?'"

Harry looked around to make sure no one was around. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? My godfather said to keep it a secret." Harry giggled when the vampire made a gesture of crossing his heart. Looking around one last time, he released his Neko attributes.

"Son of a bitch!" whispered the vampire. "I thought Neko's were extinct." He thought the small boy was adorable before, but now with his cat ears and tail, he was breathtaking. If Emmett wasn't such a good friend, he would be seriously rethinking his stand on being a ladies only man. His vampire was screaming at him to claim this rare little jewel.

The vampire cleared his throat, trying to regain control of himself. "How about we get going, it isn't safe for you to be out here alone." The vampire didn't mention that he wasn't safe around him. This little kitten was proving to be too much of a temptation for him.

Harry stood up and looked uncertainly at the tall vampire. He knew it wasn't smart or safe to go off with strangers, but this dominant seemed so nice. He also said that he was good friends with his Emmett. He wasn't sure what to do, but he was starving and his back was killing him. "My godfather said that I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers," he said softly.

"It's a good thing then that we are no longer strangers, we have been talking for almost an hour."

Harry giggled, "But, I don't know your name. If I don't know your name, then that makes us strangers."

The vampire placed his hand across his chest and rested it over his heart. "How incredibly rude of me. The name is, Garrett." Garrett gave a deep bow.

Harry held out his small hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is, Orion Black."

"Well then, Orion, now that we are properly introduced, how about we go see Carlisle and your brawny mate?" Garrett held his hand out to the little Neko, who immediately accepted it. After gently placing the boy on his back, mindful of his injuries, he took off for the Cullen's house. 

***PL***

Sirius was having a full blown panic attack. It had been over two hours, and still no sign of Harry. They had checked every inch of the reservation and surrounding area, including tree tops, and nothing. All the shifters were out in wolf form trying to catch his scent, but for some reason, there was no scent. Draco had really hurt Harry so he probably unknowingly masked his scent when he took off. Even Dobby couldn't find Harry. The poor elf was so upset that he started punishing himself by repeatedly running into a tree? Finally, he couldn't take it anymore so he ordered the elf to go and inform Tom what was going on. 

He wanted to wring Harry's neck for running but he knew that it wasn't his fault. Draco ordered him to get out of his face, so the Neko obeyed, Harry didn't have any control, especially with how upset he was.

"We will find him," said Remus. Remus tried to look positive, but it had been too long. Harry was scared to be alone, he never would have willingly stayed away this long.

"Someone took him, I know it," cried Sirius. For the hundredth time he pulled out his wand and tried a point me spell, knowing that if wouldn't work.

Both men watched with dread as a large russet wolf came tearing their way. Without slowing down, Jacob shifted into his naked human form. "I-I'm sorry," he said softly. "We found Harry's blood on some rocks about six miles down the beach. We also scented a vampire, an unknown vampire."

Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus for support. His pup was gone, he was stolen and was going to be forced to mate with some abusive, horrible vampire. He was never going to see his son again.

"Sirius, breathe," shouted Remus. "We will find Harry, you just need to pull yourself together." Remus was just as worried for his pup as Sirius was, this was very bad. More then likely this vampire had already claimed Harry as his mate. He didn't see how this could turn out good.

Sirius numbly shook his head. "Right, first we must contact Tom, then Carlisle, after that, I'm going vampire hunting. I'm going to burn the fucker if he so much has hurt one hair on my pup's head."

***PL***

Harry clung tightly to Garrett's back as he ran through the woods. This vampire was faster then Emmett and everything went flying by at a dizzying speed. He would have been having a great time if he wasn't in so much pain or light headed.

"You ok back there, little one?" asked Garrett in concern. He could feel the Neko's skin getting warmer.

Harry nodded his head, then buried his face in Garrett's neck. Garrett smelled good too, but not as good as his Emmett. He hoped that they got to Emmett soon, he just wanted him to hold him and comfort him. "I want my, Emmett," he said softly.

"I know, little one, just a bit farther," soothed Garrett. Garret was about a mile from the Cullen's house when he stopped. "It sounds like we are going to get a welcoming committee ."

Harry tried to lift his head up, but it was feeling heavy and fuzzy. "I don't feel so good, Garrett.

Garrett gently pulled Harry off his back and held him bridal style waiting for Emmett. He could hear them running in his direction, obviously they had picked up his scent. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't attack first, but he was after all holding his injured submissive.

Emmett came crashing through the woods and froze when spotted his limp mate in another's arms. "What the hell, Garrett?" he roared.

Harry turned his head towards Emmett's voice and gave him a sleepy smile. "Hi, Emmett, I don't feel so good." he said softly.

In an instant Emmett had taken Orion from Garrett's arms and was sniffing the blood. Emmett growled at Garrett, eyes turning black.

"Easy Emmett, I didn't hurt your mate. He hurt his back on some rocks so I was bringing him to you and Carlisle." Garrett really didn't want to fight the enraged vampire. Emmett was scary strong, but a protective Emmett would be impossible to fight."

"Garrett, it's good to see you again," said Carlisle, extending his hand out to his old friend. "Emmett, get Orion to the house, I will phone Sirius. Be very careful of his back." Carlisle could see the blood soaking the submissive's shirt. 

Emmett ran as fast as he could with his precious bundle and in seconds he was sprinting through the front door. As gently as he could he laid the Neko on the white couch, not caring that his submissive was going to bleed all over it.

"How are you doing, kitten?" Emmett asked anxiously.

Harry looked at Emmett through half closed eyes. "Hot....thirsty," he croaked out.

"I'll get him some water." Esme was standing behind her son anxiously wringing her hands. She could smell the blood on the little one and he was very pale, she was scared for him.

Emmett placed his hand on his submissive's head, hissing at how hot it was.

Harry moaned and leaned into the cold hand. "That feels good."

"Emmett, how is, Orion?" asked Carlisle, coming into the room, followed by Garrett.

"He's burning up, Carlisle." Emmett was trying not to panic.

"Edward, get my medical bag from my office. Alice get me some warm water, and Rose, get met me some clean towels," ordered Carlisle. Carlisle bent down so he could check the little Neko. "Orion, can you sit up so I can take your shirt off?" 

Harry tried to sit up, but everything started spinning. "M'sorry," he cried, as he collapsed back onto the couch.

"That's ok son, we can help you." Carlisle sat Orion up, and Emmett helped lift the shirt over his head.

Harry cried out when the shirt was pulled off his back. Some of the blood had dried causing it to stick, so when it was pulled off, the wound was reopened.

"I'm sorry, kitten, I didn't mean to hurt you," said Emmett softly.

"Orion, I'm going to roll you onto your belly so I can look at your back." explained Carlisle. 

"Damn," cursed Garrett. "His back wasn't that bad fifteen minutes ago." The gash in the submissive's back was flaming red and infected.

Harry whimpered when a cold hand touched his inflamed back. "Please don't," he cried.

"It's already badly infected," sighed Carlisle.

Emmett started caressing Orion's hair trying to sooth him. "It'll be ok, your dad is on the way." The words had barely left Emmett's mouth when the door slammed open and Sirius came rushing in.

Sirius froze when he saw his son's back. It looked like someone had taken an axe to it. "What the hell happened? Who hurt my pup?" Sirius looked around the room, his eyes landing on the only vampire that he didn't know. With a roar, he jabbed the wand in the red eyed vampire's chest. "What did you do to my godson!"

Carlisle quickly stepped between the wand and his friend, "Sirius, this is a good friend of ours, Garrett. He found Orion and brought him to me for help. He did not hurt him."

"Dad," whispered Harry. "I hurt my back on some rocks by the ocean. Garrett is a nice Dom. He smells good, but not as good as Emmett." Harry gave Emmett a weak smile.

"Damn straight he doesn't smell as good as me," proclaimed Emmett, puffing out his chest.

Sirius fell onto his knees next to his pup. His boy looked so sick and the gash on his back made him want to vomit. How could a rock do that much damage?

"He was dozing off on some large rocks when I came upon him," explained Garrett. "I accidentally startled him and he scraped his back on the rocks when he sat up."

"Garrett only like girls," giggled Harry weakly. "He also just ate, so he wasn't hungry enough to eat me?"

"You are very tempting little morsel," chuckled Garrett.

Emmett gave a loud warning growl causing Garrett to back up and hold his hands up in surrender. "Just joking, he's all yours."

While Garrett was explaining what happened, Remus had been running a diagnostic charm over Harry. "We need Severus, this is beyond my healing abilities. The wound is severely infected and he has blood poisoning."

Sirius cursed, he didn't know if they could get Severus out without alerting the old goat. "Dobby," he called.

Dobby popped into the room and his large eyes immediately zeroed in on Harry. "You iz finding my friend," he yelled excitedly. Dobby's eyes got impossibly wider when he spotted the large wound on Harry's back. "Youz iz hurt," he cried.

Sirius stepped in front of Dobby, blocking his view of Harry. "Dobby, I need you to listen to me. This is very, very important." Sirius waited until Dobby nodded. "I need you to get Severus. Tell him that it is an emergency and to bring all his healing potions." Sirius quickly grabbed Dobby by the shoulder before he could pop out. "Dobby, if he is with Dumbledore you're going to have to wait. You must not be seen by anyone. If he is with Dumbledore, come back and let us know." Dobby quickly nodded and popped out.

"Sirius, I'm a doctor, is it alright if I start treating, Orion? Blood poisoning is very serious and this wound needs cleaning before it gets worse." Carlisle couldn't just sit and do nothing why they waited for the other man to show.

Sirius nodded his head. "Please help my pup."

As Carlisle was readying his supplies, Dobby popped back to tell them that Severus was in a meeting with Dumbledore. Sirius cursed and pulled at his long hair. His pup desperately needed Severus and his healing abilities.

"Orion, I'm going to give you a shot for the pain, it will probably make you a little sleepy." warned Carlisle. "Emmett, hold his arm he might jump."

Harry whimpered when he felt the needle prick his arm. It only took a few minutes before he started to feel more drowsy and keeping his eyes open became harder and harder.

"Don't fight it, love," said Emmett softly. "Go to sleep, I promise to stay by your side."

Harry gave Emmett a half a smile. "L-Love you," he whispered before succumbing to whatever Carlisle had given him.

Emmett felt like he could fly. His little submissive just confessed his love for him. If Orion wasn't in such critical condition he would have been jumping up and down with excitement.

Carlisle started to clean the wound of the dried blood and debris. He couldn't get over how fast the wound became infected. If he didn't know better, he would have thought that the wound was days old. Even though the Neko was out of it, he still whimpered and flinched as he worked on him. "Sirius, I'm afraid to give him any antibiotics incase they interfere with the potions, but he needs something soon."

Sirius nervously raked his fingers through his long hair. He didn't know much about potions and he knew next to nothing about muggle medicine. "Remus, what should we do?" He knew that Remus had spent some time in the muggle world while he was in Azkaban.

Remus waved his wand over Harry, scanning him. "His fever is getting higher. I think we should allow Carlisle to start him on antibiotics, Severus will know what to do when he gets here."

"Ok, go ahead and do what you need to do." Sirius prayed that he was making the right decision.

With Edward's help, Carlisle got an IV started with fluids and antibiotics. Edward wasn't a licensed doctor, but he had been through medical school. Never sleeping and living forever allowed one to pursue many different careers.

"We will wait and watch him for now. Hopefully your friend will be here soon." said Carlisle, cleaning up his supplies.

***PL***

Severus stormed through the halls of Hogwarts heading to his rooms. Three hours that stupid old fool had kept him. Two hours for a teachers meeting going over the fall schedule, then another hour grilling him about Tom and the possibilities of where Harry could be, and right when he thought he could safely leave, the sick bastard brought out a vial of Harry's blood and ordered him to brew a tracking potion so dark that he could spend life in Azkaban if caught brewing it. The potion took a month to brew and was one of the hardest potions to brew. There was no way he could talk his way out of it without Dumbledore questioning his loyalties.

Standing outside the portrait guarding his chambers, Severus cursed when he remembered that a certain red headed dragon handler was stopping by to get a portkey to Forks. After discussing it with Tom and Sirius, they figured Charlie visiting Harry would be a good thing. Even though Harry had only met Charlie a handful of times, they formed an immediate bond. Harry looked up to Charlie like he was a big brother. Charlie was also going to hand deliver letters from his family, something that would do the Neko good. Harry needed to know that he still had friends that were there for him and supported him.

Pocketing the vial of blood, Severus said the password and entered his chambers. He wasn't surprised when he walked in to see Charlie Weasley lounging on his sofa flipping through one of his potions magazines. "Mr Weasley, you barely passed potions when attending school, therefore, there is no hope for you now."

Charlie chuckled. "I agree, which is why I will stick with my dragons and leave the potions to you." Charlie gave the potions master a once over and could immediately tell that the man was exhausted and not in the best moods..... Not that he had ever seen the man in a good mood.

Severus took off his long black robe and draped it over the couch. He was getting ready to fix a very large glass of fire whiskey when Dobby popped in, eyes wide and wringing his hands.

"Master Mutt says nots to be seen, but Wheezy is a friend of a Harry Potter, sir"

"What are you blabbering about you insufferable elf?" snapped Severus. He was too tired to put up with the crazy little creature. He didn't understand why they kept the elf around, he obviously wasn't right in the end.

"Master Mutt says yous must come now and bring your potions. Harry Potter is hurt very, very bad." Dobby started sobbing and pulling on his ears.

"Not even a month," growled Severus. "He is the most accident prone person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Severus acciod all his potions, then turned to the sniveling house elf. "Can you take me to where Potter is?" If Dobby couldn't take him then he was going to have to floo to Malfoy Manor then portkey from there. He couldn't portkey from within the castle and Dumbledore would get suspicious if he all of a sudden left the castle to get beyond the wards.

Dobby blew his nose into his hands, wiped them on his uniform then held one out to the potion master.

Severus looked at the elf in utter shock. Never in all his life had he seen anything more disgusting. He had seen a lot of gross behaviors in all his miserable years of teaching, but nothing as foul as that.

Charlie laughed at the look on Severus' face. "Come on, we can floo to the Burrow then portkey from there." He didn't want to touch one of those snot covered hands either.

"I appreciate the offer Mr Weasley, but what do you mean by.....we?" sneered Severus.

"My little brother is hurt, your crazy if you think I'm not coming," said Charlie getting to his feet. Stalking to the fireplace, he turned back to the stunned professor. "Coming?"

***PL***

Severus' portkey dropped him and Charlie in the middle of the house that Sirius was currently living in. Looking around, he was surprised to find only Draco in the room, sitting on the couch with his head resting in his hands. "Draco, where's Potter?" snapped Severus.

Draco lifted his head and his eyes were red and swollen. "He's at the Cullen's house, he's hurt bad Sev, and it's all my fault."

"Right now I don't care who's fault it is. Get me to Potter!" snarled Severus. He needed to get to the submissive Neko, not comfort his upset godson.

Draco quickly jumped up and grabbed his godfather's hand. Hearing someone clear their throat, Draco turned to see the most gorgeous guy he had ever laid eyes on. He was so upset over how he had treated Harry, that he didn't see him standing there at first. Draco flushed a deep red, but grabbed the freckled hand that was being held out to him. Closing his eyes and trying to slow his rapidly beating heart, he apparated the three of them to the Cullen residence. 

Severus was shocked to find a very sick Potter with an angry, red, infected wound on his back. The cat was in bad shape with a raging fever and blood poisoning. "What has been given to him so far?" he asked upon seeing the muggle IV in Harry's vein.

Carlisle explained what happened to the Neko and what he did, and gave him. Severus spent some time studying muggle medicine because sometimes a witch of wizard had allergies to certain potion ingredients. Luckily, everything that the vampire gave Potter wouldn't interfere with his potions.

Draco couldn't look at his little cousin. It was his fault that Harry was critically injured. He didn't mean to snap at the Neko, but he had spent a restless night dreaming of a mate. He didn't see himself ever finding a mate and that depressed him. It wasn't right of him to take it out on Harry, the old Draco surfaced before he could stop him.

"Why are you blaming yourself for my little brothers condition?" asked Charlie, trying to nonchalantly check out the hot blonde. He hadn't been officially introduced to him, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that this was the Malfoy boy that Ron was always going on about. Charlie couldn't miss how perfect the boy's ass looked in his tight grey trousers.

Draco sneered at the red head. "Let me guess, a Weasley?"

"Charlie Weasley to be exact," said Charlie, grinning at the blonde.

Draco rolled his eyes, "whatever," he said under his breath. "I snapped at Harry this morning and told him to get out of my face. His stupid Neko took it literally and he ran off."

"You know he can't help it, don't you? Nekos have to do what dominants say and I'm sure Harry isn't happy about that. How would you feel if all of a sudden you were no longer in control of yourself?" Dragons weren't the only creatures that intrigued Charlie. In his spare time he read whatever he could on all creatures. He never thought that he would ever see a male submissive, let alone a Neko. Nekos were thought to be long extinct and highly coveted, he couldn't blame Sirius for running with Harry.

Draco looked over at his little cousin and tears came to his eyes when he saw his grotesque back. "I didn't mean it," he said softly.

Severus wiped the sweat from his brow and took a seat across from the couch that Harry was finally resting peacefully on. It took two hours and a lot of magic out of him to heal the small boy. If the vampire wouldn't have started the muggle treatment, Harry probably would have died before he got there. Severus looked up when a glass of some alcoholic beverage was put in front of his face.

"You looked like you could use it," said Sirius taking a seat next to him.

"You have no idea," Severus took a large sip of the alcohol relishing the burn in his throat.

"Will my pup be ok?" asked Sirius looking to his godson. It warmed his heart to see Emmett sitting on the floor next to his pup's head, caressing his damp hair. Emmett had not left Harry's side since he was found.

"Once again, he is a very luck boy. If you hadn't stumbled across a muggle doctor, then we would be burying him right now."

Sirius was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think he would have really died?" Sirius continued when Severus gave him an odd look. "Tom and I think that he is immortal. He has the mark of the Hallows on him, that has to mean something very big."

Severus sighed. "I agree with you and Tom, but I am not eager to test that theory. We know Harry can get hurt and sick, but he also survived the killing curse. If he were to die, would his heart just start beating again? There is so much we don't know, but the key is that Hallows symbol behind his ear."

Emmett laid his head on the pillow listening to Orion's godfather talk to that other wizard. He was so thrilled to have found such an incredible mate, that he didn't give his immortality a thought. "I love you too, my precious," he whispered to his sleeping kitten. "We will figure this out. Somehow we will always be together." Emmett placed a kiss on his mate's now cool cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter of Twilight.

Sorry for the lack of updates on this fic and all my others. We are doing a total gutting and remodeling of kitchen and dining room. My muse has also abandoned me for this fic,,, the bitch! Hopefully she will come back or send another to me;)

Please review.

***HP

"Are you sure he's ok?" asked Sirius for the millionth time.

"His vitals are normal, I can't find anything more wrong with him," sighed Severus.

"It's been three days. Why the hell hasn't he woke up?" yelled Sirius. He couldn't take much more of this. Harry had been unconscious since he hurt his back on a jagged rock down by the ocean three days ago.

"Black, calm yourself," said Severus, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Harry was close to death when I got here, his body needs time to heal."

"Why do you think the infection spread so fast?" asked Garrett. "When we left the rocks it was just a deep cut, but by the time I got him to Carlisle, it was infected and he had blood poisoning."

"I don't know," said Severus. "It doesn't make any sense. Maybe there was a substance on the rock that he was allergic to, or maybe his magic was punishing him for upsetting Draco and disobeying Sirius by running out of the house alone. With Orion, anything is possible."

"Do you think him not waking could have something to do with those Hallows you all were talking about?" asked Emmett who was laying curled around his mate. He had not left Orion's side since he found him. He knew that he needed to feed soon, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave. He was afraid if he left then he would lose his sweet little mate. Orion being out for so long was causing his vampire to go feral. He was having a hard time controlling himself whenever someone approached his kitten. He also found himself growling at the offensive IV that was bruising his mate's delicate little arm. He knew that Orion needed the antibiotics and fluids, but his vampire was screaming at him to tear it out and and rip it to pieces.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius who was pacing the room.

"Well, I don't completely understand what the Hallows are, but you said that you think he could be immortal because of them. Well, what if he needed a regeneration time after dying or being close to death? I know it sounds like something out of a cheesy science fiction movie, but in a way it makes sense."

"I don't know what a science fiction movie is, but that does make sense."

Emmett half covered Orion's body and started growling at the stranger that just entered his home uninvited.

"My Lord, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, bowing to the Dark Lord.

"No need to bow, Sirius. I came to check on my grandson." Tom walked towards the couch that someone had spelled to be much larger for Harry, but stopped when a large vampire bared his fangs and started growling at him.

"Relax vampire, he's my grandson," said Tom calmly.

"My Lord, is it safe for Orion, you being here?" asked Severus. Even though the Cullen's new that Orion's real name was Harry, they still called him Orion because Harry preferred it.

"I had Lucius polyjuice to be me then sent him out to lead the Order around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. I had to come and check on my grandson." Tom approached Harry, ignoring the low growls coming from the vampire.

"Excuse my son, Orion being unconscious for so long is causing him to go feral," explained Carlisle. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and that is my son Emmett." Carlisle was growing concerned, if Orion didn't wake soon, then they were going to have a real problem with Emmett. A feral vampire was very unpredictable and dangerous.

"So, you are the vampire that has stolen my grandson's heart. I must say, you are big enough to properly protect my little submissive Neko grandson." Sirius description of the vampire didn't do Emmett justice. Emmett was huge and just by looking at him you could tell that he could best just about any dominant in a physical fight.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, but I can't help it." said Emmett gritting his teeth. Fighting his vampire for control was getting harder by the second.

Tom looked sadly to his grandson who looked incredibly small and fragile next to the large vampire. Harry was so pale that if it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, he would think he was dead. "Harry will come through this, he always does." Tom conjured a chair next to Harry. "That is an interesting theory you have, Mr Cullen, and I believe that you may be on to something. Harry may be immortal but his body is still human. He bleeds like a normal human and he can get sick. If his body gets severely injured or dies, he will need time to....regenerate. I'm guessing the worse that he is, the longer the regeneration time."

"That is assuming that he is indeed immortal," added Severus.

Tom nodded to his long time friend. "I am almost positive that he is. I am still researching the Hallows, but I'm afraid that the only one with the answers we seek is Dumbledore."

"Do you think Orion will stop aging?" asked Carlisle. He didn't know what would happen to his son if his mate grew to be an old man.

"Yes, I believed that he will stop aging when he mates, or when he reaches the same age as Emmett. If he was mating a mortal than I am guessing that he would stop at a certain age and eventually outlive his mate. I don't know what would happen to him after that, possibly he would find another mate. Orion is a submissive Neko so he will always require a dominant."

"There are so many unknowns," muttered Emmett, gently caressing his kittens pale face.

"Orion's immortality isn't our only problem," said Severus gravely. "Before I came here to help Orion, the old fart demanded that I brew him a potion, an extremely illegal potion."

"Go on, Severus," demanded Tom, feeling a chill run down his back.

"The Reveal potion," ground out Severus.

Tom hissed and gripped his wand tight in his hand.

"What is the Reveal potion?" asked Sirius. Potions wasn't his thing when he was in school. While he passed it to NEWTS level, it was defense that was his passion.

"If brewed correctly, the Reveal potion is the ultimate tracking potion. There is no way to hide from this potion, Dumbledore will find Orion," said Severus gravely.

Emmett started growling again, pulling Orion tighter to his chest.

"What makes it illegal?" asked Carlisle.

"Other then the fact that it's the wizarding worlds most powerful tracking potion, the ingredients are horrific." answered Tom. "The worst of them are, heart of a unicorn foal, blood from a muggle infant and blood of the person that's being tracked."

"Wait a minute, that sick bastard has my kitten's blood," roared Emmett.

Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small vial filled with a red substance. "There is more where this came from."

Emmett snarled and flew off the couch, he would have tackled the potion master and snatched his mate's blood if it wasn't for Edward grabbing him and pinning him to the ground.

"Emmett, calm down," grunted Edward, trying to hold the much larger vampire back. He was tough, but no match for his brother.

Carlisle quickly joined in and wrapped his arms around his son. He had known that it was just a matter of time before Emmett had snapped. He hoped that they would be able to bring him out of it, but if Orion didn't wake soon, the chances were slim. Most times when a vampire went feral, they never came out of it.

Jasper was trying to calm his brother, but it wasn't working. His rage was almost blinding him.

Tom, Sirius and Severus were standing with their wands pointed at the enraged vampire. For Harry's sake they didn't want to hurt him, but if it came to it, they would.

All Emmett could see was red...red of his tiny innocent mate's blood. He needed to protect his kitten, and that man was going to make a potion that would allow that evil old bastard to find him and steal him away.

"No, Emmett, I'm sure he isn't going to make the potion," growled Edward. He wasn't going to be able to hold Emmett much longer, even with Garett's added strength.

"Emmett, what's going on?"

With an incredible burst of strength, Emmett threw Edward, Carlisle and Garret across the room.

"Emmett."

Emmett spun around, eyes as black as coal and chest heaving. 

Harry was sitting up, scarred chest bared, blanket around his waist and eyes wide with fear. He had also taken out the IV that had been in his arm.

"Orion," yelled Sirius, rushing to his side. He was stopped inches from his godson by a loud viscous growl.

"Emmett," Harry softly called out. He was getting scared, it looked like his Dom, but it didn't sound like him. There was also something not right with his. "Y-You're scaring me."

Emmett stopped growling, shaking his head, he tried to clear the fog. "Orion," he gasped.

Emmett was on the couch wrapped around the Neko before his kitten could even blink. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," he scolded. "You have been out for days, I was terrified that I was going to lose you."

Harry looked desperately around for help. Emmett was squeezing him so tight that he could hardly breath. 

"Emmett, you're hurting him," said Edward.

Emmett immediately let go of the little submissive. "I'm sorry," he said, staring into those amazing emerald eyes. He had thought he would never see those eyes again.

Harry shyly looked around the room, pulling the blanket up around his boney shoulders. His heart started pounding when he eyes fell on his grandfather. He had only talked to the man once and it wasn't enough for him to not be terrified of him. For years Voldemort had tried to kill him.

Tom looked sadly at his grandson, it hurt to see the fear in his eyes. "I will go," he said, turning towards the door. He knew that Harry wasn't ready to be around him yet, but when he heard how sick he was, he couldn't stay away.

Harry sucked on his lip, not knowing what to do. "D-Don't go," he cried out weakly.

Tom stopped and turned slowly around. "Orion, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's going to be uncomfortable at first, I don't think that can be avoided." Harry tried to smile, but it came out more of a grimace.

"Orion, do you have any idea what you put us through?" snapped Sirius.

Harry shrunk back into Emmett's arms, whimpering.

Emmett looked at Sirius and started growling.

"Vampire, if you don't knock it the hell off, then I'm going to take Orion back to the reservation." snarled Sirius. "What Orion did was very dangerous. I know that his Neko took control, but he needs to learn to fight it. He could have just sat outback or ran to Jacob's, he didn't need to take off miles down the beach. Do you have any idea what would have happened to him if he would have ran into a dominant with less restraint then Garrett?"

"It wasn't easy," said Garrett lazily. "I was very, very tempted to run off with him."

Harry looked around Sirius to see the nice vampire that he had met at the rocks. Grinning, he waved at the man.

Despite Emmett's warning growl, Garrett waved back.

"Orion, are you listening to me? Never in my life have I been so scared." said Sirius.

Harry's bottom lip started trembling. "I-I'm sorry. Draco yelled at me and I just ran. I knew that I should go back, but I was enjoying sitting on the rocks and watching the waves."

Sirius ran a trembling hand over his face and collapsed on the couch next to his godson. "I was so scared, pup. I understand that your Neko nature compels you to obey every command from a dominant, but you need to learn how to use your Slytherin side when dealing with grumpy dominants."

With tears streaming down his face, Harry crawled onto his godfather's lap. "M'sorry," he mumbled. "Does this mean that you won't adopt me?" Harry lowered his face and stared at his hands,

Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around his pup. " I know you're sorry, and you're not entirely to blame. Now that I know you're going to be ok, I'm going to be having a long talk with Draco." Sirius lifted Harry's chin up so he was looking at him. "Pup, there is nothing you could do that would make me change my mind about adopting you."

Harry threw his arms around his godfather, giggling. "Thank you, I promise to be a good boy. I won't so anything ever again that will scare you."

Sirius snorted. "Yeah, I will believe that when I see it. You are a magnet for trouble, pup."

"How are you feeling?" asked Tom.

Harry peeked at Tom, shyly. "I-I'm fine, sir. I would like a shower though."

Tom winced, it hurt that his grandson, his only flesh and blood, called him sir. 

"Come on kitten, I will show you to the upstairs bathroom where you can get a shower," grinned Emmett.

"Over my dead body," growled Sirius. "One of the girls can show him the bathroom."

Alice came skipping happily into the room. "Come on, I will show you where everything is." she said, grabbing Harry's hand.

Emmett went to follow, but was stopped by Sirius' growl and his father's hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I know you don't want him out of your sight, but you have to feed. You haven't eaten in days and you went feral," explained Carlisle.

Emmett reluctantly agreed and took off out of the house to hunt. He wasn't going to waste time looking for a bear. He was going to kill the first deer he came to, then rush back to his kitten.

"We need a plan," said Severus, holding up the vial of Harry's blood.

"That we do," added Tom, pacing the room. "This stays here. I don't want Orion to know anything about it."

"Agreed," said Sirius. "The poor boy is scared all the time as it is, he doesn't need this."

"Dumbledore is determined to find the boy, he isn't going to give up. If I don't brew the potion, then he will."

"It's a shame that adoption doesn't change ones DNA," said Carlisle absentmindedly. 

"Son of a bitch," snarled Tom. "Why didn't I think of that?" Tom looked to Sirius. "A blood adoption. If you blood adopt Orion, then the tracking potion will no longer work."

Sirius shook his head. "I thought of that the other day when we were discussing adoptions, but I didn't know how my dominant veela blood would react with his submissive Neko blood." 

"I don't think we have much of a choice," said Severus. "As long as Dumbledore is alive, he is a danger to Orion. We can't get to him to kill him, so I will have to make this potion and make it perfect."

"I really need to kill the bastard, unfortunately he keeps himself hidden in that damn castle and I can't get past the wards. He is content to sit back and be the puppet master, pulling on everyone's strings," snapped Tom.

"Well, his puppets are starting to get a mind of their own. If approached right, I believe that we could get the Weasley's on our side. Molly and Arthur are no longer hero worshipping the bastard," said Severus.

"I will talk to my parents. When they here what he is doing to Ha....Orion, they will be pissed," said Charlie, walking into the house with Draco.

"A Weasley, I presume?" asked Tom, evaluating the large muscled ginger that was standing next to the young Malfoy. Tom didn't miss how Draco looked at the young man, he obviously had it bad for him.

Charlie paled when he saw who addressed him. It didn't take a genius to guess who he was. He knew that Voldemort was Harry's grandfather, but he never imagined that he would personally meet the greatest Dark Lord in history.

"Ch-Charlie Weasley, my Lord," stuttered Charlie. He wasn't sure what to call the man, but he didn't want to disrespect him in any way.

"Charlie!"

Charlie tuned just in time to catch a flying bundle of little Neko. Harry, in his enthusiasm over seeing Charlie, jumped from halfway up the stairs into Charlie's arms. 

Charlie grunted at the impact, thankful that he was so strong and Harry so tiny.

"Merlin, Orion." groaned Sirius. "So much for you never scaring the shit out of me again."

Harry looked sheepishly at his godfather. "M'sorry."

Sirius just shook his head. It was a good thing that Harry was so damn cute.

"Did you come here to see me?" Harry asked Charlie.

"You bet I did, little brother." Charlie playfully tugged on one of Harry's fluffy black ears. "What's with these?"

"I'm a Neko." Harry reached behind himself and whipped his tail around. "See, I even have a tail."

"Well look at that, you do have a tail. Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore adorable, you went a grew ears and a tail. You know I'm a sucker for animals."

Harry giggled. "Yeah, but I'm not a big dragon and dragons are your favorite." Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the dragon tamer. "I missed you, Charlie."

"I missed you too, little one, but I have some excellent news."

Harry popped his head up. "You do? What is it?"

"Well, you're not going to have to miss me anymore. I'm transferring to a dragon reserve close by so I can pop in a visit often."

Harry squealed and threw himself back at his brother.

"Really, you will be around often?" asked Draco hopefully.

Before Charlie could answer, Harry wiggled out of his arms and backed away from him.

"Orion, what's the matter?" asked Charlie in concern. One minute the Neko was bubbling over with excitement, and the next, he was looking like he was ready to burst into tears.

Harry lowered his eyes submissively and refused to look up. He hadn't seen Draco at first, he only had eyes for his brother.

"Hey, pup, what's wrong?" asked Sirius, pulling the submissive into his chest.

Harry shook his head and stepped away from his godfather's warm and comforting arms. "May I please be excused?" he asked softly.

"Orion....."

"Please Siri, can a sit outback and wait for Emmett? I promise I won't climb any trees and I won't wander away," begged Harry.

Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah, just stick close to the house." Sirius watched his godson walk away feeling confused. What did he miss? Why did his pup get so sad and want to take off?

"What the hell was that about?" growled Tom.

"It's Draco," said Edward, glaring at the blond. "He's still scared and hurt over what you did to him. He feels unworthy to be in the same room with you."

Draco paled and looked out the large window where he could see Harry sitting at the base of a tree, wiping at his eyes. "Dammit," he growled. 

"You go and apologize now, but if you fuck it up, you will be dealing with me," snarled Tom.

Draco gulped and quickly exited the room. Even though the Dark Lord was sane, he was still a very dark and dangerous wizard. He had no problems physically punishing his followers if they got out of line.

Harry was sitting under the large tree in the Cullen's back yard trying his hardest not to cry. He was still upset and confused over what happened with Draco, he thought Draco now liked him and saw him as family.

" Orion, can we talk?" 

Harry jumped and quickly scrambled to his feet. Draco was the last person he wanted to see or talk to.

"I-I have to go....in," mumbled Harry, ducking his head and walking past Draco.

"Orion, please let me apologize," pleaded Draco.

Harry stopped, but didn't turn around. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm a dirty, disgusting little freak that shouldn't be around good normal people."

Draco's jaw about hit the ground. He couldn't believe what Harry was saying, and it hurt to know that the small submissive truly believed it. "Don't you say that, you aren't any of those things," snapped Draco.

"Just, leave me alone and I will stay out of your way," whispered Harry.

"Orion, please......"

Harry ignored Draco and went back into the house. He really didn't want to be around everyone, but he didn't want to be alone with Draco even more. At seeing Charlie sitting alone on the couch, Harry made a beeline for him and crawled into his lap. Resting his head on his big brother's muscular shoulder, Harry drifted off to sleep while his head and ears where being softly caressed.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

PLEASE READ:::: There is a very bad scene near the end.... I will warn you, it's not pretty. I wasn't going to go this bad, but my muse forced me....sorry

 

Please review.....

***HP

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked softly, holding up a deep red vial, thoroughly examining it.

"Yes," Tom bluntly answered. "It will be rearranging your DNA, making room for Sirius'."

Harry sucked on his bottom lip, looking around at everyone with apprehension.

"Will his looks change?" Emmett asked, not liking the idea of his already perfect mate changing.

"Some, but it shouldn't be too much." Severus answered.

"How will Sirius' creature react with Orion's Neko?" Carlisle asked, concerned for the little submissive that he already saw as his son.

Rolling his eyes, Severus stood up and took the potion from Harry. "Please, Orion, it took me eight hours to brew this, I would not be pleased if you dropped it."

Harry squeaked and lunged at Emmett, crawling onto his lap. He would have been truly scared if it wasn't for the small smile that his professors giving him. He was glad that professor Snape no longer hated him.

"I spent hours extracting as much of the dark veela DNA from Sirius' blood as I could. There is still some of course, but it is considerably less. Hopefully, that small amount won't make much of a difference." Severus explained. 

Harry looked up from where he was playing with the charm bracelet that Emmett had given him when he heard Sirius call his name. In the last few days Emmett had gifted him with three more charms, a bell that made the most mesmerizing tinkling sound, an owl and a wolf. He had only gotten the bell earlier that day and he was having a hard time not playing with it. He loved to bat it around and listen to it's hypnotic twinkling music.

Sirius chuckled at his adorable godson. It took him calling his name five times to get his attention. "Pup, if you don't want me to blood adopt you, that's alright. We would never force you into doing something that you didn't want to do."

Harry quickly jumped up and ran to his godfather, falling to his his knees in front of him. "No, please!" he pleaded. "I-I want you to be my dad, a real...real dad. I would gladly suffer through the pain to be your son."

Sirius reached out and ran his hand through the beautiful, long raven locks. "I would be the one gaining the most wonderful and compassionate son," he said gently. "It just pains me, the thought of you having to suffer through yet more pain.

Harry slithered his way onto his godfather's lap, purring. He was still embarrassed that he purred, but he couldn't help it; his godfather's fingers felt amazing. "It's alright, honestly Siri. I-I'm use to pain, I can take it. I just wanna be yours... your boy." Harry tucked his head under his godfather's chin.

"Pup, regardless of what you decide, you will always be my boy. I don't need my DNA in you to feel that way."

"I know, but I want it...badly. I love you and I don't want to be an orphan any longer." Harry lifted his head up and looked sadly into his godfather's eyes.

Sirius chuckled and playfully shoved his godson. "Alright, enough with the sad kitten eyes. If were going to do this, then you better get comfortable."

Harry slid off his godfather's lap and scurried back over to Emmett. Emmett picked him up and settled him in his lap so his kitten was laying back against his large chest.

"How long will this take?" Emmett asked gruffly, burying his nose in his kitten's silky hair.

Severus approached the pair and held the potion out to the submissive Neko. "Honestly, I don't know. In theory it should only take a few minutes, but then again, this is Orion."

Harry took the potion with a trembling hand. He desperately wanted this, but he was still scared. Pain may be something that he was well acquainted with, but he still tried to avoid it at all costs.

Harry tilted his head back and smirked at Emmett. "Will you still want me even if I end up as ugly as Siri?"

"What!" Sirius screeched. "I'll have you know, I'm devishly handsome and always had to beat the lads and lasses off of me." 

Harry giggled nervously, then looked down at the vial in his hand.

"Just, down it quickly," Charlie suggested, patting his little brother on the knee. He was on the couch next to his little brother and Emmett. Surprisingly, the dragon handler and the vampire got along like long time best friends.

Closing his eyes, Harry brought the vial to his lips and quickly swallowed it. The taste was so horrible that it made him gag as it burned its way down his throat. Immediately his breathing became difficult and he started sweating.

Sirius kneeled down in front of his soon to be son and started rubbing his legs. "You alright there, pup?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded his head, but the tears that slipped from his eyes gave away how he was truly feeling. Sucking in his bottom lip, he bit it so hard that that blood dribbled down his chin.

"Don't fight it, little one," Tom said, hating seeing his grandson in so much pain.

Harry turned his face into Emmett's neck and started sobbing quietly. It felt like someone was tearing at his insides, trying to claw their was out.

Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around his little submissive when he started violently shaking. "Is this normal?" he asked, panic clear in his voice.

"No," Severus answered, watching the Neko seize in the vampires arms. He had only witnessed three blood adoptions, but none of them experienced seizures.

"Severus!" Tom bellowed, lunging to his feet and rushing to his grandson. "What is happening."

"I'm not sure, My Lord," Severus answered, never taking his eyes off the Neko. "I can't use any magic on him during the change, it's too dangerous. We are just going to have to wait it out."

For five full minutes, everyone held their breath as the small boy continued seizing. Finally the shaking stopped, and Harry sat limp in Emmett's arms.

"Is it over?" Charlie asked, trying to get a look at his little brother's face that was still buried in the vampires thick neck.

Severus was just about ready to raise his wand to scan the Neko, when the small boy brought his knees up to his chest and started whining pitifully. 

"Please, please make it stop." Harry pleaded, digging his nails into the arms that were wrapped tight around him. "I promise I'll be a good boy. Please, stop hurting me."

"It's ok, kitten," Emmett whispered, gently rocking his crying submissive. He knew that Orion didn't know where he was. He thought he was back with his abusive relatives being punished for something ridiculous. "It's almost over, kitten. You now have a dad, a real dad."

Emmett cursed when his submissive started seizing again. "What the hell is going on?" he growled.

"It has to be the creatures clashing," Severus said, running his hands over the seizing boy. "He's burning up, too. "

" I knew this was a bad idea," Sirius muttered, terrified that he was about to lose his son. Feeling helpless, he started running his fingers through his hair. "Don't die on me, pup," he cried with tears in his eyes.

Once again the seizing stopped and Harry went limp in Emmett's arms. Harry's whimpering and crying had also stopped.

"Look at his hair," Jasper gasped.

Harry's long hair was curling from the bottom to the middle of his back in loose finger curls. His already raven hair was getting even darker, almost giving him a blue tint.

"Whoa!" Emmett whispered, picking up the curls and running his fingers through them. "They're like silk."

Sirius sighed, if Harry was changing than he was going to survive the blood adoption. He was scared that his veela blood was going to cause complications with his Neko blood, and possibly be fatal.

Severus gently tilted Harry's head back so he could see his face. Emmett's neck and chest was covered in blood, probably from Harry biting his tongue while he was seizing. "He's out cold, but his breathing is normal and the fever is gone."

"His cheek bones look a little higher and his completion is a bit darker, but other than that, he looks the same." Tom observed, relieved that his grandson was going to be ok.

"He looks even more beautiful," Emmett smiled looking down at his beautiful kitten. "Someone get me a towel so I can clean him up." His kitten had blood on his right cheek, chin and neck.

Draco watched from across the room, still upset over what happened with his cousin. He totally deserved Harry walking away from him, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. He was a complete ass to his little cousin, and Harry had done nothing to provoke his temper. He wished that he could have been over there supporting his cousin, but he was going to respect his wishes. Even though it hurt, he was going to stay away from Harry.

"He smells a bit like you now," Remus said, wrapping his arm around his mate. "It's not very strong, but it's there."

"Can you scan him yet?" Tom asked Severus, still concerned about his grandson's health.

"Not yet, my Lord, I don't want to expose him to magic until I know for certain that the blood adoption is complete." Severus answered. "After he wakes, I will do a complete scan."

Tom nodded his head and went back to observing his grandson. He was relieved to see that his grandson's looks hadn't changed that much. Harry looked a lot like him at that age, just a lot smaller and softer looking. 

"Why don't you let me take Orion, so you can get cleaned up," Charlie suggested to Emmett. "It can't be easy being covered in his blood."

"The smell of his blood doesn't call to me," Emmett said with a slight growl to his voice. He didn't want to hand his kitten over, not even for the three minutes that it would take for him to get cleaned up and changed.

"Yes, well I don't need to smell chocolate cake to want a piece when I see it." Charlie answered back a bit snappish.

Carlisle held up his hand when his son went to snap back. "It's a good idea, Emmett. You don't want Orion to freak out when he wakes and finds you covered in his blood. You will only be a few minutes and Orion will be safe with Charlie.

Emmett wasn't happy about it, but with a growl, he handed his kitten over to the large ginger man. He knew that Charlie only saw Orion as a little brother, but it was still hard seeing his unclaimed mate in another male's arms. Quick as lightning, he turned and raced for his room.

"Any bets on when they finally bond?," Charlie chuckled. He could tell that his little brother was head over heals in love with the vampire, and said vampire felt the same way for Harry.

"Please," Sirius groaned. "I can't think about my pup having sex...I just can't. He's too sweet and innocent for something like that. He's just a kitten."

Remus pinched his mate's ass, chuckling. "We were younger than him the first time we had sex. If I remember correctly, you had just turned fifteen the first time I....."

"Alright, I get it," Sirius yelled, slapping his hand over his mate's mouth. Sirius' face was almost as red as Charlie's hair. "I'm sure everyone doesn't want to hear about our sex life."

"You can say that again, Black," Severus snarled, trying his damnedest not to get sick.

"I don't know, I always wondered if you did it during the full moon...you know doggy style."

"Orion," Sirius screeched, not believing what just came out of his son's mouth. Since when the hell did his pup even wake up?

Orion giggled and snuggled into Charlie's arms. "Come on, I can't be the only one who's curios about that."

Charlie threw his head back, howling with laughter. Even Severus couldn't keep his laughter contained.

"He has a point, you know," Tom snickered. "You know we all thought about it. Remus is a wolf, Sirius a grim, you know they do it."

Sirius sat there doing an incredible impersonation of a fish out of water. "I... I can't believe you...you...you," 

"Uh oh, I think you broke your father," Charlie warned the giggling submissive. "And to be honest, I have thought about it myself on a couple of full moons."

Harry was laughing so hard that he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "You guys aren't right," Sirius growled, playfully glaring at his new son.

"So come on, fess up. Curious minds want to know," Harry said, face red from laughing.

"More like dirty little minds," Emmett chuckled, stealing his kitten from Charlie.

"I can't believe that my son has such a dirty little mind." Sirius gasped.

Harry squealed and flew off Emmett's lap crashing into Sirius who was still kneeling in front of him. "Is it true? Please tell me, am I truly your son?" 

Sirius hugged his son tight to him. "You have always been my son, but now you are my son in blood. Why don't you let Severus check you over, you didn't have an easy change."

"Don't wanna let go of you," Harry mumbled, his face pressed into his father's neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, puppy. Now, how are you feeling?" Sirius was still concerned that something went wrong during the blood adoption.

Harry pulled back so he could look in his father's eyes. "I feel really, really good. For the first time since my birthday, I don't feel scared. I feel like I should be scared, but I'm able to push it aside." Harry buried his face back in his father's neck, missing the look that Tom, Sirius and Severus were giving each other.

"Pup, do you still feel the need to be cuddled and petted?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry quickly nodded his head. "Yup, I love when you guys hold me. I really love it when my head and ears are petted. Will you rub my head?"

Sirius chuckled when his son gave him the eyes that could melt an iceberg. Shaking his head, he started rubbing the Neko's ears and head, laughing when he started purring.

"Potter," Severus barked, "get over here, now!" he snarled.

Harry's head snapped up looking to his professor in fear. "What? I...I"

"Damn it, Potter, I order you to get over here," Severus snapped.

With a cry, Harry jumped to his feet and scurried to the professor, but stopped a few feet shy of him. "Why, what did I do?" Harry asked softly, tears starting to fall.

"Come here, Potter," Severus snapped again.

Harry started to take another step, but stopped with a pained expression in his face. "No... No, I didn't do anything wrong." Harry quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, shocked that he had talked back and defied a dominant. Quickly he ran the rest of the way to Severus, dropping to his knees in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be a bad boy please don't punish me."

Before Severus could say anything, Emmett roughly knocked him away from Harry, and scooped the distressed submissive up in his arms. "What the hell is your problem?" he roared.

"Easy vampire," Tom said, getting between the enraged vampire and his smirking potions master. "He was just testing Orion."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emmett snapped. His kitten was crying and trembling in his arms, he was ready to rip off heads.

"Don't you see? Orion was able to fight a direct command from a dominant," Tom explained. "Neko's can't ignore a command, even if it's something they don't want to do. It was hard for him to do it, but he did."

Harry wiggled out of Emmett's arms and crawled back to Severus. "Please, please forgive me. Don't hate me again, I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again."

Sighing, Severus scooped up the tiny submissive. "I'm not mad at you, Orion, I'm actually very proud that you were able to tell me no. I was just testing a theory." Severus sat down, with the Neko still clinging to him, sniffling"

"You're not mad at me," Harry asked brokenly.

"No, I'm not. When you told the mutt that you weren't scared anymore, it gave me an idea. You are still a submissive Neko, but I believe that the mutt's dark veela blood mixed with your Neko, and made you a little stronger." Severus explained.

"Orion, this is a good thing," Tom said, sitting next to his grandson. 

Harry vehemently shook his head. "No, no it's not. I'm a bad boy for not listening."

Severus started rubbing the submissive's head, trying to calm him down. "No, Orion, you're not bad. I wanted you to say no and fight my order. I was wrong to snap at you like that, you had every right to question my orders. You were a good boy for saying no."

Harry looked up at Severus with bloodshot eyes. "I'm so confused." he said still crying.

Digging through his pockets, Severus pulled out a vial. "Drink this."

Not wanting to be a bad boy, Harry quickly drank the potion down without questioning it. A voice in his head told him not to drink it until he found out what it was, but he ignored it and did as ordered. He had already been bad once today, he was going to proved to his professor that he could be a good boy.

Severus continued petting the submissive, ignoring the growling coming from the large vampire. When the small body went limp in his arms, he looked to the pissed vampire. "You can take him now, he's sleeping."

Emmett quickly snatched his kitten up and took him to the other side of the room, still snarling at the man who upset his submissive. He would have attacked him if it wasn't for his father and Jasper holding him back.

"Do you think Orion will be able to overcome his Neko instincts now? " Sirius asked hopefully. He hated that his pup had no choice in following orders. If Dumbledore ever got his hands on Harry...well, he couldn't even think about that.

"He's scared and confused," Edward said. "It's like he now has two voices in his head, the Neko who wants to obey, and another who wants to question it. The Neko is a bit stronger, but he wants to listen to the other voice."

Sirius nodded his head thoughtfully. "Orion never liked having to depend on and obey a dominant. He has had to take care of himself since his parents died. Despite wanting to be loved and looked after, Orion has had to be independent."

"Don't push him," Tom ordered. "Let him figure this out on his own. If we push him, it will only make it harder on him and we don't want his Neko to punish him. He now has the ability to stand up for himself, and that's great. Severus, can you now scan him? I want to make sure he is ok before I take my leave."

Sneering at the vampire who was still growling at him, Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over the Neko. "He is fine, my Lord."

Tom stood back up. "Tell Orion that I will be by to visit him later. I have an old goat to kill before he can get his hands on my grandson. At least the blood adoption has bought us some time."

 

***HP

Dumbledore was pacing his office, fuming. He had been trying to track down his spy for three days, and that man was nowhere to be found. He knew the tracking potion was going to take time to brew, but he wanted to make sure that Severus was devoting all his time to it. He was also pissed because he no longer had a headquarters for his Order, and the Weasley's weren't retuning any of his floo's or owls. Who the hell did they think they were? They were nothing but low class, poor wizards and if it wasn't for his generosity, than they would have never been able to afford sending their kids to Hogwarts.

Smirking, Dumbledore grabbed a quill and started composing a letter. "Let's see how they plan to send their kids to Hogwarts now that I have revoked their scholarships," he muttered to himself. As headmaster, he was allowed to offer scholarships to those who needed help. He was also allowed to revoke the scholarship if he felt that the child wasn't applying themselves and wasting school time and money. Granted, Ginerva was a fair decent student, but Ronald was a lazy, poor excuse for a wizard. Maybe after finding their kids without a school to attend, Molly and Arthur will come crawling back to him on their hands and knees...where they rightfully belonged.

Looking around, Dumbledore growled when he noticed that Fawkes was missing. He didn't want to use a common owl to deliver this letter. "Groto," he snapped, calling for his personal house elf.

There was a popping sound and a small house elf appeared in front of his desk. "You is be calling Grotto, master?" the small elf squeaked out.

"Take this to the owlery immediately, and inform me the second that Professor Snape returns." Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes, Master Dumbledore," Groto squeaked, grabbing the letter and popping out.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought. He desperately needed to get his hands on Potter. He just knew that the boy had come into a submissive creature inheritance, and probably a rare one at that. He needed to find him before he mated, and claim him for himself. He needed an heir, and Potter was going to give it to him. He waited a long time for the boy, he wasn't going to let him get away now.

Grabbing his wand, he summoned his pensieve and his box of extra special memories. Opening the lid, he scanned the vials numbered two through fifteen. Gently he ran his fingers over the vials, debating on which one he wanted to view. The stoppers on each of the vials were well worn, proof that each memory had been viewed multiple times. Finally, he stopped on number thirteen and pulled it out from the box. Carefully he tipped the contents of the vial into his pensieve and waved his wand over it, muttering a spell. This would allow him to view the contents without having to go into the pensieve. Leaning back again, he started to remove his robes, eyes fixed on the memory.

MEMORY***

"Boy, get down here," Petunia screeched, smirking when the old man chuckled at her.

"How has he been this summer?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"The freak has been a pain in the ass as always, but I believe that Vernon has lost close to fifteen pounds so far working the boy over."

"Excellent... excellent," Dumbledore grinned. "Here, just incase he goes too far again," Dumbledore said, handing over a pouch full of potions. There had been a couple of close calls when Vernon had lost control and came dangerously close to killing the boy. He wanted Potter broken, not dead. He had big plans for the beautiful little boy and he may be a bit sick, but he wasn't into necrophilia.

Petunia snatched the bag from the old man and hid them in the cupboard. "When are you removing the beast from my home?"

"Tomorrow, my dear. I will let him enjoy his birthday with his loving family and will have someone retrieve him tomorrow." Petunia grunted but didn't say anything, Harry had chose that moment to enter the kitchen.

"H-headmaster, what are you doing here?" Harry asked nervously.

"Harry my boy, I came to wish you a happy birthday. Today is special after all, you are officially a teenager." Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him closer.

"The-Thank you, headmaster. Do I get to leave today?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, my child. Today is your birthday after all, I'm sure your family wants to celebrate this happy occasion with you."

Harry looked nervously over at his aunt when she mumbled something. "Harry my dear boy, why don't you show me to your room, I have something important to discuss with you."

Harry shifted from foot to foot, not knowing what to say. He knew the real reason that his headmaster was here, and he really didn't want to do this. He had been dreading his birthday for this reason alone. He didn't want the old man's clammy, wrinkly hands all over his body.

"Come now, Harry, I don't have all day," Dumbledore smiled.

Swallowing his bile, Harry nodded his head and turned to slowly lead the way. Without looking back to see if the professor was following him, Harry entered his small room and stood by the window, waiting.

Dumbledore took a seat on the dingy, dirty bed and motioned for Harry to come closer. "Harry, there is a disease going around the wizarding world, it's something similar to the muggle chicken pox, but much more dangerous. Parents are having to inspect their children's body for small red spots. Now, since you are an orphan, I have come to inspect you. If you have it, we need to get you treated immediately."

Harry tried to pull away, but the professor had a tight grip on his hands. "I know it's embarrassing to a boy your age to have to strip down naked in front of an adult, but I assure Harry, you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I just need to thoroughly inspect every inch of your body, then I will leave so you can celebrate your birthday."

Harry shyly nodded his head. "After I finish looking you over, I have a potion for you to drink that will prevent you from getting it in the future. I also brought you some candy for your birthday." Dumbledore smirked. "Now, to help you relax, why don't you hold out you arms? You can keep your clothes on for now." Normally he would start off inspecting Harry's head, but the boy was terrified and he didn't want him to bolt.

With trembling hands, Harry held his arms straight out in front of him. Painfully, he bit his lip hard when the old man reached out and stating touching his fingers.

Dumbledore gently caressed each delicate finger. Harry's hands were so small and soft, and just touching them got him hard. Savoring every second, he slowly worked his way up his arms, touching every section of soft skin. He could feel the boy trembling under his touch.. Oh, how he wished he could take him right here and now.

"Ok, my boy, take of your shirt," Dumbledore said in a gruff voice. He was incredibly turned on by the scared child standing in front of him. He should just knock him out and fuck him hard, he would never know it happened, not that he will remember anything after the potion anyway.

With tears filling his eyes, Harry slowly slipped his oversized, handy down shirt over his head.

"Good boy, Harry," Dumbledore praised, voice barely above a whisper. "Now come closer so I don't have to get up, I am over a hundred after all." he chuckled.

Harry stood there for a moment trying to will his legs to move. Finally, he was able to move forward until his thighs were pressed against his headmaster's knees. 

"Good boy, just try to relax, my child," Dumbledore ordered, shifting on the bed. He was already painfully hard and in need of release. The boy was skinny...not just skinny, skinny, but an unhealthy skinny. He had ordered the Dursley's from the very beginning to starve the child. If Harry was starving than his magic would be weaker, making him easier to control. He also wanted to be the savior in Harry's eyes, the one to take him from this hell and give him everything he ever dreamt of.

Dumbledore started off by inspecting the boy's upper arms and neck. He groaned when he felt the boy's pulse racing...in fear, not pleasure. Someday though, it would be in pleasure. He would show his boy how wonderful it would feel to be filled by him. Slowly he worked his way up so he could check his ears, face and head.

Harry jumped when those clammy old fingers started caressing his chest, rubbing over his nipples. His headmaster spent way too much time touching his nipples and it made him very uncomfortable. He tried to take a step back, but the old man wrapped his legs around his ankles trapping him.

"Harry, I really must insist that you don't move. I would really hate to have immobilize you, and you wouldn't like it. I have other business to attend to today, I can't stay here waiting for you to overcome your shyness." Dumbledore snapped. "Now, Harry, must I immobilize you?"

Harry shook his head no, a tear sliding down his cheek. "No, sir," he said softly. Harry closed his eyes while the headmaster continued to rub his nipples, one hand slowly drifting down his stomach.

"Good boy, Harry, good boy," Dumbledore said gruffly, giving himself a quick rub while the child had his eyes closed. "Why don't you keep your eyes closed, you seem more relaxed." he suggested. If he was lucky, he could rub himself off now instead of having to wait to get back to his office. Just the thought of masterbating while touching his boy, had him throbbing under his robe...which he was conveniently naked under.

Harry stopped breathing when fingers found the button on his pants. "Keep your eyes closed," Dumbledore grunted to him. As much as Harry wanted to see what the man was doing, he didn't want to see those twinkling eyes leering at him or those wrinkly fingers touching his body. Nodding his head, he kept his eyes clamped firmly tight.

***BAD SCENE WARNING

 

Dumbledore tugged the boy's pants and underwear down, eyes zeroing in on his small, limp cock. Most boys at this age had larger cocks, farther proof that his boy was going to be a submissive. Ignoring his prize for now, he ordered the boy to place a foot on the bed so he could inspect it, and his leg.

Harry tried to cover his bits, but the headmaster snapped at him when he did. With more tears falling, he kept his hands obediently at his sides.

"Good boy, Harry, just a few more minutes." Dumbledore whispered, rubbing himself hard through his robe. "Harry, I have to check your penis now. Don't be embarrassed if you get aroused, it's perfectly normal. I have to be thorough in my inspection, if you have just one spot I have to rush you to St, Mungos. I would hate to miss one and you get dangerously ill." 

Harry bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood when his headmaster cupped his penis. Instinctively he tried pulling back, but the headmaster growled at him.

"Eyes shut tight," Dumbledore said breathlessly, trying to pull his cock through the space between his buttons on his robe. He needed more then just a rubbing through his robe, he needed to grasp his cock and flick his piss slit. He grinned when the boy's small penis gave a small twitch of interest when he rubbed the head and it's underside.

Harry was mortified when his cock started to harden under the old man's hands. He didn't want this, why was his body responding? He was fighting not puking on the old man, why was his cock getting hard.

"It's a natural reaction, my child," Dumbledore said. "You have no control over it, just relax and don't fight it. I'm going to have to manipulate your penis a bit until it gets fully hard, that way I can see all of your skin. It's hard to see when your penis is limp and slightly wrinkly."

"Please don't," Harry whispered when his headmaster firmly grasped his cock and started pumping it. He wanted to die when he felt his cock stiffen all the way. How could his cock want this when he hated it?

Dumbledore was finally able to free his own cock, which was red and angry looking. Hearing his boy pleading while he worked over his cock, had him almost shooting his load all over his robes. "Your doing good, my child, just relax. Your nice and hard now, it will make the inspection much easier."

Harry was hoping that the rubbing would stop now that he was hard, but it didn't. His headmaster continued to stroke him, while his other hand started rolling his balls in his hand. He was openly crying now, and he knew this was horribly wrong. He wanted to scream and fight, but he knew that he would only be stunned. At least this way he would know what the headmaster did to him, he didn't want to be stunned and helpless in his hands.

Dumbledore rubbed the precome that was seeping out of his boy's piss slit and used it to lubricate his hand. "I know this feels weird, my child, just let it happen. I still have to inspect your backside and this will help relax you."

Harry had never masterbated before, but he had heard the other boys in his dorm do it. He had never even had a wet dream or orgasm, he didn't want his first one to be at the hands of this sick old man. "Please, please stop," he panted weakly, pushing into the mans hand despite him not wanting this.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself when his boy, despite his pleading, started thrusting into his hand, chasing his orgasming. He knew that the child was inexperienced, he had placed monitoring charms on him to alert him if Harry was doing something sexual. He didn't trust that fat Dursley to not rape his beautiful boy. Spitting into his other hand, he switched hands on the small penis so his hand could glide easier, he didn't want to hurt his boy. He wanted his boy to experience pleasure at his hands, so he happily would seek him out for release when they were finally able to be together.

"Good boy, good boy, Harry," Dumbledore licked his lips, wishing he could take a lick of the boy's piss slit. Precome was steadily dripping from the small penis now.

"This is wrong," Harry panted, tears rolling down his cheeks as his hips thrust into the hand against his will. He didn't want this, he really didn't.

"My child, this isn't wrong, I'm just helping you to relax. I'm not hurting you, doesn't this feel good?"

Harry didn't answer him, this was very wrong. It was wrong that his body was enjoying this against his will.

Dumbledore scooted closer knowing that the boy was getting ready to cum, he wanted that seed to land in his lap, splashing his aching cock. He couldn't believe that he was actually jerking of his boy, he didn't plan to take it this far.

"Don't open your eyes when you cum, my boy, keep them sealed tight." Dumbledore eyes zeroed in on the madly twitching penis in his hand. Harry was about to experience his first orgasm and he wasn't going to miss it.

Harry screamed when the pressure became too much to handle and he let go, shooting his first orgasm out and all over his headmaster.

Dumbledore moaned when that first spurt of hot semen shot out from his boy's small penis and landed on the tip of his cock causing it to jerk back and forth. Three more spurts of white seed shot out from the crying boy's penis and covered his hard cock. With one hand he continued to milk his boy dry, while the other hand frantically rubbed the boy's cum into his cock, his own precome mixing with the boy's release. 

"That was beautiful, my boy," Dumbledore panted, getting to his feet. Quickly he pushed the boy forward so he was bent over his bed, ass in the air. "Now that your relaxed, I can check your backside." Dumbledore could no longer take it, he needed to cum. He planned to obliviate his child after this anyway, not trusting the potion incase Severus messed up. 

Harry wanted to fight him, but he was too weak from his first ever orgasm.

Dumbledore spread those beautiful cheeks, moaning at the sight of that tight little pucker winking up at him. "Thorough, I must be thorough," he panted, not caring if the boy believed him anymore. He needed to cum. Running his finger over his cum soaked cock, he scooped up some of the boy's release and started rubbing it into that tight ring of muscles. Ignoring the boy's frantic cries, he pushed his finger into the tight, scorching hot channel. The boy's anal muscles clamped down hard onto his finger, locking him in. With his other hand, he started to violently pull at his cock, aiming the tip at his boy's tight little anus. It only took a few tugs before he was coming thickly all over that tight, little ring that was greedily sucking on his finger. With his other hand, he started rubbing his cum into the wrinkly flesh, pushing his semen into that wonderful channel, alongside his other finger. The boy was shaking and crying trying to crawl away, but he continued to push as much of his semen as he could into his ass. He had two of his fingers deep in his boy spreading that tight ring of muscles open, while the finger on his other hand was scooping up gobs of his seed and pushing it into his hole.

"So beautiful, so beautiful," Dumbledore groaned. "We mustn't waste any of my gift." He continued to push his seed into his boy until it was all in. Gently he started moving his two fingers in the tight hole, pushing his seed in as deep as he could get it. "So good," he moaned, already feeling his cock twitch in interest. Sadly, he knew it would be a while before he was up for another round. Pulling his fingers from the lovely ring of muscles, he grabbed his semi erect cock and started rubbing it over the slightly gaping, twitching hole. His cock feebly shot out another small spurt of semen which he tried to push into the hole with the soft head of his cock.

Shoving his boy all the way onto the bed, he rolled him over smirking at his tear and snot covered face. Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at his head and whispered "obliviate." There was no way that Harry would remember this incident. He didn't mean to go that far, but he sure as hell didn't regret it. That was by far the best orgasm he ever had. Obliviating someone so young was dangerous, so he was only going to obliviate from when he started stroking his penis. He had Severus' potion to give the boy, but he wasn't taking any chances. Waiting until his boy's eyes glazed over, he quickly spelled his clothes back on him and straightened his own robes.

"My dear boy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked in fake concern.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear the fog from his head. "What... What happened?"

"Harry, you fainted. Have you been taking care of yourself? You have lost a lot of weight this summer?"

Harry blinked up at his headmaster, something wasn't right. Why did his head feel all fuzzy, and why was it starting to hurt? His legs also felt weak and his backside was aching.

"Here, my child," Dumbledore said, handing over a potion. "I'm happy to say that I didn't find any spots, but you need to drink this to prevent you from getting it in the future." He was actually giving his boy a dreamless sleep and a pain reliever.

With hands still trembling, Harry took the vial and reluctantly swallowed it.

"Excellent, and here's the candy I promised you." Dumbledore handed him a small bag of candy, but he also handed him one separate piece, the piece laced with the memory potion. "Here, take this one now."

Harry knew what this was, this was the candy that didn't taste right, the candy that he had been giving him for as long as he could remember. Popping it into his mouth, he lodged it under his tongue and grinned at his headmaster. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Grinning, Dumbledore reached out and patted his boy on the head. "Professor Lupin will be by tomorrow to escort you to Grimmauld Place. I will see you at the welcoming feast."

Harry nodded his head, grinning. As soon as the door shut behind the old bastard, he spat out the candy and shoved his finger down his throat, forcing himself to expel whatever he swallowed from the candy and the potion onto a towel that was on the floor. Trembling, he laid down and started crying. Something horrible just happened and he couldn't remember what. He remembered the old man touching his cock, then he was waking up on the bed dressed. What did the headmaster do to him?

***END MEMORY

Chest heaving, Dumbledore looked down at the mess he just made all over his lap. That was his favorite memory, the first time he forced an orgasm out of his boy. He had two more amazing memories to view, but he knew it would be a while before he could go again. He was going to have to make Severus brew him some stamina potions.

After leaving his boy sucking happily on his candy, Dumbledore had returned to his office where he pulled out the memory and got comfortable so he could watch it. Twice that night he jerked off to that memory, and hundreds of times since then. He was ready to officially claim his boy now. He also needed to look for the Hallows mark, which he was certain that the boy had on him somewhere.

Dumbledore didn't even bother to cover himself when Groto popped back in. The little elf was bonded to him, he couldn't reveal anything that he saw.

"M-Master," Groto squeaked, turning his head away from the naked wizard. "P-Professor Snape be back."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, vanishing his mess. "You may go, Groto." Now that he was sated and relaxed, he was ready to confront his missing potion master and demand some answers from him.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

 

Harry groaned as he started to wake up. His head felt fuzzy and there was a funny taste in his mouth. It only took a minute for him to remember what happened last night, and to figure out that Snape must have given him a dreamless sleep potion.

"Wakey, Wakey," Emmett crooned, poking his little mate in the side.

"Don wanna wake up," Harry mumbled scooting away from Emmett and pulling the covers over his head.

"Come on, it's a rare beautiful day here in sunny Forks, Washington. Your new dad has given me permission to take you exploring...after you fill that small tummy of yours."

Harry's furry little ears twitched in excitement. "Really, we can go exploring in the woods?"

"Yup," Emmett said, loudly popping the P. "and he forgot to remind me before he left that there was no tree climbing."

Harry sat up staring at Emmett in excitement. "Does that mean I can climb a tree?"

"I'm sure it was just an oversight on his part, but if you don't say anything, I will let you climb a small tree." Emmett put his thumb and finger close together to emphasize small. 

Harry kissed Emmett on the cheek then sprinted for the bathroom.

"You know, Sirius will be pissed when he finds out about him climbing a tree," Edward warned, leaning against the door.

"Don't worry, I won't allow him to climb one over six feet tall and I will be with him every second. After the last few days, Orion needs to let loose and have some fun."

Edward chuckled, he was picking up on Orion's excited thoughts. The little Neko was picturing himself climbing a tree hundreds of feet tall. He was relieved to hear that the submissive's thoughts were less chaotic this morning.

Harry came skipping back into the room, but stopped to give Edward a hug. "Good morning, Edward," he said happily.

"Good morning to you, little one," Edward said hugging the kitten back. "You're in an awfully good mood this morning."

Harry nodded his head so fast that his ears looked like they were going to take off. "I'm very happy today," Harry said still clinging to Edward. "I got the best dad last night, and today I get to go exploring in the woods with Emmett."

Edward chuckled at the excited little submissive. "I know something that will make you even happier."

Harry's ears perked up and his tail started flicking back and forth. "What is it?" he asked in excitement.

"Esme made you waffles and fresh fruit for breakfast, and she has a pitcher of ice cold milk just for you." Edward grabbed the Neko before he could take off for the kitchen. "There is also a large, red headed dragon tamer here waiting to see his little brother."

"Charlie!" Harry cried in excitement, wiggling out of Edward's grip and sprinting for the kitchen.

"I should be jealous." Emmett said, listening as Harry's feet raced through the house on the way to the kitchen.

"Charlie adores Orion, but strictly as a little brother. It's the stuck up moody blond that he has eyes for."

"How does Draco feel about that?" Emmett asked with a slight bite to his tone. It would take a while before he could forgive the blond, it was Draco's fault that his kitten had taken off and got hurt after all.

Edward sighed. "I can't always hear Draco's thoughts, but he feels horrible over snapping at Orion. His creature is demanding that they look for a mate, but with submissive's being rare, Draco is suffering with the knowledge that they may never find a mate. When he saw Harry sitting at the table rambling on about seeing you, Draco got jealous and lashed out."

Emmett could sympathize would Draco, he himself thought that he would never find a mate. "It's still no excuse for attacking Orion. Can't he do what Sirius and Remus did? They are both dominants and yet they have managed to mate."

"He could, if he found someone that his creature wouldn't mind submitting to. Most dominants end up mating with witches and wizards, but there are some who manage to mate with other dominants. From what I understand, Remus and Sirius were already together before Sirius came into his creature inheritance."

Emmett groaned, rubbing his head. "That confused the hell out of me. Just tell me, is blonde open to the idea of mating with Charlie?"

Edward cringed remembering Draco's earlier fantasy. "Draco was picturing himself bent over a large rock while Charlie relentlessly pounded into him, so yeah, I'd say Draco is open to the idea."

Emmett grabbed Harry's pillow and hurled it at his brother. "I did not need that imagine stuck in my head."

Edward snatched the pillow out of the air and hurled it back at Emmett. "How do you think I felt? I practically had a front row seat to the gruesome event. Hopefully he restores his mind shields soon so I don't have to suffer through anymore of his sexual fantasies."

Emmett moaned grabbing at his head. "Get the image out," he cried dramatically.

Edward shook his head at his brother's antics. "If it will help, I can tell you about one of Orion's fantasies." Edward said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Emmett sat up staring intently at Edward. "Orion has had fantasies...about me?"

Edward nodded his head smirking. "Let's just say, sex with that boy will never be boring. He has a lot of wicked ideas floating around in his innocent looking little head."

Emmett had to subtly adjust himself. Just the thought of his little kitten fantasizing about him had him growing hard in his jeans. "Tell me about his fantasies," Emmett begged.

Edward snorted. "Nah, I don't think I will. You need to figure out what your submissive wants all by yourself, besides, standing here as you get turned on is greatly disturbing me." Edward turned to walk away. "I will tell you this," he said smirking over his shoulder. "One of his fantasies involves you taking him while high up in a tree."

Emmett collapsed back on the bed, groaning. He himself had fantasized about bending Orion over a tree branch while he took him from behind."

Edward laughed. "Well, I will just leave you while you take care of your growing problem."

Emmett threw the pillow so fast that this time it hit Edward right in the face. As soon as Edward closed the door laughing, he unzipped his pants and worked his very large and very hard cock out from its prison. Looking down at it, he tried to picture how he was going to get his massive member inside his small mate. He would never purposely hurt his mate, but he didn't know how Orion would be able to take him inside without feeling any pain.

Grasping his cock in his right hand, he started to slowly stroke it up and down. Since meeting Orion, he had become exceptionally good at pleasuring himself. His vampire was demanding that they claim his mate and it was leaving him in a constant state of arousal. He was masturbating close to five times a day now and he was getting tired of Jasper joking that he was going to pull his dick off during one of his sessions.

Emmett was just picking up his speed when he heard a small gasp come from the door. Opening his eyes, he froze when he saw his kitten standing there staring at where his hand had been working over his cock.

"Shit," Emmett cursed grabbing the blanket and covering himself up.

"It's so big," Harry gasped still staring at where Emmett's penis had been visible not a second ago. "Does it hurt when it's that hard?" he asked, looking at Emmett while tilting his head cutely to the side.

Emmett didn't know how to answer his submissive. Being caught jerking off should have killed his erection, but if anything, it had him harder. "It only hurts when I don't finish what I started," he answered gruffly.

Harry nodded his head staring at the blanket where he could make out the bulge from Emmett's cock. "Can I see it?" he asked shyly. 

"Orion, I don't think that Sirius..."

"I don't care what Sirius thinks." Harry snapped. "We are going to be mate's and I will never learn if I don't explore. I just want to look at it, I have never seen another one up close before." He had seen other boys changing and showering, but their penis' didn't leave his tummy feeling funny and his own penis hard. Approaching the bed, he sat down and tugged at the blanket.

"Fuck," Emmett groaned, releasing the blanket and letting the submissive bare his aching erection. "I'm going to go to hell for this...after your father kills me."

Harry stared down in awe at Emmett's very large cock. Tentatively, he reached out and ran his fingers down the length of it.

Emmett almost flew off the bed when Orion touched his cock. The last thing he had expected was for his submissive to touch him.

"Did I hurt you?" Harry asked jerking his hand back and looking ready to cry.

Emmett shook his head unable to verbally reply. His cock was twitching madly, begging for Orion to touch it again. "Good," he was finally able to get out, "so damn good."

Grinning, Harry reached back out and ran his finger over the sticky tip. He may have had a penis of own, but he had never taken the time to inspect it before. Before today, he had never even had a full erection.

"What's this?" Harry asked curiously, rubbing his finger over Emmett's slit as more sticky substance leaked out.

Emmett couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Orion's hand. His innocent explorations was going to have him cumming shamelessly fast. "That's precum," he answered huskily. "That comes out when you're close to having an orgasm."

Harry nodded his head as he continue to rub his finger over the tip of Emmett's penis. "Do you want to cum, Emmett?" he asked softly.

"Fuck, Orion, I'm about bursting as is, but you're not ready for this."

Harry glared at Emmett. "Who says that I'm not ready for this? I'm a teenage boy and every boy in my dorm has had sex, even Neville. How am I supposed to know if I'm ready to go all the way, when I don't get the chance to explore? Please, I want to do this...so shut up and tell me what to do."

Emmett chuckled, it seemed Sirius' blood turned his kitten into a little spit fire. Before, his kitten was all sweet and docile, now he had claws and could spit...he loved it. Emmett wrapped his hand around Orion's and guided it up and down. "Keep doing that and rubbing at the tip." Taking his hand away, he watched as Orion pumped his cock while his large emerald eyes watched in curiosity. "Fuck Orion, this is incredible." 

Emmett marveled as Orion's small hand tried to wrap around his cock. He was so thick that Orion's fingers could just barely touch.

"Is it supposed to be that big?" Harry asked, never taking his eyes off of his hand and Emmett's penis.

"Everyone is different," Emmett panted fighting to hold back his orgasm. "I just happen to be extremely gifted in the cock department." Groaning, he started to thrust up into Orion's hand, his orgasm getting closer.

Harry smiled, he liked how his Dom was coming undone at his hands. More precum was oozing out of Emmett's slit making it easier for him to pump him. With his other hand, he reached down and massaged his balls feeling how hard they were.

"Shit kitten, if you keep that up I'm going to be cumming all over your hand in seconds."

Harry giggled, and when more precum spurted out, he leaned in and lapped it up with his tongue.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Emmett growled when he felt Orion's hot and coarser than normal tongue swipe across his piss slit.

Harry stopped pumping his Dom while he rolled the slightly salty substance around on his tongue. For some reason he was expecting it to taste horrible, but it wasn't all that bad. Leaning back down he licked around the head and down the shaft.

It was a good thing that Emmett was a vampire, because he couldn't breathe even if he needed to. He never felt anything as amazing as Orion's tongue on his cock. He wanted to tell him to take his cock into his mouth and suck on it, but Orion was exploring, enjoying getting to know his body

"Does it feel good when I use my tongue?" Harry asked in between licks. He once overheard George in the Quidditch locker room with Oliver telling him to suck his cock and take it deep in his throat. He couldn't see what they were doing, but by the sounds George was making it must have felt good.

"It's feels incredible," Emmett panted. "I never want your mouth to leave my cock."

Harry giggled loving the power that he had over his Dom. Grabbing the large cock by the base, he lifted it up so the head was pointed directly at him. Thinking back to what he heard George order Oliver to do, he opened his mouth and slid Emmett's cock in and started licking and sucking at it.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes, that's a good kitten, suck my cock." Emmett yelled gently grabbing Orion's hair and guiding his head up and down. "Take as much of me in as you can, but be careful of your teeth," Emmett instructed.

Harry followed Emmett's lead and soon his head was bobbing up and down on its own as he sucked and slurped on Emmett's huge cock. He tried to get all of it down his throat, but he couldn't even get half in before he was gagging on it.

"Kitten, I'm going to cum," Emmett warned unable to hold on any longer. "Use your hand to finish me off and watch as I explode for you."

Harry popped his mouth off and grasped Emmett's cock like how he had showed him and started pumping it. He was surprised to feel it swell even bigger, then with a loud growl, Emmett was cumming shooting long ropes of pearly white cum all over his hand and stomach. He kept pumping his Dom until no more cum was shooting out, the last small spurt having just dribbled out. Ever curious, Harry trailed his finger through the thick white substance, scooping some up and stuffing it in his mouth. The taste was a lot stronger than the precum and thicker, but it wasn't horrible.

"That was awesome," Harry giggled, still fondling Emmett's twitching cock.

Emmett had his eyes closed and was panting like he had just ran a races, but he smiled at his adorable little kitten. "You have no idea. Do you know what would make it even better?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, his emerald eyes sparkling at Emmett. "What?"

"If you let me return the favor," Emmett growled, pushing himself onto his elbows. "I know you have to be hard after that, let me take care of you."

Harry fidgeted in his seat, he was painfully hard. "Will... Will it hurt at all?" he asked uncertainly.

Emmett grinned and crawled towards Orion. "Hurt... I will never hurt you, Orion. I just want to make you feel as good as you made me feel."

Harry sucked on his bottom lip, excited, but scared all at the same time. When Emmett placed his hand between his legs, he jumped so high that he almost went through the ceiling.

Emmett quickly removed his hand not wanting to scare his little kitten. "It's ok, Orion, if your not ready for this we don't have to do it."

Harry smiled shyly at Emmett. "I do want to do this, I just got startled. Can we start off by kissing, maybe?" he asked blushing a bright red.

Emmett smirked, "It would be my pleasure to kiss you, my little kitten."

Gently cupping Orion cheeks, Emmett captured his lips with his own. The kiss started off slow and sweet, but it quickly turned to hot and heavy.

Harry yanked his head back, breathing deeply. Unlike Emmett, he needed oxygen to survive. Closing his eyes, he started moaning when Emmett attacked his neck biting and sucking at it. He was so lost in the pleasure that he didn't notice right away when Emmett's hand had snuck up his shirt and started caressing his belly.

Emmett pushed Orion back until he was laying on his back on the bed. Reclaiming his lips, he plunged his tongue inside his mouth while he worked his shirt up and over his head. He was monitoring his mate's breathing and body language, ready to stop the second he sensed that his kitten was uncomfortable.

Harry gasped when Emmett's mouth moved lower and started licking and sucking at his nipples. Never did he think that having someone play with your nipples could feed so pleasurable. It was like there was a string connecting his nipples to his penis and each time Emmett licked his nipple, it sent a shock straight to his penis.

"Do you like this, my kitten?" Emmett asked as he licked at Orion's left nipple and rolled his right between his thumb and finger.

Harry could only grunt, too lost in pleasure to form a proper word.

Smirking, Emmett continued to suck on the small hard little pebbles while his hand drifted down and settled on the top of his sleep pants. He left his hand there for a minute waiting to see if Orion tensed, and when he didn't, he slid it under and ran the pad of his finger over the tip of his penis.

Harry about screamed when Emmett touched his penis, it was like a bolt of pure pleasure hit his body causing him to spasm.

Emmett's hand froze, scared that he had went to far. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked in a husky voice, already painfully hard again.

Harry frantically shook his head no. "So good... please...oh so good." Harry thrust his hips up so Emmett's finger would move on his penis.

Emmett chuckled, loving seeing his little mate consumed by pleasure that he was giving him. Now that he knew that Orion was ok with what he was doing, Emmett grasped the elastic to his sleep pants and shoved them down until his submissive's cock sprung free. Grasping his mate's cock in his much larger hand, he started to slowly pump it up and down, watching as the slick head would poke through the gap between his thumb and finger. 

Harry could feel his heart trying to pound out of his chest. He was panting so hard that he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He had never touched himself like this before and he felt he was going to die from the pleasure of it.

Kissing his way down, Emmett stopped when his face was level with his mate's cock. Looking back up to check on his mate, he smirked when he saw that he had his eyes clenched tight, fists grasping the sheets hard enough that his knuckles had turned white, and small hickies trailing down from his neck to his chest. Seeing that he was finally able to leave visible marks on his mate's body had him close to cumming in his pants. Orion was also starting to smell like him, and that made his vampire purr in pleasure. Focusing back to the task at hand, Emmett took the weeping cock into his mouth and swallowed him to the root.

"Merlin!" Harry screamed when the heat from Emmett's mouth consumed his penis. Unable to stop himself, he started thrusting up into his dominants mouth and down his tight constricting throat.

Emmett grinned around his mate's throbbing cock. Luckily he had no gag reflexes so his little submissive could fuck his throat as hard as he wanted to. Taking a chance, he spread the small butt cheeks as Orion thrusted up and got his first look at the small little bundle of muscles that he desperately wanted to shove his cock into. Orion was so small and tight there that his cock spurted out a huge gob of precum at just the sight of it. Allowing some spit to dribble down Orion's shaft and onto his balls, he scooped it up with his finger and lightly traced his mate's entrance.

Harry came with a scream, the finger at his ass pushing him over the edge and shooting his first ever orgasm down Emmett's throat. Panting and exhausted, he laid there with a goofy, satisfied grin on his face.

Emmett sat up and quickly took himself in hand frantically tugging until he came all over Orion's cock and balls, growling in satisfaction as their two scents combined, making Orion smell even more like him. Looking down at their combined mess, he ran his fingers through it spreading his release into Orion's skin, strengthening his scent.

Harry followed Emmett's actions curious at to why he was rubbing his seed onto his belly and thighs. He wasn't upset over it, it made him feel even closer to his Dom. "Emm, what are you doing?" he asked softly.

If Emmett could, he would have blushed. It must seem odd to his little kitten, him rubbing his sperm into skin like it was lotion. "We haven't fully completed our mating yet, and I'm fighting my instincts that are screaming at me to claim you and mark you so no other can steal you from me. By rubbing my release into your skin, I'm scenting you. If other Dom's come across you they will still see that you are unmated, but they will be able to smell me all over you."

Grinning, Harry blushed all the way to his chest. Sitting up some, he reached down and joined his hand with Emmett's helping him rub his sperm all over his body.

Leaning in until his nose was touching Orion's stomach, Emmett growled in pleasure as his scent filled his nostrils. "You smell so good that you already have me hard again. I would love nothing more then to come all over you all day long, rubbing my seed into every nook and cranny of your body."

Smirking, Harry sat up until he was face to face with Emmett. "Then why don't you?" he whispered in his ear taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

With a growl, Emmett arranged Orion's legs so he was straddling his waist. Taking both of their newly hardened erections into his hand he started to pump them fast and hard.

Harry looked down, mesmerized as his penis slid against his Dom's. His penis was considerably smaller than Emmett's, but he didn't care. It didn't take long before he was cumming, watching as his sperm shot out and coated the tip of Emmett's penis getting rubbed in as Emmett continued to pump their combined members.

"On... On your belly," Emmett ground out clenching his teeth with the effort of holding back his third orgasm.

Harry quickly flipped over until he was laying on his belly. Turning his head around, he watched as Emmett straddled his thighs, penis in hand and pointed down at his back. He watched as his Dom pumped it a few more times then hot liquid was falling onto his back and buttocks. Looking at Emmett's face, he was surprised to see that his eyes were pitch black.

Emmett grinned down at the puddles of cum on his mate's back, and the line that was seeping into his ass crack. Starting with the puddles on the back, he used both hands to massage sperm into Orion's back and shoulders.

Harry moaned dropping his head onto the mattress. He had never had a massage before and it felt amazing. It didn't even bother him that it was Emmett's sperm that was getting massaged into his skin.

Emmett massaged lower until he was massaging the top of Orion's ass, watching as more of his sperm slipped between the cheeks. Moving even lower, he gripped the small globes and spread them wide almost shooting another load when he saw some of his cum dribbling across Orion's small entrance. Releasing one globe, he trailed his finger through the sticky mess groaning when Orion's anal muscles started twitching.

Harry pushed back onto Emmett finger, eyes rolling back in pleasure. He wasn't sure what he wanted to happen, but he knew that he didn't want Emmett to stop touching him there.

Encouraged by Orion's actions, Emmett added a small amount of pressure watching in fascination as just the tip of his finger breached that tight ring.

Harry made a choking noise, but pushed back harder wanting more of that finger. Yes it burned and felt odd, but it was the most wonderful burning, odd feeling that he had ever experienced.

-***HP

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm stopping his mate from flying up the stairs and bursting into the room that his pup and the vampire were in. He had returned with his mate to see Harry when the scent of their mating flooded their senses.

"Moony, let me the hell go. My pup isn't ready for this, he isn't ready to be mated." Sirius was so upset that he was visibly shaking. He didn't think that he had needed Dobby to watch over the pair so he sent him back to Tom. He knew that his son was close to mating, but he was hoping for a few more weeks.

Remus tightened his grip on his mate's arm. "Sirius, you are not ready for this, but Harry is. If it wasn't for us protecting him so well, he would have been mated to the first dominant that scented him out after his birthday. At least this way he will be mated to someone that loves him and will protect him. Emmett will make sure that Harry enjoys himself and doesn't end up torn and bloody, like any other Dom that would be desperate to claim him. Harry will also be safer from Dumbledore once mated to Emmett. Dumbledore may still kidnap him, but it will be harder for him to force Harry to do something that he doesn't want, and Merlin forbid if the old bastard rapes him, Harry will be unable to get pregnant with his spawn. Once mated to Emmett, Emmett will be the only one able to impregnate him. 

Deflating, Sirius laid his head on his mate's shoulder trying to hold his tears back. "I just got him Remus, if he mates to Emmett then my pup will stay here with his mate. I didn't even get one day of being a real father to my pup.

Remus rubbed his mate's back trying to offer him some comfort. He understood how Sirius felt, he himself wanted to charge up there and tear that pup stealing vampire away from Harry. It would be wrong though, it was time that Harry was mated and to a Dom of his choosing. They had been on borrowed time and it was dangerous for Harry to go so long unmated. If Dumbledore got his hands on Harry and forced him to mate with him, then Harry's life would be over. Dumbledore would control every aspect of his life and would force him to do things for his greater good. Just the thought of his innocent pup having to submit sexually to that old bastard had him sick to his stomach and Moony tearing to get out.

"Sirius, Harry will always love you and need you to be his father, and mating isn't going to change that. Just because he is mated doesn't mean that you will never see him again," Remus explained softly.

Carlisle felt for the wizard, he knew how much Orion meant to him. "Don't forget, you're building a house just down the road, and Orion already said that he was planning on spending just as much time there as he was here. Orion loves you with all his heart, I don't think a day will go by that he won't need to see you."

Sirius closed his eyes resigning himself to the fact that by the end of the day his son would be fully mated to the vampire. He wanted to be mad and hex the vampire to hell and back, but it wasn't his fault. He was grateful that Emmett was strong enough to deny his instincts for so long. Any other Dom would have stolen Harry out of the tree the second he scented that he was a rare and powerful male submissive and forced him to mate with him.

Sirius turned to group that was sitting around the room. "We should all leave and give them some privacy. I think Orion will be embarrassed when it dawns on him that we all heard him while completing his mating."

Carlisle nodded his head and signaled for his family to follow. "Why don't we all go and help with the building of your house. Between us and your magic, you should have it finished in no time."

Sirius sadly looked up at the ceiling one last time then followed the group out, leaving his pup alone with his vampire dominant.

***HP

Dumbledore lunged to his feet, faster then what one would expect from a man of his age. Reaching under his shirt, he yanked out a lightning bolt pendant that was glowing and warm to the touch. He had been wearing this pendant ever since the night he dropped Harry off on his relatives doorstep when he was just a babe. He had cast a charm on the baby and on the pendant so it would alert him if Harry was involved in anything sexual. The fact that it was glowing and warm meant that his future submissive was engaging in sexual activities.

Screaming in rage, his magic lashed out destroying many of his precious and priceless magical instruments. His submissive was allowing someone to touch him and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He had no way of tracking his pet down and it would still be a month before Severus was done brewing the only potion that could locate his boy. He had worked too hard and waited too long to lose his submissive now.

 

***HP

"Please, please," Harry begged pushing back on the finger in frustration. Each time he pushed back, Emmett would pull his finger back so it wouldn't sink in any deeper.

Emmett was trying to be good and not take it too far, but his little minx was pushing him over the edge...and fast. "Tell me, Orion, what do you want?"

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees making a loud mewling cry. "More...deeper, please Emm."

Removing his finger from his mate, Emmett leaned across the bed and grabbed some lube from his night stand. Turning back around, he froze at the sight in front of him. Orion was on his hands and knees, tail in the air, body flushed and cock hard and dripping on his bed. It was the most magnificent sight he had even laid eyes on.

"Please, Emm," Harry whined, desperate to feel his Dom inside of him. 

Emmett settled behind his mate admiring the view. Reaching out, he grasped the Neko's twitching tail and let it run between his fingers.

Mewling loudly, Harry pushed back farther. "Need, Emm...need." 

"I'll take care of you, love," Emmett growled. Lubing up his finger, he pushed at Orion's pucker until his finger sank in...all the way this time."

Harry dropped his head between his trembling arms and pushed back onto Emmett's finger. Despite the burn, he wanted, no needed more.

Emmett started to gently thrust his finger in and out of his submissive's burning hole. He had fantasized about this moment a thousand times since meeting Orion, but his fantasizes didn't even come close to reality. Orion's hole was so tight and hot, sucking his finger in deeper as it spasmed around it.

"More...more, Emm,"

Emmett lubed up a second finger, and as carefully as he could, he pushed it in besides the first. Orion was so tight that he was afraid that he was going to hurt him.

Harry bit the pillow to keep from crying out. It hurt having two of Emmett's large finger inside of him, but he loved it.

Emmett worked his fingers nice and slow, spreading them wide trying to loosen his kitten up farther. He knew he was big, far bigger than the average human, and he didn't want to risk tearing his mate's sensitive passage. He had no doubts now that they were going to complete the mating, Orion was too far gone and he could feel the magic swirling around them urging them to complete the bond. He didn't think he could stop now even if Sirius came storming into the room shooting curses at him.

Emmett gently removed his two fingers and flipped his submissive around so he was laying on his back. Grabbing more lube, he gently worked three fingers into the quivering hole while at the same time taking Orion's cock into his mouth. He only gently suckled his mate's cock not wanting him to cum until he was buried deep inside of him.

Harry didn't know if he should be thrusting into Emmett's mouth or baring down onto the fingers plowing his ass. They both felt incredible and he wanted more of both.

Getting to his knees Emmett removed his finger and looked down at the still incredibly tight hole. He badly wanted to bury his cock into it, but he was still afraid that he was going to hurt Orion.

"M-Mate me, Emmett, please mate me," Harry cried. "Need to feel you inside of me."

Unable to deny his submissive, Emmett lifted Orion's small knees up and pushed them up towards his shoulders. Grabbing the lube he poured a generous amount onto his cock then lined his head up with Orion's winking hole. "Try to relax and push down as I push in. You're small, my kitten, and I'm very big."

Harry swallowed his scream as his Dom pushed forward forcing the large head of his penis into his ass. He honestly didn't think it would fit, and he was about to tell him so, when he felt his muscles give and the head pop through and sink into his hole.

Emmett closed his eyes savoring the feel of his mate. Orion was hot, he had never felt anything so hot and he never wanted to leave that wonderful heat. He was afraid at first that his head was going to be too big for his tiny submissive to take in, but then he felt himself pop through and into the inferno. Reaching down he took Orion's cock into his hand and started pumping it as he slowly worked his cock in deeper.

Harry felt like had was being split in two. Emmett was huge and he was still pushing more of his penis into him. It hurt terribly, but he didn't want Emmett to know. He was afraid that his Dom would stop, and that was the last thing he wanted. He knew that he was going to feel pain the first few times he had sex and he was prepared for that. He prayed that as soon as Emmett was all the way in that it would get easier on him and he would start enjoying it more.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight, my kitten. You're squeezing me so hard that I could easily cum before fully breaching you." Emmett pulled out a small bit then thrust back in forcing more of his considerable length inside Orion's ass. He repeated this process a few more times until he was finally balls deep inside. 

Harry laid there panting, he would swear that he could feel Emmett in as deep as his chest. He was grateful when he stopped, giving him time to adjust to the large foreign intrusion.

Emmett continued to pump his mate's cock hoping to distract him from the pain that he was sure he was suffering. Stilling deep within Orion, he waited until he felt him relax before pulling out and slowly thrusting back in. He kept the pace slow and easy despite wanting to slam home, fucking him for all he was worth.

Harry started to push down each time Emmett thrust forward. He needed something, but he wasn't sure what. The pain was ebbing, but he felt like something was missing. Three thrusts later and he screamed at the top of his lungs, finally getting what he needed.

Emmett smirked when he finally found Orion's prostate and hit it dead on. He continued to nail it leaving his submissive a blubbering mess.

"Harder!" Harry screamed so close to cumming, but needing to feel more. "Need you harder, please."

Emmett let loose fucking his mate hard and fast. He was scared that he was going to hurt his submissive, but with the way Orion was screaming and thrashing under him, he was obviously enjoying himself. Feelings his fangs slip from his gums, he leaned in and sank them into Orion's neck. He had to be careful not to inject too much venom into his little kitten, and then he had to quickly suck it back out before it had a chance to cause his kitten pain. He needed to leave a mate mark in order to complete the mating and the only way to do that was by biting.

Harry came violently all over his stomach and Emmett's chest. He wasn't expecting his Dom to bite and feed from him and the pleasure was too much for small and inexperienced body to handle.

Emmett had never tasted human blood before and Orion's Blood was like a drug. He didn't think he would ever get enough of it, but he knew he had to stop before he went too far and drained his precious kitten. While still taking large mouthfuls of blood he thrust hard one last time then buried himself as deep as he could and came with a roar. Rope after rope of cum shot out of his cock and deep inside his mate painting his insides. While keeping himself buried deep in Orion's ass, he gently removed his fangs and licked the puncture wound close. Without withdrawing from his mate's tight grip, he rolled to the side admiring the bruise and mating mark he left on his neck. Orion was his now, they were fully mated and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Orion's scent had changed and he now smelled like him, calming his vampire.

***HP

Screaming, Dumbledore started clawing at his chest. The lightning bolt pendant got so hot that it started burning into his chest melting hair and skin. Grabbing the chain he tore it off his neck and heaved it across the room, cursing. Tearing off his robes, he looked to his chest and roared when he saw the lightning bolt that was now branded permanently into his chest. This could only mean one thing. His sweet Harry, his perfect little submissive that he had been grooming for years had lost his virginity and was now officially mated. 

Getting to his feet, he grabbed his desk and flipped it over in a fit of anger. Harry was supposed to be his. He was the one that was supposed to take the boy's virginity, filling his ass with his sperm and his belly with his babies. He could still claim the boy's ass, but Harry would never officially be his now, and he would probably never be able to give him an heir. Little was known about male submissive's, and it was said that they could only get pregnant by their mate. He wouldn't accept that though, one way or another, Harry was going give him a child, or he would kill him trying. There had to be a potion or spell that would allow him to impregnate Harry. The future of his line depended in him getting an heir from Harry. He couldn't settle for some common witch to fuck and knock up, it had to be Harry. Harry was not only extremely powerful, but he was special...the born master of death. 

Over the last three years he had a chance to fuck the boy, and he should have taken it. Yes he touched and fondled the boy, jerked him off to his first orgasm and breached his small ass, but he was stupidly saving the actual penetration until after he came into his creature inheritance. He regretted now not taking what he wanted and chaining the boy to his bed. 

This past birthday was the night he was finally going to claim the boy, mating him and making him his. He even had Severus brew some extra stamina potions so he could ride the boy all night long. By morning he was going to have so much sperm in the boy's belly that a baby was sure to grow. Now it was too late, and some other dominant's sperm was in his submissive probably already taking root.

Pacing his office, Dumbledore started planning what he was going to do to punish his submissive. The boy gave himself to another and he needed to be severely punished for that. He also needed to plan a very slow and painful death for Sirius and Remus, not to mention the bastard that stole his submissive. He would probably have to keep the Dom alive since he wasn't sure how his death would effect Harry, but he would make sure that his pitiful existence was a very miserable and painful one. The first thing he would do is claim Harry in front of the man, make him watch as he punished and fucked the small boy. He would make Harry cry until he was begging for his sperm, anything to make him stop.

Turning to his collection of Dark Arts books, he started thumbing through them, trying to find a solution to his problem. He needed to find a way to get Harry pregnant and hopefully be able to transfer the mating to him. He was pissed that he wouldn't be the first to sink into Harry's ass, but there was nothing he could do about that now. Now he had to focus on finding the boy, mating him and getting him pregnant...there had to be a way and he would stop at nothing to find it.

 

***HP

Emmett pulled his slumbering mate in closer to his chest, burying his nose in his inky black hair and inhaling his scent. He loved that Orion now smelled like him, and had a large mating mark visible on his small neck. Now that the mating was over, he was shocked that he had bit and drank from Orion. He knew that vampires bit during mating, but he figured that he was going to have to control himself not to. During the mating though, the magic in the air urged him to bite and drink, assuring him that his mate would be fine. Instinctively he knew when to stop drinking and he never lost control of himself. He knew now that he could safely feed from his mate, as long as he quickly sucked the venom out after the initial bite. 

Emmett had never felt so full and satisfied after feeding from a bear. After today, he would probably never drink from an animal again. As long as Orion could handle it, he was going to feed from him, hopefully while they were having wild and passionate sex.

Emmett closed his eyes and tried to will away his growing erection. He was spooned behind his mate, still deeply imbedded him despite the fact that he had went semi soft an hour ago. He just couldn't bring himself to leave his mate and his glorious heat.

Harry squirmed as he felt something growing in his ass. He was confused at first until he remembered that Emmett and him had finally mated. He could feel his vampire Dom's arms wrapped possessively around him and his penis growing inside of him. 

Moaning, Emmett tried to still his wiggling mate. "If you keep that up, I'm going to loose control and take you again."

Instead of stopping, Harry continued to wiggle on Emmett's penis, gasping as he felt it get even bigger. He loudly cried out in pleasure when Emmett gave a hard thrust forward, hitting his prostate.

Emmett started biting and sucking on the back of Orion's neck as he slowly started to thrust into him. Despite having his cock buried inside of him for so long, Orion was still deliciously tight.

Harry rested his head on Emmett's arm and let his dominant take control. He loved feeling Emmett so deep inside of him, and now that the pain was gone, he felt like he could do this all night long. Emmett was so strong and caring, he was thankful that mother magic gave him to him.

Emmett reached around and started pulling at Orion's cock as he picked up the pace. Even though he had already had multiple orgasms, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last long. He was no virgin himself, but he also didn't go around sleeping with every single vampire. He had enjoyed a few of the unmated nomads he had come across, both male and female, but none of them felt as amazing as Orion. This wasn't just about sex and finding release, this was about love. He loved Orion with every bit of his heart and that was why sex with him was a million times better.

Harry turned his head and bit into Emmett's arm as he came. He was embarrassed that he came so fast, but Emmett had been relentless on his prostate.

Feeling his submissive's anal muscles spasm with his orgasm had Emmett sinking his fangs into his neck while flooding his insides with his cum. He continued to feed from his mate until the last of his sperm had left his body and shot deep into Orion's clenching hole.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to recover from his fourth orgasm. His body was feeling super sensitive and he could easily feel the throbbing of Emmett's penis still buried in his ass. As much as he wanted to remain like this, his back end was starting to get a little sore. Emmett hadn't left his ass for over two hours and he felt like he had a gallon of cum in his bowels.

Reluctantly, Emmett gently pulled out of Orion, feeling that his submissive was growing uncomfortable. Spreading the small butt cheeks, he moaned when he saw his seed dribble out of his slightly gaping hole. "That is fucking beautiful," he said, scooping up a glob and gently pushing it back in. Despite knowing that he couldn't get Orion pregnant, his instincts were urging him to keep his seed inside his mate. He wondered if Orion would have any issues with wearing a plug, it was really bothering his vampire that his seed was being wasted.

Harry rolled onto his belly and stretched his sore body, moaning. He was hurting in places that he didn't even know he had.

 

"Are you alright, my love, would you like a massage?" Emmett asked, smirking down at his mate. Orion was covered in tiny bite and suck marks.

Harry shook his head and rolled off the bed. "I don't think so, that's how this started and there is no way I can go again." Harry stiffly made his way towards the bathroom. "I'm going to soak in the tub for a bit, then we have to see my dad." He dreaded seeing his dad, he didn't want the man to be mad at him for mating with Emmett. Before he disappeared into the bathroom he turned back to Emmett. "I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Orion." Emmett chuckled as his mate disappeared into the bathroom. Orion had changed a lot since Sirius blood adopted him. His kitten didn't seem as scared or unsure of himself, and he wasn't as super clingy. He missed the clingy, but Orion looked so much happier now. He had a feeling that Orion was going to struggle a lot with his Neko and the new blood from Sirius that was trying to give him more control over himself, but he would help him as best as he could. He didn't know how Orion was going to be when around a lot of people, but in private he was a feisty little minx.

***HP

Harry shyly descended the stairs hand in hand with Emmett. He was mortified when it dawned on him that everyone could hear them while they mated, but then Emmett set him at ease when he told him that everyone had left the house to give them some privacy. His Neko was scratching at the surface, scared that their dad was going to be upset because they mated while still courting.

When Harry entered the living room he was surprised to find his dad sitting in there alone, head in his hands and his dark hair hiding his face. "Dad," he called out meekly.

Sirius' head snapped up and he quickly took in the sight of his son. He knew that Emmett wouldn't purposely hurt him, but vampires were incredibly strong and he was afraid that the large vampire would hurt his small son during the mating. Getting to his feet, he held his arms out to his son.

With a strangled cry, Harry raced across the room and into his father's open arm. He may now be a fully mated Neko, but he still craved his father's touch.

Sirius noted the bite marks and hickies on his son's neck, but other than that he seemed to be perfectly fine. He wasn't happy to see his son marked up like that, but Remus had done far worse than that to him in the past. He knew that while the marks may look painful, Harry enjoyed every second of receiving them.

Looking up at Emmett, a growl escaped his lips when he saw that his eyes were a light red. "You bit and fed from my son?" he snarled. "I trusted you to not hurt him." Sirius fingered his wand, spell on the tip of his tongue ready to curse the vampire for stealing his son's blood. Harry could have died from being exposed to vampire venom like that.

Before Emmett could say anything to defend himself, Harry quickly jumped in. "It's alright dad, magic herself said that it was ok. It didn't hurt, honestly dad. In fact, it felt incredible, no pain at all." Harry looked at his feet, blushing.

Sirius placed his finger under Harry's chin and gently lifted it up. "Are you alright, pup, do you need any potions?" Sirius had spent an agonizing day worried about his son. Emmett was so much bigger than Harry that he was sure that he going to hurt him during the mating. His mind had conjured up a hundred horrible images, and more then once Remus had to stop him from storming the house. He pictured Harry screaming as Emmett took him roughly, no care for his much smaller body. He pictured Harry laying there crying with blood dripping down the back of his legs from where Emmett had torn him during the mating. Deep down he knew that Emmett would never hurt him, but Harry was the most precious thing to him in his life and he couldn't stop the fear.

Harry smiled lovingly up at his father. "I'm fine dad, Emmett didn't hurt me, I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected." Harry shifted nervously. "Are... Are you mad at me for mating?"

Sirius pulled Harry in tight and rested his chin on top of his head. "No, pup, I'm not mad. I only gave Emmett all those rules to follow to give you time until you were ready, and to allow you to dictate when the mating was going to occur. Regardless you will always be my little boy, and as far as I'm concerned, you will always be to young to mate.

Harry giggled, purring as his father started to scratch between his ears. "I'm so happy, dad."

Sirius looked to the large vampire, sighing when he saw the love struck look on man's face. He may not have wanted to loose his son, but at least Harry found a dominant that was head over heals in love with him and would never hurt him.

"I'm glad you're finally happy," Sirius whispered in his ear. "You deserve to be happy." Sirius pulled away from Harry, reaching in his pocket he pulled out a vile. Since Harry had met Emmett he had been carrying around a pain relieving potion knowing that Harry would need if after the mating. He remembered how sore he was the first time Remus took him. They were still young and in school and he was too embarrassed to go to the nurse for a pain potion.

Harry blushed when he saw the potion, but he took it and quickly downed it. He loved the ache he had in his backside since it reminded him of what him and Emmett shared, but he wanted to be able to sit comfortably and not walk a little bow legged.

"I take it you feeding your dominant will become a regular occurrence?" Sirius asked tensely, glaring at Emmett. Harry may have reassured him that it didn't hurt, but he still didn't like the idea of his pup giving his mate his blood. 

Harry turned to Emmett, grinning. "Yeah, I really liked it and I love knowing that it's my blood in his body causing his eyes to go red."

Sirius groaned. "Fine, but I want you to keep blood replenishing potions on you. Orion, you're very small and you have been through a lot, I don't like the idea of you losing a lot of blood."

" I would never take too much blood from my mate." Emmett said stepping behind Orion and pulling him to his chest. "I know we are known for our inability to stop drinking until our victim is drained, but for some reason I know when to stop with Orion. I didn't plan to bite him during the mating, but his magic urged me to and I couldn't resist. It's hard to explain, but I know when to stop."

Sirius nodded his head, he was still concerned but there was nothing he could do about it. "I understand, just please be careful." Sirius looked to his don who was purring happily in his mate's arms. "I'm going to apparate to the reservation and get you a blood replenisher, why don't you go into the kitchen and get something to eat?"

Harry giggled when his stomach rumbled loudly. "I guess I worked up an appetite."

"Please, spare me the details," Sirius groaned, it was bad enough that he knew his son had sex, he didn't need to hear about.

"Consider it payback for all the times I had to hear you and Moony going at it when you forgot to place a silencing charm up." Harry giggled.

Sirius spluttered, face going red. "We have never forgotten to erect a charm when you were around."

Harry giggled, he wasn't use to seeing his father so flustered. "Oh, Moony, howl for me...howl." he cried, imitating his father.

Sirius stood there mouth gaping like a fish, he couldn't believe that his innocent pup had heard that. "You know, I think I liked you better when you were less cheeky," he joked.

Immediately the smile fell from Harry's face and his body tensed. Shaking his head, he backed away from Emmett and his father. "I'm a bad submissive, I shouldn't have talked to a dominant that way." Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes. "I-I need to be punished." Harry's ears fell to the side and he collapsed to his knees.

"Shit," Sirius cursed rushing to his distressed son. His blood may have made Harry less submissive at times, but he was still a Neko and his nature compelled him to please the dominants around him. "No, Harry, I was just teasing you. I love when you joke with me, you weren't disrespecting me."

"But you said you liked me better less cheeky. Please don't hate me, daddy, I promise I will be the perfect submissive."

Sirius quickly scooped his son up, beating the vampire to the crying Neko. Taking a seat on the couch, he tucked Harry's head under his chin and started rocking him. "Shhh, my love, I won't ever hate you. You are a perfect son and a perfect submissive. I know you're confused right now, especially after the blood adoption, but everything will be ok. Orion, I just want you to be yourself, whatever makes you comfortable. I will love you when you're submissive and I will love you when you're cheeky. Just try not to fight with yourself, accept your Neko and accept the little bit of dominant blood that I gave you."

Sniffling, Harry nodded his head. "It's so hard," he cried.

"I know, but just don't fight your instincts, that makes everything harder on you. Now, why don't you let your mate take you into the kitchen and I will see about the blood replenisher. When you done eating, if you're up to it, I would like to show you the progress we made on the house."

Harry jumped to his feet grinning from ear to ear, all traces of tears gone. "You started on the house?" At seeing his father nod, he started bouncing up and down. "Is- is there a room for me and Emmett," he asked shyly. Even though he was now mated, he still wanted to spend time living with his dad.

"Of course there is a room for you and your mate, you will always have a bedroom with me."

Harry squealed and jumped into Emmett's arms. "Hurry, let's go and eat so I can see the new house." Harry slid down and started dragging his mate into the kitchen.

Sirius chuckled as he watched his son. Emmett was going to have his hands full with that little one, he hoped he knew what he got himself into.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

OMG, finally an update,,lol. I apologize, but everyone here has had the flu. I'm feeling better now, but my muse is still sluggish. I really struggled with this update, first time ever having trouble writing. I totally blame it on the flu...

So while I was sick I got to finally watch The Walking Dead. I had never gotten the chance to watch it before, but thanks to Netflix I am now caught up. QUESTION... Who would like to read a Harry Potter / Walking Dead fic? I know, the last thing I need is another fic, but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. It's hard to update my current stories when my muse wants to do something else. Please let me know what you think in your review.

PLEASE REVIEW! You guys rock!

***HP

"You have been mated for a week now, are you going to sit and watch him as he sleeps forever?"

"Yes," Emmett answered flatly. "I will never get tired of watching him sleep."

"You don't find that the tiniest bit creepy?" Edward asked, shaking his head in exasperation. 

"Nope, nothing creepy about watching over and admiring my beautiful mate...even while he sleeps."

"You haven't hunted with us since you mated, don't you miss the hunt?" Edward already knew that Emmett didn't, he was enjoying feeding from his mate. Still, Emmett had always thrived on the actual hunting more than the feeding.

"Once again, nope," Emmett answered, never taking his eyes off his slumbering mate. It was three in the morning and he was sitting up in bed watching his kitten while he slept. In the week that they had been mated they had yet to leave each other's side. They did everything together, even shower.

Edward looked at his brother's red eyes, they had been getting increasingly darker over the past week. If he kept feeding from Harry, Emmett's eyes would be as red as a normal, human feeding vampires. "Must be nice being able to feed from a human and not have to worry about killing them."

"It's fucking amazing," Emmett smirked. "Not only does his blood taste better and is more satisfying, but it's making me even stronger. I know it sounds weird, but it's true."

Edward grinned at his brother, he was happy for him. Emmett had done a good job hiding it, but he had been incredibly lonely being the only member of the coven without a mate. "What are you going to do about those?" he asked, pointing to his red eyes.

Emmett smiled down at his perfect little mate. "Sirius offered to glamour them, but Orion had a fit. He loves seeing my red eyes...I think it turns him on." Emmett chuckled. "Sirius is going to find a spell that will make my eyes look normal to everyone who doesn't know what we are."

"I'll admit, you're one lucky bastard," Edward chuckled. He would give almost anything to be able to drink human blood and not have to worry about the consequences. Animal blood kept them alive, but it was crap compared to human blood.

"Don't I know it," Emmett said, fondly caressing his mate's inky black hair. "Never in a million years did I think I would get a mate as incredible as Orion. I'm not going to lie though," Emmett said, tone all of a sudden very serious. "I'm terrified that I'm not going to be enough to protect him, or that I'm just not good enough for him at all."

"We all feel that way after mating," Edward said understating where Emmett was coming from. His Rose may not be some rare creature like Orion, but she meant just as much to him as Orion did to Emmett. He remembered feeling the same way as Emmett, how could a woman as amazing as Rose be his? He wanted to run away to a deserted island and hide her away from the word.

"Will the feeling ever get better?"

"Afraid not," Edward chuckled. "But you will learn to live with it. Emmett, everything you do, you do passionately, protecting and loving your mate will be no different. Don't forget, you also have all of us and Orion's family to help protect him."

"I know, I guess it's just the new bond, it's a bit overwhelming."

Both vampires looked down when Harry started whimpering. "Damn nightmares,"Emmett cursed. "Orion has yet to get a full peaceful night's sleep, he wakes every night from nightmares. I tried getting him to talk to me about them, but he is damn good at distracting me."

Edward scrunched his face up when the image of Orion giving Emmett a blow job popped into his head. "Please, try to control your thoughts. I didn't need to see that."

Emmett smirked. "My little kitten has an amazing mouth."

Edward frowned when he started getting images from Orion's nightmare. The past week he hadn't been around much while the niko had been sleeping so this was the first time he was seeing his dreams. What he was witnessing was very concerning and he hoped that it wasn't real. Orion was dreaming about an old man with a long white beard grinding himself against his backside while he cried.

"Emmett, wake him up now," Edward demand. Not only did he not want to witness anymore of the disgusting nightmare, but the submissive's cries were breaking his heart. He was pleading with the sick bastard to stop, but the man only gripped him tighter around the waist and kept going. Orion couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen in the dream.

"Edward, what do you see?" 

"Dammit, Emm, just wake him up." The dream was getting worse and it was feeling all to real. If he didn't know any better, he would think that Orion was reliving a true memory.

Emmett didn't ask anymore questions, he quickly scooped up his mate in his strong arms and started to gently shake him awake. He didn't like the look on his brother's face, he must have seen something bad in his kitten's nightmare for him to act the way that he did.

"Emm," Harry moaned, eyes fluttering open. He was confused, his heart was racing, he felt shaky and he was being held very tight in his mate's arm. "What's wrong?"

"You were having another nightmare, my love," Emmett answered in concern.

Harry closed his eyes trying to remember his nightmare. He remembered that Dumbledore was in it and he remembered being scared, but he couldn't remember the details. "Oh, m'sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Emmett ran his hand up and down Orion's spine trying to relax him. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Harry tried to remember his dream again, but all he could see was Dumbledore's face, no details. Shaking his head, he relaxed onto Emmett's chest and closed his eyes. "Don't remember... m'tired."

Edward frowned some more, there was something definitely not right with Orion's memory. It was normal for a human to forget about their dreams, but not the way that Orion's dream had completely disappeared from his memory the second that he woke up. He was going to monitor Orion's dreams for now on and talk to Sirius about it in the morning.

"Edward," Emmett called mentally so he didn't disturb Orion who had fallen back asleep on him. "What did you see?"

Edward shook his head. "Later, Emm, just take care of him and wake him if he has another nightmare. I will discuss it with you and Sirius in the morning."

Emmett didn't like it, but he nodded his head. Edward saw something that was worrying him and he needed to know what it was. He could wait though, right now he planned to hold Orion for the rest of the night while he slept.

***HP

Sirius leaned back in the chair and ran a trembling hand through his long hair. Edward had just explained what he saw in his son's nightmare and he felt like he was going to be physically sick. He knew that Dumbledore had stripped Harry down to search for the Hallows mark, but he didn't know that it had went farther than that.

"We need to see if his memory has been tampered with, Sirius," Remus said, staring unblinkingly out the window.

Swallowing the bile that was working it's way up his throat, Sirius closed his eyes and nodded his head. He knew if he tried to verbally reply he would lose the battle and end up getting sick everywhere. Just the thought of that disgusting old man sexually touching his son was enough to turn his stomach inside out. He knew that Dumbledore wanted Harry, but he didn't know that he had already sexually assaulted him.

"I think we should let Severus check, he's the best when it comes to the mind." Remus added. "If there are oblivated memories there, Severus will be able to find them and view them first without Orion seeing them too. We don't know what's there and what Orion will do if he starts to remember them."

"He was pure," Emmett growled between clenched teeth. "If that old fucker touched him, he at least didn't rape him. I'm still going to kill him. I'm going wrap that beard around his neck and choke the life out of him." Emmett lunged to his feet and started heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward called, fearing that his brother was going to hunt the man down right now.

"I need to destroy something," Emmett growled. He had never before felt so much anger and he needed to release it before Orion retuned from visiting the reservation. It was the first time that he had been separated from his mate since they bonded, and he hated it. Edward didn't want Orion around when he told everyone what he witnessed in his dream, so he suggested that he visit his friends and family on the reservation.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Garrett said following his friend out the door. Despite Emmett being a fun loving vampire, he had a dangerous and volatile temper. If someone didn't keep an eye on him, Emmett could easily demolish the entire forest.

"Dobby," Sirius called finally getting control of himself. When the elf appeared, Sirius turned to him. "I need you to sneak into Severus's quarters again at Hogwarts and tell him we need him as soon as possible." He knew that Severus was busy brewing the tracking potion for Dumbledore, but they needed to get to the bottom of Harry's nightmares. He had a horrible feeling that Harry's nightmare was real.

"Why is it always something?" Remus moaned after Dobby popped out. "Why can't that boy catch a break for once?"

"Dumbledore needs to be eliminated," Sirius snarled. "Orion will never be safe as long as he's alive."

"Let's go back to the reservation and get in contact with Tom, he needs to hear about this." Remus suggested.

***HP

"So when are you going to forgive Draco?" Charlie asked, holding his little brother's hand as they walked through the forest heading back to the Cullen's house.

"You like him, don't you?" Harry giggled. He may have been busy with his new new mate, but he didn't miss the way Charlie and Draco had been looking at each.

"I do," Charlie admitted. "Harry, Draco is sorry about losing it on you that day, he honestly didn't mean it. He was jealous and he let his mouth get away from him."

"I know," Harry mumbled softly.

Charlie stopped walking which made Harry stop too since Charlie was still gripping his hand. "If you know, then why are you still mad at him?"

Biting his lip, Harry lowered eyes to the ground. "I'm not mad, I'm scared. Charlie, I don't want to get hurt by him again. You don't know how hard it has been since my inheritance. I hate having to obey every Dom and being scared all the time. I know if I let Draco back in he will only hurt me again. He's spoiled and use to getting what he wants, and when he doesn't, he lashes out. I figured I would just save myself the pain and stay away from him."

Charlie felt bad for his little brother, he understood where he was coming from and he hated that Harry had been hurt so much that he had practically given up on trusting people. "I agree about Draco being spoiled and having a tendency to lash out at people, but, Harry, he really cares for you. You are his cousin and he always wanted to be close to you. I'm not saying to forgive him one hundred percent, but maybe you could let him in a little, give him a chance to prove himself to you. He's really hurting, Harry, and I don't think he would ever purposely hurt you again."

Harry looked down at his shoes and started kicking the dirt around. Even though he had only been friends with Draco for a short time, he really did miss him. "Alright, Charlie, I will start talking to Draco again. I can't promise anything, but I do miss him."

Grinning, Charlie pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you, Harry, this will mean a lot to Draco."

Pulling back and looking at Charlie, Harry rolled his eyes. "You just want to get in his pants."

"Damn straight," Charlie smirked. "Have you seen that boy's ass?"

Grimacing, Harry shook his head no. "Charlie, that's my cousin...gross."

"Hey, you're the one that said I wanted to get in his pants, I was keeping it clean."

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell Ron that you have the hots for Draco Malfoy." Harry giggled.

Charlie cringed. "Yeah, that's not going to go over so well, Ron hates Draco." Charlie threw his head back and started laughing. "Wait until he finds out about you being mated to a big, burly vampire."

Harry started to giggle. "Ron's going to flip."

Laughing, Charlie retook Harry's hand and started walking again. "Speaking of big, burly, vampire mates, are you happy?"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation. "I have never been this happy in my life. Emmett is the best dominant a submissive could ever ask for and he truly loves me."

"No doubt there, that vampire is head over heals in love with you." Charlie agreed. "You deserve to be happy, Harry, I'm glad you found him."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but froze when they walked into a clearing that didn't exist earlier that day. "What happened here?" Harry asked, looking around at all the uprooted and demolished trees. "It looks like a tornado blew through here."

Charlie pulled Harry to his chest and wrapped his arm protectively around his middle. He was ready to apparate them out at the first sign of danger. He couldn't imagine what could have caused this kind of damage, except maybe an enraged dragon. "Stay close, Harry, there could be danger," Charlie warned.

Harry nervously nodded his head, frantically looking around for danger. He felt safe with Charlie, but he still couldn't help the small whine of distress that slipped past his lips. He wanted Emmett, whatever was out there that tore up the forest wouldn't be able to hurt him if his mate was around. No one was bigger or stronger than Emmett.

Charlie tensed when when he saw a blur tearing out of the woods towards them out of the corner of his eye. He barely had time to raise his wand when Harry was being ripped out of his arms. A curse was just getting ready to leave his lips when he noticed that it was Emmett that had Harry on the ground and in his lap.

Emmett was frantically sniffing and patting down his mate looking for injuries. When he heard Orion whine in distress he tossed the tree he had been uprooting and tore off to find him. "Where are you hurt?" he asked desperately.

Clinging to Emmett, Harry tried to slow his racing heart. Everything had happened so fast that he had never saw Emmett before he grabbed him. He thought one of his nightmares were coming true and some other dominant was stealing him away.

"Emm, I'm fine," Harry answered shakily, clinging tightly to Emmett. "I just got scared."

Emmett continued to sniff Orion just incase he was really hurt. He knew that Orion had a tendency to mask his injuries so others wouldn't worry about him. "Why were you scared, love?"

"Look around, Emmett, something has destroyed the forest. What if it was a monster or something. I read in a book that Jasper loaned me all about Sasquatches, what if Forks has a Big Foot?"

Harry's head snapped up when he heard laughter. Spotting Garrett standing next Charlie laughing, Harry gave him a small smile and a wave.

"Forks has a Sasquatch alright," Garrett smirked. "And you're currently trapped in his big, hairy arms."

Harry gave Garrett a confused look then slowly looked back up at Emmett. "You did this?" he asked in disbelief. "You tore up all these beautiful trees?"

Emmett sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I may have," he answered cryptically. 

"Why?" Harry asked not understanding why his mate killed dozens of trees...trees that would have been perfect for climbing.

"Uhm... Uhm," Emmett looked up at Garrett for help. He couldn't tell Harry that they suspect that his headmaster had sexually abused him then erased his memory.

"They were taunting him," Garrett answered with a roll of his eyes. "Trees, damn mouthy things if you ask me."

Harry started to giggle. "Trees don't talk. What really happened?"

Emmett took one last sniff of his mate's neck then stood up with him in his arms and started walking towards home. "I just needed to let off some steam and get control of my new strength. Ever since I started to feed from you, kitten, I feel like Superman."

"Oh," Harry said, grinning up at his mate. "Do you feel better now?"

"Now that you're back in my arms I do," Emmett answered with a wink. "I'm thinking of chaining you to my side for the rest of your life."

"I wouldn't mind," Harry giggled. "I had fun visiting with everyone on the reservation, but it didn't feel right being away from you."

"I didn't like you being away from me either, kitten, it made me very anxious." Emmett admitted. It was true, he didn't like how he felt when Orion was gone, he felt like his soul had a hole in it.

"You know, you two are nauseating," Garrett said scrunching his face up in fake disgust. "All lovey dovey and mushy, kind of makes me want to gag."

"You're just jealous," Harry said sticking his tongue out at the vampire.

Garrett shook his head, chuckling. "I admit, Emmett is one lucky son of a bitch. I should have whisked you away when I had the chance."

Harry looked over Emmett's broad shoulder and grinned back at Garrett. "Yeah, but you like girls, not boys."

"True," Garrett admitted, "but I think I could have made an exception for you."

"Enough," Emmett growled, hating the idea of Orion being with anyone but him. He knew that they were only teasing, but it still made his vampire want to tear the head off his best friend.

Harry circled his arms around Emmett's neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, Emm, I love you and only you."

Charlie loved seeing a grin like that on his little brother's face. Harry had lived such a horrible life up until Sirius took him in and he prayed that nothing took that smile off his face. He did have a horrible feeling that something was going on...something which caused Emmett to snap and destroy half the forest.

"Hey, Emm, have you ever seen a Sasquatch?" Harry asked curiously? He couldn't put the book down that he had borrowed from Jasper three nights ago that described the different creatures that muggles believed in. He had to admit though, the book had creeped him out so much that he had been afraid to look out the window that night. He just knew that there was going to be a Sasquatch looking in the window back at him.

"I have seen some crazy shit," Emmett chuckled, "but I have never seen a Sasquatch and I have covered every inch of the forests around here. I would love the chance to wrestle a Sasquatch though," Emmett added wistfully. 

Harry rested his head on Emmett's shoulder relaxing as his strong mate carried him home. "I know you would win, you're bigger and stronger than anyone."

***HP

Dumbledore angrily rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his chest. He had been trying to read through old books on mating and bonding, but he was having a hard time concentrating. He couldn't stop thinking about his Harry and how he had given himself to another. He couldn't help but picture some ugly creature violating his sweet boy. 

How could everything had gone so wrong? Since the boy had been a newborn he had been planning, grooming and manipulating him so Harry would be his. He was so close too, Harry would have been his if Sirius wouldn't have interfered. Now his boy was not only gone, but mated to some unknown creature and probably already carrying his bastard spawn.

He would get him back though, there was no doubt about that. Harry would give him immortality, fame, power and heirs. Yes, he hated that his bloodline would be tainted with Tom Riddles, but he could deal with it. Despite him being dark, Tom was the most powerful wizard alive...with the exception of himself of course. He wouldn't give up until Harry was his, even if he had to lock the boy's current mate up in his dungeons for the rest of his life. One thing that every book did say, there was no way to break the current bond without killing Harry.

Closing the dusty old tome, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. In three more weeks Severus would have the tracking potion ready and he could go and claim his boy. He was desperate to find out what kind of creature he was. He was hoping that he was something highly sexual. He may be an old man, but he had needs and desires. When he was younger he didn't give much thought to sex and heirs, he was more concerned with power and fame. As far as he was concerned, he had over a hundred years of sex to make up for. Even without stamina potions, he could go at least twice in one night. Being the great Albus Dumbledore, it was hard to get sex. No one wanted a headmaster that preferred having sex with young boys, so he would have to   
Polyjuice himself to look like someone else then pick up some street urchin in Knockturn Alley. He was lucky if he got laid once a month during the summer, and hardly ever during the school year. He had become very good friends with his right hand and pensieve.

Dumbledore was just contemplating watching his favorite memory of Harry, when one of his alarms went off alerting him that someone was coming up the spiral staircase. "Ahh, Molly," he smirked when the overweight Weasley matriarch walked through his door. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Molly stormed up to his desk and slammed a piece of parchment down on it. "How dare you revoke my kids scholarships to Hogwarts."

"Now, Molly dear, Hogwarts have carried your family long enough. I'm sorry, but if you can't afford the tuition, then you are going to have to homeschool your children."

"This has nothing to do with Hogwarts, Albus, and you know it. You are pissed that you lost Harry and we won't help you find him." Molly snapped angrily.

Dumbledore grinned at the fuming red head. "Molly dear, you can't prove anything. Ronald is a bellow average wizard who spends his days goofing off. Scholarships are for young witches and wizards who want to attend Hogwarts and take advantage of the learning that she has to offer. I'm sorry, but I'm sure that you and Arthur can handle educating your children." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, smirking at the woman.

"I will take this to the board," Molly shrieked.

Dumbledore held out his hands, grinning. "Go right ahead, Molly, I'm sure that your children's grades will be more than enough proof." Dumbledore gave the woman a few minutes to process everything before he continued. "However, I would be willing to reconsider if you and your family joined me again and helped me find poor Harry. I'm afraid that the child is in grave danger, and I only have his best interest at heart."

"Why do you think Harry is in danger?" Molly asked, slightly deflating and taking a seat across from the headmaster. "Harry is with Sirius and he would never allow anything to happen to him."

"Normally, Molly, I would agree with you, but Sirius hasn't been right since Azkaban. One cannot spend thirteen years in Azkaban and not have mental health issues."

Grabbing a handkerchief, Molly wiped a tear from her eye. "Albus, I love that boy like one of my own. He has suffered so much at the hands of his horrible relatives, I just want to see him happy and loved."

The corner of Dumbledore's lip twitched up in a small smirk. "I promise you, Molly, that is all that I want for young Harry." Folding his hands in front if him, he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Molly, I wasn't going to mention this to anyone, but since you care for Harry so much I feel that it is only right that you understand the danger that Harry is in. Molly, I suspect that Harry has come into a submissive creature inheritance. Don't you see, now more then ever Harry needs our protection."

"Oh Melin, Albus," Molly gasped covering her mouth in shock. "I didn't know. You are right, we need to find Harry and protect him."

Dumbledore hid his triumphant grin behind his beard and mustache. "I'm relieved that you understand how dire the situation is, Molly dear. I take it that the Weasley family will help me find Harry?"

"Absolutely," Molly answered without hesitation. "We will do whatever we can to bring Harry home and find him a suitable dominant." Molly stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Molly," Dumbledore called, picking up the denied scholarship notice. After she turned back to him, Dumbledore took the paper and tore it in half. "I have decided to reinstate your children's scholarships. It would be a waste to deny such promising wizards and witch to a proper magical education."

Molly gave Dumbledore a relieved smile. "Thank you, headmaster. Please feel free to call on us when you have a plan for finding Harry." With a nod, Molly turned and left the office.

With a triumphant smirk, Dumbledore watched as Molly left his office. The Weasley's may not be the most powerful family in the wizarding world, but they were stupidly loyal. Bill and Charlie were more powerful than their parents and Bill's connections with Gringotts could possibly help him track down Black. He knew that revoking the scholarships would bring the Weasley's crawling back to him.

***HP

"Mrs. Weasley," Severus greeted. "May I escort you to the gate?" Severus could tell by the flushed cheeks that Molly was pissed. 

"Why thank you, Severus, that would be wonderful," Molly said through clenched teeth. It was taking everything in her to not turn around and curse that old fool.

"Did he buy it?" Severus asked softly after they exited the castle.

"That manipulating old goat thinks that the Weasley's are once again on his side." Molly smirked.

Severus nodded his head. "We can never have too many eyes and ears on the inside."

"I won't let him get his perverted hands on Harry," Molly declared hotly.

"Agreed," Severus said flatly. "Are you ready to meet with him?"

Molly stopped walking and turned to look at Severus. "Do you swear it's safe?" she asked somewhat fearfully. 

"I swear on my magic," Severus answered without hesitation. "The Dark Lord isn't what Dumbledore made him out to be, and like I explained to you and your family the other night, he is Harry's biological grandfather and he only wants what's best for him."

Molly had been shocked the other night when Severus showed up right before bedtime to explain to them everything about the Dark Lord and Harry. At first it was hard to believe, especially the thought that her beloved twin brothers died fighting for Dumbledore, the man it seemed to be the true evil wizard. Everything that they had been told and believed in was a lie.

"The Weasley's and the Prewett's have always been light," Molly said softly. "We have never been on the side of the dark."

"Dark doesn't mean evil," Severus explained even though he had already explained that to them the other night.

Molly nodded her head. "I know, Severus, it's still just a lot to take in. Everything I have ever believed in has been ripped out from under me."

"The Dark Lord isn't asking for you to join him and take his mark, he's asking that you help protect Harry. If it makes you feel more comfortable, we can all meet at where Harry is living. I know Harry is anxious to see you and your family and you won't be alone with the Dark Lord."

"I would appreciate that, Severus."

"Very well," Severus gave a slight bow. "I have to go there this evening so I will swing by the Burrow first so be ready." He knew that Tom wouldn't mind having the meeting at the Cullen's home since he was anxious to see Harry again. He would send his personal house elf to Black to give him a heads up.

***HP

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Harry asked for the tenth time.

"Of course, dear, it will be nice to have a house full of people that I can cook for." Esme answered, grinning at the hyper little niko. She had always wanted to throw a dinner party, but for obvious reasons she couldn't.

"I can't believe that they're all coming," Harry said excitedly. 

"I can't believe that my parents are going to be in the same room with the Dark   
Lord," Charlie added.

"Hey," Harry said, sticking out his bottom lip in a mock pout. "My grandad isn't that bad."

Charlie snorted. "He's bloody terrifying."

"Yeah he is," Harry giggled. "But he's still my grandad."

"And he's still the Dark Lord," Charlie reminded him. "My family has always been light."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Light, dark, who the hell cares? It should be good or evil. Dumbledore is a light wizard and yet he's evil."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"G-Grand...d-dad," Harry stuttered. Deep down he knew that the man wouldn't hurt him, but it was still hard to overcome his natural instinct of being terrified of him. Hiding his trembling hands, Harry walked up and gave the man a small hug.

Surprised, Tom happily hugged his grandson back. "Orion, I hear congratulations are in order."

Blushing, Harry stepped back away from his grandfather. "Thank you."

"Just so you know," Tom said, looking past Harry and making eye contact with Emmett. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him."

"Still terrifying," Charlie mumbled softly.

Harry gave a small nervous chuckle, he knew that his grandfather meant what he said. "Emmett loves me, he would never hurt me."

"Don't worry, little one," Tom said, smirking at his grandson. "If I didn't believe that he loved you, I would have taken care of him before the two of you mated. As your grandfather, I have every right to threaten him."

Harry looked back at Emmett and relaxed when he saw that he was grinning. "It's alright, kitten, your grandfather is right." Emmett agreed. "What kind of grandfather would he be if he didn't threaten the life of his grandson's mate?"

"Dominants are so weird,"Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

***HP

"Ron!" Harry yelled, running to greet his ginger friend. At the last minute he stopped in front of him, looking up at him anxiously. His Neko wanted to throw himself at their best friend, but he didn't think Ron would appreciate that. Ron wasn't a very touchy, hands on guy.

Shaking his head, Ron pulled his bouncing best friend into a hug. Professor Snape had explained to them how Harry was different now that he was a submissive Neko. He could tell that his friend wanted to embrace him, but was too scared to act on his instincts.

"I'm so glad you're here," Harry muttered into Ron's chest.

Feeling awkward with his best friend clinging to him, Ron looked to his twin brothers for help.

"Well lookie what we have here, Freddie," George said, grabbing Harry's tail and giving it a small tug.

Harry gave a small mew and turned around to face his tormentors.

"Oh, Georgie, isn't he just the cutest thing that you have ever seen?" Fred reached out and started scratching Harry between his furry cat ears.

Harry tried to stop, but his purring had a mind of it's own. It felt so good to be scratched on his head and behind his ears. Closing his eyes in pleasure, he leaned forward and rested his head on Fred's arm.

"Blimey, he even purrs," Fred looked to his parents. "Can we keep him?"

"Please," George added hopefully.

"He's mine," Emmett growled, swooping in and pulling his mate out of reach of the identical twins. He knew all about Fred and George and their mischievous ways. He knew that they only saw Orion as a brother, but he still didn't like people pawing all over his kitten.

Giggling, Harry wiggled out of Emmett's embrace and raced to give the Weasley parents hugs. He was so happy to see everyone, he had feared that he wasn't going to see any of them until after Dumbledore was taken care of.

"Harry dear, why don't you introduce us to your mate?" Molly suggested, hugging the small Neko tight to her large bosom.

"Damn, Harry, that's one..."

"large vampire you have..."

"there," the twins finished together.

"It's Orion," Harry quickly corrected. "I go by Orion now."

***HP

After a wonderful dinner everyone broke up into different groups. The adult Weasley's went with Tom to discuss the past and the present. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny went with Charlie and Draco to see the ocean and the reservation, and Harry went with his mate, parents and Severus to Carlisle's office. Things were extremely tense between Draco and Ron, but Charlie was handling it. He had yet to tell his family though that he had a crush on the arrogant blond.

"Why can't I go to the beach with everyone else?" Harry asked in confusion. He didn't want to leave Emmett, but at the same time he didn't want to miss out on all the fun.

"Orion, Professor Snape needs to run some tests on you," Sirius explained, holding onto his son's hand.

Harry cutely cocked his head to the side, ears twitching back and forth. "Why, am I sick? I don't feel very sick, but I think I may have ate too much dinner," he said rubbing his overly full tummy. 

Sirius chuckled at his son's cute actions. "No, pup, Severus just needs to run a physical and look into your mind for blocked memories."

Harry pulled his hand free and wrapped his arms around himself. "Why, I don't understand?" Harry didn't like the idea of his professor going into his head, it never ended well in the past.

Sirius looked sadly at his son. "Orion, we suspect that Dumbledore may have oblivated you in the past."

Feeling numb, Harry stumbled over to Emmett and sat on his lap. "Why do you think he did that?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Love, Edward saw your nightmare last night and what he saw concerned him. When we questioned you about it you totally forgot what your nightmare was about." Emmett explained, wrapping his large arms around his mate.

Harry bit his lip in thought. "What if it's something that I don't want to remember? What if it's really bad?"

"Potter... Orion," Severus corrected. "If there are blocked memories I can view them without you watching. If after you decide that you want to remember them then we will discuss it."

Harry looked nervously around the room, eyes landing on Emmett's. "I'm scared, I don't know if I want to do this."

"You can stay on my lap and I promise that I won't let anything bad happen. Kitten, we need to know, your subconscious is trying to remember. It's better to know what's going on before you remember them on your own."

Biting his bottom lip, Harry looked back at his old potions professor. "Will it hurt?"

"I will be very careful," Severus reassured. "It will only hurt if you start fighting me."

Gripping tight to the protective arm around his middle, Harry nodded his head. "Alright, but I don't want to see...not yet anyway."

Nodding his head, Severus pointed his wand between Harry's eyes. "Look into my eyes and try not to fight me. Legilimens," he whispered.

Harry could feel Severus in his head, and despite wanting to push him out, he remained calm. It helped that he could hear Emmett whispering soothingly in his ear. 

It didn't take long for Severus to find the blocked memories. He was shocked to find more than one oblivated memory. Oblivating a person was very dangerous and multiple oblivates increased the risk of brain damage. Picking one, he carefully entered it.

Emmett held his mate tighter when Orion started digging his nails into his arm. If he had been human, Orion would have been drawing blood. Concerned, he looked to Sirius. "I think something's wrong," he whispered jerking his head towards his arm.

Sirius looked between his son and Severus not sure what to do. Tears were starting to fall from Harry's eyes and his entire body was starting to shake. He was getting ready to stop Severus when said man shook his head, falling back onto the couch with a groan.

Trembling, Harry turned into Emmett's arms and started sobbing. His head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it and the pain was so bad he could barely open his eyes.

"Severus," Sirius called, concerned when the man didn't make any attempt at sitting up.

Severus held up one trembling hand but didn't open his eyes. "Give Orion a pain potion and a dreamless sleep," he muttered, voice slightly slurred. "Tell Tom that I need him."

Without asking questions, Emmett scooped up his mate and carried him to their room. Taking the potions from Severus, Remus followed them out the door.

"Severus?" Sirius asked with dread.

Downing a pain potion himself, Severus cracked his eyes open. "It's bad, Black," he answered in a raspy voice. "Dumbledore is one sick bastard."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Ok, this chapter is a bit darker. The memory in this chapter is pretty bad, but you can skip it without missing anything from the fic.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

"William, I want you to get me a copy of Sirius' bank statements. Wherever he is, he has to be spending money. We can track Harry down that way." Dumbledore ordered.

"Sure, because I want to spend the rest of my life as a slave to the goblins, or better yet, fed to the dragon that guards the high security vaults. Sorry, but I'm going to have to pass." Bill sneered. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore asked that of him, it was suicide. 

"Now, William, you are the best curse breaker that the goblins have, even if you were caught, I don't believe that they would harm you. They may put you on probation and dock your pay, but they would never harm you. I need those statements to find poor Harry and bring him home."

Bill was mentally cursing the old fool. He knew everything that was going on, his parents had filled him before portkeying to Forks Washington. He was disgusted at what Dumbledore had done, but it honestly hadn't surprised him. He always felt that there was something creepy about the old man, especially with how his eyes twinkled.

"What you're asking is damn near impossible, headmaster." Bill said, slumping in his chair. He didn't like it, but he had to act like he was going to give in to the headmaster's demands. "I love Harry like a little brother, but..."

"William, Harry is in grave danger, and not just from Voldemort." Dumbledore said, plastering on his best sad grandfather face. He needed those damn statements, and Bill was going to get them for him even if he had to use the imperious curse on him. 

Bill dropped his head in defeat. "Headmaster..."

Dumbledore stood up and folded his arms in front of him. "William, I didn't want to have to bring this up, but your family owes that boy two life debts. Harry didn't hesitate to go into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue your little sister even knowing that there was a giant basilisk in there. A basilisk is far more dangerous and deadly then angry goblins."

Bill jerkily nodded his head. "I'm sorry, headmaster, it was very selfish of me to say no. I will get those statements to you, but it will probably take a few days. I'm out in the field for the rest of the week and won't be back in the bank until my assignment is complete."

Dumbledore clenched his teeth in anger. "William, this is a matter of life and death."

"Headmaster, I understand, but there is nothing I can do until I am back in the bank. I portkey to Egypt within the hour." Technically he was going to Forks, but the headmaster didn't need to know that.

"I must admit, William, that I'm disappointed, but I understand. Please get those statements as soon as you return."

Bill stood up, giving Dumbledore a friendly smile. "I assure you, headmaster, I will get you those statements."

"Excellent, then I will see you next week." Dumbledore watched as William left his office, rubbing the burn on his chest in anger. He didn't want to wait until next week, he wanted those damn papers now. Everyday that went by, was another day that his boy was allowing some other man fuck him. Harry was going to pay for cheating on him, no one defied Albus Dumbledore.

"M-M-Master," Groto squicked. "Sirs Dodge iz here."

"Show him up," Dumbledore grinned, grabbing his pensieve, two potions, and one of his favorite memories.

"Albus," Dodge wheezed, grinning at his best and oldest friend. "I was getting worried, it's been a while since you have last invited me here."

Dumbledore motioned for Dodge to take a seat, trying not to show his disgust. Dodge was not a good looking man, Dragon Pox at the age of eleven had left his face disgustingly marked. Still, the man had always worshipped him and he had his uses.

"My old friend," Dumbledore smiled, picking up a potion and handing it to the ugly man. "You know I can't risk having you here during the school year."

Dodge fidgeted in his seat, holding the potion carefully in his hands. "I understand. I just missed you."

Grimacing, Dumbledore leaned in and kissed the man on his thin and wrinkly lips. "I missed you to. Are you ready to take the potion?"

Dodge looked sadly down at the potion. "C-Can't we do it this time without it?" he asked hopefully.

"We could, but isn't this much more exciting?"

"I guess," Dodge weakly agreed. "Can I see this time?"

Dumbledore snatched the potion out of Dodge's hand. "Never mind," he growled. "Please show yourself out."

Dodge got to his feet as fast as he could. "I'll take it. I'm sorry, Albus."

Smirking, Dumbledore handed the potion over to a red faced Dodge. Walking back around his desk, he grabbed his own potion and quickly downed it. His was a stamina potion, he planned on coming more than once during this encounter. Placing his memory in the pensieve, he watched as disgusting Dodge turned into his beautiful and mouth watering boy.

"Come here, my darling," Dumbledore purred, holding his arms out.

Polyjuiced Harry eagerly walked into Dumbledore arms, tilting his head back and happily accepting the tongue that plunged into his mouth. Backing up to his chair while still kissing Harry, Dumbledore dropped his robes and picked his wand up from his desk. 

"Strip for me," Dumbledore ordered huskily. Taking his seat, he took his hardening cock into his hand and started fondling it. "And act shy about it." Dodge was far to forward and eager, nothing at all like his sweet Harry.

Dumbledore watched as polyjuiced Harry slowly and shyly stripped. Dodge was doing it all wrong, but it was the closest he was going to get to his boy for now. "On your knees, my love. You know how I like it."

Dumbledore tilted his head back, moaning as Harry started to lick around the head of his cock. Flicking his wand at his pensieve, he started the memory, but he charmed it so Dodge couldn't see or hear it.

***MEMORY***

"Happy Birthday!" Dumbledore said happily, handing Harry a small gift.

"H-Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, standing nervously in front of his bed.

"Well, my boy, today is your fourteenth birthday, and unfortunately, it's also time for some booster inoculations." Dumbledore answered sadly.

Harry's eyes widened in fear. "Needles?" he asked breathlessly. Neither Sirius or Ron had ever mentioned anything about needing to get shots at fourteen.

"I'm afraid so, my dear boy." Dumbledore reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a syringe with a light blue solution in it.

Harry backed up, looking desperately at the door. He didn't trust Dumbledore, and he was terrified that whatever was in the syringe was going to harm him. "W-Why didn't Madam Pomfrey come?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, Madam Pomfrey is a very busy medi-witch and she doesn't work for me over the summer. Now, why don't you take off your shirt so we can get this unpleasantness over with and you can continue on with your birthday celebration with your family."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself. "I-I don't want the shot."

Dumbledore tried to hide his frustration. "Harry, you can't return to Hogwarts without this shot."

"I understand," Harry quickly answered. "I'll have Mrs. Weasley take me to St. Mungo's before term."

"Harry," Dumbledore snapped. "That is enough. Your aunt gave me permission to give you this shot and she is your legal guardian. Now, take off your shirt and sit on your bed. If you refuse to cooperate, then I will have to stun you."

Heart pounding in his chest, Harry reluctantly did as his headmaster instructed. He wanted to run...run and hide and never return to the wizarding world. He knew though that if he tried, Dumbledore wouldn't hesitate to knock him out.

"That's a good boy, Harry. I promise, you will only feel a slight pinch." Before Harry could protest more, Dumbledore jabbed the needle in Harry's upper arm and pushed the potion in.

The needle stick didn't hurt, but the potion burned as it entered. Jumping to his feet, he quickly scurried across the room and as far away from Dumbledore as he could get. "Thank you, headmaster. I will see you again during the welcoming feast." Harry prayed that the old goat was going to leave, but when had his prayers ever been answered.

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Harry, why don't you return to your bed? That shot can make you a bit lightheaded and I don't want you to pass out and hit your head. I care for you, my dear boy, and I would hate to see you get hurt."

Panting, Harry reached out and grabbed his desk for support. Hot! He felt so hot and dizzy. He just wanted to tear his clothes off and plunge into ice water.

Smirking, Dumbledore approached Harry and cupped his flushed and sweaty cheek. "Merlin you're beautiful."

Whimpering, Harry leaned into his headmasters cold hand. He didn't want the old man to touch him, but he was cool, and when he touched him, some of the burning went away.

"You're burning up, my sweet. Come, let me take care of you." Dumbledore led Harry back to his bed and gently pushed him down on it.

"Harry's back arched off of the bed and he cried out. "Please, please, make the heat go away."

Dumbledore hungrily gazed down on the boy withering on his bed. He was panting, crying, and his body was dripping with sweat. He had researched for months to find a potion that would allow him to freely inspect the boy's body, and have a little fun while he was at it. Last years inspection was so great that he had to find another way to enjoy his boy's body again.

He had thought about using the Imperius curse, but he didn't want Harry to be controlled by him. He enjoyed all the emotions that Harry experienced last year, and the Imperius would deny him of that. Instead, he found a potion that would mimic the effects of an animal mindless in heat. This potion was very dark and very illegal, but when did he care about things like that.

Harry started clawing at his pants, desperate to get them off. Not only was he burning up, but his cock was painfully hard. It felt like it was going to burst if he didn't cum right that minute.

Stepping out of his robes, Dumbledore watched as Harry ripped off his pants and grabbed his throbbing cock. "Do you need a hand with that?" he purred, watching as Harry clumsy pulled on his aching cock. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Dumbledore reached out and ran his finger down Harry's cock, tip to root. Screaming, Harry's hip launched off the bed and he violently came all over his stomach.

"Beautiful!" Dumbledore groaned, stroking his own raging hard on. He knew that the potion was going to make his boy super sensitive, but he wasn't expecting it to be that extreme. He wished that the potion would last longer than an hour, but an hour would give him enough time to throughly enjoy the boy and give him another memory to jerk off to for the next year. 

Harry cried tears as he felt his cock inflate again. He had prayed that the heat would go away after he came. "I'm burning!" he screamed, clawing at his chest.

Dumbledore knew that his touch would help cool the teen, and that would cause him to desperately crave his touch. There was nothing that Harry would deny him...even a brutal fucking into the mattress. He wasn't going to do that though, at least not yet anyway. He was waiting until Harry's sixteenth birthday to claim his ass as his own.

"I'm going to take the fire away, my child," Dumbledore said huskily, laying his body over the teens smaller one. He came close to bursting when Harry started thrusting up against him, rubbing their cocks together.

Harry was lost...lost in the inferno and pleasure. He didn't know where he was and who was with him, but they were blessedly cold and they felt magnificent.

Dumbledore kissed and sucked his way down Harry's chest. He wished that he could have spent more time worshipping the boy's tiny, pebbled nipples, but unfortunately time was ticking. Spotting his prize, he grabbed the smaller cock and took into his mouth and swallowed. He was rewarded when Harry came instantly down his throat, crying and thrusting his hips.

Sitting up, he watched as Harry's cock immediately sprung back to life, already leaking copious amounts of precome. His poor boy was going to be dehydrated after this.

Wiping his mouth, Dumbledore flipped the boy onto his stomach and watched as he started humping the mattress. Chuckling, he grabbed the small ass cheeks and pulled them apart, moaning when he spotted Harry's glistening little hole. All year he had fantasized about seeing that tight ring of muscles again. Oh, how he wished he could sink himself deep into that channel, he knew that it would be perfectly tight and hot.

Taking himself into his hand, he rubbed the tip of his cock around that delicious little hole, moaning as his precome dribbled over the dark, tight wrinkles. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't going to fuck the boy, no matter how badly he wanted to. He didn't want to risk interfering with the mate bond by taking him before his inheritance.

Lowering himself down, he started thrusting his cock through Harry's crack, groaning when his tip would snag of the rim of Harry's hole. Fucking himself against Harry's ass felt fucking incredible and it didn't take long before he was coming, biting down hard on Harry's shoulder. Hearing a scream from the delicate body underneath of him, he figured that Harry just experienced his third orgasm.

Sitting up, he spread the small cheeks again, hardening when he saw the mess he made in Harry's crack. Taking his finger, he trailed it through his cum then sank his finger into that beautifully tight hole. 

"Fuck!" Dumbledore cursed, when Harry lunged to his knees and started pushing back on his invading finger. This is what the potion did...it made Harry insane with the need to have something in his ass. Harry was literally in heat, he was desperate for his cock in his ass and his cum flooding his bowels. Someday, Harry would be like this without the need of a potion. Harry would someday be addicted to his cock buried deep in his ass.

Harry threw his head back, screaming as he finally got what he needed. Nothing had ever felt this magnificent. Desperately he pushed back, needing more of whatever was happening behind him.

Dumbledore added another finger in Harry's ass, pushing in gobs of his cum as he did. Harry was pushing back so hard that he could have easily pushed his entire hand in Harry's ass and the boy still would have been begging for more.

"Harder! More!" Harry screamed loudly.

Dumbledore stuffed in a third finger, drilling the boy as hard as he could, hitting his sensitive prostate as he went. Reaching between the thin, trembling legs, he grabbed Harry's cock and started milking him. With a scream unlike anything he had ever heard before, Harry erupted, almost crushing his fingers as his anal muscles contracted.

Sobbing, Harry collapsed to his side. The heat was still raging, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Standing up, Dumbledore approached the head of the bed, slowly pumping his cock. Harry looked magnificent laying there with tears falling and his mouth open wide and panting. He could tell that the potion was wearing off so he didn't have much time.

"It's time for your antidote, my love," he coo'd, kneeling at Harry's head. Carding his fingers through the inky, sweaty hair, he grabbed a fistful as he slowly pushed his cock into the small panting mouth.

Harry gagged as something was forced into his mouth, but he didn't have the energy to fight. He just wished that unconsciousness would claim him, putting him out of his misery.

"So hot and wet," Dumbledore moaned, leisurely thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth. He watched intently as the teen's cheek bulged when he pressed against it with his hard cock. So many times he had masturbated to the fantacy of Harry sucking him, his throat constricting around the spongy head of his cock. Feeling his orgasm coming, he wrapped his other hand around the delicate neck and pushed his cock in, past the gag reflexes and into his throat. The feel of himself lodged so far in his boy's throat as he gagged and fought for air, caused him to blow and have the best orgasm of his life.

Wishing he could remain in his boy's tight throat until he softened, he reluctantly pulled out, cock covered in drool, phlegm and a little bit of blood. He didn't know when it had happened, but sometime during the throat fucking, Harry had passed out. He didn't mean to be so rough and he hadn't intended on hurting him, but he got caught up in his own pleasure and lost control. Luckily the boy was still breathing.

Waving his wand, he cleaned up Harry and the bed and spelled his pants back on him. He hated seeing clothes on his precious, he decided then and there that he was going to keep him naked whenever they were alone. 

After dressing himself, Dumbledore pointed his wand and Harry and said, "enervate." Curiously, he watched to see if Harry would remember what happened. At seeing his eyes widen in fear, he quickly oblivated him so he wouldn't remember anything after the shot.

Harry opened his mouth to ask what happened, but pain flared through his throat. It felt as if he had swallowed a burning hot sword.

"Easy, my child," Dumbledore said gently, conjuring a cool washcloth and placing it across Harry's forehead. "You had a reaction to the shot. I'm sorry." He should offer the teen a pain potion, but it made his cock twitch thinking about Harry's throat hurting for the next week or so from choking on his cock. 

Harry shivered, feeling both hot and cold. There wasn't a place on his body where he didn't ache. "A-am..."

"Don't try to talk, my boy. You screamed your throat raw when you started seizing. I'm going to inform your aunt so she can take care of you...maybe even give you a few days off from doing chores." 

Walking to the door, he decided not to give Harry the laced candy this time. There was no way that he would remember what had happened, and he needed an excuse for why he was feeling so sick. He had a pain potion, but nothing else to heal whatever damage he had done to his throat.

Looking back one last time, he smirked when he saw Harry grimacing and rubbing his aching throat.

***MEMORY END***

Grabbing polyjuiced Harry's head, Dumbledore forced him to swallow his cock while he brutally fucked down his throat, cumming with a loud shout. 

Dodge fell back on his ass, coughing and gagging. Dumbledore was never gentle with him, but he normally wasn't this brutal. He had been the headmaster's sex partner on and off since they were in school. He had loved the powerful wizard since he was eleven, but he knew that Dumbledore didn't return his love. He knew that Dumbledore just used him for sex, and he was ok with that, but the last three years he had demanded that he polyjuice himself first. He never got to see who became, but the person was tiny, so he was obviously young.

Standing, Dumbledore helped the fake Harry to his feet then bent him over his desk. Without any perpetration or warning, he brutally thrust forward, tearing his way into Harry's tight ass. All he could think about was punishing Harry. He was so angry that all he was seeing was red.

Dodge screamed and thrashed under the violent attack, trying desperately to get Dumbledore off of him. He could feel blood dripping down his legs and nails scraping down his back.

"How dare you defy me!" Dumbledore roared, snapping his hips back and forth with as much force as he could. Seeing the blood dripping onto the floor was spurring him on. "After everything I have done for you!"

"Albus, please," Dodge cried, now laying limply on the desk.

Grabbing his wand, he aimed a painful stinging to Harry's backside. "I am your master!"

Dodge screamed as Dumbledore continued to hex his backside. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

Dumbledore thrust forward so hard that the desk moved a good three feet. Digging his nails into the soft flesh of the tiny waist, he came hard, as deep in the small ass as he could possibly get. Dropping heavily on the body that he was in, he remained there until his breathing returned to normal.

Feeling the body shift from small and firm to chubby and wrinkly, Dumbledore stepped back, sneering in disgust at his old friend. Blood was still dripping out of the fat, wrinkly ass, and his backside was littered in angry red welts.

"Elphias, get up," Dumbledore ordered with a kick to the man's leg. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to lose myself." So maybe he wasn't sorry. It felt great to release some of his pent up anger and frustration. 

When there was no response, he kicked him again. "Come on, old friend. Let's get you onto the couch so I can heal you."

When there still wasn't a response, Dumbledore grabbed his wand and cast a diagnostic charm over Dodge, paling when he got the results. "This can't be," he mumbled. "Come on you grumpy old fool. You can't be dead."

According to the scan, Dodge had died from internal damage and a heart attack. How the hell was he going to explain that? He couldn't exactly walk into St. Mungo's and say that he fucked the man to death. 

Collapsing in his chair, he dropped his head into his hands. Deep down he felt bad, Elphias Dodge had been a good friend...his best friend. He hadn't meant to hurt him let alone kill him. It made his blood run cold to think that it could have been his sweet Harry that he had done that to.

"Groto," Dumbledore called out sadly.

"Master, u iz calling Gr..." The elf froze, staring in horror at the naked man on his master's desk.

"Groto, my dear friend suffered a heart attack and died. Clean him up and return him to his home. Make sure that there is no evidence that he was here with me." He could have easily disposed of the body, even transfigure it into a piece of trash, but Elphias Dodge deserved a proper burial. He was a good and loyal man, he was going to dearly miss him.

With fear in his eyes, Groto placed his hand on Dodge's head and popped out of the office. Dumbledore wasn't worried about the elf saying anything or failing in his mission, he was it's bonded master, and if he tried to tell on him, his magic would kill him instantly.

Seeing the blood still on the floor, he easily cleaned it up with magic then pulled his memory from the pensieve. It sucked that he now no longer had Dodge to polyjuice as Harry, it had been great while it lasted. His old friend would never come close to being his boy, but it was enough to get him going and hold him over until he could have the real thing. Now he would be even more desperate to find his missing sub.

***HP

The large group of men sat around the room, too shocked and disgusted to say anything. The only sound heard was the growling of the five vampires. 

"I'm going to kill him...tonight!" Tom roared, breaking the disturbing silence. The first thing he was going to do was rip that old man's cock off while off and feed it to Nagini while the sick bastard watched.

Sirius was leaning against his mate with tears running down his face. "We can't let my son remember," he croaked.

"His subconscious is trying to break through the obliviates, it's only a matter of time before it succeeds." Severus explained, still nursing a splitting headache despite the pain reliever he had taken.

"It would kill him if he remembers," Emmett growled, staring down at what was left of the rock he had been holding. It was pretty much just dust now. He was so angry...his anger was physically painful to him. He was going to kill that old man, even if he had to fight everyone in the room to get to him. He knew that everyone here wanted blood, and he wasn't going to let them beat him at killing the man that did such vile things to his sweet kitten.

"I can go back in his mind and construct walls around those memories," Severus suggested.

"We both will," Tom demanded. "If we both construct walls then there is no way that Harry will ever get to those memories.

"My Lord," Severus protested.

Tom held up his hand. "I know the two of us going in at the same time can be risky, but we both are extremely gifted in the mind arts. I have no doubts that we will succeed."

"Very well," Severus conceded. 

"Harry knows that there was something wrong though," Jasper reminded them. "He is going to want to know what Severus saw in his head."

Tom looked at Severus and raised a single eyebrow. "You want him to forget the last few hours, don't you?" Severus asked.

Tom nodded his head. "Just from where we explained about the possible oblivates. I don't like it anymore than the rest of you, but Harry will be far better off not knowing."

Sirius nodded his head. "I agree. He doesn't need to always be wondering what we are hiding from him.

Severus pulled out his potions bag and started rooting thought it. "I have a potion here, but Harry has to wake soon. It only erases five hours."

Tom looked at his watch. "It's been three hours, let's give him another hour then we will wake him. We need to plan on how to kill Dumbledore. I was hoping to ruin his reputation first so he wouldn't die a hero, but the man needs to die before he gets Harry. Say what you want about him, but Dumbledore is very smart and powerful. If he gets his hands on Harry, we will never see him again.

"We need to get to him somehow?" Remus growled.

"Can't you poison him?" Carlisle asked Severus. In all his years of roaming the earth he had witnessed a lot of human cruelty, but this topped them all. Forcing a child into an animal heat was disgusting and vile.

Severus shook his head. "Albus only takes food from his personal elf and he wears a ring that can detect potions."

"He has been keeping himself at Hogwarts and very seldom ventures out." Tom informed. "He no longer goes to the ministry because he knows that I almost have complete control over it."

"He goes to the Burrow," Severus said with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

Everyone turned to Arthur and was surprised to see an evil looking grin on his face. "He wouldn't hesitate to come to the Burrow," he admitted. "He thinks we worship the ground he walks on."

Tom looked around the room, eyes landing on Draco. "Do you have anything against polyjuice potion, young Malfoy?"

"No, my lord," Draco smirked. "I am rather fond of it, especially when it contains the hair of my Neko cousin."

Tom raised his glass of wine to Draco. "Now, we have the place and the bait, all we need is the men that will be doing the killing."

Growling, Emmett rubbed his hands together in anticipation. 

 

***HP

"What's going on?" Harry asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes. He didn't understand why Emmett had to wake him up, he was exhausted. His head was also still hurting from when Severus had invaded it.

Harry froze when he saw his grandfather and Severus sitting in chairs close together, staring at him. "Am I in trouble?" he asked fearfully.

"Of course not, my child," Tom reassured, "but we need to talk to you about something important."

Harry grabbed his tail and started nervously playing with it. It had become a habit of his and it helped sooth him when he was feeling scared. "Is this about earlier? Did you see something bad?" he asked Severus.

Severus looked into those large green eyes, hating that there was fear in them. "I have never lied to you before and I'm not going to start now. I did see some disturbing stuff in your head and your grandfather and I would like to go back in and build walls around those memories so you will never have to see them."

"D-Dumbledore d-did something bad to me, didn't he?" Harry asked, reaching to grab his mate's hand.

"Yes, my child," Tom reluctantly confessed. Hopefully Harry wouldn't remember any of this when they were through.

Chest heaving and eyes filling with tears, Harry gazed up at his large mate. "I-I was pure when you took me. I-I...wasn't I?"

Emmett cupped his love's face. "As pure as snow." he reassured. "He didn't rape you."

Harry looked around the room, not missing how no one would make eye contact with him. "He did other stuff though, didn't he? He did things to me then oblivated me."

Sirius got up and pulled his son to his chest. "He did, Orion, and we don't want you to remember them. You're happy now and we don't want that bastard ruining that for you."

"I-I will always worry though. How will I ever forget that there are bad memories locked inside my head?"

Severus held up a potion. "After your grandfather and I construct walls around those memories, you will take this potion. This potion will make you forget the last five hours."

"You won't remember that there are oblivated memories," Sirius added.

"I-I don't know," Harry said softly, staring at the potion in Severus' hand. The whole thing reminded him of the candies that Dumbledore use to slip him.

Emmett knelt down until he was eye to eye with his mate. "Please, kitten, please do it. I don't want you wasting away worried about those damn memories. Wouldn't it be better to never remember any of this? Don't let that monster have power over you."

Harry let the tears fall as he stared unblinkingly at the man he loved. He could see how desperate Emmett was for him to do this. He never liked secrets being kept from him, but he had a feeling that these could ruin him. "Alright, Emmett, I'll do it."

Emmett picked him up, crushing him to his large chest. He never wanted Orion to see those memories, they were vile and disgusting. "Thank you, my love," he whispered in his ear.

***HP

Edward sadly smiled down at the sleeping Neko, he was relieved to see that his dreams were peaceful. If you can call dreaming about a thousand foot tree and sparkling little birds peaceful.

"His dreams?" Emmett asked, terrified for his little kitten.

Edward snickered at his brother. "Trees and birds...a cats paradise."

Emmett visibly relaxed. "When I think about..."

"Don't!" Carlisle said, cutting his son off. "Don't think about it. I wish there was a way take your memories away too. You don't need to think about your mate being hurt like that. Orion is safe now, we won't let anything happen to him."

"He won't be truly safe until that monster is killed," Garret snarled. He may not know the little submissive as well as the others, but he cared for the spunky little cat.

Tom walked into the room, eyes immediately falling to his grandson. "I need to leave, but I will return in a few days. Please, take care of my grandson."

Emmett scooped up his sleeping mate and carried him towards the stairs. "I will give my life to keep him safe."

Tom stifled a yawn, he refused to show weakness. It took a lot out of him building walls around his grandson's memories. "That's why I didn't kill you when you first started courting him."

"I appreciate that," Emmett chuckled, disappearing up the stairs. It was three in the morning and he planned to spend the rest of his time staring at his mate. The only time he planned on letting Orion out of his sight, is when they were going to go and kill that fucking old bastard.

"Orion will probably sleep for a good twelve hours, the building of the walls was hard on him," Tom said informing everyone who was awake in the room. The Weasley's, minus Charlie, had returned home, Draco and Charlie returned to the reservation, Severus was asleep in the corner and Remus was asleep using Sirius as a pillow.

Sirius' mind wouldn't let him fall sleep. He was still dwelling over the horrors that his son had suffered at the hands of Dumbledore. He couldn't help but fear what would have happened if he hadn't rescued Harry when he did. There was no doubt in his mind that Dumbledore would have raped him the day of his sixteenth birthday. His son would have been tied to that sick monster until death mercifully took him.

"Remember, don't act any differently around Orion," Tom warned. Hell, he himself wanted go wrap his grandson up and hide him away from the world. "Orion is too clever for his own good. He will immediately suspect that something is wrong."

"Don't forget relentless," Sirius chuckled. "If he suspects that there is something wrong, he won't rest until he has discovered what it is."

The corner of Tom's lip lifted in a small smile. "I will inform Lucius of what has been discovered and of our plans. I will meet you all back here is a few days to finalize the plan. By this time next week, Dumbledore will be dead." 

***HP

"It's not funny," Harry pouted, turning his back on his mate.

Emmett's couldn't help but to laugh at his sulking kitten. "It totally is. Admit it."

With his back turned, Harry thrust his chin in the air, ignoring the man he loved. It was kind of funny, but he wasn't going to give Emmett that satisfaction of hearing him admit it.

"What did you do, Emmett?" Jasper asked, sensing Orion's sour mood.

Snickering, Emmett pulled something white out of his pocket. Flicking the switch on, he placed it on the ground and let it go.

"Mouse!" Harry cried, lunging to his feet and chasing after the tiny toy mouse.

Emmett threw his head back, howling with laughter. "He can't help himself. He chases after it every time."

Jasper watched as the Neko scurried around the room, tail flying out behind him and eyes pinned on the fast moving toy. It was crazy how much like a true cat Orion was at times. It pained him to think that he had been hurt so bad by his aunt and uncle and the headmaster of his school. Despite the past, Orion was a treasure who was sure to bring happiness to his family.

"Got you!" Harry cried triumphantly, launching over a chair and pouncing on the toy mouse. Giggling excitedly, he jumped up, waving the mouse over his head. "Did you see, Emm? Did you see? I got it! I got the filthy little mouse!"

Emmett was rolling on the floor, holding his belly as he laughed. He knew that he was going to get it after Orion came down off of the high of catching the mouse, but he just couldn't help himself. Orion was just too stinking cute."

Jasper laughed at the Neko who was now dancing around the room, waving his prisoner high in the air. "Where did you get a toy like that? I have never seen a mouse like that before."

"The twins," Emmett laughed. "They charmed it so it would scurry away from Orion every time he got close."

"Dammit, Emmett," Harry hissed, stalking to his mate and throwing the mouse at him, smirking when it bounced off his forehead. "I told you not to do that again. You know that I can't control myself. It's embarrassing."

"Aww, come on kitty, you know you like it. You looked like you were having a blast." Emmett snickered, sitting up and crawling on his hands and knees to his sweet little mate. If the bushy tail was anything to go by, then Orion was pretty pissed off this time.

Harry turned around so he couldn't get sucked in by those puppy dog eyes. "Jasper!" he cried happily at seeing the empath. "Since Emmett's being a big meanie, can you please take me to my dads so I can help with the new house?"

Jasper looked to his brother who was still on the floor shaking his head no. Holding out his arm, he smiled at his new little brother. "Of course, sweet one. I would be honored to escort you to your dads."

Grinning, Harry rushed to Jasper and latched onto his arm. Jasper was always kind to him, a real proper gentleman. "Can you tell me some more stories about your life before you were turned?" he asked excitedly, kicking Emmett as he walked by and causing him to fall to his side on the floor. He wasn't mad at his mate, but he didn't need to know that. Chasing the mouse was great fun, it just wasn't fair that he had no control over his instincts. 

Emmett laid flat out on the floor chuckling at his kitten. How had he managed life before Orion? His video games were even boring now if Orion wasn't there playing with him. He prayed that this feeling never went away. He never imagined that he could love someone so deeply.

***HP

"No!" Harry cried, angrily crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his father and Carlisle.

"Orion, Emmett will be going along with the rest of the Cullen's," Sirius sighed, trying to make his son see reason.

"Orion, we have to do this so we can remain in one place longer and blend in with the humans," Carlisle explained kindly.

Orion bit at his bottom lip and grabbed his tail for comfort. "I don't want to go," he whined, eyes filling up with tears. "Besides, how can I be homeschooled for my magic and go to muggle school at the same time? It's not fair!"

Sirius was shocked, he honestly hadn't thought that the prospect of going to a muggle school would upset his son so much, especially since everyone else would be going. "We will work out a schedule."

Orion's ears fell sadly to the side. "What about Draco? Is he going to go to the muggle school too?" Things had gotten better between Draco and him, but they still weren't where they were before Draco had snapped at him.

Sirius shook his head. "Draco will be returning to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry croaked, trying to hold back his tears. For some reason he had assumed that Draco would be staying in Forks with them. He was going to miss his cousin.

"School isn't so bad," Emmett grimaced, failing at convincing his mate. Truth be told, he hated going to school. 

"D-Dudley?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Sirius looked to his mate for help. He hated seeing his son this upset and sad looking. "Pup," Remus said gently. "Dudley is going to go to school too, but he's going to the school on the reservation."

"You can go to the school on the reservation too, if you want to," Carlisle offered, ignoring his son's growls, "but we had assumed that you would want to stay with Emmett."

"M'kay," Harry said sadly. "May I please be excused?" Harry saw his dad reach for him, but he quickly moved back.

Sirius tried to hide his hurt. "Pup, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Harry snapped. "You all decided that I'm going to human school, end of discussion, my opinion doesn't matter. I was stupid to assume that I would have a say in my own life now." With a cry, Harry turned and fled the room.

Emmett stood to follow his mate, but Carlisle stopped him. "Give him time, son. Orion is upset now, but he will soon come to see that school isn't so bad."

Edward snorted. "He's terrified to go school. He has known nothing but bullying and belittling at the hands of human children and teachers. They use to play a game after school...they called it Harry Hunting. He just wants to stay here where he feels safe and loved." It broke his heart to see the memories of Orion as just a small boy being corned and beat up by a gang of much bigger children. Poor Orion watching the other kids play with tears in his eyes because no one wanted to play with him. He could understand why Harry didn't want to go to a human school.

Sirius paled, he never knew that school had been so bad for his son. Did Harry have any good memories of growing up?

Emmett didn't have to search for his missing mate, he could easily hear his heart beating, the sniffling from his crying and smell his wonderful scent. He wished that he could hunt down every little shit that had ever dared to hurt his beautiful kitten. Why did kids have to be so cruel?

Emmett wasn't surprised when the sniffling led him to the room he shared with his mate, but he was surprised when it led him to their large walk in closet. What surprised him even more, was finding his tiny, precious mate curled up on the top shelf with his back to him.

"Hey, little one, why don't you come down from there? It doesn't look very comfortable or safe." Emmett reached out to his mate, but quickly withdrew his hand when Orion flinched.

"Orion, are you mad at me?" Emmett asked softly.

Harry rubbed at his runny nose. "You're my mate, and yet you didn't take up for me. You just stood there and let our fathers boss me around."

Emmett felt like he had been punched in the gut. Did his kitten think that he was a bad mate? "No, Orion, it wasn't like that. The younger we start out at a new place, the longer we can stay. We always start out in high school, it helps us blend in and keep authorities from questioning us."

Harry just twitched his tail in agitation. He understood their reasoning behind going to school, but that still didn't mean that he wanted to go. What did he know now about muggle school? He hadn't stepped foot in one since he was ten years old. It wasn't fair that he was going to now have muggle school work to do on top of his magical.

It would have also been nice to have been asked instead of them cornering him and saying, 'you will start muggle school in two weeks'. Was it too much to ask to be allowed some say in his own life? It was bad enough that his damn cat compelled him to do what dominants ordered, he would have liked to have some say in going school. 

"Are you mad at me, kitten?" Emmett asked tentatively.

Sighing, Harry flipped around so he could see his mate. "I just wished that they would have asked me instead of ordering me. I don't know anything about American muggle school. Everyone is going to think I'm some stupid freak or something. I don't like it when people call me names."

Emmett's eyes darkened and a low growling could be heard. "If anyone calls you names, they'll have me to deal with."

Holding his arms out, Harry waited until Emmett helped him down from the high shelf, grinning when he didn't let him go. "A-Are we at least going to have all the same classes?"

Emmett cringed, Orion was not going to be happy. "No, my love. I'm going to be a senior and you're going to be a junior."

"What!" Harry cried, stepping out of Emmett's arms. "I'm going to be all alone? But you're my mate, I need you."

Emmett didn't like the idea of being separated from his mate anymore than what Orion did, but there was nothing they could do about it. Orion was so small that he could barely pass as a junior let alone senior. "Little one, Jasper, Alice and Edward will be juniors with you. More than likely you will have at least one of them in each of your classes."

Harry turned sadly away, it didn't feel right to be separated from his mate that long everyday. He needed, no craved, his mate's touch. He couldn't go an hour without seeking Emmett out, it was going to kill him have to go all day. With a heavy sigh, he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Emmett shouted, as Orion disappeared out the door. "Orion, please!"

Harry hurried down the stairs before Emmett could order him back. Ignoring everyone else, he rushed to Charlie and wrapped his small arms around his waist. "Please take me to the reservation," he begged, burying his face in Charlie's middle.

"Orion, I don't think..."

"Please!" Harry desperately begged.

Looking around the room, Charlie cringed when he saw the enraged look on Emmett's face. He knew that he was going to pay for it later, but Harry was his little brother and his wants came before any others. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, he apparated them out, Emmett's roars ringing in his ears.

***HP

Harry knew that he was overreacting, it was just a stupid muggle school, but it still hurt that he didn't have any say. Why was everyone always ordering him around?

"Really, Potter, do you plan to pout all day?"

Stretching, Harry cuddled closer to Draco, if that was even possible. He was clinging to his blond cousin, practically sitting on his lap. He didn't want Draco to leave him, he wouldn't see him for almost a year. "A few more hours at least," Harry mumbled into Draco's neck.

Draco puffed up his chest, enjoying the attention from his submissive cousin. It had been killing him having Harry mad at him. "Your giant mate is probably killing hundreds of trees because you left him."

Harry couldn't contain his whimper, he hated the thought of hundreds of beautiful climbing trees being killed. "Emm doesn't want me anymore," he cried over dramatically. Yes, he knew that he was overacting, but his Neko was feeling a bit unwanted and unloved. Their mate wanted to go hours a day without contact, and that was hurting his Neko.

"Potter, you will survive a school day without your mate. I promise that you won't die," Draco chuckled.

"But it hurts," Harry shivered, already feeling discomfort from being away from his mate. He had only been with Draco for forty five minutes and the pain was already starting.

Draco sat up, looking down at his cousin in concern. "What do you mean, it hurts?"

Harry chewed on his bottom lip for a few minutes, only stopping when Draco placed his hand on his chin, rescuing his bottom lip. "Since mating with Emmett, I have only been away from him once, the time that I came here for two hours. At first everything was fine, but as time went by, it started to feel like my body was getting stuck with hundreds of tiny pins. After an hour my stomach started cramping and I felt like I was going to jump out of skin. The pain got worse until I finally begged Charlie to take me back. Also, the thought of being away from Emmett causes my Neko to panic."

"Have you told anyone about this?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. Harry never complained about anything, especially when he was hurt. So little was known about Neko's and submissive's, it may truly be bad for his cousin to be separated from his mate.

"No," Harry confessed sheepishly. "I was so happy to see Emmett and I forgot because the pain went away instantly."

Draco looked his cousin up and down, looking for any signs that he was in pain. "How are you feeling now?" 

"I... I..."

"The truth, Potter," Draco snapped, knowing that his Neko would see that as a direct order.

"The needles are back," Harry confessed. "My stomach doesn't hurt yet, but I feel like I desperately need my mate."

Getting up, Draco pulled Harry up with him. "Come on. We are returning you to your mate and informing them about the pain."

Harry wanted to protest since he was still feeling hurt, but he desperately needed his mate. He was worried though that he was going to be in trouble for leaving, even though Charlie had went back and explained that he only wanted some time alone with Draco.

"Since Charlie isn't back yet, does that mean we have to walk?" Harry asked, grasping Draco's hand and following him out the door.

Cursing, Draco nodded his head. "Damn, I forgot that Charlie wasn't here." He could apparate...somewhat, but he didn't have his license and he had never side apparated anyone. Hell, the last time he apparated he splinched his big toe off. "I guess we're walking."

"Can I climb a tree?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No," Draco sighed, gripping the Neko's hand tighter so he couldn't take off.

"Please!" Harry pouting, looking wistfully up at a giant tree.

"No!" Draco grumbled. "No trees."

Harry stomped along next to Draco, not even attempting to hide his pouting.

"How about a small, baby tree? I promise I won't tell." Harry was busy staring up at a tree so he didn't notice when Draco froze, not until his arm was yanked painfully back.

"Well get a whiff of that. Have you ever smelled anything that delicious before?"

Harry stared fearfully at the two vampires that were blocking their way. Both vampires had blood red eyes and they were staring at him like he was a Christmas feast. "Draco," he whimpered, stepping behind his much larger cousin.

Draco gripped his wand tightly in his hand, knowing that he would be no match against the two vampires. He could tell that the pair were uncivilized and use to taken what they wanted, and it was easy to tell that what they wanted was Harry.

James deeply inhaled, closing his eyes and savoring the aroma that was coming off of the smaller male. "It's a shame that his scent is tainted by his mate's, but I won't let that stop me."

"He looks as good as he smells," Laurant growled, taking a step closer to the pair.

"Here, kitty, kitty," James called, eyeing the ears and tail. "Does the little Neko want some cream?" 

Harry scrunched his nose up in disgust at the bad innuendo. "Did he..."

"Shut up, Orion," Draco hissed, painfully squeezing Harry's hand. He had no idea how the hell he was going to save his submissive cousin from those two hungry vampires. Unfortunately, it wasn't blood that they were hungry for.

"Do you have your portkey?"

Harry shook his head no, never taking his eyes off the two rogue dominants. "I kind of left in a hurry," he whimpered, desperately wishing that Emmett was here.

"Fuck!" Draco cursed, carefully backing away from the slowly approaching vampires. What the hell was be going to do? The way he saw it, he had two options, and neither were very good. He could fight the other doms and be killed trying to protect Harry, or, he could apparate to the Cullen's for help and leave Harry to fight off the doms alone. Neither option sat well with him.

Laurant licked his lips, sizing up the sweet submissive. "This is our lucky day James, not only is he a Neko, but he's also a male submissive."

"Are the fairy tails true, little one," James purred. "Does submissive Neko's have to do whatever a Dom orders?"

Harry's blood ran cold. Now that he was mated he wouldn't have to obey every Dom, but if his Neko thought they were in danger, then it would do whatever the Dom ordered so he wouldn't get hurt or killed. Sirius' blood had made him more independent, but he wouldn't be strong enough to fight his Neko from obeying this dangerous pair.

Laurant chuckled. "I think you're right James. Look at how pale the little one got." he said silkily in his French accent.

"P-Please just leave us alone," Harry cried, clinging to Draco's back as he trembled in fear. "I-I'm already mated."

"A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be selfishly mated to one Dom." James grinned, swallowing the venom that was pooling in his mouth. He couldn't wait to get a taste of the rare little treat in front of him. Maybe he would keep him alive for a while, he was positive that one taste wouldn't be enough.

Reaching in his pocket, Harry fingered his phone and blindly tried to dial Emmett's number. He was only a few numbers in, when a hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him into a tree.

"Got something in your pocket for me," James growled, thrusting his hand in the submissive's pocket and pulling out a phone.

Harry wildly thrashed against the Dom, panicking even more when his magic wasn't responding to his commands.

Chuckling, James crushed the phone in his hand and let the pieces fall to the ground. Snarling, he grabbed a handful of the submissive's hair and painfully yanked his head back. With the beautiful, slim neck exposed, he bit down hard enough to hurt the Neko, but not enough to break his skin.

"Stop fighting, little on," Laurant ordered. "If you cooperate, we won't hurt your friend."

Harry instantly went limp in James' arms, ignoring how the vampire started sucking and nibbling on his neck. All he had eyes for was his cousin, who was unconscious and being held up by the scruff of his neck by the other vampire. Draco's wand was at his feet, broken into three pieces.

"Please don't hurt him," Harry begged softly, willing to do anything to keep his cousin from being killed.

"You taste so fucking good," James growled into Harry's ear, roughly sticking his tongue in the small hole.

Harry felt his knees go weak and bile work it's way up his throat. He could feel the vampire's hard cock pressing against his stomach as he worked his tongue wetly in and out of his ear.

Laurant moaned, wishing that he was James right now. He knew that he would get his turn soon enough, but James was older and stronger so he would get to go first. "Do as you're told and no harm will come to you or your brave little friend."

With tears falling, Harry nodded his head. He didn't have any other choice since his magic wasn't responding and he didn't want them to kill Draco. He knew that his magic wasn't responding because his Neko didn't want them getting hurt. There was no way that he could fight two doms and come out alive.

"That's my good kitten," James chuckled, sliding his hand down the back of the submissive's pants and sliding his middle finger into his crack.

"Don't call me that!" Harry screamed, bringing his knee up as hard as he could between James' knees. That's what Emmett called him.

Harry was shocked when James' fell to his knees, cupping his junk in his hands. It seemed even the undead where sensitive to a groin shot. Turning to run, he froze when a loud snap echoed around him and Draco's pain filled screams.

"I told you to behave, little one," Laurant reminded, holding Draco's arm at an unnatural angle. Draco was now on his knees beside Laurant, face scrunched up in pain.

"Draco!" Harry cried, rushing to his cousin and falling to his knees in front of him. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Draco lifted his head and looked pleadingly at his cousin. "Run!" 

Harry shook his head, eyes swollen and red. "I can't leave you. They will kill you."

"That's better than what they will do to you. Run dammit, that's a direct order." Draco yelled.

Harry stood up to run, but slammed into a cold, hard chest. "You little fucker!" James bellowed, back handing Harry across the face and sending him flying. 

Harry's shoulder connected painfully with a tree and he was positive that he heard his collar bone snap. He didn't feel any pain from his broken collar bone, but that was because all he could feel was the pain in his face. Never before had he been hit so hard, not even by his Uncle Vernon. He could taste blood rushing into his mouth and he was pretty sure that there was a tooth or two mixed in with it.

"James, don't break our toy before we get to play with it," Laurant chided. James hadn't held back much when he hit the boy and he was pretty sure that the boy's jaw and cheek bone were shattered.

Draco tried to get to his feet, his wings ripping out of his back. He hated to do it, but he had to leave his cousin so he get could get help. His head was ringing from where he had been hit and knocked out, his arm was broken and his wand was also broken. He wasn't going to be able to help Harry in this condition.

"What the fuck?" Laurant gasped, dropping the boy's arm and stepping away from him. He had never seen anyone sprout wings out of their back before.

Taking advantage of the stunned vampire, Draco got to his feet and took off running, flapping his wings behind him. He only got a few steps before he was in the air and flying as fast as he could to the Cullen's house.

Harry weakly lifted his head, blood flowing out of his mouth. It terrified him watching his cousin leave, but he knew that he would be coming back with help.

"Fuck!" James roared, stalking to the submissive and tossing him over his shoulder. "He'll be back with help." He didn't want to wait to fuck the little Neko, but now he had to get to someplace safe first.

Laurant watched until the bird boy was out of sight before running after James. James was faster than him, but it was easy for him to track the scent of the submissive's blood.

*** HP

Draco was trying to hold on to consciousness as he flew through the trees. He would have tried apparating, but he was afraid that he would kill himself if he did. The pain in his head was so bad that it was making him dizzy and nauseous and he was terrified that he was going to black out before he could get help for his cousin. Those vampires could be long gone by now with Harry, doing Merlin knows what horrible stuff to him.

Just has is vision was starting to swim, Draco spotted the Cullen's house less than a half a mile away. Digging in with all he had, he flew as fast as he could, crashing into the back of their house with a sickening crunch.

"What the hell!" Jasper lunged to his feet and ran out to the back yard. He could hear his siblings running behind him and the humans doing the same, but at a much slower pace. It had sounded like a large bird or something had crashed into the back of the house.

"Shit!" Jasper gasped, at seeing Draco laying in a heap on the ground beside the house.

"Careful of his wing!" Charlie hollered. He could easily tell from where he was at that one, if not both, of Draco's wings were broken.

Edward froze, Draco's mental shields were down and he was seeing everything that had happened. Grabbing Emmett as he went to pass him, he looked up at him with pain filled eyes. "Vampires have Orion. Two of them and they have hurt him."

"Could you see where?" Sirius cried, his blood running cold with fear. He couldn't believe that this was happened. He had thought that now that Harry was safely mated to Emmett, the only major danger to him was Dumbledore.

"I know where, but it's on the reservation."

"Fuck the treaty," Emmett snarled. "We have to save Orion."

"You all go, I'll take care of Draco," Charlie instructed, already waving his wand over the now unconscious veela.

"I'll call Billy and let him know what's going on," Esme cried, rushing back into the house. She had no doubt that the wolves would let them cross the border in order to save Orion.

Edward turned to Sirius. "I'm the fastest. Get on my back and hold on." 

Edward ran faster than what he could ever recall running. He was so fast that he could barely hear his siblings running behind him. When he got to the sight of the attack, he was surprised to find Seth waiting there for them.

"Sam and Paul are following them. He figures that they have at least a ten minute lead on them. There's a visible blood trail...Orion's blood."

Nodding his head, Edward took off again following Orion's scent. He was surprised to catch a glimpse of Emmett before he left, he was one of the slowest in the family. He couldn't imagine what his brother was going through, Orion was his entire world.

***HP

James laughed as he ran. How dare those stupid mutts think that they could keep up with him. Not only was he the best vampire tracker, but he was also incredibly fast. He had left those wolves panting in the ground about fifty miles back. Spotting an old abandoned barn, he figured that it was as good a place as any to play with his kitty.

Placing the boy on a bale of musty old hay, James gave his face a few hard smacks in order to revive him. There was already a hell of a bruise covering the entirety of the left side of his face and could clearly see that his jaw was broken and probably his cheek bone too. Still, the boy was absolutely stunning.

Harry fearfully blinked up at the vampire Dom, the pain in his face and collar bone was so great that he prayed that unconscious would claim him again. He tried opening his mouth to say something, but unbearable pain lanced through his jaw and up though his cheek,

"If you would have behaved I wouldn't have had to hurt you, sweet one." James purred, gently caressing the bruised cheek. "Are you going to be a good boy now?"

Harry wanted to shake his head no, but his Neko had him nodding. His Neko was willing to do anything to keep them from getting hurt or killed.

"That's my good boy." James straightened up and took off his leather jacket and started unbuttoning his jeans. "It looks like it's just the two of us. I don't think Laurant was fast enough to outrun the wolves."

Harry prayed that James was right and one of the shifters had killed Laurant. Hopefully, they were close and could save him before James raped him. For a vampire, James was pretty plain and average looking, but the look in his eyes told how sadistic and cruel he was. James had every intention of hurting him.

"Your blood smells intoxicating," James lifted Harry until he was sitting up, then he started licking the blood from his lips and chin. Unlike most vampires, he could control himself and not drain a victim dry at the first taste of blood. He enjoyed toying with his victims and he couldn't do that if he was controlled by his bloodlust. 

"I have never tasted blood as incredible as yours. I may have to keep you around for a while so I can enjoy your sweet nectar."

Harry tried not to gag when the vampire's tongue invaded his mouth. He wasn't kissing him, he was licking the blood from inside his mouth. Unable to stop himself, he started pushing at the vampire's chest and trying to wrench his head away.

James grabbed the boy by the throat and lifted him up until his feet were dangling in the air. "I thought you were going to be a good boy?" he snarled.

Harry clawed at the hand that was preventing him from breathing. Bursts of light were exploding behind his eyes and his lungs felt like they were on fire.

Sneering, James sent the boy flying into a stall door, chuckling when he heard a rib of two break. He really must learn to control his temper or else he was going to end up killing the dear boy before the fun even started.

Harry lay on the dirt floor gasping for air and crying. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. 

"See, now why did you have to go and make me mad again?" James tskd. "I really don't want to hurt you."

James picked up Harry and carried him to a work bench that was against the barn wall. Laying him down, he grabbed his shirt and easily ripped it off his body. "There's not much to you, is there? Hopefully you can live long enough for me to fuck you. Hell, maybe I will turn you so I can fuck you for all of eternity."

Harry was too weak and in too much pain to fight. His Neko had also given in, willing to let the vampire use their body however he wanted to. He couldn't even summon up the strength to protest when he felt his pants and boxers being ripped off. All he could do was pray that Emmett was looking for him and was going to save him before the vampire killed him. He didn't want to be raped, he never wanted anyone but Emmett to touch him like that, but he wanted to survive this so he could get back to his mate and family.

"You are a beautiful one," James admitted, running his hands up and down the Neko's body. "You know, I haven't been with anyone but a vampire since my turning. I hope that I don't literally tear you in half."

Harry whimpered when he felt a hand wrap around his limp and uninterested cock. He may have to lay here and take it, but he sure as hell wasn't going to enjoy it. Emmett was the only one who could ever give him any pleasure.

Snarling, James grabbed the Neko by his knees and pushed them up by his shoulders. "Don't complain that I at least didn't try to give you some pleasure, you ungrateful little shit. Let's see how you like a fucking without any lubrication or perpetration. Maybe you will bleed enough to slick that small passage of yours up, but this is still going to hurt like bitch."

Harry felt something pushing at his entrance, then there was a flash of blinding light and the vampire was gone.

Edward barely slowed down before knocking the wizard off his back and attacking the vampire that was about to rape his little brother. This vampire was fast, a lot faster than him or the wolves. They had passed Paul and Sam over thirty miles back tearing apart the other vampire that had attacked Orion.

James went crashing through the barn wall, but was immediately back on his feet and attacking the vampire that had interrupted his fun. He was going to pay for interrupting when he was just starting to sink into the boy's tight heat. Even now he was having a hard time concentrating on the other vampire, all he could think about was the burning tightness surrounding the head of his cock. Fucking other vampires was like fucking a block of ice.

"You're fast, I'll give you that, but you're not strong enough to beat me," James taunted. He was an experienced fighter, this whelp was just an animal drinking little pansy. Every vampire knew that drinking animal blood dulls your senses and leaves you weaker than a true vampire.

"I don't have to beat you," Edward snarled. "I just have to keep you away from my brother until his mate gets here." He could here Emmett approaching and his thoughts were centered around tearing apart the vampire that dared to touch his mate. This rogue vampire didn't stand a chance against Emmett.

Sirius waved his wand over his son, knocking him out so he wouldn't have to suffer. He also conjured a blanket to cover him. The rogue vampire had really did a number on him, he could easily see that there was multiple broken bones. He prayed to Merlin that they were in time to stop the rape, but it didn't look so good when they first entered. The other vampire was between his son's legs with his head thrown back and eyes closed.

Looking over his shoulder, he winced when he saw Edward go flying across the room. He was amazed at how fast the empath could run. All he saw was blurs rushing past them as they ran, Edward could easily outrun a firebolt. 

Edward held off the other vampire as best as he could, but he wasn't a match against the much stronger and faster vampire. Luckily, he could hear Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Rosalie approaching the barn. 

Hearing the approach of more vampires, James threw the other vampire so hard that he went through the barn wall and out into the woods. At seeing someone hovering over his submissive, he let out a roar of rage and charged the stranger. He only had seconds to kill the man and take off again with the boy.

Sirius smirked when he saw the vampire lunge for him. He had already erected shields around himself and his son, there was no way that he was getting to them.

James was shocked and enraged when he ran into some kind of invisible shield and went flying back onto his naked ass. Lunging to his feet, he ran around the barrier, trying to find a way through. He wasn't going to let the submissive Neko slip through his fingers.

Emmett burst into the barn, the scent of his mate's blood, fear and pain burning his nose. At seeing the naked vampire, rage like he had never felt before erupted inside of him. In a blink of an eye, he was on the monster, beating and tearing at him.

James couldn't believe the size of this vampire. He had tried to make a run for it when he saw the beast, but the first vampire was back and blocking his path.

Emmett bit into the vampire's neck, ripping a chunk out while at the same time ripping an arm off. He would have loved to have toyed with the bastard some more, but his hurt mate needed him.

Jasper, Garrett and Rosalie worked quickly at building a fire in the middle of the barn, while Sirius carefully levitated his son outside. If he had any lingering doubts about Emmett's ability to keep Harry safe, they were quickly put to rest when he saw how viciously he tore apart the other vampire. 

Looking the monster that hurt his mate in the eye, Emmett grinned as he slowly ripped his head off of his shoulders and tossed it into the flames. "Burn the rest!" he ordered, then rushed out to find his mate.

Sirius held up his hand to stop Emmett from rushing to Harry. "Don't touch him, he's seriously injured."

Emmett froze right next to where his mate was hovering in the air. His sweet kitten looked horrible, all bruised and broken. He wished that he could storm back in the barn and rip the fucker's head off again. "Was he raped?" he choked out.

"I don't know, Emmett, but we have to get him back. Grab my hand and I'll apparate us back to the house."

Emmett did as instructed, never taking his eyes off of his injured mate.

***HP


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight

Merry Christmas. Enjoy and review.

***HP

 

"That boy needs his own damn personal healer to follow him around every second," Severus grumbled, falling exhaustingly into a chair. It had taken him three hours to heal all the boy's injuries this time. "How's Draco?"

"Cissa healed his wings and his arm, but he's still out of it," Lucius said, standing behind the couch that his son was sleeping on. His wife and him had come the second they had heard that their son and Harry were injured.

"That boy needs to be locked up for the rest of his life," Lucius chuckled drily. "How can someone so small attract so much danger? I would also like to know why Draco just didn't apparate them home instead of walking through the dangerous woods?"

"Draco splinched himself last week," Charlie admitted, walking into the room. "He's been a little nervous about trying to again and he wouldn't have risked Harry by sidelong apparating him."

"Weasley," Lucius greeted surprised to see the muscular red head. "How do you know so much about my son?"

"Draco and I have been spending a lot time together," Charlie grinned.

"And why would you be doing that?" Lucius asked skeptically. The Malfoy's and the Weasley's despised each other, their feud going back for generations.

"Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, I like your son...a lot. Now it's hard to tell with Draco, but I believe that he likes me back."

The only sign of the shock that he felt at hearing that was the raising of his eyebrows. "A Weasley and a Malfoy, that will never work," Lucius sneered.

"It's true, dad," Draco said weakly, trying to sit up. "I like Charlie."

"Lay back down you foolish boy," Severus snapped. "Your wings are still sensitive."

Groaning, Draco did as ordered. Even is aches had aches of their own. "Orion, is he alright?" He was trying not to panic, but he figured since his father and Sev were here that Harry was here too somewhere.

Severus inclined his head. "He's upstairs resting after getting damn near his entire face shattered, shoulder dislocated, five broken ribs and a punctured lung. My guess is that he will be out of it for a few days."

"Fuck," Draco cursed. "I tried to get here as fast as I could. I hated leaving him, but I was no match against the two vampires."

"Why the hell did you take him into the woods anyway?" Sirius snarled, storming into the room. He had been upstairs with his son when he heard Draco's voice. "You know how dangerous it is for Orion. Where you trying to get him kidnapped and raped?"

"That's enough, Black," Lucius snapped, getting between his son and Sirius. "Draco would never do anything purposely to hurt his cousin."

Wide eyed, Draco shook his head no. "Orion needed Emmett and there was no one around that could apparate him."

"Then you call," Sirius roared.

"Excuse me for not thinking about muggle technology," Draco hollered back. "I have spent my entire life in the Wizarding World, a few weeks living in the muggle world isn't going to have me thinking like one. He had been in the woods plenty of times, I thought that we would be safe."

"Everyone needs to calm down," Remus said calmly, pulling his mate away from Draco and Lucius. "Draco was hurt too while trying to save Orion. He isn't to blame anymore than what you are for upsetting Orion in the first place."

Paling, Sirius turned to his mate. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I wasn't the reason that Orion was walking through the woods."

"You weren't?" Remus sighed. "I remember Orion asking Charlie to take him to the reservation because you, Carlisle and Emmett ganged up on him about going to muggle school."

"I....I," Sirius numbly collapsed onto a chair.

"There are no pointing fingers here," Remus continued. "Draco thought that he was helping Orion by escorting him home. It wasn't his fault that they stumbled across a couple of rogue vampires. He did what he could to help his cousin and got hurt in the process."

"Draco, what did you mean when you said that Orion needed Emmett," Severus asked curiously.

Draco looked around the room noticing that everyone had trickled in except for Emmett who was probably wrapped around Harry snarling at anyone that came near them. "Harry....Orion," he quickly corrected, "admitted to me that it causes him physical pain to be away from Emmett, even for a short time. The longer they are apart, the worse the pain gets. That's the main reason why he didn't want to go to school. He was also in pain at the reservation which is why I decided to bring him home."

Severus was staring at Draco thoughtfully. "So little is known about Nekos, but judging by how clingy Orion can be, it is possible that separation from Emmett could be dangerous for him."

Sighing, Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why the hell didn't Orion just tell us?"

"Really," Charlie chuckled. "Since when have you known Orion to ever admit when something is bothering him?"

"This could complicate things," Remus said. "Since they will be in different grades, Orion and Emmett won't be sharing any classes. I don't know if brief touches in the hall will be enough to satisfy the bond."

"The bond will probably settle after a while," Lucius explained. "But Severus is correct, we know very little about Nekos. It could be possible that Orion won't ever be able to be away from Emmett for long periods of time. I will talk to Tom about it." His Lord had wanted to come to be with Harry, but he couldn't risk them both leaving, and since Draco was hurt too, he had allowed him to go instead.

"So what are we going to do about school?" Rosalie asked. "It will draw attention to us if Emmett just up and drops out in his senior year."

Carlisle looked to Sirius, wanting Harry's father's opinion. "I say they go and see what happens. If it's too much for Orion, we will come up with a story on why we had to pull Emmett and Orion from school," Sirius explained. There was no way he was going to let his son be in pain just for school. There were other options, such as homeschooling.

***HP

"Kitten, why didn't you tell me that being away from me caused you pain?" Emmett whispered into his mate's ear. He was laying in bed with him holding him carefully against his chest. The events from earlier were still raw in his mind and he wished that he could go back and kill the fucker all over again that had hurt his little mate.

When he saw that vampire standing naked between his mate's legs, the rage he had felt was overwhelming....and a little scary. He knew now that he would slaughter the entire planet if that's what he needed to do in order to keep Orion safe. Nothing or no one came before his precious mate.

At least he had managed to get to Orion in time, a half a second later and that monster would have been inside his kitten, violating him in the most horrific way. He had been terrified that they had been too late, but Severus knew a spell that could check for stuff like that, and Orion had not been penetrated. Not that he would have loved Orion any less if it had happened.

"You alright?"

Growling lowly, Emmett turned his head towards the door. "Sorry, Jasper, I didn't mean to growl at you."

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "It's an understandable response after what you have just been through. I'm just glad to see that your little one will be alright."

"Would I be overreacting if I whisked Orion away to the island and kept him there for the rest of our lives?"

"I don't think you will be overreacting at all," Jasper chuckled." "Not after everything that has happened. Maybe a vacation will be good for the two of you if Orion can't be away from you in school."

Emmett smirked when he pictured his kitten stretched out naked on the beach soaking in the warm sun. "I will bring it up to Carlisle and Sirius, but I'm really liking the idea of being out in the middle of the ocean far away from other dangerous Doms."

"Don't forget the psychotic old man that wants him."

Emmett started snarling. "How the hell could I forget about him? That sick son of a bitch is going to get what he deserves. It makes me sick thinking about what he did to Orion."

Jasper sent some calming waves at his his brother. "Let his grandfather handle the old man, you just protect your mate."

Seeing his hands trembling with anger, Emmett buried his nose in his mate's neck and started deeply inhaling his scent. He wanted to tear that old fucker from limb to limb, but Jasper was right, he had to let Orion's grandfather handle it, preferably not in America. He didn't want that man on the same planet as his kitten let alone in the same country.

***HP

Edward was cuddling on the sofa with his mate when he started picking up on Orion's thoughts. It had been two days since the attack and he was just now waking for the first time. "I need to let Emmett know that Orion is waking," he said, kissing Rosalie behind her ear. 

"Give Orion my love," Rosalie smiled, kissing her mate on his cheek. She wanted to go up and check on the little kitten herself, but after such a brutal attack she was sure he was going to wake upset.

Knocking softly on his brother's bedroom door, Edward opened it, grinning when spotted his brother hovering anxiously over his mate. "Give him some breathing room Emmett incase he wakes confused and scared."

"He's is waking, right?" Emmett asked nervously. "What's he thinking about?"

"Nothing much right now?" Edward said, tilting his head to the side so he could better pick up on Orion and filter everyone else out. "He's just starting to come around. Try talking soothingly to him so he knows that you are here before he starts to remember."

Nodding his head, Emmett started gently running his fingers through his mate's tangled up hair. "It's alright, Orion, you are safe and back at home. You have been sleeping for two days and I miss seeing your beautiful eyes. Alice picked up that racing game that you have been wanting, as soon as your ready, I'm going to kick your ass in it."

"You wish," Harry croaked, his mouth dry and sticky. What the hell was wrong with him?

Sirius came rushing into the room, freezing when he saw his son's eyes fluttering open. He had been working on their new home when Alice called to tell him that Orion was waking. Of course he dropped everything and apparated right over.

"I am so going to kick your cute butt in the game. Want to make a bet?" Emmett challenged.

Harry tried to sit up but his body was sore and stiff. "Wha.... What...." He tried talking but his mouth was too dry and his jaw ached.

"Here you go, son," Carlisle said, walking briskly into the room carrying a drink with a straw. "Don't drink too fast," he warned.

Harry gratefully attacked the soda, moaning as the cold beverage soothed his dry and parched throat. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on the edge of his son's bed.

Looking around the room with his forehead scrunched up in concentration, Harry dropped his eyes to his hands. "You were being mean by making me go to muggle school. I remember hiding from Emmett in the closet and then asking Charlie to take me to the reservation."

"Is that all you remember, kitten?" Emmett asked gently.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry that I got mad, Emmett, that wasn't very nice of me."

Emmett looked up to Carlisle, not sure on how to handle Orion's memory loss. He was glad that he didn't wake in a panic, but he was greatly concerned that there was something wrong with his kitten's brain.

"No, Orion, we are the ones who need to apologize," Carlisle said, giving his son and his mate a reassuring smile. "We should have discussed it with you first."

Moaning, Harry started rubbing his aching jaw. "What happened? Why am I in bed and why does my body hurt?"

Sirius took his son's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Orion, you and Draco were attacked by two vampires the other day while walking home in the woods."

Fighting against Emmett's hold, Harry struggled to sit up. "Draco, is he alright? Where is he?

Sirius smiled fondly down at his son then gently pushed him back down. It was just like Harry to worry more about others than himself. "Draco's arm was broke and his wings snapped when he hit the house, but he is fine now. He is currently back home at Malfoy Manor shopping for the new school year, but he will be back tonight to see you."

Tearing up, Harry turned to his mate. "I don't understand. What happened? Why don't I remember?"

Emmett opened his mouth to answer, but his father beat him to it. "Orion, you got banged up pretty good, it's possible that you have a mild case of amnesia, or you are just blocking out the event."

"What happened to me? Was I r...."

"No!" Emmett snarled, making his mate jump. "I killed that bastard before he got a chance to do that."

Sniffling, Harry snuggled into his mate, feeling warm and safe. "I don't remember anything. Was I hurt? Is that why my body hurts, especially my jaw?"

"Yes, pup, but Severus was able to heal you right up." Sirius reassured. "Don't upset yourself trying to remember. You're home and safe, that's all that matters." 

"You're father's right," Carlisle said, agreeing with the wizard. "Don't force yourself to remember. You'll remember when you're ready, and if not, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Crying, Harry nodded his head. He really didn't think he wanted to remember anyway, it was probably better that way. "Can I still play the new game?" he asked shyly, giving his mate his best puppy dog....kitten eyes.

***HP

"We need to take him out before term starts," Tom said softly, watching while his grandson flew around the background with a couple of Weasleys and Draco. It had been two weeks since the attack and Orion still didn't remember anything.

"I agree, my Lord," Severus said. "The Polyjuice is ready and so is Draco."

Arthur still couldn't believe that he was now on the side of the dark plotting the murder of one of the greatest wizards in history. What made it worse, they were planning on killing Dumbledore in his own home. "We always invite Albus to dinner before term, he won't be suspicious."

"Not to mention when he hears that Harry has returned, the bastard will rush over," Sirius said darkly. This had been what he had been waiting for for weeks. To think, in just a few days the greatest threat to his son would be eliminated.

Tom was thoughtfully caressing his familiars head. Nagini had insisted on coming so she could officially meet his hatchling as she called Harry. "We're only going to get one chance at this. There is absolutely no room for error. As much as I would love to rub the old man's defeat in his face and ask questions on what he knows about the Hallows, we just need to kill him and get it over with. An AK to his unsuspecting back is fine with me. 

Severus was relieved to hear that, sometimes Tom like to brag too much. His long winded speeches is why he failed at killing Harry while he was insane. That was a good thing of course, but Dumbledore was too smart and too cunning for them to fuck around with.

"Sirius," Tom called, turning to the animagus. "Have Harry write a letter to Ronald letting his best friend know that he is returning for the new school year and will be attending the dinner. A letter in Harry's handwriting will help convince the old goat."

"Will do," Sirius smirked. 

"That will actually help me out too," Severus explained. "He has been on me about the tracking potion, if he sees the letter, that will get him off my back.

"Do you think Draco can pull this off?" Remus asked, concerned for the young veela's mental health as well as physical health. "It's a lot to ask of a sixteen year old boy. Not only will he have to pretend to be Harry, but he will also witness someone being murdered. That can change a person for life."

Arthur swallowed nervously. "I don't want my younger two to see it happen. I'm going to make sure they are upstairs.

Grinning, Sirius took a sip of his nice cool lemon tea. "I'm surprised Molly is allowing this to happen in her house."

Arthur looked up as Harry went whizzing by him, cat ears flat against his skull and tail whipping wildly behind him. "She loves that boy as much as she loves her own. She also blames Albus for the death of her dear brothers. Molly may be a loving wife and mother, but you don't want to piss her off."

"You can say that again," Sirius chuckled, holding up his glass. He had been on the receiving end of Molly's wand on a couple occasions. 

***HP

Dumbledore was staring off into nothing as he absently rubbed the lightning bolt burn on his chest. This was an action that he found himself doing more and more of lately. It was almost time for the new school year and yet there was still no word from Harry or Black. He didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't return.

He was still waiting on the tracking potion from Severus and he was starting to lose his patience with the man. While the hooked nose bastard was bumbling around in his labs, Harry was getting fucked by some unknown dominant. It was killing him knowing that someone else was enjoying his sweet boy.

William Weasley was also another let down. He had received an owl from the curse breaker on the day he was to return from Egypt informing him that he was needed there longer and he wasn't sure when he'd be able to return. He was so mad that he had been tempted to send him a cursed letter, one that would kill the eldest Weasley boy the second he touched it. Unfortunately he needed the Weasleys help and they would be no good to him if they were morning the loss of their son and brother. William would get his day though, after he got his Harry back.

Sighing when the floo went off, he lazily flicked his wand at it to bring the wards down and open it up. "Molly dear, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, plastering on a fake smile.

"Oh, Albus, it's amazing news," Molly cried, her head bobbing in the fireplace. "Ronald got an owl from Harry."

Albus jumped to his feet and rushed around his desk, falling to his knees in front of the fireplace. "The letter, Molly," he said, holding out his hand. "Pass it through so I can read it."

"Of course, Albus," Molly coo'd. "We will be having dinner six o'clock sharp Friday night. I'm sure that you will want to be there."

Albus took the letter from the plump witch's hands, greedy eyes taking in the writing. This was his Harry's handwriting for sure. "I'll be there, Molly, I wouldn't miss your end of summer dinner. Do you mind if I keep the letter to read it over?" Not that he truly cared what she wanted, he was going to read it regardless of her wishes.

"Yes, go right on ahead, Albus. Ronald has already read it and is anxious to see his best mate again. It has been a long summer and we have all been worried about poor Harry."

"Excellent, then I will see you Friday night," Albus said, rising to his feet. He wanted the witch gone so he could read the letter. Friday was only two nights away. In only two more nights, Harry would finally be his.

***HP

Molly yanked her head out of the floo feeling dirty and disgusting. The dirty feeling wasn't from the ash, it was from the look in Albus' eyes when she mentioned that Harry was returning. Any doubts that she had about what they were going to do were firmly put to rest. Albus was a threat to Harry and he had to be taken care of.

"Arthur, floo Xenophilous Lovegood and see if Ginny can spend the night there Friday night. I don't want her anywhere near that vile man."

Arthur was relieved to hear that, he didn't want Ginny home either. "I will do that, Molly. Carlisle also invited Ronald and the twins to spend the weekend with them."

Molly stuffed her trembling hands into her apron pockets. "That's good. I don't want them to live with the memory of their Headmaster being murdered in their own home for the rest of their lives." It turned her stomach to talk so casually about killing someone, but it had to be done. Albus wanted to use and rape Harry, and as a mother she couldn't allow that. They had no other options, the man had to be taken out.

"I still can't believe that this is going to happen," Arthur said somewhat breathlessly. "How did it come to this?"

Molly took a seat next to her husband and poured herself a cup of tea. "Arthur, I haven't been able to sleep for days. I don't like this anymore than what you do, but we can't allow Albus to get his hands on Harry. Just imagine if it was Ginny that he wanted to force into a mating. The man is selfish and greedy, just think of the kind of life poor Harry would have with him."

"I understand the why, Molly, and while it does make what we are about to allow happen in our home easier, it's still hard to swallow. The great Albus Dumbledore is going to be murdered in the Burrow, in the same home where we lovingly raised our kids. I won't deny that it needs to happen, I just wish that it was happening somewhere else."

"I do too," Molly said tearfully, "but Albus trusts us. He's not stupid, he knows that Tom is after him. He hasn't left the castle almost all summer. We have to allow this."

Getting up, Arthur kissed his wife on the head. "I think I will walk to the Lovegoods to help clear my head. I love you, Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed at Arthur's pet name for her. "I love you too, my dear husband."

***HP

Harry climbed on top of his large mate and straddled his waist. "Make love to me," he said shyly, sucking on his bottom lip while pulling at his tail. Emmett hadn't touched him since the attack that he couldn't remember and he was starting to fear that his vampire mate no longer loved him.

Emmett groaned when Orion's pert little bottom ground down on his very interested cock. "I can't, we have to go school close shopping with the girls in an hour."

Harry rapidly blinked his eyes in an attempt to will away his teas. "It can just be a quickie."

Closing his eyes, Emmett started massaging Orion's thighs. He desperately wanted to take his Neko up on the offer, but he didn't think that his mate was ready after the brutal vampire attack and attempted rape.

Harry started to rock on Emmett's erection, but his mate stopped him with his large hands to his his hips. "Kitten, we can't."

"Why the hell not?" Harry snapped angrily. "Do you not love me anymore?" With a loud meow, he rolled off his mate and took off out of the room.

"Fuck!" Emmett snarled, pulling at his wavy hair.

"You know, he honestly doesn't remember the attack," Edward said, frowning at his brother from the hallway. "I know that you think you're doing the right thing by giving him time before having sex, but all you are doing is hurting him. He thinks that you are disgusted with him and no longer want him."

"It's just....what if us having sex triggers his memory of the attack? I don't want him to remember that."

"If it does then you will handle it like the overprotective loving dominant that you are, but he's desperately hurting right now. He's a Neko and love and touch is essential to their happiness and health. You are denying him something that he needs in order to survive."

"I'm such an idiot," Emmett groaned, getting to his feet.

"Yes, you are," Edward chuckled, "but you thought you were doing the right thing so you're excused this time. Now go and track your mate down and make sweet, sweet love to him."

"That's so not right and I didn't need to hear that," Jasper said, passing by the room with a book in his hand. "I wonder if an obliviate will work on a vampire?"

Alice popped her head out from her room and snagged her mate by the shirt and pulled him into the room. "The moss down by the creek is an excellent spot for a bit of fun," she winked, having seen the pair in a rare vision. She didn't see much when it came to Harry and the Wizards. "Go get em tiger."

"So not right," Jasper moaned.

Smirking, Emmett tore off down the hall at vampire speed following his mate's scent.

***HP

Harry was sitting on the tree swing that his mate at hung for him trying to keep his tears at bay. It hurt bad that Emmett no longer wanted to have sex with him. He didn't know what he did wrong, before Emmett could barely keep his hands off of him. 

Harry jumped when someone grabbed him from behind and easily lifted him up and tossed them over their shoulder. "What the hell, Emmett!" he cried, smacking the backside that he would recognize anywhere. "Put me the hell down," he demanded.

"Oh I will, kitten," Emmett chuckled, "just not here. You better hold on."

"To what?" Harry cried, when Emmett took off at a blur.

Chuckling, Emmett ran for the stream. He wasn't worried about his kitten holding onto him, there was no way that he would ever drop him.

Harry huffed angrily when Emmett set him down on his feet, holding onto him until he could catch his bearings. "I thought that you didn't want anything to do with me," he pouted, crossing his arms and turning away from his mate.

"Awe, kitten, don't be like that," Emmet chuckled wrapping his arms around Orion's waist and resting is chin on his shoulder. "I love you more than anything, of course I want you."

"Then why have you not made love to me since the incident?" Harry mumbled, turning into his mate's chest and burying his face in his neck.

Emmett directed Orion to the moss and gently pushed him down. Taking a seat next to him, he lovingly cupped his face and forced him to look at him. It broke something inside of him when he saw tears in his eyes. "Orion, the only reason why I haven't made love to you is because I was afraid that it would make you remember the attack. I love you and I don't want you to ever remember that."

Harry smiled at his big goofy and lovable Emmett. "I don't want to remember either, but I also don't want to go the rest of my life without ever having sex with you again. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Edward thinks it's because I'm an idiot," Emmett said cheekily.

"Well, in this case I have to agree with him," Harry said, kissing Emmett on the nose. 

Growling, Emmett flipped them over so he was now on top. "Is that what you think, kitten," he said huskily, grinding his cock against his mate's

"Emmett!" Harry cried, thrusting up against Emmett, needing to feel more of his mate. "Please, I need you so bad."

Sitting back on his heels, he made quick work of Orion's jeans and then on his own, tossing them both over his shoulder. Before his little one could say anything, he bent down and took his cock into his mouth and started sucking.

"Fuck!" Harry panted, fisting his hands into Emmett's hair. He couldn't believe that they were doing this right here out in the open where anyone could see them. He knew that he should be mortified at the thought of Jacob or one of the other shifters seeing him like this, but the mouth around his cock had him not giving a single fuck.

Emmett was keeping an eye on Orion, watching for any sign that he was remembering. Right now though he had his eyes closed in bliss while he thrust up and down his throat. Coating his finger with his saliva since he didn't have any lube, he circled that wonderful little ring of muscles then pushed his finger into Orion's burning heat.

Crying out, Harry spread his legs wide and lifted them up. "Please, Emm, need you in me."

Emmett carefully inserted a second spit coated finger into his mate's heat. He was regretting now not grabbing some lube before taking off for his kitten. "Patience, love, I don't want to hurt you."

Harry was pushing down on the fingers that were in his ass, trying to get them to go in deeper. He was desperate to have them hit his prostate.

Emmett went back to sucking his mate, careful to keep him from coming. He wanted to feel Orion around his cock as he spasmed with his orgasm. Adding more spit, he added a third finger.

Harry was a blubbering mess. He was so close to coming, but every time he was ready to plunge over the edge, Emmett would remove his mouth from his throbbing cock. "Now....now, Emmett," he pleaded.

Spitting into his hand, he coated his shaft then carefully lined it up with Orion's little pucker. "I don't have lube so relax and push out."

Harry dug his nails into Emmett's arms, eyes tearing with the pain and pleasure of Emmett entering for the first time in over two weeks.

Emmett carefully worked himself into Orion, stalling when he finally bottomed out. The heat and the tightness was so great that he could easily come now from that alone. "Let me know when you're ready," he said from between clenched teeth. It was taking everything in him to not just start pounding away.

Reaching up, Harry grabbed the back of Emmett's head and pulled it down until their lips met. The intensity of the kiss had him panting and wiggling under his mate. "Please," he croaked breathlessly.

Emmett hooked one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and started to slowly thrust. Orion was still incredibly tight and tense so he knew that he wasn't ready for anything harder. 

It only took a minute of Emmett's leisurely thrusting, hitting his prostate every time, to have him moaning wantonly and begging for more. "Harder. Faster. Fuck me, Emmett."

Emmett was loving his kitten's dirty mouth. Normally he wasn't this vocal. Not one to deny the love of his life, he started fucking him harder and deeper. 

Harry was trying to keep up by meeting each Emmett's thrust, but the vampire was going to fast. The pleasure was so intense that it had his screaming out his orgasm without his cock even being touched.

Feeling his balls tighten with his approaching orgasm, Emmett licked and sucked on Orion's neck before sinking his fangs into the skin and into a vein. He hadn't fed from his mate since the attack, nor had he fed from any animals. Orion's blood touching his tongue had him shooting large ropes of his cum deep into his kitten's bowels.

Harry sobbed as a second orgasm tore from his body. He hadn't been expecting that one. Emmett was so incredibly deep that he could feel his cool sperm coating his insides.

Emmett carefully maneuvered Orion until he was spooning behind, throbbing cock still buried in his ass. The worst part of having sex with Orion was leaving his deliciously hot body.

Harry was still trying to catch his breath after two mind blowing orgasms. "Don't you ever fucking make me wait that long again," he said hoarsely. 

Emmett was lazily licking the puncture wound that he left behind   
on Orion's neck. "You have permission to knock me over the head with the frying pan the next time I'm being an idiot."

"I don't think Esme would appreciate me ruining her pans on your hard head," Harry giggled, moaning when it caused Emmett's still hard cock to hit his prostate. 

Smirking, Emmett started to slowly thrust in and out of his mate, enjoying the easier slide now that he had coated Orion on the inside with his sperm.

Harry closed his eyes, giving his body over to his mate. "What about our shopping trip?" he weakly protested..

"We're already late. I say we make it worth the tongue lashing that Rose is going to give us."

All Harry could do was nod his head. Emmett had shifted and was now fucking him wonderfully from behind. He didn't want to go to muggle school anyway, why the hell should he care about clothes shopping? This was a million times more fun.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

A thousand and one apologies for lack of updates with this fic, I had major writers block. Luckily for you my nasty little germ carrying children got me sick and I have been in bed for the past 24 hours with a nasty cold. Fucked up time for my muse to come back.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

Sniffling, Harry clung desperately to his Veela cousin. "It's not fair, you just started liking me."

"I have always like you, Orion," Draco said in exasperation. "You were the one who didn't like me."

"That's because you were a rude, spoiled, selfish bully the first time I met you. You reminded me of Dudley, who at the time had always been mean to me."

"I know," Draco sighed. "I just wanted you to like me, I guess I overdid it. We were led to believe that you had grown up a pampered little prince."

"We like each other now, that's all that matters," Harry mumbled into Draco's chest, still refusing to release him from his death grip.

Chuckling, Draco looked to Emmett for help. As much as he didn't want to leave Harry, his portkey was set to activate in five minutes. 

"Come on, kitten," Emmett said softy, tugging at his mate's adorable tail. "Draco has to go."

Clinging tighter to his dominant cousin, Harry vigorously shook his head no. "He can't go, I wont see him until Christmas."

"Orion, Draco has a mirror," Sirius reminded. "You can talk to him face to face everyday."

"Not the same."

Kissing the Neko on the head, Draco carefully pushed him away and into Emmett's waiting arms. "It's just a couple months. Besides, you're going to be too busy with your mate, your family, the wolves, and making new friends in muggle school to miss me."

With a watery smile, Harry snuggled into his mate's embrace. "I'll contact you every night on the mirror."

"Don't forget the time difference," Remus reminded. 

"Don't forget to tell Harry when your first Hogsmeade weekend is," Charlie said glumly. He too was going to miss the prissy blond. Their relationship was new, could hardly even consider it a relationship yet, but they had shared a few wonderful kisses.

"You going to come and visit me?" Draco purred huskily.

"Maybe," Charlie winked.

Harry giggled at the pair. He thought his honorary big brother and cousin made the perfect couple. "Stay safe and mirror call me tonight," he called, waving as Draco stepped away from everyone. With a heavy sigh, he watched as he disappeared in a blink.

"You alright?" Emmett asked, holding his mate from behind.

"No," Harry pouted, turning back into his mate's chest. "I just wish everyone I loved and cared about could live here. Like my grandad, I haven't seen him in days."

Emmett and Sirius exchanged looks over the top of Orion's head. Over past few days Tom had been obsessively planning the death of Dumbledore. Everything was set to go down in two days at the Burrow. Ron would be portkeying in any minute with the twins to spend the next few days with them and and they were hoping that they would help keep Orion's mind off of things. He knew that the plan was to take Dumbledore out at the Burrow during the before term dinner, he just didn't know the details. No one wanted him to know that Draco was going to be posing as him. They knew that he would have a fit and worry even more over his cousin's safety.

"You talked to your grandad yesterday with the mirror," Remus said, ruffling the kitten's hair between his ears. "He's going to be visiting in a couple days."

Ears twitching then perking up, Harry spun around to look out the window. With out loud squeal of excitement, he took off running towards the pile of red heads that were sprawled out on the lawn.

"Damn idiots," Sirius chuckled fondly. "It's not that hard landing on your feet, even Dudley managed it."

Bouncing on his feet, Harry waited until the first red head got to his feet before launching himself at him. "I'm so glad you're here. I have never had a sleepover before, we are going to have so much fun!"

George would have fallen back on his ass again from Harry's impact if Fred hadn't supported his back. It wasn't that their little Orion was heavy, he had just been caught off guard. 

"I don't think that burly mate of yours will let us sleep in the same bed as you," Fred laughed.

Grin never leaving his face, Harry launched himself into Fred's awaiting arms. "Probably not, but we can still have loads of fun before we crash. Esme and I baked a ton of sweets and Jasper is going to run into town and buy us some pizza. Tomorrow night, though, tomorrow night we are going to have so much fun. Tomorrow night we are going to the Fun Zone."

Eyebrows raised, Ron shook his head at his best mate's rambling. "Merlin, Orion, I never knew that you could talk so fast."

Harry went to launch himself at Ron, but froze with a look of uncertainty on his face. Ron let him hug him the last time, but Ron wasn't comfortable with the touch feely thing. It was hard though, Ron was his bestest friend in the whole world and his Neko wanted love and attention from him.

"Get over here," Ron growled, holding his arms open wide.

Giggling, Harry slammed into Ron and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here."

Ron wasn't sure if he would ever get use to this new and overly affectionate Harry. Before his inheritance Harry had always shied away from contact thanks to his abusive relatives. The drastic change in him was shocking, but at the same time it filled his heart with warmth. He had never seen Harry this happy before.

***HP

Grimacing, Draco accepted the potion from his godfather that contained a hair from his cousin's head. Polyjuice was the worst, he hated the shit.

"We're going to make this fast," Tom said for the fifth time. "I just want the bastard dead."

Taking a deep breath, Draco threw his head back and swallowed the vile concoction. Gagging, he grabbed at his stomach as it started horribly cramping.

Tom watched as the young Veela Dom morphed into his grandson...cat ears, tail and all. "Draco, I know that we have gone over this multiple times, but I'm going to go over it again one more time anyway. We have absolutely no room for error. If we blow this, Dumbledore will make sure that we never get within a hundred feet of him again and Harry will never be safe."

"Yes, My Lord," Draco said, bowing respectively to his master. Standing in front of him looking larger than life with his magic filling the air was not Orion's grandfather...standing in front of him was Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and feared dark wizard in history.

"I will be glamoured as the youngest Weasley boy. When Dumbledore arrives, Molly will call us us down from upstairs where you will act shy and meek. When the old fool turns all his attention on to you, I will AK him the back. Not very honorable to curse a man behind his back, but fuck honor. We need to see this done for my grandson without the loss of lives on our side. Now pull up your shirt?"

Balking slightly at the odd request, Draco did as ordered. You didn't question Lord Voldemort, you did as ordered. "My Lord?" he asked when the man pointed his wand at him.

"Relax," Tom said focusing his magic on the Veela disguised as his grandson. Placing the tip of his wand on his chest right above his right nipple, he started to softly chant."

Draco hissed when his chest started burning. It wasn't horrible, but it still stung like a bitch. Looking down he could see a strange symbol that looked like a circle with an X in the middle glowing faintly.

"This," Voldemort explained, "is a little something I created. It will only last an hour once activated, but it will prevent you from being apparated or portkeyed away. It will also protect you from most minor curses and poisons. I will activate it once Dumbledore shows up."

"Incredible," Draco murmured, looking down at his chest.

"Don't worry," Voldemort chuckled at the vain Veela, he could see a small frown marring his perfect face as he stated at his chest. "The symbol will vanish after it has deactivated."

"Thank you," Narcissa said from where she was watching her Lord and her son. She trusted Tom with her son's life, but Dumbledore was very powerful too and desperate to get his hands on Harry. Draco was her only child, she would always worry about him.

"Let's go," Tom said, his mouth tight but eyes shining with determination. He was not going to fail!

***HP

"Orion!" Emmett roared playfully. "Get back here and wait for the rest of us."

Giggling, Harry sprinted across the parking lot and tore into the building. Seeing his friend, he skipped up to him and threw himself at him. "We're here!" he cried excitedly.

Chuckling, Mike gave the exuberant boy a hug back. Every week, sometimes two to three times a week, Emmett Cullen brought Orion Black to his Fun Zone to play. He had never before seen a kid with as much energy as Orion. He had also never been around a kid that was as lovable and affectionate as Orion. Getting hugs from the boy was now a normal thing every time he saw him.

"How are you doing, Orion? Ready for school to start?" Mike asked.

Scrunching his face up, Harry shook his head no. "I hate school. What if everyone is mean to me?"

"Well I won't be," Mike professed. "I already consider you a good friend."

"Really!" Harry cried, grinning from ear to ear. "You're my good friend, too."

Walking into the building, Emmett shook his head at his mate. "It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type," he boomed loudly when he saw his kitten wrapped around Mike Newton.

Stepping away from Mike, Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at his mate. "You are the jealous type, but you know that Mike only likes girls."

Walking in behind Emmett, the three red heads looked around at the place in awe. They didn't know what half the stuff was, but it looked awesome. All night long Harry had talked about the Fun Zone until Emmett had to literally pick him up and carry him to bed to shut him up.

"Mike, these are my bestest friends in the whole world," Harry said, pushing Ron, Fred and George forward. "This is Ron and his brothers Fred and George. Ron was my first ever friend. Guys, this is Mike Newton, he owns the Fun Zone, he's my friend too and we'll be going to the same school together."

"He's a little excited today," Emmett whispered to Mike. "When he gets excited he gets even more hyper."

"I didn't know that was possible," Mike Joked. He use to wonder if Orion had some mental problems with how hyper and childish he acted sometimes, but he knew now that Orion was just very hyper, affectionate and lived life to the fullest. Him and Emmett made an odd couple, but he could easily see how much the pair loved each other. They were going to turn Forks High upside down with being the first ever gay couple, but hopefully everyone would accept them. He wasn't worried about Emmett, no one in their right mind would mess with him. It was Orion he was worried about. He would hate to see him picked on bullied just for being who he was.

"Thanks for opening the Fun Zone up just for us," Harry said, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie will be here soon, and my cousins Dudley and Jacob are coming, too. I think some of Jacob's friends are coming with him, too. Is that ok?"

"The Fun Zone is yours for the next five hours," Mike explained. "You rented it so whoever you want here is allowed." He had been shocked when Emmett called and asked if he could rent out the Fun Zone during their off hours. Normally they didn't do that, but Emmett had offered an insane amount of money for it. He had even tried to give some of the money back, but Emmett had refused.

Emmett tensed only slightly when Jacob walked in flanked by Seth, Embry, Quil and Dudley. This was one of the first times they had been together since he mated with Harry. Personally he had never had any issues with the shifters, they were the ones who despised them.

"You came!" Harry cried, launching himself at the closest person, who just so happened to be Jacob.

"He really likes hugs, doesn't he?" Mike chuckled.

Emmett may not get jealous over Orion hugging other men, but he hated seeing him in the arms of wolf shifters. He just didn't trust them. Look what Sam had did to Emily's face, and she was his mate. He knew with Orion being a submissive that they were extra protective of him, but he still didn't trust them.

Jacob hugged his little cousin tightly back. "Hey, cuz, we have missed having you on the Rez. Are you ever going to come back and visit?"

"I want to," Harry pouted, "but Emmett won't let me. He's still a little freaked out over the attack that I can't remember. He hasn't let me out of his sight since."

"I may not care for the blood sucker, but I can't blame him there. We all remember the attack, Orion...it was terrifying."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry turned from Jake and hugged the other three shifters and his cousin Dudley. He didn't remember the attack and he didn't want to. It made him very uncomfortable when it was brought up. Sometimes it felt like they wanted him to remember. Why would he want to remember something that bad?

When the rest of the Cullens arrived, Harry had to hug them too despite having hugged them all when he woke that morning. He couldn't help it, he was excited to have all his friends together at his most favorite place in the whole world. He just prayed that his vampire family and his wolf family could get along together for five hours.

 

***HP

Raking a brush through his waist length beard, Dumbledore stared at himself in the mirror. For a man over a hundred and fifty years old, he thought he was looking pretty damn good. This was it...finally! Soon Harry would be his, all his. By the end of the night he would finally have the boy panting and crying underneath of him as he finally claimed what was his. After punishing him for giving himself to someone else of course. 

Despite his searching, he had yet to find a way to break the bond Harry would have with his mate or find a way to impregnate him. He wasn't going to give up though, there had to be a way. For now he would just have to be content having the boy in his bed. He wasn't even going to mess around at the Burrow. He was going to make up some lame excuse then whisk the boy back to his manor. He had waited long enough to have him.

He was most anxious to see what creature inheritance he came in to. Whatever it was, he was sure that he was a submissive. All the signs had been there. Once he had him at his manor, he wasn't going to allow him to leave until he had him firmly under his control. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, not with him already mated, but Harry was the type that would do anything for someone he cared about. Just threatening his dominant mate should be enough to have him bending over for him.

The Dom was another problem he was going to have to deal with. He couldn't kill him, not without risking killing Harry, so he was going to have to keep him locked in his manor, too. He was also going to have to allow the Dom to fuck his Harry, everything he read said that Harry would need to be with his mate in order to stay healthy. He hated the idea, but there was nothing he could do about it. At least he would get to watch.

Checking the time, a thrill of excitement raced through his body, mostly his cock, when he saw that it was time to head to the Burrow. He couldn't wait to get his hands on his boy. He would probably end up fucking him before even looking for the mark of the Hallows.

Stepping into his floo, he called out 'the Burrow,' his eyes sparkling with anticipation. 

***HP

Hearing the floo alarm go off, Molly looked to her husband with wide eyes. She still couldn't believe that this was going to happen, especially in her home.

"Act normal, Molly," Arthur warned, getting up to greet the Headmaster. "The man isn't stupid. We can't blow this for Harry."

"For Harry," Molly repeated, pursing her lips with determination. As far as she was concerned, Harry was her son. Like with her blood children, she would do anything to protect him.

"Albus!" Arthur greeted jovially, holding his hand out. "I'm glad you could make it."

Looking around the room, Dumbledore frowned when he didn't see Harry or the other children. "Arthur," he greeted, accepting the man's hand. "Where are all the kids?"

"Eerily quiet, isn't it?" Arthur chuckled, leading Dumbledore into the kitchen. "Ginny spent last night at the Lovegood's and Fred and George decided to walk to their home to escort her back. I'm afraid they are up to something no good seeing as they could have just easily apparated there and back."

"Those twins of yours," Dumbledore chuckled tightly. "I do miss the mayhem they caused at Hogwarts. Where are Ron and Harry?"

Taking a seat, Arthur frowned into the cup of tea Molly placed in front of him. "They are up in Ronald's room. You were right, Albus, Harry did come into a creature inheritance on his sixteenth birthday."

Suppressing his grin, Dumbledore leaned forward. "Did he now? Do you know what he is?"

Still frowning, Arthur looked up at the Headmaster, not quite making eye contact with him. "I do, though I find it incredibly hard to believe. I thought for sure that they went extinct centuries ago. I'm glad he returned, young Harry is in a lot of danger."

"And did he return alone?" Albus asked anxiously. The suspense was killing him, he had to see Harry for himself.

"Oh, Albus," Molly cried, wringing her hands in her apron. "We're too late. Poor Harry has already been mated. It's just horrible. He's only a sixteen year old boy."

"Molly, call the boys down," Dumbledore ordered, getting his his feet."

Molly only glanced briefly to her husband who slightly inclined his head. Bringing her wand to her throat, she cast a sonorous charm on herself. "Ron, Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore is here and wishes to see you."

 

***HP

Grimacing, Draco took another sip of the Polyjuice potion. He hated the shit, but he didn't want to risk it wearing off before they killed Dumbledore. The man was due to arrive any minute.

"I despise my parents, but I thank them for not making me a ginger with freckles," Voldemort said, face scrunched up in disgust as he stared at himself in the mirror in Ron Weasley's body.

"I dunno," Draco blushed, "not all gingers are freighting looking."

"Like a certain dragon handler?" Voldemort snickered.

Draco was saved from answering when they heard Molly Weasley call for them. "This is it," Voldemort said, turning serious. Pointing his wand at his grandson look alike, he activated the symbol. "Do not allow him to take you into another room alone," he stressed. "I'll take care of him as soon as possible, but I have to wait until his guard is down."

Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded his head. He could do this. He could pull off being Harry for an hour or so. All he had to do was be cheerful, act shy, and hug everyone. Though the thought of hugging Dumbledore made him want to vomit.

Following Voldemort Ron into the kitchen, Draco dropped his head submissively when he heard the old fool gasp. Grasping his tail, he started petting it and running it through his hands. "Headmaster Dumbledore," he greeted softly.

When Dumbledore just sat there staring at Harry, Arthur loudly cleared his throat. "Harry, did you get settled in?" 

Looking up, Draco gave Arthur Weasley a blinding smile. Skipping over to the balding man, he leaned in and gave him a hug. "I did, Mr. Weasley, thank you for letting me stay."

Chuckling, Arthur patted the boy on the back. He had to hand it to the Malfoy lad, he had Harry's actions down perfectly. "You're always welcome here, Harry."

"Harry, you wonderful boy," Dumbledore gushed in amazement. "You're a Neko!"

Biting his bottom lip, Draco bounced on his feet. "I have cat ears and a tail, too. Wanna see?" he cried, holding his tail out with one hand and tugging on an ear with the other. "Sirius said that I'm a submissive, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone. That's why he took me away. He was scared that a bad dominant would find me and steal me away."

If Voldemort didn't know any better, he would swear that that was his grandson. Draco was doing an amazing job acting like Harry. "Hey, Harry, do you wanna play some chess?" He asked, wanting to get them out of the kitchen. The room was too small, he didn't want to risk hitting Draco or the Weasley parents when he AK'd the old pervert. 

For once in his life, Dumbledore was shocked speechless. Never in a million years did he expect Harry to become a submissive Neko. They were the most sought after of all submissives. Because of their nature, they couldn't say no to a dominant. Unfortunately that also meant that Harry would have to spend even more time with his mate since Neko's craved physical contact with their mates, but it gave him even more of a incentive to find a way to sever the bond. He wanted Harry to his and his alone.

"You know that I suck at chess," Draco grinned, leaning into Mr. Weasley's side. He wasn't raised to be touchy feely so this was very awkward for him.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said, holding his hand out for the stunning Neko. He couldn't believe that Harry had gotten even more beautiful after his inheritance. He had been perfect before. "I would like to talk to you alone."

Swallowing back the bile that was threatening to come up, Draco rushed to Dumbledore and wrapped his arms around his waist. He did vomit some in his mouth when the old man's beard hairs brushed his lips. "I'm sorry," he said meekly, stepping blessedly away from the man. "I can't help it. My Neko loves hugging."

Subtly adjusting his robes to hide his excitement, Dumbledore reached out and ruffled his boy's hair. "That's understandable, my dear boy, you are a Neko and you will now seek out all the positive attention that you can get. I do wish Sirius would have come to me, though, before running off with you. That was very wrong of him."

Pinching the inside of his wrist to make his eyes water, Draco blinked innocently up at his soon to be dead headmaster. He had felt the man's bulge under his robes, the disgusting pervert didn't deserve a quick death. It made him physically sick thinking about what he wanted to do to his cousin. 

"Don't upset him," Molly chastised. "Sirius taking off wasn't his fault. Sirius is Harry's guardian, he has no say over anything. I told you that man was no good to be Harry's godfather and guardian."

Dumbledore couldn't tear his eyes off of Harry. The boy was just too delicious looking. "Molly, I'm sorry to cut this dinner short, but I really must take Harry back to Hogwarts for his safety immediately. Dominants are going to be killing each other to get their hands on him."

"But I already have a dominant mate," Draco said in a small, scared voice.

"What is his name?" Dumbledore demanded darkly. "He's not a very good Dom if he left you here unprotected. What kind of creature is he?"

Draco's cat ears hung limply on his head. "A v-vampire, sir. Please don't talk bad about him, it hurts my heart."

Standing behind Dumbledore, Voldemort motioned for Draco to go to the other room. He was done waiting, it was time to end the man's life. All he wanted to do was kill the bastard, take a long hot shower because just being in the pedophile's presence was making him feel dirty, then head to Forks to hold his sweet grandson.

"Couldn't you at least stay for dinner?" Molly pleaded. "I made all of Harry's favorites."

Grabbing his boy's hand, Dumbledore tugged him into his side. "It's really not safe, Molly. I'll make sure the elves feed him good tonight and tomorrow I will return for his things."

Heart pounding in his chest, Draco allowed the old man to drag him into the other room. He was thankful now that Voldemort has used that spell on him to keep him from being taken against his will. 

Gripping his wand tightly in his hand, Voldemort Ron followed the retreating pair. All he needed now was for Draco to step away, he couldn't risk casting the killing curse with him so close.

Waiting for Dumbledore to ease his grip on him, Draco ducked under his arm when he raised it to reach for some floo powder. Hitting the ground then rolling out of the way, he watched as a green light raced towards the great Albus Dumbledore.

Standing numbly with his wand still pointed, Voldemort allowed his Ron Weasley allusion to wash away. Hearing the Weasley parents enter the room behind him, he slowly lowered his arm. "How anticlimactic," he sneered.

Gasping, Molly slapped her hand over her mouth. "That's it, he's dead?"

Walking up to the body, Voldemort kicked it hard in the ribs with the tip of his boots. "Seems almost too easy, but he's dead."

Severus and Lucius entered the house, they had been waiting out front incase there was a problem. Having seen the green flash of the killing curse, they figured that it was now safe to enter. Walking up next to Voldemort, Severus pulled out his wand and waved his over Dumbledore. "He gone," he said simply.

Voldemort expected to feel relieved now that Dumbledore was dead, but oddly enough he didn't. Maybe because it was the way he killed him, in the back like a coward. He couldn't think like that, though. He had done what he had to do in order to protect his grandson, his only blood family member. He hadn't taken Dumbledore as a serious threat years ago and he lost his daughter and son-in-law because of it...by his own wand at that. Dumbledore was also the reason he had terrorized and almost killed his grandson. The only way Albus Dumbledore's death was going to end without anyone getting hurt was to trick him and curse him when his back was turned. Harry was safe now, that was all that mattered.

"My Lord, what now?" Lucius asked, sneering down at Dumbledore's dead body. He had always despised the man.

Kicking Dumbledore's body over so he was laying on his back, Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand to his chest. Saying a few words in Latin, the dead man's chest briefly lit up. "This will make it look as though he had a heart attack," he explained. "Healers won't even be able to tell his true cause of death."

"Impressive," Severus muttered.

Wand disappearing up his sleeve, Voldemort turned to the elder Weasleys. "I hate to ask this, but can you wait an hour before calling the Aurors? I can't let him die a hero and go down in history as the greatest wizard of the age. I want to raid his office for evidence and make sure it is found by the proper people. I want the world to know what a vile, disgusting and dark wizard he truly was."

"Won't the Aurors get suspicious when they find that we waited an hour before notifying anyone?" Arthur asked in concern.

"The spell I just placed on him will make it look as though he just had the heart attack," Voldemort smirked. "As long as they are notified within the next five hours, no one will ever know."

Silently communicating with each other with their eyes, Arthur sighed and nodded his head. He didn't like the idea of a dead body lying on his floor for the next hour, but he too didn't want the man to be glorified. The world needed to see the true Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, with me," Voldemort barked. "Draco, you did amazing. Your impersonation of Harry could have even fooled me. Thank you."

The once again blond Veela bowed to his Lord, struggling not to puff out proudly like one of his father's peacocks. It was rare to receive a compliment from Lord Voldemort. 

**HP

Dropping his fork full of syrupy pancakes on the floor, Harry grabbed his chest and curled in on himself. If felt as though something had been painfully ripped from his body.

Rushing to her adorable son-in-law, whom she loved with all her heart, Esme dropped to her knees in front of him. "Orion darling, are you alright?"

Feeling the pain subsiding, Harry jerkily nodded his head. "M'fine, I don't know what happened. Just a strange pain in my chest."

"Are you having a heart attack?" Ron asked, trying not to panic.

Both Emmett and Carlisle were at Orion's side in an instant. Emmett the concerned and freaking out mate, Carlisle the cool and calm doctor. "Your heart sounds fine," Carlisle reassured, listening as it beat strong and steady with his enhanced vampire hearing. "How are you now?"

"Much better," Harry grinned, the pain completely gone now. "But I need a new fork, mine is all dirty now."

Carlisle shook his head when Emmett opened his mouth to say something. He didn't want to upset Orion, not if this had something to do with the murdering of his Headmaster. It wasn't lost on him that the time of his pain was the exact same time that his grandfather and Draco were going to be meeting with the man. The entire house, with the exception of Orion since he didn't know the details, were on pins and needles waiting to hear how everything went. They were praying that they succeeded.

"I'll contact Sirius," Carlisle said soft enough so Orion couldn't hear. Noting the time, he gave his Neko son a hug the left to call Sirius from his office.

"I wish we could go back to the Fun Zone today," Harry said forlornly. 

"You're..."

"Crazy." Fred and George groaned, collapsing in chairs at the table.

Snickering, Ron nodded his head in agreement. "You're impossible to keep up with, Orion. My aches have aches from all the climbing and jumping we did yesterday."

"You are one overactive little kitten," Fred added with a wink.

"Didn't you have fun?" Harry asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"We had a blast," all three red heads said at the same time. "But we're not Nekos, vampires or shifters," Ron chuckled. "Us humans get tired and sore."

"Oh," Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Today we can just stay home and relax in the hot tub." He was hoping to climb trees or something with his friends, but he would be fine staying home if they were in pain. They would be leaving in a few hours and he wouldn't get to see Ron again for months. He just wanted to be with him for as long as he could.

"We didn't know..."

"that you had a hot tub," Fred and George said with matching grins.

"Yup!" Harry grinned. "It's awesome."

Sirius came rushing through the back door, freezing when he spotted his son grinning happily at his friends. He had apparated over the second he got off the phone with Carlisle.

"Daddy!" Harry cried, jumping and rushing to the man's waiting arms. "I missed you."

"You saw me last night, pup," Sirius chuckled, relieved to see that his son seemed to be alright.

"Still missed you," Harry mumbled into his dad's chest. "I can't wait until the new house is done so I can sleep over there sometimes."

"Soon, pup, very soon," Sirius reassured. "So, do you want to tell me about the pain you felt a little while ago?"

"It was nothing," Harry said nonchalantly. "For a second it felt like something was being ripped from my body, but it's all gone now."

"That's good to hear," Sirius said with a frown. "Why don't you and your friends run along and have some fun. They have to leave in three hours."

Carlisle waited until the boy's where out of hearing before addressing Sirius. "Did they succeed? Is the threat to Orion dead?"

Growling, Emmett gripped the back of Orion's chair so hard that he cracked the wood. He had wanted to help destroy that man that had hurt his mate so horribly, but he knew that Orion needed him more here than he needed revenge. 

"Tom contacted me a few minutes before you. Dumbledore is dead."

"Oh thank god," Esme cried with relief. Other vampires and creatures they could protect Harry from, but wizards were another story. While they were immune to most spells, they could still easily decapitate them or set them on fire.

"Do you think Orion's pain had something to do with his death?" Carlisle asked.

"I do," Sirius confirmed. "Severus will be by as soon as he can to check him over. He thinks that the old bastard had some spells on him and what Harry felt was them severing with his death."

"What kind of spells?" Emmett growled, visibly shaking with anger.

"Who knows, there are thousands of different spells. My guess would be something for monitoring Harry's health."

"It's over now, Emmett," Carlisle reassured when he saw how upset his son was becoming. "Orion is safe from him."

Needing to see his mate and hold him, Emmett quickly embraced his father then went searching for his kitten. He had been strung tight ever since learning of the powerful wizard that desired his mate. Even though the man was gone, he knew that he would never be able to let his guard down. Orion had a way of attracting trouble and he was just too cute and adorable for other dominants to resist. His little kitten was worth all the trouble and more. He loved him with every fiber of his being.

***HP

Bit of an anticlimactic death, but kind of funny when you think how easily the great Albus Dumbledore was killed. I decided that I had caused Harry enough pain for now so I let Dumbledore's assassination go off without a hitch.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm thinking about rapping this up in the next chapter or two. I was originally going to make this an Mpreg, but I'm thinking that would be better in a sequel. Let me know what you think.

Please review.

***HP

 

After collecting his thoughts and donning his Slytherin mask, Tom entered the home where his grandson was living with his mate and his family. It had been days since he seen his sweet kitten and he was anxious just to see and hold him again, especially after everything with Dumbledore.

It had been four hours since he took Dumbledore's life, terminating the greatest threat to his submissive Neko grandson. Albus Dumbledore's death had been extremely anticlimactic, not at all how he liked doing things, but it was now over and done with and that was all that mattered in the end. He had been called many things in his life, most all of them nothing good, but he felt like a coward for how he killed one of the most powerful wizards in history. 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore should have met his death in a grand epic duel with him, not a cheap AK to the back when he had been least expecting it. He couldn't even take the credit publicly for killing him, he had to make it look as though his heart had given out on him. The whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn't regret for a minute doing it. If given the chance to do it all over again, he would do everything the exact same way.

No lives were lost pulling off Dumbledore's murder and nobody was injured. Most importantly of all, his grandson Harry, now known as Orion, was safe from the sick and disgusting bastard.

"Tom," Sirius greeted. "How did it go?" Yes he had talked with him via the mirror after he killed Dumbledore, but Tom hadn't had time to go into details with him.

Sighing, Tom looked behind the Black Lord to see if he could see his grandson. After the past few hours and finding some really sick and disturbing shit in the Headmaster's office, he just wanted to hold Orion to reassure himself that he was safe and happy and loved. "Where's my grandson?"

"Out like a light," Sirius answered. "He crashed right after the Weasleys left. The boy was even more hyper than usual what with his excitement over his friends being here. I thought poor Ron, Fred and George were going to cry each time Orion suggested another adventure."

At hearing that, Tom broke out in his first real smile in days. "I'm sure Molly has a house full of snoring boys right now."

Sirius' laugh was a little stiff, he was anxious to hear details. "How did it go at the Weasleys?"

"Come inside, Sirius, I don't want to have to repeat myself more than once," Tom ordered, knowing there was a house full of people just as anxious as Sirius to hear what happened.

***HP.

 

Both Carlisle and Jasper placed a restraining hand on Emmett before he could explode. "Easy, son, there is nothing you can do now," Carlisle explained. "The old man is dead."

Emmett was vibrating with his anger. He had just found out that that sick fucker had multiple memories stored of what he had done to his poor, innocent kitten. It made him sick to think how many times that man watched those memories while he rubbed one off.

"Unfortunately I had to leave the memories behind," Tom explained. "The wizarding world needs to know how truly sick the man was. I can't allow the to glorify him, to make him into some kind of Saint now that he's dead.

Emmett agreed with him, but he hated the idea of others witnessing the man abusing his Orion.

As if sensing what the vampire was thinking, Tom quickly reassured him. "Lucius will make sure that the only ones who see the memories will be the head of DMLE and the Wizengamot. Harry's name will be kept out of the papers, it will just be announced that Dumbledore had been sexually abusing students. Other not so nice information will also be release about the bastard, all his dirty little secrets, which there were plenty of, will be plastered all over the papers by the morning."

"Incoming," Edward warned, looking to the stairs.

Tom chuckled when his sleepy grandson came stumbling into view rubbing at his eyes and yawning. That boy right there was why he killed Dumbledore in such a cowardly and dishonorable way...and he would gladly do so all over again.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Orion stretched his arms high over his head and stretched like the cat he was. Looking around, his face lit up happily when he spotted his grandfather. "Grandad!" he cried as he flew down the stairs and into the man's awaiting arms. 

Tom buried his face in Orion's hair. "Hey there, kitten, did you have a good nap?"

Literally crawling onto his grandad's lap, Harry jerkily nodded his head. "There was a bright sunny patch on the floor in Edward's bedroom so I curled up there and fell asleep. I couldn't help it, the sun felt good and Edward was playing sleepy music."

"Classical music isn't sleepy music," Edward huffed.

"Maybe to a vampire who never sleeps it's not," Harry said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. "But to normal people, that kind of music puts you to sleep...sleepy music."

Edward shook his head grinning. "I guess I'll just have to take you word for it."

"Harry love, would you like something eat?" Esme asked, getting to her feet.

Grinning, Harry nodded his head. "Please."

"What would you like, honey?"

Thinking for a moment, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Surprise me! Can I have sone warm milk though?"

Scratching the kitten's ear as she walked by, Esme headed into the kitchen.

Tom went to open his mouth to tell Orion about Dumbledore, when he looked down and saw him happily playing with his charm bracelet. "Orion, can I have your attention for a few minutes?" When Orion didn't answer him, Tom bopped him gently on his nose, chuckling when the kitten crossed his eyes.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly, looking up at his grandad. "Emmett got me a new charm yesterday for my bracelet and it's very pretty."

"That's alright," Tom said warmly, "but what I have to tell you is very important so I need you to listen."

Pouting slightly, Harry glanced longing at his bracelet then looked back up at his grandad. "I'm ready."

Chuckling, Tom shook his his head fondly at his grandson. "I just want to let you know that Dumbledore is no longer a threat to you or your mate."

Gasping, Harry looked to Emmett, his eye wide and slightly fearful. Understanding what his mate needed, Emmett got up and took Orion's hand. "I'm here, kitten," he reassured.

Tom decided to give his grandson a few minutes to calm down before continuing. It made him sick that just the man's name caused such a fearful reaction in Harry.

"Is...is he gone?" Harry asked softly, his voice trembling.

"He is," Tom admitted. "I used the killing curse on him and Severus verified that he was dead. He can no longer hurt you, love."

With tears falling, Harry threw himself at his grandad. "Thank you. Thank you so much. How did you get to him?"

Knowing that Draco didn't want Harry to know that he risked his life impersonating him, Tom decided to not tell him the details. "None of that matters, Orion, all that matters is that he is gone. Albus Dumbledore can no longer hurt you."

"It feels wrong to be happy that someone is dead, but I can't help but to be very, very happy that he is."

"There's nothing wrong with feeling that way," Sirius quickly reassured. "Dumbledore hurt you and he wanted to hurt you even more. He was a bad person, Harry. Hell, we all are happy that he is dead."

Looking around the room, Harry noticed that even Carlisle was nodding his head in agreement. Carlisle was the most gentle man he had ever met, if even he was happy that Dumbledore was dead, than it must be alright that he felt happy too.

"Are you alright, kitten?" Emmett asked, his voice laced with worry.

After chewing on his bottom lip for a minute, Harry nodded his head and gave his mate a big smile. "Can grandad stay for dinner too? I think we need to celebrate."

***HP

"Emmett!" Harry cried as he fisted the red sheets under him. Emmett said that he liked seeing him spread out naked on red sheets the best so he had asked Alice to buy him a dozen sets the last time she went shopping.

"Sorry, kitten, it's not nice to talk with a mouthful," Emmett mumbled.

Harry about launched off the bed when Emmett swallowed him whole again and sucked harshly. "Emmett!" Harry cried again, this time groping his mate's curly hair as he came down his throat.

Grinning triumphantly, Emmett crawled back up his blissed out mate and gathered him up in his arms. "Time for a shower, we have school in forty five minutes."

"What was that for?" Harry asked lazily, his intense orgasm having wrenched all his energy from him.

"What, aren't I allowed to wake my most adorable and loving mate up with my mouth around his cock?" Emmett winked.

Harry felt so relaxed that he didn't even flinch when Emmett turned the shower on on them and cold water hit him in the face for a few seconds before it heated up. "You're always allowed to wake me up like that," Harry said, curling into his mate's arms. "In fact, I totally think you should do it everyday."

Chuckling, Emmett grabbed the soap and a wash cloth and started washing his sleepy mate. The main reason why he woke his kitten up with an incredible orgasm was because today was the first day of school and he knew that Orion was terrified. His poor mate had been up half the night unable to go to sleep because he was so worked up over today. He was hoping by giving him a blow job that it would help relax him and keep him calm. Looking down at his sleepy mate laying limp in his arms, it looked as though his plan had worked too well.

Tilting his head back, Harry purred in pleasure when a Emmett started washing his long hair. Emmett always spoiled him, but this morning he was taking extra good care of him. He could easily get use to this. "Are you doing this because it's the first day of school and I don't want to go?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Kissing his mate on his cute button nose, Emmett shook his shaggy head, spraying his mate in the face with even more water. "I'm doing this because I love and I enjoy taking care of you. If it helps relax you before school, that's just a bonus."

"I'll make sure to be nervous everyday before school," Harry grinned cheekily. "I still don't want to go," he sighed, his bottom lip turning down into a pout.

Emmett desperately wanted to take the plump, perfectly pouting lip into his mouth and suck on it, but that would potentially lead to activities that they didn't have time for. "None of us want to go, kitten, but unfortunately we have to. If we want to blend in and be able to stay here longer, we have to do the school and work thing."

Frowning, Harry wiggled until his mate set him down on his feet. "I know that, Emmett, I'm not stupid. Not to mention that I had to hear the same thing over and over again from our dads, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it or that I want to hear it from you," he snapped. Grabbing a towel, Harry jumped out of the shower. "And you all won't be the ones suffering in pain from our separation," he added darkly, storming out of the bathroom.

"Kitten's got claws this morning," Emmett sighed, hurrying to finish his own washing. 

***HP

 

Harry stared at the stack of waffles in front of him feeling like he was going to vomit. He didn't want to hurt Esme's feeling by not eating the breakfast she kindly made for him, but he was too nervous to stomach food right now. Why couldn't he just stay home? Kids everyday dropped out of school without the town's people screaming VAMPIRE and grabbing their pitchforks and torches. He was fine with being known as Forks high school dropout, he didn't care. He just wanted to stay home and climb trees and sleep in any sunny spot that he could find in this dreary, little town.

Walking into the kitchen, Sirius opened his mouth to greet his son, when Emmett subtly shook his head no at him. "That good of a morning," Sirius whispered quietly so Orion couldn't hear.

"Started off good," Emmett explained, "until I reminded him why he had to go to school. He has bitten my head off twice, Edward's once, and is now refusing to eat his favorite breakfast."

"I guess my little back to school song and dance won't be appreciated," Sirius chuckled dryly, feeling bad that he was putting his son through this.

"Not unless you want to feel those cat claws of his," Emmett winced. 

"He scratched you?" Sirius asked in shock. Orion may have gotten upset and snapped a few times, but he had never physically lashed out at anyone, his submissive nature wouldn't allow it, especially with a dominant.

Looking to his little mate who still hadn't touched his breakfast, Emmett nodded his head. "He took a swat at me when I innocently suggested that he wear his red Converse today instead of the black. Of course he started crying and apologizing profusely when it dawned on him what he did."

"Damn!" Sirius cursed. "Orion had been doing so good with handling his submissiveness lately too. Do you think school will really be that bad for him?"

"I think," Emmett sighed heavily, "that kids can be very cruel. We will be the first openly gay couple in Forks High, probably Forks in general, and I'm sure there are going to be some bigots who will have a few things to say about that. They won't come after me for obvious reasons, but Orion will make a perfect target for them. I won't have classes with him either so I won't be there to scare them off."

"What about Edward, Alice and Jasper, will they be in any of Orion's classes?"

"Edward and Alice will be in his gym class and Jasper in his art class, but that's it other than all of us sharing a lunch together," Emmett explained. "Carlisle tried to make it so one of them were always in a class with him, but Orion hasn't been in a human school since he was ten and he wouldn't have been able to handle the advanced classes that they are in."

"This is bad," Sirius grumbled.

Emmett nodded his head in agreement. "I'm going to talk with Orion's friend, Mike Newton, from the Fun Zone, he will more than likely be in a few of Orion's classes and I'll ask him to look out for him."

"Is he a good guy?"

"Orion adores him," Emmett quickly reassured. "Mike is a good kid, I know he'll stand up for Orion."

"I'm sorry," Harry cried, his large watery emerald eyes pleading up at Esme. "I know it's bad to waste food, but I just can't eat anything. I tried, but my tummy just doesn't feel well."

Taking a calming draught out from his pocket, Sirius placed it on the table in front of his son. "Severus left a few of these for you, he had a feeling that you would be needing them."

Without saying a word, Harry threw himself at his father. "Can't I just stay home?" he cried. "I can help you and Remus with the new house, or hand out with the pack. I promise that I won't get in the way."

"This isn't about you getting in the way, Orion," Sirius said hoping his words would comfort the distressed Neko. "This is about..."

Pulling away, Harry glared at his father. "I know what this is about, I heard it enough to times." Getting up and ignoring his mate, Harry grabbed his backpack and stormed out the backdoor.

"Claws!" Emmett said with a sad shake of his head as he followed his upset kitten.

"It's a good thing Carlisle is at work," Esme pointed out as she picked up Orion's full plate of waffles. "I'm afraid that Orion blames Carlisle for this."

"I'm afraid you're right," Sirius agreed, pocketing the untouched vial of calming drought. He would give it Emmett or one of the others, hopefully they could convince Orion to take it.

***HP

Emmett tried to get Orion to talk to him on their way to school, but all his kitten did was look forlornly out the window. Luckily he was able to convince him to take the calming potion before they climbed into his jeep. He didn't know if it was working, but Orion's shoulders looked a little less tense.

"Try not to worry, kitten, everything will be fine. You will have me there, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and even Mike. I'm sure you will even make a ton more friends, you very lovable."

"I'm sorry I'm being a brat," Harry murmured, turning to give his mate a watery smile. "I'm just really scared. Kids in my muggle school were really mean to me, and while Hogwarts wasn't the best, I had Ron, Hermione and the twins. I also wasn't a stupid cry baby cat," he huffed, kicking at his backpack.

Emmett placed his hand on Orion's knee and gave it a squeeze. "If you weren't a submissive Neko, you would have never moved here and I would have never met you. I can't imagine my life without you now, kitten."

Taking a deep shaky breath, Harry scooted over until he could rest his head on Emmett's shoulder. "Everyone is going to be so mean to me."

Emmett gripped the steering wheel tightly. Edward had told him of what he had seen from Orion's past and how the other kids, and even the teachers, had treated him. How could adults treat a small, shy child that was showing obvious signs of abuse so nastily just because his aunt and uncle had said that he was a lier and a delinquent? Couldn't they see that one child was obese wearing high end clothes while the other was frightfully thin and wearing too large second hand clothes? How about at lunch time when everyone was eating and his little mate had to watch because his aunt refused to pack him a lunch or give him money to buy a lunch? How could adults sit and watch a child starve like that?

"Emmett, are you mad at me?" Harry asked nervously as he stared at his mate's white knuckles on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry for pouting this morning and hissing and swiping at you. Please don't be mad at me."

Emmett was quick to reassure Orion, his poor mate looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I am in no way mad at you...not even for swiping at me. There are times that my big goofy self deserves a good swatting. No, I was just getting upset thinking about how you were treated when you were a kid. You didn't deserve that, Orion."

 

"I'm happy now, Emmett," Harry said softly. "I have the best family ever and I have you. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Except for not going to school," Emmett chuckled.

Taking a deep, shaky breath when he spotted the school up ahead, Harry nodded his head. "I really, really don't want to go."

***HP

"My Lord, you wanted to see me?" Severus asked as he bowed respectively. 

Placing the papers he had been pouring over back on his desk, Tom rubbed his tired eyes then looked up at his old friend. "How are things at the school without the old fool?"

"Surprisingly well," Severus answered taking a seat across the desk from Tom. "I had expected a lot of tears from the light students or perhaps fear from those who are afraid that Lord Voldemort is now going to take over the school without Dumbledore there to protect it, but surprisingly Minerva has stepped up and is doing an excellent job. I do believe that it helps that the world now knows what a truly sick bastard Dumbledore was."

"That's good to hear, Severus. Minerva is a tough woman, I remember her well from when we went to school together. She will make an excellent Headmistress."

"She has requested counsellors to come in and talk to the children, both about the death of Dumbledore, and about what the papers have been saying about him. She also fears that he may have molested other children so she wants professionals at Hogwarts for a few months to be there incase anyone comes forward."

Tom's eyes darkened at hearing that. He had been so preoccupied with everything that was happening with his grandson that he hadn't considered that Dumbledore may have been molesting other children. "I looked into a location that he had visited numerous times in Knocturn Ally, a business that catered to wizards who preferred the company of muggle children over adults. Dumbledore visited there multiple times over the summer vacations and always requested young dark haired boys, some as young as ten. I also found a stash of Polyjuice potion, can you guess who Lucius turned into when I had him drink it?"

"Orion?" Severus asked, feeling bile rise up in his throat as he lost what color he had in his face.

Tom inclined his head, his fists clenched in anger. "I only took one vile, but Lucius made sure that the rest ended up in Madam Bones' hands."

"And the muggle children?"

"Madam Bones shut the place down, reunited the children with their families after wiping their memories, and the wizards responsible for running it are looking at the Dementors kiss. Things need to change, Severus, the Wizarding World needs to be cleaned of all the trash polluting it and we need to make it great again."

Severus smiled at hearing such passion in his lord's voice. "You running for Minister?" It really wasn't a question, he knew Tom well enough to know that that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Only Dumbledore and a few of my oldest followers know that Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort. Despite that, I never liked my muggle name so I'm considering changing it to Marvolo Slytherin since I am the heir of Slytherin and it is my right to claim it. As for my appearance, everyone thinks Lord Voldemort looks like a snake man with no nose, they would never suspect that I am the feared Dark Lord."

"I think you will make an excellent Minister of Magic."

"Thank you, Severus." Tom said sincerely. "Before I can devote all my time to running for Minister of Magic, I need to go over all these books and files that I took from Dumbledore's office and see if I can find why exactly the old fool was so obsessed with Orion and what exactly the Hallows mark on him means."

"Would you like some help?" Severus offered, eyeing the large stack of very old books?

"I appreciate the offer, Severus, but I'm sure you must be getting back to Hogwarts before Minerva notices that you are missing. I also expect Orion will be contacting me on the mirror shortly to tell me how his first day of school went. The mutt said that the poor boy was a wreck this morning. He even took a swipe at his mate, claws and all."

Severus smirked at hearing that. "The dark Veela blood definitely helped counter some of his extreme submissiveness."

"It's just a shame that he feels horrible over it when his Neko takes back over again. My grandson doesn't have an easy life."

"At least he has a mate who doesn't abuse his inability to refuse direct commands. That large vampire is completely smitten with Orion." Standing up, Severus once again bowed before sweeping out of the room.

***HP

Chewing anxiously on his bottom lip, Harry refused to look up at his mate or his new brothers and sisters. Technically he was at school now, why couldn't he just spend the day sitting in the jeep while they physically went into the school? The parking lot was considered school grounds so he was at school...right?

Chuckling, Edward leaned against his Volvo and watched as his brother tried to coax his stubborn little mate out from his jeep. To be honest, he was surprised that they had even gotten Orion this close to the school. The poor Neko was terrified!

"Come on, babe, the bell is going to ring in ten minutes," Emmett pleaded. "Just give school a chance and if you truly hate it then we will look into homeschooling."

"I truly hate it," Harry pouted stubbornly from inside the jeep.

"How do you know, you haven't even gone inside yet?" Emmett argued back.

Throwing his hands up, Harry looked around the parking lot at all the cars and all the students who were unashamedly staring in their direction. "The parking lot is on school property so technically I'm at school. And guess what? I hate it!"

"Eight minutes," Jasper chuckled, giving his smallest brother a wink. There were days, most everyday actually, where all he wanted to do was just hide in the car all day instead of dealing with a school full or hormonal human teenagers. He couldn't blame Orion at all for refusing to get out.

"Hey, Cullen!"

"Newton!" Emmett called back to the blond teen who was heading in his direction.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked, peeking into the jeep. "What's up with Orion?"

"Orion is throwing a temper tantrum and refusing to get out of the jeep," Rosalie said with a sneer.

"Orion is just scared," Emmett explained, glaring at his sister. "He didn't have a good childhood or the best experience with school."

Mike knew that the kid had some issues, but the more he hung out with him the more disturbing things he found out about his new friend's past. Even though Orio was his age, the kid seemed so much younger than him. It wasn't just because Orion was a tiny thing, there was just something about him that made you want to protect him, to see him smile.

Tossing his backpack to Emmett, Mike rapped on the jeep window to get Orion's attention then he stepped back and held his arms wide open. Every time Orion saw him he had to greet him with a hug, hopefully this time it would be no different.

Orion had his head down ignoring his mate and siblings. He knew that he was being ridiculous and that he had to get out of the truck, but he really didn't want to. He knew that it would just be a matter of time before Emmett ordered him out and he hated when Emmett used his dominance over him. Luckily he very seldom did it.

Hearing a loud tapping on his window, Harry loudly blew out the breath he had been holding and looked up to tell Emmett to go away. Opening his mouth, he stopped mid hiss when he spotted his best, non magical or creature friend. Without even thinking about it, he flung open the door and ran to Mike.

Bending his knees, Mike braced himself for the impact. It was a good thing because not a second later he had an armful of hyper Orion. "Hey, glad to see you made it today."

"Mike!" Harry cried, clinging to his human friend. "How is everything at the Fun Zone? Did you get any bigger mountains to climb?"

Chuckling, Mike ruffled the kid's hair. "Nothing has changed since you were there two nights ago."

Pouting, Harry stepped out of Mike's arms. "You really need to tell your dad to get a bigger and harder mountain to climb. I love the ones you have now, but it's time for an upgrade. Bigger is always better."

"I'll get right on that," Mike grinned. "But you know what, the gym here has a very high rope to climb, I'm sure you will love it."

At the reminder of school, Harry turned back to the jeep, scowling when Emmett blocked him from getting to the door. "Give it up, kitten," Emmett smirked. "The doors are locked and there's no getting in."

"You're a meanie," Harry pouted, his bottom lip trembling. "I don't want to go to school."

"Eh, school's not that bad," Mike reassured. "Can I see your schedule? I'll check to see if we share any classes."

Throwing one last dirty look at his mate, Harry dug into his jean's pocket and pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper. "I hope we have some classes together. Jasper, Edward and Alice are too smart for me to be in their classes. I only have gym and art with them."

"Don't say that," Jasper said. "You're very smart, but American schools are different than schools in England." What he meant to say but couldn't in front of Newton, was that he was in the lower classes because he had spent the last few years in a wizarding school. He couldn't expect to be on the same level as them, especially seeing at they have been repeating school for decades. Hell, they knew the material better than the teachers.

"Cool!" Mike crowed loudly. "We have English, history, biology and gym together." Looking over the small boy's head, Mike nodded to Emmett, telling him without words that he would look after Orion. Kids could be brutal and Orion was an easy target. Orion was small, effeminate looking, acted years younger than his age, but most of all, he was gay. He was worried that Orion was going to get bullied just because he loved Emmett Cullen who also happened to be a guy. People were just stupid!


	20. Chapter 20

So this is it for Purrfect Life...for now. I tried to wrap everything up but also leave it to where I can write a sequel at a later time. Hope you enjoy.

PLEASE REVIEW

***HP

 

With his head down, Harry took a seat at the desk next to Mike's. He could feel dozens of pairs of nosey eyes on him, but he was doing his best to ignore them.

"Relax, Orion," Mike couched. "Just ignore everyone," he said loudly while glaring warningly at his classmates. What was with them and new students? They stared at them like they were exhibits in a freak show or something.

Harry was terrified and all he wanted was his Emmett, his dominant, but Emmett was all the way at the opposite end of the school. Was Emmett missing him and needing him as much as he missed and needed him? How could Emmett just walk away from him like that? Was he being punished for being a bad Neko?

Whimpering, Harry pinched his arm harshly to jolt himself out of his depressing thoughts. He knew that he was being stupid, he knew that Emmett wasn't punishing him, but his Neko still felt abandoned. His Neko just didn't understand how their dominant could just walk away knowing how scared they were. A good dominant was supposed to protect his mate, not abandon him.

Mike hated seeing the normally happy and hyper kid so sad and scared. He wished that there was more he could do for him, but class was getting ready to start. Feeling a tapping on his shoulder, he turned in his seat to find a grinning Eric Yorkie leaning over his desk to get his attention.

"Hey, whose the new kid?" Eric asked curiously, his camera dangling from his neck.

"Forget it," Mike warned. "Orion is kind of with the Cullens, I wouldn't advise writing a story about him in the school paper."

Eric's eyes widened comically. "What do you mean by, he's with the Cullens?"

"He means," Harry spun around angrily, tired of people asking questions about him and being nosey. "He means that Emmett and I are together. Lovers!" He clarified when the boy just stared at him with his mouth open.

"L-Lovers?" Eric stuttered. "But...but Emmett isn't gay."

"He was this morning when he sucked my..."

"Whoa!" Mike choked, slapping his hand over Orion's mouth. "Just a little too much information there, Orion."

Bottom lip trembling, Harry dropped his eyes to the ground. "Was I bad?" He asked sadly.

"Not bad," Mike was quick to reassure, "But what you and Emmett get up to first thing in the morning, or any other time of the day or night, is none of our business."

"Sorry," Harry blushed, "but he wasn't being very nice."

Mike subtly shook his head no when Eric opened his mouth. "I think we just blew his mind a bit, that's all," he said, defending his friend. "Eric's alright, Orion."

Harry turned to look at the kid that said Emmett wasn't gay. What the hell did he know about his dominant, Emmett was his? "Sorry," he grudgingly apologized. "But I don't like people asking questions about me when I'm right here and can answer them myself." 

Mike couldn't contain his laughter, he was seeing a whole other side to sweet, huggable, Orion. It made him relax a bit knowing that Orion could be a bit scrappy when he needed to be. "Eric's nosey, but completely harmless. He wants to be a reporter, its in his nature to be curious."

"Curious is alright, but rude isn't," Harry mumbled, turning his black on the dark haired boy.

Mike shook his head no at Eric again. His friend would be better off if he just kept his mouth shut. He knew how possessive and protective Emmett was of Orion, he didn't doubt for a second that he would rearrange Eric's face for upsetting boyfriend. 

Frowning, Eric sat back in his seat and wisely kept his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to upset the kid, he had just wanted to know who he was. He didn't know what to think about him and Cullen being together, that just seemed a bit hard to believe. The kid he totally pegged as gay, but Cullen? 

 

***HP

Softly whimpering, Harry tore his eyes away from the clock. Could the damn thing tick any slower? He just wanted his first class to end so he could see Emmett and take in his calming scent. How was he going to leave Emmett again after only seeing him for five minutes before going to his second class? He hated this...this was the worst ever!

 

"You hanging in there, Orion?" Mike whispered, worried about his friend.

Unable to stop himself, Harry eyes flicked back up to the clock hanging above the door for the hundredth time. This was only his first class of the day, he still had something like six hours left to go. There was no way in hell he was going to survive this day.

With a grin, Mike playfully kicked Orion's foot and gave him a wink. "Class is almost over," he mouthed.

Harry grinned back at Mike. He wished it was the school day that almost over, but at least he would be able to see Emmett in a few minutes. Having Mike here with him helped, Mike was a great friend.

Mike chuckled to himself when the bell rang and Orion jumped to his feet. "Wait for me!" He cried. He wanted to make sure Emmett or one of the other Cullen's were out in the hall waiting for Orion before leaving him.

Harry couldn't contain his excitement when he spotted Emmett casually leaning against the lockers waiting for him. With a squeal, he launched into his dominant's arms. This was where he belonged, in Emmett's arms. He didn't need school, he had more than enough money to see him through the rest of his life and it wasn't like he was going to be able to go out and get a job anyway. Just because Dumbledore was dead didn't mean that his life was no longer in danger. Dominants could still sniff him out and kidnap him. Besides, he was perfectly happy being a house kitty

"Hey now, it has barely been an hour. You couldn't have missed me that much?" Emmett joked.

Frowning, Harry slid out of Emmett's arms and dropped his head submissively. Had he been bad? Hadn't his dominant missed him too?

Cursing, Emmett pulled Orion to his chest and wrapped his beefy arms around him. Orion normally wasn't this submissive, not since Sirius blood adopted him, this damn school thing had him all out of whack. "No pouting, you know I missed the hell out of you."

Purring, Harry melted into Emmett's arm. "M'sorry, I'm such a damn mess."

"I love you, kitten, always remember that." Emmett stressed.

"I know." Harry whimpered. "But convincing my Neko of that is hard. He thinks you're punishing us."

Sighing, Emmett looked to his watch. "I'm not punishing you, but we have to get to our next classes."

Feeling panicky, Harry clung tighter to Emmett. "Please don't make me!" He cried desperately.

Looking over his shoulder, Emmett snarled at the crowd that was standing there staring at them. His instincts were screaming at him to take Orion and run, but he knew that Carlisle would be mad if he did.

Meeting his brother's eyes, whom he could feel was losing it to his vampire, Jasper tapped Orion on the shoulder. "We have art next and I could really use a partner."

"Don't want to." Harry mumbled into Emmett's chest.

"Fags!"

Emmett shoved Orion into his brother's arms and grabbed the jock who shouted fag at them and slammed him against the locker. "Damn right I'm a fag. You have something to say about it?"

Trembling, the senior football player fearfully shook his head no. "Sorry, dude, I was just joking."

"Joke again and next time your skull will be going through one of these lockers. Got it?"

"G-Got it!" The teen stuttered.

With one last warning glare, Emmett literally dropped the teen, chuckling when he landed on his back. "Tell your buddies the same will happen to them if they mess with Orion."

Scrambling away from Emmett, the teen got to his feet and fled down the hall.

"I want to go home." Harry said in a small voice when Emmett walked back to him. 

"Don't let them win, kitten."

Sniffling, Harry turned away from Emmett and looked to Jasper. "Can you show me to art class?" He asked in a voice void of all emotion.

"Yeah." Jasper said, looking over Orion to Emmett. His brother looked devastated that his mate turned away from him.

It took everything in Emmett to not punch the lockers after his brother walked off with his mate. Was maintaining a human image worth putting his mate through this? Orion couldn't help how he was and he hated hurting him over something like school, something they could do from home.

****HP

Harry was feeling both mentally and physically exhausted by the time lunch came around. The classes, while he hated them, he could handle, it was the limited contact he was having with his mate that was draining him. It was now starting to physically hurt him and he was praying that getting to sit with him for forty five minutes for lunch would help take the pain away and see him through the rest of the day. He was no longer going to complain about school, it didn't help and he didn't want to be a pain. He was just going to bite his tongue and suffer through it.

Emmett was worried about his mate, he had been uncharacteristic quiet ever since he picked him up from his last class.

"How are doing, Orion?" Rosalie asked kindly. This was her first time seeing Harry since they arrived at school that morning. Jasper had told her that the Neko was having a rough time of it and that Emmett had to go after one of the football jocks, she hoped that things were settling down now.

Taking a seat in the chair Emmett pulled out for him, Harry leaned into Emmett's side and closed his eyes. All he wanted to do was sit quietly and soak in his dominant's scent and warmth. He wasn't even hungry.

Emmett gave his kitten a little shake. "Orion, Rosalie asked you a question."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled. "I'm fine, Rose, thank you for asking."

Edward shook his head letting his brother know that Orion wasn't being honest. "How has your first day been? Made any new friends?"

Sighing heavily, Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. Why couldn't they all just leave him alone and allow him to reconnect with his dominant mate. "Met a nosy kid by the name of Eric who said Emmett wasn't gay. I tried to tell him that Emmett was gay this morning when he sucked my cock, but Mike covered my mouth. Other than that, I haven't talked to anyone besides Mike."

Emmett threw his head back and started to laugh loudly. "That's my little kitten! You tell them baby."

Giggling, Orion snuggled back into Emmett's side. He was already starting to feel a bit better now that he had Emmett. 

Emmett opened the lunch Esme packed for Orion and laid it out in front of him. "Eat." He ordered.

"Not really hungry." Harry complained despite his stomach rumbling. He had barely touched his breakfast that morning due to his nerves, but his nerves weren't doing much better now.

"Orion, don't make me order you to eat." Emmett warned. It wasn't often that he pulled the dominant card, but he would if he had to. Orion was too small to miss meals.

Bowing his head in shame, Orion started to nibble on the chicken sandwich Esme packed. Normally he loved chicken, but right now everything tasted like cardboard.

"I'll get him some milk." Alice offered, climbing gracefully to her feet. "Milk always perks him up."

Emmett didn't know what to say or do to make Orion feel better so he chose to keep his mouth shut and rub his back. He could feel the eyes of all the students in the cafeteria staring at them, but luckily Orion was too busy sulking over having to be in school to notice them.

Harry managed to eat a half a sandwich and all his milk before his stomach started protesting. "Please, Em." He begged softly. "If you force me to eat the rest I'm going to vomit it back up."

Sighing, Emmett leaned in and claimed Orion's lips. "I'm sorry for forcing you, you know that I worry."

"I know." Harry said as he butted his head under Emmett's chin, much like a real cat would do. "Just, please be patient with me. I'm trying really hard here to please you and our dads, but this is very hard on me. Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

"There's only three more classes, love." Emmett encouraged. "And two of them you have with Mike." He was worried about Orion's French class, there wouldn't be anyone he knew in it.

"Biology, French, and gym." Harry said as he took a deep breath. "Promise me that you're mine for the rest of the night?" He needed Emmett desperately after all this separation. 

"I won't even let you out of my sight while you use the bathroom." Emmett winked.

Harry wagged his eyebrows up and down. "Kinky!"

"Please!" Jasper gagged.

Rubbing his head, Edward looked up grimacing. "At least you're not getting the picture in HD."

Blushing, Harry buried his face in Emmett's chest.

"Orion, Alice and I won't be in your gym class like we thought. When we got our schedules this morning we saw that they changed them." Edward explained, hoping that the Neko wouldn't break down crying. 

Harry's bottom lip gave a slight tremble. "Oh, that's ok." He said, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

Emmett squeezed his submissive's hand. "Mike is your class and I know you're going to love gym."

Harry plastered on a fake smile. "I'll be fine, Em. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll always worry, love."

***HP

Entering his French class, Harry was feeling extremely anxious. There was no Mike in this class or any of his family. For the first time since he ran away on the beach and Garret found him, he was all on his own. He may have wished a few times that he could get away from everyone, but now that he got his wish he didn't want it.

"Hey, fag boy!"

Looking up from his notebook, Harry noticed that the guy Emmett attacked that morning in the hall was sitting next to him. The guy was big, at least a senior, and by the football jersey he was wearing he was obviously on the school football team. He had to wonder if he failed a grade or two, he looked too old to still be in school.

"Fag boy?" Harry asked unimpressed. "Is that all you can come up with? There are hundreds of insulting names for gay people and the best you can come up with is, fag boy? My favorites are, mattress muncher, sperm gurgler, and cock jockey. Incase you don't understand their meanings, mattress muncher refers to me biting the mattress or my pillow as Emmett takes me wonderfully from behind. My favorite position mind you. Sperm gurgler is in reference to when I suck Emmett so hard he blows in my mouth and down my throat. Again, a favorite of mine. Cock jockey is because I love riding Emmett's cock like a jockey loves riding his Thoroughbred."

Leaning in, Harry whispered. "I'm not usually one to brag, but my Emmett's cock is as big as a thoroughbreds. Damn near spilt me in two the first time we had sex."

At first the jock was speechless, but then he started laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "You're pretty witty for a...fudge packer. I think I'm going to like you."

"Fudge Packer, that's a bit better." Harry said, relaxing his tense muscles. He may not have shown it on the outside, but the encounter had terrified him. "But for future reference, Emmett is the fudge packer and I'm the one getting packed."

Shaking his head, the jock leaned back in his chair. "I was all set to come in here and insult you until you started crying, but you're not half bad. The gay thing will take some getting use to, but I think I can handle it. I'm sorry if I upset you."

Harry snorted. "Were you honestly going to start something with me knowing that Emmett Cullen is my boyfriend? Have you not seen the size of him?"

The jock grimaced. "I have never been accused of being smart. How about we not tell him about this?"

"He's going to find out." Harry grinned knowing that Edward had probably seen the entire conversation in his head, "but I won't let Emmett hurt you."

"Look, a warning." The jock said seriously. "There's a few guys on the football team who don't like gays. Just be careful and watch your back."

"Thanks." Harry frowned. For the most part he wasn't worried since he was normally always with Emmett, the rest of the Cullen's, or Mike, but it only took a second for someone to hurt him.

"Dude, my name's Sean Baker."

"Orion Black." Harry introduced.

***HP

Harry was relieved when only Emmett met him outside his classroom and, from the smile on his face, Edward hadn't told him about what happened with the Sean. Once you got to know him, Sean wasn't all that bad. He wasn't the brightest, but he could see that Sean tried.

"One more class." Emmett said happily. "What's the first thing you want to do when we get home?"

"You!" Harry grinned cheekily.

Growling, Emmett picked Orion up and spun him in a circle. "I'm all yours, kitten."

"Do you two ever quit?" Mike joked as he stopped next to the kissing pair. "Orion, we're going to be late for gym if we don't get going. It's all the way at the other end of the school and we have less than two minutes."

Harry wiggled out of his dominants arms, gym was the only class he had been looking forward to. "What do you think we will be doing today? Do you think I'll get to climb the rope?"

Mike wasn't surprised when Emmett followed them even though his last class of the day wasn't anywhere near the gym. He didn't know how Emmett did it, but the guy was freakishly fast. "Coach usually gives us a mock fitness test on the first day and climbing the rope is normally included."

"Yes!" Harry cried. "I love climbing."

Emmett stopped Mike before he entered the locker room. "Look out for him. I heard that the football team plans to start something and I really don't feel like killing on our first day back."

Mike inclined his head. "You know that I will. I adore Orion, he's like the little brother that I never had."

"I know, that's why I'm trusting you to have his back."

As Emmett turned to head to his own class, he came face to face with Sean Baker. He didn't want to upset Orion so he hadn't let on that he knew what happened during his French class, but Edward had texted him during the incident. He was shocked and impressed with how well Orion and handled himself. Before the blood adoption Orion never would have been able to stand up for himself like that.

Sean held his hands up in surrender and backed away from Cullen. "Hey, I didn't hurt him and I'm not gonna. Orion's alright and I like him!"

"For a fag boy?" Emmett asked, his eyes darkening. 

All the color drained from Sean's face. "Hey, I apologized to Orion."

Emmett advanced on the jock until he backed him into a wall. "If you or any of your goons hurt him in anyway, I will make sure that your bodies are never found."

Sean nodded his head. "Like I said, I like Orion.

Emmett glared at the jock for another minute before turning and heading to his own class. He was going to be late, but he didn't care. He hoped the threat to Baker worked, Edward said that after the initial confrontation Baker had been nice to his mate. Hopefully he would be smart enough to pass his warning on to the rest of his teammates. 

***HP

Smiling fondly, Mike placed a hand on Orion's shoulder. The kid was so excited that he was literally vibrating. "You're going to wear yourself out before the coach blows his whistle with all the bouncing you're doing. Chill out!"

"Can't help it, want to run." Harry said with a large grin on his face.

"Pace yourself, this is only the first test."

"It's only a mile." Harry scoffed. "I can run this in my sleep." With a wink, he sprung forward when the whistle blew and took off running as fast as he could. Being a Neko really didn't make him any faster, not like vampires and their super speed, but running when he was little meant survival so he learned to be fast. Dudley was easy to outrun, but no so much Piers and a few other members of Dudley's gang.

Mike wasn't surprised when Orion outran the entire class, the kid had more energy than a toddler hyped up on a pound of sugar. Orion wasn't even panting or sweating and he was still bouncing on his feet with excitement.

"Good show, Black." The couch praised. "You didn't even break a sweat."

Harry winced when a large teen walked past him and slammed him in the shoulder with his shoulder. He wondered if he was one of the football players that didn't like gay guys?

"That's Todd Pence." Mike panted, still trying to catch his breath. He came in forth, better than what he normally placed, but unlike Orion he was feeling the burn. "Ignore him, he's pissed because you're the first ever to beat him in the mile run."

"Beat him!" Harry snorted. "I cremated him. What's next?"

Mike threw his arm over Orion, still struggling to catch his breath. "Either sit-ups or chin-ups."

"Hmmm, I don't think I'll be very good at chin-ups, I don't have much in the way of muscles, but I should place in the top ten in sit-ups."

"With the way you climb, I say you'll place in the top three."

With a grin plastered on his face, Harry followed Mike back into the school, ignoring a group of guys that were glaring at him. Sean was with the group, but he could see that he was trying to get them to stop.

"You seemed to have charmed Sean Baker." Mike said with a grin.

"He's in my French class. He didn't like me at first, but now we get on. He's not that bad."

"Sean's alright." Mike admitted. "My dad just hired him at the Fun Zone."

"That's great, maybe I'll see him next time I go. I can't wait!"

"Alright class!" The couch boomed. "Three at a time on the bar. You have one minute to show me how many chin-ups you can do. Black, Newton, and Pence, you're up."

"Show me up in this queer and you'll be sorry." Todd spat as he walked past Harry.

"You'll be the one who will be sorry." Mike spat back. "Not only will you have Cullen to deal with if you mess with Orion, but also me."

Harry could feel his magic wanting to respond to the threat by enhancing his arm strength. He was tempted to let his magic help him win, but he wanted to do this on his own. He loved to climb, but he had never done just chin-ups before so he didn't know if he would be any good at them. When the whistle blew, he grit his teeth and pulled his chin over the bar.

Arms feeling like jello, he dropped to the ground giggling. "That was fun!" he painted to Mike who had fallen to the ground next to him.

"You're a beast." Mike huffed. "How the hell did those spaghetti arms of yours manage twenty chin-ups?"

"I guess all the climbing I do." Harry grinned. "I have you to thank you that."

"Black, I don't think anyone will be able to beat that. Pence is usually my top athlete and he only managed sixteen."

Harry looked to Pence, rolling his eyes when the boy mouthed, "you're dead", behind the coach's back. He really wasn't too worried about Pence, he had already proven that he could outrun the other boy.

Harry relaxed next to Mike on the bleachers as the others kids took their turns. The coach was right, none of the other kids even came close to beating him. "My arms feel like jello." He snickered. "Hopefully I can still climb the rope." With a sigh he looked wistfully at the rope that went all the way to the gym ceiling.

"I know this morning was a bit rocky, but how have you liked Forks High so far?"

"Guess not too bad." Harry reluctantly admitted. "Gym has been a lot of fun, but I just hate being away from Emmett."

"You really love him!" Mike said in wonderment. "I can't imagine loving someone as much as you love Emmett and as much as he loves you. It's almost magical."

"You have no idea." Harry giggled.

"Alright, class, we have time for one more event. Let's hit the ropes."

Harry jumped excitedly to his feet. "Yes!"

"Black and Pence, since you two are our top placers, you're first on the ropes. Black, think you can keep up your winning streak?"

"Most definitely!" Harry cried. "Climbing is my thing."

"Beating the shit out of little fags is my thing!" Todd whispered menacingly in Harry's ear.

Harry turned and looked smugly at the older boy. "Smashing the face in of anyone stupid enough to fuck with me is my boyfriend's thing." He shot back sarcastically. 

"Cullen won't always be around." Todd growled.

Smirking, Harry walked up to the thick rope and grabbed a hold of it. "Yes he will!"

"When the whistle blows men. First one to the top wins."

Harry grimaced when the other teen spit on his hands before grabbing the rope. 

"Come on, Orion!" Sean cheered. "You got this!"

Harry was concentrating too hard on the coach to acknowledge Sean. When the whistle blew, he was up the rope and touching the ceiling before Todd Pence could get half way up his rope. With a triumphant cry, he slid back down the rope where Mike and Sean were waiting to congratulate him. 

Angrily storming past Harry, Todd gave him the middle finger. "You're dead meat, fag!" He hissed lowly.

Harry was too excited to care about the other guy. He had just beaten everyone in three different events. Gym class was the best!

***HP

Harry was pulling his shirt over his head when someone slammed painfully into him, sending him into the locker room lockers.

"Leave him alone, Todd!" Mike bellowed, rushing to Orion's' rescue.

Feeling a bit dazed, Harry finished pulling his shirt over his head, whimpering when he spotted some blood. Feeling his head, he found a medium size lump with a small cut. The cut wasn't bad, but head wounds tended to bleed a lot.

"I'm going to make him pay!" Todd spat. "I'm going to show the fa..."

Mike ducked just in time when Todd went sailing over his head and into the coach' office door. Gaping like an idiot, he looked back to find Emmett Cullen standing there looking enraged enough to kill. Not only had he easily picked Todd up, who was probably close to six feet tall, but he had also tossed him across the room a good twenty feet as if Todd weighed nothing. He always knew that Emmett Cullen was strong, but that was almost inhumanly strong.

"Cullen!"

Emmett ignored the coach's bellowing and rushed to his mate who was standing there looking dazed and confused with his hand covering his bloody head. "Speak to me, kitten, are you alright?"

Harry started to nod his head, but stopped with a whimper when pain shot through it. "How did you know?"

Emmett gently peeled Orion's hand from his head, cursing when he saw the bloody cut and bruised lump. "Alice saw, but not soon enough for me to stop it from happening."

"Cullen, Newton, Black, and Pence to the office!" The coach raged.

"Orion needs to see the nurse." Mike pointed out.

"Todd too." Sean said as he helped his team mate to his feet. "I think his shoulder's dislocated."

Harry was trying to dodge Emmett's probing fingers. "M'fine, Emmett."

Emmett was solely focused on his submissive, he needed him as a distraction to keep from killing Pence. Never had he wanted a humans blood as much as he wanted that bastard's. "I'll carry you to the office."

Harry didn't protest when Emmett swung him up into his arms and carried him bridal style out of the locker room. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was close his eyes.

"Don't go to sleep, Orion, not until Carlisle has looked at you. Edward has already called him."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm right here." Edward announced.

Harry's eyes fluttered open long enough to see Edward walking next to them. "Are we in trouble?"

"Don't care." Emmett growled. "I promised you that I would be never let anyone hurt you again, I'm sorry that I was too late."

Harry wanted to argue that he wasn't too late, but they were entering the school's office where the principal was waiting for them.

The principal held her hand up to stop anyone from talking. "Before we get into pointing fingers, I want the injured in the nurses office. Only the injured." She stressed, glaring at Emmett.

"I'm not leaving Orion alone with him!" Emmett growled. 

"This isn't up for debate, Mr. Cullen." The principal said sternly. 

Emmett pulled Orion tighter to his chest. He would walk right out of the office and this damn school before he left Orion alone with Pence. "Your right, it's not up for debate. Pence attacked Orion for being gay, like hell will I leave him alone with my boyfriend." 

Sighing, the principal looked at all the boys present. The Cullen's had always kept to themselves, never even so much as getting a detention. Pence on the other hand, Todd Pence has always been a trouble maker. "Mr. Newton, what happened?" She figured Newton would tell her the truth, he was a good, straight A kid, who had never been in her office or received detention from any of his teachers.

"It was Todd, mam. He was mad that Orion beat him in all the challenges and he kept threatening him and calling him fag. Orion ignored him, but then Todd attacked him in the locker room while he was getting changed. I tried to help Orion, but that's when Emmett showed up."

"Lies!" Todd cried.

"Mike's not lying." Sean spoke up. He didn't want to go against his team mate and friend, but Todd had been wrong to attack Orion like that. "There are some members of the football team who don't like that we have a gay couple in the school, Todd's one of them. They're not stupid enough to go after Cullen so they're planning on making Orion's life hell."

The principal pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to twenty. She had been expecting something like this to happen when she had spotted the two boys kissing that morning. "Mr. Baker, take Mr. Pence to the nurse's office and have her look at his shoulder. It looks dislocated to me so he will probably end up at the hospital. Mr. Cullen, you take Mr. Black into my office. I already received a call from your father, he's on his way and he said that he would treat Mr. Black."

Emmett was glad to get away from Pence, he had never had to fight so hard for control. With Edward leading the way and Mike following them, he carried Orion into the Principal's office and gently placed him on a chair so he could better look at his head.

"When will Carlisle get here?" Emmett asked as he prodded his mate's injury. It really wasn't bad, it didn't look like it would need stitches or anything, but there was blood and that was enough for his vampire to want to kill Pence.

"He's just now entering the building. Sirius is with him."

Other than a pounding headache, Harry didn't feel that bad. He hoped that Sirius wouldn't freak out on anyone and cause a scene. "You won't be arrested will you?" He asked his mate fearfully.

Emmett couldn't answer his mate's question so he just placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He didn't think Pence would press charges against him seeing as Orion could press charges against him, but Pence was a little shit so anything was possible.

Carlisle calmly entered the office with a not so calm Sirius behind him. "Pup, are you ok?" Sirius asked, rushing to his son's side.

Harry flinched back when his dad went to poke at his head. "I'm fine, dad, it's just a bump."

"I'll kill him." Sirius snarled.

"Dad, I have had much worse. It's nothing."

Carlisle had to physically push Sirius to the side so he could see to his son. "He'll be fine." He announced after a few minutes of inspecting the wound. "We'll keep a close eye on him incase of a concussion, but I seriously doubt that there will be any problems."

Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at his dad. "Told you. I do have a hell of migraine though."

Sirius subtly snuck his son a pain reliever. "That's it, I'm pulling you from school. I was wrong to force you to go, we can homeschool you."

"No!" Harry cried.

Sirius sat back on his heels in shock. "Excuse me? I thought you hated school?"

"I.... Well, it's really not so bad. This morning was rough, but things got better after lunch." Harry looked around the room until he spotted Mike who was lingering in a back corner. "I have most of my classes with Mike and I loved getting to hang out with him. I made a new friend in French class, his name's Sean. Gym was the best though! I beat everyone in the challenges we had to do and I got to climb a rope that went all the way to the ceiling."

Carlisle smiled proudly at the small boy. "So you want to come back tomorrow?"

Smiling shyly, Harry nodded his head. "I'm sorry I was such a brat this morning, I was just scared. After I settled down, I found it kind of fun being on my own. As long as it's no longer than an hour and Emmett's always there waiting for me." He quickly added.

"Who about the jerk that attacked you?" Sirius fretted.

"I should go and see to him." Carlisle sighed. He wanted to scold his son for hurting another human, but he would have done the same had it been Esme being attacked. He was just relieved that Emmett didn't bite or kill the kid.

The Principal entered her office as Carlisle was leaving to see to the other boy. "Alright, after talking to a few witnesses, all of whom said that Mr. Pence started the fight, I have decided not to suspend you, Mr. Cullen. You will serve after school detention for a week starting tomorrow. Mr. Pence will be suspended from school for three days and I threatened him with expulsion if he so much as looks at Mr. Black wrong. His parents are here and they're not going to press charges for the dislocated shoulder. Any questions?"

Harry nervously raised his hand. "Am I going to get suspended or detention?"

"Do you feel that you need to be punished?" The Principal asked sternly.

Harry hesitated a moment before shaking his head no. He didn't feel that he needed to be punished, but he wanted to be with Emmett while he served his detentions.

"Kids can be cruel, Mr. Potter, especially to those who are different. It's going to take the other students time to get use to being around a guy couple, you and Mr. Cullen are the first openly gay couple Forks High has ever had. I wish I could say that today's incident will be the last, but I strongly doubt that it will. Try not to let them get you down or make you feel ashamed. Hold your head high."

"Thank you." Harry grinned as he reached out and took his mate's hand. He didn't care if every student at Forks called him a fag, as long as he had Emmett he was happy. 

 

***HP

Tom was shocked when his grandson came bursting into the house laughing and full of energy. He hadn't planned on visiting, but he had heard how upset Harry was over having to go to school and then about the attack. He had hoped a surprise visit would help cheer him up.

"Grandad!" Harry cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Tom accepted the enthusiastic hug his grandson gave him, still surprised that Harry could forgive him so easily. He had never been an affectionate, touchy person, he was actually as opposite of that as you could possibly get, but he had come to crave Harry's hugs. He loved his grandson more than anything.

"I came to cheer you up, your dad told me you were pretty upset this morning."

"Oh!" Harry blushed. "I was very, very upset this morning, I even scratched Emmett. I didn't want to go to muggle school and I didn't want to be away from Emmett, but school really wasn't that bad. I have almost all my classes with Mike and I love getting to hang out with him. I also made a new fried today, his name's Sean Baker. He said at first he didn't want to be my friend because I was gay, but after we got talking he said that I was a lot of fun and that he liked me. Then I had the best class ever. Gym! Merlin it was so much fun. We had three challenges to compete in, the mile long run, chin-ups, and rope climbing. Guess what? I'll tell you what! I got first place in all three events. I love gym!"

Tom gave an impressive whistle. Harry managed to say all that in one breath. "I'm glad you had a good day, little one. I take it you will be going back tomorrow?"

Harry vigorously nodded his head. "Yup! Dad said that I didn't have to go back and that I could be homeschooled, but I said no. That's ok, right?"

"Of course is ok." Tom reassured.

Sirius pried his bouncing son off of Tom and handed him off to Emmett. "I think someone needs to burn off a little excess energy. We never considered how an extremely hyper Neko would handle sitting in school for hours at a time. Why don't you take him for a walk?"

"Can I climb a tree?" Harry cried.

After the day Harry had he didn't have the heart to tell him no. "Not a big one." He stressed. He wasn't too worried, he knew that Emmett would guard him and be able to free him from the highest tree if Orion got stuck again.

Harry literally jumped into Emmett's arms in excitement. "Did you hear that, Em, my dad said I can climb a tree? Come on, let's go!"

Tom smiled fondly as he watched his grandson skip out of the house talking his mate's ears off. "He's going to be ok, isn't he?"

"He is." Sirius agreed. "He will have his ups and downs, and will have to deal with jerks like the kid today, but he has a dominant mate who adores him and a family that will always support him and be there for him. Orion has a bright future ahead of him and he's going to do great things."

Feeling emotional, a feeling he wasn't use to, Tom cleared his throat. "I have something to show you." He said as he walked to the table and laid two objects down on it.

Sirius' eyes widened. "Isn't that Dumbledore's wand?"

"Not just Dumbledore's wand, but the Elder Wand. I felt the magic in it after I killed him so I took it to research it."

Sirius wanted to touch the famous wand, but it just didn't feel right. "What's with the ring? Is it important too?"

Tom picked up the ring and turned it over a few times in his hand. "The ring isn't special, but the stone is. This is the Resurrection Stone."

"The Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand." Sirius said breathlessly. "All you need is the Cloak of Invisibility to become the Master of Death and immortal."

"I am already immortal, but I do know where the Cloak of Invisibility is...and so do you."

"Me? I don't know wh...." Sirius froze as all the color drained from his face. "James' cloak!"

"Accio Harry Potter's cloak." Tom said with a flick of his wand.

Feeling weak in the knees, Sirius collapsed onto the nearest chair. "What does this mean? First, Harry being related to two of the Peverell brothers, and now the Deathly Hallows being reunited. This has got to mean something."

After inspecting the cloak for a few minutes, Tom placed it onto the table next to the other two Hallows. "It does mean something, but it's not what you think. According to the legend, the person who possess all three Hallows becomes the Master of death and, as such becomes immortal. This is not completely true. Not just any witch or wizard who possess the Hallows can become Master of Death, only someone with pure Peverell blood can become Master of Death."

"Harry!" Sirius choked.

Tom nodded his head seriously. "James, descended from Ignotus Peverell, and Lily from Cadmus Peverell. Harry is the Master of Death and the only one who can truly unite the Hallows."

"Dumbledore knew!" Sirius spat. "He knew all along, even before Harry was conceived."

"He did, I was able to finally decipher all his mad ramblings in his journals. That's why every year he searched Harry's body for the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. The symbol appearing marked him coming into his powers."

Sirius felt like his head was going to explode. "Powers? Do I even want to know?"

"Harry can give the gift of immortality three times, one for each Hallow. Dumbledore may have preached about the wonders of death and the next great adventure, but the man was more afraid of death than me. Dumbledore planned on binding Harry to himself and forcing him to make him immortal. He also suspect that Harry would come into a submissive creature inheritance and he wanted to control all that power. He had planned on taking over the Wizarding World, using Harry as a weapon and a sex slave."

"So Orion is immortal?" Carlisle clarified. Him and his family had kept quiet during the explanation and he had a million questions, but Orion's immortality was the most important. 

"He is immortal, but not indestructible. He can get hurt, possibly even sick, but he cannot die, at least not until he is ready to. Like when he hurt his back on the rock and became gravely ill, Orion will slip into a coma until his body heals. The coma could last anywhere from a day, to months. The length of the coma will depend on the severity of the injury." 

Harry rushed back into the room and barreled into his dad. "I want to make you and Remus immortal. Please say that you'll do it. I can't imagine my life without the two of you in it. Please say yes."

Sirius started rubbing his son's back when he started sobbing. He didn't want to tell Harry yes, not until he had a chance to talk to his mate. He was prepared to become immortal for his son, but would it be fair to Remus? Could he ask his mate to suffer painful werewolf transformations for eternity?

"He was so excited to climb a tree that he only made it as far as the large oak next to the house." Emmett explained. "He heard everything."

"Pup, this is a big decision for not only Remus and myself, but also for you. What if you and Emmett have children someday and they're not immortal? I think you need to spend some time giving this some serious thought. Remus and I aren't going anywhere for a very long time."

"If I have children, and that's a big if since Emmett is a vampire, Emmett can bite them when they become adults. Dad, I can't lose you."

"I'll talk to Remus and you talk to Emmett. This isn't a decision that needs to be made today." Sirius was relieved when Orion stopped crying, but he knew that his pup was going to obsess over him and Remus becoming immortal. He was going to have to talk to Remus about it later that the evening, he couldn't allow Orion to worry about it and make himself sick. Despite the painful monthly transformations, he was pretty sure that Remus would say yes. He didn't want to leave Orion in death anymore than he did.

Rubbing his eyes, Harry stumbled to where Emmett was sitting and crawled onto his lap. "I'm immortal, just like you." He said with a sleepy smile.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Emmett said as he peppered his mate's face with kisses. "I love you so much. Even an eternity with you won't be long enough. Rescuing you out of that tree was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Everything is perfect now. I have you, my dads, my grandad, Draco, Dudley and the wolves, the Weasleys, Sev, and a new family in your family, and now I don't ever have to worry about dying and leaving you. I love my life."

"I love you, my beautiful little kitten."

"I love you, Emmett."


End file.
